On My Own
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Refusing to live by his father's rules any longer, Hiccup exiles himself from the tribe, the island, and being the heir. He leaves with his best friend, Toothless and is only known by one person who Hiccup trusts. Years later with a new life, love, and family now. Can Hiccup recover after his past catches up with him and things take a turn for the worst when enemies resurface?
1. Hiccup the Dragonborn

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

1; Hiccup The Dragonborn.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

I stood there at the alter facing the elder of the village as she proclaimed my greatness and all I'd do for the tribe. I was wearing black pants, brown boots, a gray tunic, a cloth of black wolfs fur handing from my shoulders as a cloak. I wore brown armor on my arms and chest and a belt that belonged to my father before he died just 2 months ago which is why I now stood here about to take an oath to do his job. I felt eyes staring into the back of my head, these people were about to be mine to lead. They trusted me, relied on me to take them into the future under my protection. Me, a mere 15 year old boy. I was about to become the chief of the tribe. And all I could do in this moment while the elder gave a speech about me was think back to how I came to be here. Think back to the day I left and my entire world opened up for me. It happened a year ago.

I was in the village that resided on the island of Berk, home to the Hairy Hooligan tribe run by my father. Stoick the Vast. I was 14, and heir to the tribe not that it mattered. I was pretty much invisible since I was about 5 years old, things changed when my mom was taken and carried off by a dragon when I was a newborn. That was the story I was told at least. I had no friends in the village although there were kids my age. I had a crush on one of them not that she noticed I even existed unless I messed something up and was getting publicly scolded by my father. What joyous days right? I had a cousin but he was a jerk to me too. I essentially hated my life, only two things made it manageable.

Gobber the Belch, my mentor. And my best friend Toothless. Who are these two you might ask? Gobber is an old time friend of my father's and essentially my uncle or maybe my father. He treated me like his son, that he actually cared. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little, maybe 2. And Toothless? He's a dragon, a Night Fury and my best friend. I met Toothless because I shot him out of the sky during a dragon raid. You see, the island was at war with dragons. All Viking tribes were, they raided us for food and destroyed so much. There was always only one dragon among them who we called the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The night fury was an all black dragon with incredible speed and only known to be close by because of its unusual whistle like sound. This dragon however, it never took food and it never missed a target.

It was invincible because is blended in with the night sky but I managed to shoot him down with one of my inventions called the Mangler. It was a bola launcher of sorts, and one night during a raid. I got Toothless when he flew past an ignited catapult tower. Of course, this only got me scolded and no one believed me. So I went looking for the night fury in the forest where I'd seen it land. And after hours of searching. I found it. Him. He was tied up and I assumed dead but in my early cheering, I realized he wasn't. All my life I'd been told, I wouldn't be one of the Vikings. I wasn't a dragon killer. Mostly by my father. And in that moment when I could of stabbed this dragon and cut out his heart...I wouldn't kill him. I couldn't.

This dragon was wounded, and weak. It was defenseless to stop me from hurting it. I knew how that felt. To be weak, and unable to defend myself. I hated it and I'm sure the dragon did too. So did something bold, I let that dragon go. I cut the bola holding him and he pounced me, roared in my face then let me go. I had no idea what happened. I knew dragons didn't let their victims live, every story I'd ever heard about the Night Fury was that no one ever met one and lived to tell about it. But it let me live then took off. I had passed out a few hours before returning to the village. Right away, things started. The teasing and I didn't defend myself. I wouldn't rat out the dragon. I couldn't. He had let me live and also...No one believed me so whatever. A Night Fury let me live.

The next few days I spent going back to the area where I found him, he was trapped in the cove off Raven Point and my launcher and his landing costed him a tail fin. I felt bad so I did something that went against every viking law ever established. I built Toothless a tail fin, and I gave him that name because of his retractable teeth. All in all after a couple test runs with the tail, I realized that Toothless would never fly unless I controlled the tail fin this resulted in me becoming the first Viking to ever ride a dragon and this...bonded Toothless and I. He was my friend. My best friend. I always took him flying and brought him fish to eat. He stayed in the cove when I was stuck in the village. But I saw him every day. Things were okay at first, until I was caught sneaking out and again got yelled at but this time...I snapped. I'd never in my life in any scolding snapped back at my father but this time I did and I did something that changed my life.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

" _I knew you were up to something!" I heard my father's voice boom in the early morning as he came through the door to my room. I was just sneaking out the window to see Toothless and I was caught. Great._

" _D-Dad!" I said quickly. "I was...just looking out the sky light is all." I tried to lie._

" _With your legs hanging out and you with a bag on your back?" He yelled, I winced. Now the whole village would be up and listening for my daily scolding._

" _I was going to go hiking..." I mumble. My father grabbed me by the back of my collar and pulled me back inside then outside where go figure everyone was already gathered. This was like a sport to them, to watch me get yelled at._

" _Stoick...It's 5am...Can't this happen after breakfast?" I heard Gobber sigh. Oh yes please. Do it later..._

" _No Gobber. I told ya he's been sneaking out. This time I was up early and listening to him move around towards the window. Where the hell you goin so early? What if there had been a raid!" My father said._

" _Then I would have been out of the way." I retorted slowly._

" _Or carried off like yer mother was!" I winced a bit._

" _Could you stop yelling at me...I'm always off in the forest..." I sigh._

" _And what is so important in that forest you have to sneak out at the crack of dawn?" Stoick asks._

" _Nothing. I just like it...Its peaceful..." I look down._

" _Well from now on you're forbidden in there without someone going with you. Don't need you getting killed...You are the next heir of this tribe. Even though don't have what it takes to be chief..." I heard that comment and it hurt to hear too. I balled my hands to fists but otherwise kept quiet. Wait. Forbidden in the forest? Toothless would be alone! I couldn't...let that happen. I was so sick of this. It was one thing to give me crap all day, every day. Scold me but to ban me from the forest and tell me I'm your heir even though you don't think I can do it? No. That was it._

" _You can't do that..." I state._

 _A few people gasped. "I am your father, yes I can!" Stoick shot back._

" _You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled back._

" _This is why you can't be chief, you can't give orders much less take them. You are not allowed in the forest, Hiccup. End of discussion." Stoick began to turn away._

" _I hate you!" The entire square fell silent now as Stoick froze and turned back facing me._

" _What did you just say to me?" Stoick asked._

" _You heard me. I. Hate. You! I can take orders just fine but your rules are ridiculous and unfair!" I stomped my foot down. "You've treated me like a thorn in your side since mom died and I'm sick of it. How can you even call me your son when you treat me like an outcast!"_

" _Watch your tone Hiccup..." He warned me._

" _No. I'm sick of listening to you. Every word out of your mouth is nothing but an insult to me! 'Hiccup you're destroyin the village', 'Hiccup you'll never be chief', or my favorite 'Hiccup why can't you be one of us. You're so different. You'll get killed like your mother did...'. I'm not dealing with it anymore!" I yelled at him._

" _You can't be chief! You don't care about this island, or the people on it. In raids, I have to save you from getting killed. Your mother was different, she couldn't kill a dragon either. And she got killed because of it. You aren't one of us, but you're still my son and the heir to this island so no matter what I have to do...I will make you be the chief these people need." Stoick ordered. "You have 3 years until you take over. 18 and you start your training. You're forbidden in that forest, Hiccup. I don't care if you don't like it. As long as you are my heir, living on this island, and a member of this tribe then you will do as you are told!"_

 _I couldn't believe him. I wouldn't obey his order, I wasn't going to be kept from Toothless. I narrowed my eyes darkly at him. I'd read every viking law about this tribe since I was 8. I was done. "I hereby invoke self-exile." I state loud enough to be heard by everyone. People backed up gasping, Stoick froze._

" _Lad! No!" Gobber yelled in fear._

 _I faced him sadly. "I'm sorry, Gobber."_

" _If you finish that sentence...You have to leave, forever. You can never return to Berk or this tribe unless you prove yourself before the council!" Gobber reminded._

" _I know what it means and I don't care. I'd rather be dead than live under this chief's rule." Stoick faced me with a little shock. "You said as long as I live here, as your heir and member of this tribe that I have to do what I'm told...Then my only choice is to leave the tribe, the island, and being your heir Stoick."_

" _You wouldn't dare..." Stoick challenged._

" _I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third..." I began._

" _Hiccup." My father warned._

" _...hereby invoke self exile..." I glared at him._

" _I forbid it!"_

" _I invoke my right to leave in self exile under the pretenses that I'm not treated fairly by this tribe or its chief. From this moment forward, I abdicate my birthright as heir to chief Stoick the Vast Haddock of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and the island of Berk. I cast myself from this tribe, this island, and being your heir. So shall it is said, so shall it be." I said firmly as I watched my father's face fall in complete shock. "I'll be gone by nightfall, as the Viking law permits me at least 12 hours to get my things and leave." Then I walked away leaving everyone silent at what I'd done._

 _After I left them there, I got my things packed in record time. I put the basket over my shoulder and my former father's house heading towards the forge. I saw Gobber in the backroom where I always worked crying. "Lad...Please...please take it back. You still can until nightfall..."_

" _I can't Gobber...I'm sorry. But I've had enough of him...I'm through letting him control my life...How can I be chief to a tribe that hates me? I can't. I'm sorry...But I have to do this." I state firmly._

" _There's no changing your mind, is there?" I shook my head, "Then take this with you, to keep you safe. It was your mother's sword and shield...Stoick told me to keep it safe for when you were older but if you're going out on your own then I've giving it to ya now..." He handed me a sword and shield, I tied the sword sheathe to my back then put the sword in it, I clipped the shield back there too. "Are you going to keep in contact?"_

" _Better if I don't...I think all I'll miss about this place is seeing you every day. Thanks for everything you've ever done for me, Gobber..." I give in to my pride and hug the old blacksmith tightly, fighting tears. I really would miss him. We pulled apart as I stepped back and gathered my things from the backroom. "This is goodbye, Gobber...Stay you my friend. You were the father I never had and for that I will always be grateful."_

" _I want to know your safe, Hiccup..." Gobber said._

" _Come to the cove off Raven Point before the 12 hours is up. And come alone...I know I can trust you. Forest entrance, 30 minute walk heading North. You can't miss it." I tell him._

 _Gobber nods, "I hope you find whatever it is your destined for lad." He tells me as I leave the forge and begin heading for forest. As soon as night fell, I was leaving on Toothless. I watched as the village got silent while I walked through it. People still whispering about what I said. This was self exile meaning I chose to cast myself out. It wasn't something a lot of people ever used but I meant it. I wouldn't stay here anymore. I saw Stoick standing at the forest entrance._

" _I don't accept this, Hiccup. I know you're just going to sit in the forest and come back before 12 hours is up to take back what you said." Remarked._

" _You believe what you want to and I'll do what I plan too." I walk past him. "What I do is no longer your concern, Stoick." I began to enter the forest._

" _You'll never make it out there on your own, Hiccup! You know nothing about survival!" I heard him call to me._

" _I think you'll find soon how very capable I am of taking care of myself. I've done it for years after all. Come the end of 12 hours, you will find not a single trace of me left on this island." I was out of sight after that comment. I made my way through the forest to the cove, it was a good 30 minute walk. I saw Toothless and he bounded towards me. "Hey bud. We're leaving tonight. As soon as the sun sets, we're gone from Berk forever. We'll find our own place." I tell him, he licks my cheek and nods._

 _For the next 11 hours, I sat there with my map out planning the places we could go. Had to be uninhabited by humans because anyone seeing a human on a dragon was sure to go down well. As darkness fell, I loaded up on Toothless and positioned myself in the saddle. I heard crunching in the leaves, "Hiccup?" I heard Gobber's voice._

" _Gobber?...Did anyone follow you?" I ask quickly._

" _Thor no. Is that...a Night Fury?" Gobber asked a little shocked to see me on the back of the most elusive dragon known to man._

" _This is Toothless and yes he is one. The one I shot down a few weeks ago...I made this rig to fly him and he's how I'm getting off Berk...He'll keep me safe, Gobber...And please don't tell anyone. Dragons aren't...what we think they are. One day I'll be able to show everyone." I say_

" _I'll keep your secret lad. You keep him safe, Toothless...He's like a son to me." Gobber carefully rubs Toothless's head and Toothless crooned in response as Gobber looked at me sadly. "Last chance to back out?"_

 _I chucked a bit, "No chance, Gobber. Time for me to spread my wings and fly, find out who I really am." I say. Gobber hugged me again._

" _I understand. I hope this won't be the last time I ever see you..." Gobber says._

" _It won't be. We'll meet again when the winds and tides change." I smile._

" _Take care lad..." Gobber stepped back, I nodded._

" _I will. You take care too. Lets go, Toothless!" I called out, with that...Toothless spread his wings and launched from the cove into the night sky. I looked back only once seeing Berk get farther and farther away from sight._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Gobber was the only one to ever learn my secret on Berk, that I shot down a Night Fury. And he knew I left on Toothless too. I haven't been back since, a year already. And now I stood before the elder of the tribe, preparing to take my oath to become chief. "Do you swear by Odin to lead your people into the future and do all in your ability to keep them and this island safe?" The elder asked me. I took a deep breath.

"I swear by Odin to do all in my power to lead this village and these people towards a better future and protect them even if it means giving up my life." I state firmly, loud enough to be heard by the entire assembly. She motioned for me to knee as she drew in ash with her finger a pair of wings then the chief symbol on my forehead. The symbol was a shallow semi circle with a smaller one on top then a line through both. I stood now when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"May I present to you Hiccup Hagebrak the Dragonborn. Chief of Fury Isle, home of the Dreki Riddaris tribe!" The elder called out.

"Long live the chief! Long live the chief! Long live the chief!" The room chanted. I took a breath. I'd done it. Become chief of my father's island. And though I was sad to lose him, I knew I'd keep his dream alive with my own. I faced my people and gave a bow. It wasn't more than a moment later, I was tackled my girlfriend who was crying in joy.

"You did it, Hiccup!" She said happily. I chuckled as we shared a kiss.

"Thank you, Sylvi...I couldn't of done this without you." I hold her close. My girlfriend, Sylvi Svendsen. A girl my age with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is beautiful too. I looked towards the sky as the ceremony had been held outside.

"I know you miss him babe..." Sylvi said softly.

"I do but I won't let his dream die with him...I'll keep this place going strong as he did. I won't let these people down, and I won't let him down. I can't. He gave me so much. He took me in as his own. Adopted me, clothed me, fed me, protected me, taught me...He left me all this, Syl. I can't let him down. This is my island, my tribe, my home, my life. And I will always protect it." I said firmly. She hugged me softly as the party ensued in the village square. _'For you father...'_ I thought looking towards the statue of a large man. On the engraving it read **'Thurmond Hagebak'**. The man who took me in after I left Berk, the man I'd always see as my dad. _'I won't ever let this place fall.'_


	2. I'm Alright

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

2; I'm Alright.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

The party to celebrate my becoming chief of Fury Isle lasted until 2am at best guess. There had definitely been drinking involved and now I was regretting that choice as I had to face my first day running the village. I was the chief so I was an exception to the underage drinking rule which I actually changed. I didn't get hammered but still enough to give me a headache this morning. I hadn't gone to bed until I knew everyone was in bed safely and the guards were on patrol. A lot of things were about the change now that I was chief, dad always told me to rule this place to my vision. A place where humans and dragons could exist without fighting or death. I sat up in bed of my father's house, Toothless was up and now laying his head on my cheek.

"I really miss him bud...Still not used to not having him greeting me every morning with one of those back breaking hugs..." I sigh with a soft smile. Toothless nuzzled my cheek as I rubbed his head softly. "Come on, lets got take a sky view of the island. Maybe I can clear my head up there..." Toothless licks my cheek and we saddled up heading out into the early morning light of my first day. I got on Toothless's back and opened his tail as we sped off into the slow changing sky. I loved it up here, so peaceful. The island was a mix of humans and dragons, all living together. No fighting, no raids. Just peace and I was the one who helped make it happen. I remembered it like it was yesterday how it began with me being on Fury Isle.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Toothless and I had been flying for 3 weeks almost constant. We did stop at night to sleep and eat, then start early again the next morning. So far, we were good. Not a worry in the world for us. I was free of Berk, never going to look back either. I loved being in the air with Toothless, I never knew I could feel so happy just by being able to touch the clouds which I could actually do. What a feeling it was. I did miss Gobber as I suspected I would, I missed getting up every morning during a raid and seeing his smiling face. Always joking around with me, making me laugh. Sure he teased me but never meant it. He always told me I'd made something amazing out of myself one day. Now I'd get that chance._

 _I told him about Toothless for the brief meeting in the cove before I left and I knew he'd keep the secret. So here Toothless and I were, 21 days since leaving Berk and still doing fine. "Hah, take that Stoick...I've survived 3 weeks." I chuckled of course referring to the fact Stoick said I'd never survive on my own. I'd love to show up and rub it in his face. I did wonder if he cared at all that I left. I thought I saw a sliver of it when I was headed towards the forest when he said I'd change my mind. And I wished I could still contact Gobber but it was better to break all contact. I was no longer their concern then again...I never was._

 _I pulled out my map when Toothless and I stopped for the night, checking to see where we were. "Alright...Outcast island to the North, and Berserk isle to the West...I guess we keep going East bud. Don't want to be near those places...We gotta settle down somewhere, we can't just keep flying..." I sigh out. Toothless warbled in response. It was true, we had to find a place to live...That was hard when your means of travel and best friend was a dragon that people feared. Oh well right, we'd make it work._

 _Another 14 days and Toothless and I had gotten caught in a bad storm and no where to set down to ride it out. A strike of lightning hit his tail, it caught fire and began to burn fast. This was bad, without that tail we couldn't fly. There was an island close by but it had people on it and that was something we avoided. Another harsh wind sent me off Toothless's back and falling. Toothless dived after me then everything went back after we hit the ground. What happened next was me waking up in a hut, everything was fuzzy. "Oh good, you're awake laddie. Thought we might lose ya for a bit there..." A deep voice chuckled. My eyes focused on him, a large man with a short beard that was a caramel color, his short hair the same. He had green eyes, lighter shade than my own._

 _I sat up holding my head, my whole body hurt. "Where...am...I?" I asked looking around._

" _On Fury Isle son. You crashed here on your dragon 2 nights ago in the storm. Don't ya remember?" The large man said._

" _I remember...flying on Toothless and...the lightning hit his tail then us falling...Toothless! Oh gods is he..." I asked in fear._

" _Calm yerself lad, the dragon is okay. He's outside with the kids, they've taken an interest in him. Come on, I'll help ya out. Can ya give me yer name?" The man asked helping me up._

 _Thank Thor...Toothless was okay. And outside with the kids? Huh? Did this...place not mind dragons? What a stroke of luck that would be. "Oh...Its...Hiccup." I tell him_

" _No last name?" He asked._

" _I...prefer not to use it...And there's...a long story behind that..." I sigh._

" _Well you can tell me later then. I'm Thurmond Hagebak, chief of this here island." He introduced, we shook hands. Oh great, so he was the chief. Once outside, I saw Toothless jumping around with the other kids who were laughing. I was relieved._

" _Toothless!" I called happily, Toothless stopped and bounced at me. Knocking me down and licking my face with worry. "Hey hey, its alright bud. I'm okay...I'm glad you are too." I sigh as he let me up and nuzzled against my cheek._

" _Seems happy to see ya. Never seen a human and a dragon so close before. We work with them from time to time." I hear Thurmond say._

" _You guys...don't kill them?" I asked curiously._

" _Odin no lad. We don't harm the dragons. We work with them, peace between us here on Fury Isle. They were here before us after all so we like to share everything from food to land. We help one another out, seems you and your dragon though are a lot closer." Thurmond chuckles._

" _He's...my best friend. Thank you...for helping us..." I bow my head._

" _You're welcome. How does he fly? With the one tail fin?" Thurmond asks._

" _I had...built him a prosthetic tail before...leaving my old home...I controlled it so we flew together." I explain nervously._

" _You had blacksmith trainin?" Asked another man, I assume the blacksmith himself._

" _Since I was 3." I admit._

" _I like this lad already! Anyone who can make a workin dragon tail is a-ok by me. Come by the shop anytime if ya need anything. I'd like to see your skills in action." The blacksmith laughed._

" _Now what's all this about leaving your old home?" Asked a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. My stomach growled and I blushed._

" _Enough. The lad just woke up, I'm sure he'd like some time to eat and recover. Come lad, I'll take ya to the hall." Thurmond smiled leading me there, Toothless following us now. Reaching the hall, I found others following in curiosity of Toothless and I. Was a different feeling for sure. Inside, a worker brought in some fish for Toothless and I got a plate of chicken and bread also a cup of yak milk. I looked across from me to see one girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes looking at me intently._

" _So are you gonna be staying here with us?" She suddenly asked._

" _What uh...I-I don't know...know..." I admit at such a bold question._

" _Sylvi. Don't pester the boy. This is pretty new to him." Thurmond states. Gods I thought she was beautiful though._

" _Pester? Oh no...she's okay. I just wasn't expecting such a bold question. Being a stranger and being asked if I was staying here..." I chuckle a bit._

" _I certainly have no problem with it. A young boy who rides the back of a dragon, I think we could learn a lot from you. But we gotta know more about ya lad. How old are you?" Thurmond asked._

" _14..." I admit softly._

" _Pretty young to be traveling by yourself. You on a mission from your old home?" The chief asks, I shake my head._

" _No. I...left on my own..." I mumble recalling the events._

" _How long have you been on your own?" Sylvi asked curiously._

" _30 days." I answer._

" _Wow..." Sylvi smiled now._

" _And how did you come to leaving your home?" Thurmond questioned._

" _Well...its kind of a long story..." I sigh, they nodded for me to go ahead so I just began to tell them everything about my life on Berk. I could hear their gasps about what happened to me. I explained the things Stoick said to me right before I left, before I invoked self exile and left with Toothless and everything up until now where I was with them. "And...that's everything." I took a breath._

" _I can't believe any father would treat their son such a way. My son passed away before his first birthday...My wife shortly after unable to deal with the grief of losing him. That was about 10 years ago..." Thurmond admits._

" _I'm...sorry for your loss..." I say softly._

" _You're a good lad, thank you Hiccup. Well, I don't know about the rest of the tribe but I'd like ya to stay. You're more than welcome too. You said you wanted a new life, and heck we want ya here."_

" _You...mean that?" I asked in shock. These people I'd only met about an hour ago wanted me to stay on their island with them. I was being welcomed so easily._

" _Course I do! You can stay with me, gets lonesome in that house all by me self." Thurmond chuckled._

" _Yeah, come on Hiccup...Stay on Fury Isle with us! Please?!" Sylvi asked pleadingly. I smiled, how could I say no?_

" _Alright...I'll stay!" I smile, the room cheered as Thurmond actually hugged me. It was a nice feeling, almost broke my back._

" _Excellent lad. The future is already looking brighter." Thurmond announced, "From this day forward. Hiccup will be a member of our tribe! Effective immediately." I smiled, I wanted to cry. I had a home again. A real one where dragons were allowed! Oh life was amazing. I couldn't believe it._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

I smiled while Toothless landed on a high point and I looked down at everything. It was always so beautiful this early in the morning. I remember after I accepted being part this tribe, a lot changed for me and everyone else. I lived with Thurmond in the extra room, Toothless with me always. Sylvi and I became best friends as she always had questions about dragons and how I met Toothless. I rebuilt Toothless's tail in the forge with Thurmond and the smithy who I learned was named Colden watched me closely finding it fascination. Sylvi stopped by a bunch of times to watch and after I fixed it up, I went flying and it felt good to be back in the air.

About 3 months after being there, Thurmond asked me if I'd like to have a dad again. I actually broke down too in his arms accepting. He told me that he saw me as the son he never got to have, and wanted me to be his son and he'd adopt me. Of course I didn't say no. Thurmond had been like a father to me since I arrived, he helped me when I crashed there. He let me stay with him and on the island as part of the tribe. It was amazing. I loved it. So after that was taken care of...My name became Hiccup Hagebak, son of Thurmond Hagebak and heir to Fury Isle and one day chief of the now called tribe of Dreki Riddari, also known as Dragon Rider tribe. Thurmond renamed the tribe after I taught them how to earn a dragons loyalty and ride them.

It was an amazing feeling to know this man changed his tribe name to represent something I had done. Finally something I did was recognized and liked. I had a home, a father, friends...All in the course of a year. I had turned 15 in that time and training with Thurmond to be chief. It actually wasn't as hard as I believed it to be. Thurmond or dad now always wanted me to take this place into the future and now...here I was on my first day as chief. Everyone was asleep still, but they'd be up soon. I sighed looked at everything, I spotted Sylvi's house and couldn't help but smile. She'd been nothing short of amazing since I joined the tribe. We actually started dating not long ago shortly after I turned 15...and right before my father died.

I closed my eyes now remembering all that. Dad got sick when I'd been about 8 months, come to find out he'd been sick a while but now it was getting worse. He confided in me he wouldn't live and I thought I'd have more time with him but he was taken just 2 months ago from all of us and it hit me hard. I'd left a father, gained one, and now lost him too. He had asked me to take over as chief, it was supposed to be right away. His dying wish to see me become chief but he got worse and just...died in his sleep before the ceremony. We postponed it those two months so I'd be ready to take the position. I still ran the village before becoming official chief but still, it was hard. But Sylvi helped me get through it. That girl was a godsend for me.

I missed dad, I really did. It was still hard to get up every morning knowing he wasn't there to greet me with that smile. He was always happy and I never managed to teach him to ride a dragon...He got too sick. First person I taught to ride was actually Sylvi. That had been fun to do, I took her flying on Toothless and she just begged me to teach her after that. I decided what the hell and began teaching her, then we found her a dragon. A Nadder to be specific whom she named Rosethorn because of the nadder's red and pink colors. Since teaching Sylvi to ride a dragon, others in the tribe wanted to do the same so I began classes. Groups of 10 or less to teach how to gain a dragon's trust and ride them. I used an open field to do this in since using the caged ring for event seemed a little prison like and these creatures weren't our prisoners rather our friends.

And of course, my age limit was no one younger than 14 since that was the age I learned how to ride seemed only fitting to keep it at that. However, I did say that younger kids between the ages of 6 and 14 could own a dragon but it had to be a Terrible Terror. Today would be a meeting with the council to discuss new rules or traditions. I was going to set it up that way no one really came to our island but rather we would travel by ship to other islands or wait for trader Johann to come through. My father had spoken with Johann a while back and made the trader promise not to tell Berk where I was, and Johann didn't mind keeping his mouth shut. I didn't care if they found me but I still didn't want to see them. I had a new tribe now. A new home that I loved. Not to mention, I'm also the chief. I found a smile finally as I watched the sun begin to rise.

I heard the beating of wings as I looked to my right and saw Sylvi coming over on Rosethorn. "Morning chief." She greeted smiling. I chuckled, that was going to take some getting used too.

"Hey babe. How'd you sleep?" I asked her as we shared a quick kiss as I got off Toothless and sat in the grass, she followed suit as our dragons laid down beside us.

"Great, you?" Sylvi asked gently.

"I slept alright, maybe a few hours." I chuckled softly looking out over the village again.

"Nervous about your first day?" She asks me while laying her head on my shoulder.

"A little but...Dad taught me well." I tried to smile.

"He'll always be with you, Hiccup...You know that. He'll always live on in all of us, he was a great chief and a wonderful man. You made his last days happy by becoming his son." Sylvi put her hand around my shoulder now.

"I know...This last year has been...amazing. I never imagined I'd make it this far after leaving Berk..." I sigh.

"Well you have and you'll only go farther. I honestly believe that this is how things are supposed to be. Think about it. You trained a Night Fury, learned to ride him by building him a working tail fine. And you left your old home that hated dragons, and landed here a month later to a place that doesn't believe in killing them. It worked out if you ask me." Sylvi kissed my cheek, I smiled. She was right. What were the chances I left Berk and ended up here on Fury Isle a month later? Must of been fate if nothing else. I kissed her again. "Do you miss it at all?" She asks.

"What? You mean Berk?" She nodded to me. " Not really. I hate that place and everyone who lives there except one man...I wish I could see him again. Just to let him know I'm alright...He was really torn up when I left." I looked down a bit. Gobber, my mentor and father figure. I missed being in the forge with him every day, listening to his jokes and his playful teasing about me being a toothpick for dragons.

"Well...Trader Johann is coming into port today...Why don't you send him to Berk with a letter for Gobber?" Sylvi suggested.

"I would but I told Gobber I was breaking all contact...I can't risk Stoick trying to find me and drag me back, not that he could because I exiled myself but you know what I mean Syl..." I mumbled.

"Hiccup, listen to me. Gobber was always like a father to you, or the crazy uncle at best. Send him a letter, something short so he'd know it was from you. So he knows you're okay. It's been a year, if they were going to care enough to look for you then they would have already." Sylvi had a point there. If they really wanted me back, they would of come looking for me by now. By flight on dragon, Berk was about 4 days away. By sailing it was closer to 6 maybe 7 depending on weather. I was close to them, Toothless and I had done a lot of flying around the Archipelago and doubled back a few times and I'd been making a map to keep track of where I was. What harm would it do to send Gobber a message, just to let him know I was alright? I trusted Johann to make sure Gobber got it. I looked down seeing everyone beginning to gather around the hall for breakfast. 7:30am, right on time as always.

"Well, lets get down there then." I say as I got up and pulled Sylvi with me. We got on our dragons and went for the hall, in there during breakfast I ate, gave people their jobs or orders, then wrote the note to Gobber. Short and simple like Sylvi suggested. When Johann pulled into port, I handed it to him. "I know Berk is your next stop. Make sure Gobber gets this. Tell him its from an old friend and to make sure he reads it alone." Johann put it in his inner coat pocket with a nod to me.

"Of course, Master Hiccup. And congratulations on becoming chief...I know you'll do a fine job just as your father told me you would." Johann smiles. That felt good to hear. Johann left 5 hours later, I had him stay for lunch. I sighed softly. I knew Gobber would know it was from me, than man knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

 **{Regular POV}**

(Berk; 5 Days Later)

"Johann is here!" Someone shouted. The Hooligans flocked to the docks and began searching the ship, Gobber hobbled over and began looking at metals and weapons. Johann moved beside him, pulling the letter from his pocket.

"I have a letter here for you from an old friend." Johann whispered, Gobber took it curiously.

"From who?" Gobber questioned.

"I was asked to only say that it was from an old friend, and that you read it alone." Johann then stepped away before it looked suspicious. Gobber blinked and nodded, he tucked it away then made his trades before returning to the forge and putting his things away. He moved into the backroom and pulled out the letter, opening it slow his eyes widened.

 _ **This will be a one time message. This is to let you know that I am alright. Safe and sound starting anew elsewhere. Don't tell anyone I made contact. Hope you're doing alright.**_ _ **-An old friend.**_

That handwriting was something he'd never forget. This message...was from Hiccup.


	3. Best Days

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

3; Best Days.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

I couldn't believe it had already been a year since I became chief of Fury Isle. I couldn't believe it had been two since I left Berk and joined the originally known as Peace Keepers tribe, now known as Dreki Riddari or Dragon Rider tribe. So much had changed, I still couldn't grasp hold that I was the one behind it all. Sylvi and I have been together a year now, I know everyone wanted us to get married and we agreed to take things slow. What I felt for Sylvi was much deeper than a crush. I loved her, I was in love with her and I knew things between us would last but still. Since we knew everything would be okay then we saw no reason to rush. She and I were both 16 now. I'd be 17 in 7 months, and she would be 17 in 10 months. I found it hilarious we were only 3 months apart in age.

It took me close to 6 months just to process I was 15 when I became chief of the island. My first day as chief, I was with the council almost all day making changes just as dad had wanted me too. He said to run the village to our dream, a place for humans and dragons to coexist in harmony. A place where the war didn't exist. A place for peace. And that is exactly what I was going to do. A lot changed after that day. Most rules stayed the same, and new ones were added but only for the protection of the tribe and dragons living among us. Running a village wasn't as hard as I'd grown up believing it was. I really just had to make sure things ran smoothly, occasionally break up a fight or two, settle arguments, and make sure everyone was doing their job. Oh and make sure the food supply was where it should be.

I had started an aerial guard team consisting of Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback riders. Worked well at night especially since the Nightmare could light themselves on fire and the Zippleback could send up a flare with its gas and spark explosions. If I wasn't doing something for the village, I was in the forge with Colden or training new riders. I actually had Sylvi running the academy, she was the second best flier besides myself so I trusted her to train the recruits as I would and if there was a problem she got me for it. The rule was still no one 14 and under could become a rider but ages 6-14 could own their own Terrible Terror. It taught them responsibility to care for another. It showed me they would be ready when they became of age to take on dragon training.

The tribe has grown in numbers since my becoming chief. We have close to 350 members now, all people who wanted a new way of life. Outcasts, rebels, people like me who hated how things were. As long as they obeyed my rules to not hurt the dragons then I didn't mind them staying. No one was forced to train or fly a dragon but I did teach them how to handle it if then encountered a wild one. And the guards we had were exceptional, ex dragon hunters and trappers. They had come following the mass of dragons heading to my island about 6 months ago, and I showed them the truth. That dragons weren't bad, just misunderstood. Until I had their word they would stop hunting and trapping, I refused to teach them the ways of the dragon rider.

They gave me their word, a blood pact alliance. The most sacred alliance known to any viking and if it was broken then the betrayer would be killed instantly. My part of the pact was to teach them how to train and ride dragons, and their part was to stop hunting and trapping them. Fair trade right? Worked out for the best because now I had elite groups of ex hunters and trappers as my island guards and aerial teams. My aerial team was led by Viggo Grimborn and his brother Ryker Grimborn. My ground teams were under the command of Eret Landvik, who was under my command of course. Viggo and Ryker has hunter knowledge, they had sharp eyes and were good at spotting things that didn't seem right. Eret was a ex trapper, he was incredible as patrols and catching trespassers.

Viggo and Ryker both flew Monstrous Nightmares that they named Sparkburn(Viggo's) and Blazewing(Ryker's), Eret flew a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. I had a few new weapons to my inventory, I still had my mom's sword and shield that Gobber gave me the day I left. I kept a dagger on me now, and Inferno. My greatest invention thus far. It was sword and blaster. One side extended a metal blade coated in Nightmare gel that sparked to a flaming sword, and the other side sprayed Zippleback gas and with the push of a button sparked it for an explosion. Yeah, life was pretty great for us here on Fury Isle but there was still a few things to do that I hoped I wouldn't of had to rush. As chief of the island, I was supposed to take a wife and give an heir.

I knew I loved Sylvi, she captured my heart right after dad adopted me. And we'd been together a year now, going stronger than ever. Everything was calm, and going as it should. It was time to ask her the big question. If she'd marry me and I knew just how to ask her. I saw Viggo on Sparkburn fly over and hover beside me. "Afternoon chief. I trust all is well?" Viggo asked.

"As well as well can be, Viggo. How was sky patrol?" I question looking towards him.

"North and South clear. Ryker should be back any moment with the reports from the East and West." Viggo stated.

"Good then. When Ryker returns, lets do a switch and let the men from the morning shift come in for lunch and break." I said.

"Aye sir." Viggo saluted then headed off. I sighed softly, since all that was clear I was going to take my chance to work on my proposal gift for Sylvi. Standard viking proposals were set up usually by contract, and a slew of other unnecessary steps. On Fury Isle, father and I believed that there was no need for such. People should marry who they wanted too. Since my becoming chief, I didn't bend a lot of rules. Only ones that needed to be and they were only bent because of my age. Normally, an heir didn't start training until 18 when they became an adult then the former chief would retire when his son or daughter reached 20 years old. A coming of age. I was adopted and named heir at 14, and started training that whole year that dad was alive. Then I became chief at 15.

Drinking age in the Archipelago was 18, this was bent so I could give the toast as chief. And that mead was strong too. I think half a mug got me tipsy, by the second one I knew I couldn't handle anymore. And now that I'm 16, I had to take a wife and give an heir. There was no rush on the heir though, most tribes set it up that an heir could be held off for at least 5 years. And contracts usually began at 17 too, but since there were no contracts on Fury Isle I didn't have to worry about it. I did however have to still present a gift to Sylvi when I asked her to marry me. This gift could be a necklace, bracelet, or ring. Then at the ceremony we'd both exchange a silver or gold band to represent the marriage. Since I had some time before lunch, I was going to get started on it right away. This was going to be a good night, I could already tell.

(Later That Night)

I watched as everyone gathered for dinner at the hall, I'd finished my gift for her. I couldn't wait to ask, I knew she'd say yes. She'd been hinting at marriage along with the rest of the village for a good month and a half now. It made me chuckle, she was terrible at hinting. Sylvi was a go-getter and always right to the point. And she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. One of the many things I loved about her, so innocent. A child at heart but a fierce warrior by soul. Gods was she ever beautiful too. Every I found something new to love. "Think she'll say yes, Toothless?" I ask my dragon. He replied with a huff that I clearly took as, _of course stupid_. I nodded agreeing. I knew she would. Jumping on Toothless's back, he gave a roar and launched towards the hall. We landed right outside as I got off and walked inside.

"There you are. Been looking for you all day babe." Sylvi smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and we shared a kiss.

"Got backed up in the forge, Mi'lady. Sorry if I worried you." I smiled back holding her in my arms.

"I knew you were safe, you have Toothless with you." She chuckled, I nodded in agreement. "Ready for dinner?"

"Uh...not quite. I wanted to talk to you first, Syl." I tell her. She blinked at me curiously.

"If this is about my house having a small fire, it wasn't my fault...Rosethorn had a sneezing fit..." Sylvi looked down bashfully. I couldn't hold my laugh.

"No no, nothing to do with that but we can discuss that later..." She blushed now as I smiled holding her hands. "You know I love you right, Sylvi?" I begin softly. There was no point in putting it off, why wait?

"Course I do silly. You tell me and show me every day." Sylvi replied gently.

"And I want to be with you forever?" I keep going.

"Yep." She smiled.

"So then...I'm sure you wouldn't mind...becoming my second in command?" I ask. The room seemed to go silent watching intently now as Sylvi's eyes widened at what I said.

"Hiccup...I-What are you saying? You know the second in command can only be..." She trailed off as I dropped to one knee and she gasped.

"Can only be the chief's wife which is why I am asking, Sylvi Svendsen...If you will do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife...Will you marry me?" I say now pulling out the gift I'd made for her. It was a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond at the top, slight engravings around the outside of the band. I held it up to her. I saw tears brim her eyes as she tackled me down in a hug, she kissed me deeply and I returned it. When we broke the kiss, I slid the ring on her finger gently and got up swinging her around. She didn't have to say yes, her reaction was answer enough.

"When's the wedding!?" Someone called out laughing.

"On the Frigga's day 12 weeks from now. 3 months and Fury Isle will have their chieftess!" I announce proudly. The room uproared in cheering for us. Sylvi and I kissed again. So far, one of the best days of my life.

(3 Months Later)

Time time flew by and here I was getting married at 16 years old! Gobber would have a fit hearing such. Not just me getting married but also being chief of Fury Isle, he'd scold me saying I'm still such a young lad. Oh I could picture it while I was standing there with Sylvi, the elder of the village marrying us as husband and wife. I was on the left, her the right. We'd just gotten through the introduction and now about to say our I Do's.

"Chief Hiccup and Sylvi, If you are ready to step into the sacred circle of marriage, assuming all its rights, obligations and joys, please so indicate by joining hands." The elder, Helka states. I held Sylvi's hands in mine as we stared into one another's eyes. "Ladies first chief?" Helka asks me. I nod to her without looking away from my bride.

"Do you, Sylvi Svendsen take this man, Chief Hiccup Hagebak as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, 'I do'." Helka looks to Sylvi.

"I do." Sylvi replies gently.

"Do you, Chief Hiccup Hagebak take this woman, Sylvi Svendsen as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, 'I do'." Helka smiles as her eyes fell on me.

"I do." I reply.

"Now for the exchange of rings." Helka says. I turn to face my best man, or in this case. My best dragon, Toothless who had the rings hanging from a pouch on his claw. He handed them to me as I gave them to Helka. She opened the pouch revealing two silver bands, a thick and thin one with engravings on the outside of both. Simple designs of my own creation. Helka hands me the thin one, and Sylvi the thick one.

"Sylvi, repeat at me as you slide this ring on chief Hiccup's finger. On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Hiccup, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours. To cherish and protect you as my wife. With all that I am…With all that I have…I honor you as my wife forevermore." Helka says slowly.

Sylvi smiled holding my left hand as she slid the ring on slowly. "On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Hiccup, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours. To cherish and protect you as my wife. With all that I am…With all that I have…I honor you as my wife forevermore."

"Now you my chief." Helka said, she didn't need to repeat the lines. My memory was incredible.

I held Sylvi's left hand and slid the ring on smiling happily. "On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Sylvi, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours. To cherish and protect you as my wife. With all that I am…With all that I have…I honor you as my wife forevermore." I state proudly.

"People of Fury Isle, you have all bore witness to the vows of eternal love and the exchange of rings between these two lovers. It is with the power vested in my by our beloved chief and the Gods above that I pronounce you husband and wife. Chief...You may kiss your bride." Helka smiled. I wasted not a moment more pulled her figure against mine and kissing her deeply. The rooms clapped and cheered for us. "I give you your chief and chieftess! Mr. and Mrs. Hagebak!" Helka announced. We broke the kiss afterwards and faced everyone smiling. From that moment, we danced and ate dinner. The party lasted until 1am, and then I led my wife to our house and made sure the door was locked before we spent the next 3 hours making love to one another. And Gods was it incredible too. Tonight was another night that made my top best nights.

(5 Months Later)

5 months since our wedding and everything was spectacular. Sylvi moved into what was now our home, she still handled all the dragon training and I ran the village. Lately though, Sylvi was different but not in a bad way. I was beginning to get concerned but she assured me she was fine. I was in the middle of storing food when Eret came over on Skullcrusher, he looked worried which worried me. "Chief!"

"What is it? Attack?" I ask quickly.

Eret shook his head. "Your wife is sick. One of the trainees from her class said she's been throwing up all morning and looks really weak. They asked me to find you." Eret informed me.

"Get me a final count by sundown, Jari." I state then rub Toothless's head, "Thanks Eret. Resume post. Lets go bud." I tell Toothless as we sped off towards the field where the class was. As soon as I got there 5 minutes laters, I saw Sylvi laying weakly against Rosethorn. I jumped off Toothless and rushed to her, kneeling quickly. "Babe?" I ask.

"I told them...not to pull you away from work. I'm okay love." Sylvi tried to smile. I wasn't buying it, she looked awful and sick.

"I'm glad they did. You're way to sick to continue class today, come on. I'll take ya home and get Iris to see what's going on." I say softly.

"You're not gonna let this go unless I do, are ya?" She giggled a bit.

"Not a chance." I nod, she smiled and I helped her up onto Toothless with me. "Come on Rosethorn." I tell Sylvi's nadder as we take off and she follows back to our house. I take Sylvi to bed and summon Iris, the village healer to come see us. She came 10 minutes later and had be step out so she could give Sylvi an exam. I waited outside pacing nervously, finally the door opened again and I saw Sylvi laying on the bed with a soft smile. "Is she okay, Iris?" I asked quickly.

"She's just fine chief." Iris smiled as she just finished washing her hands, I looked to my wife now wondering what was going on.

"Hiccup...What if I told you that you're going to have to clean out your office because we'll need the room in about 7 months?" Sylvi says taking hold of my hand. I blinked a moment, clean my office? Need the room in 7...My eyes widened.

"Are you...with child, Syl?" I ask now breathing heavily.

"She certainly is chief. 2 months along I'd say. Its why she was so sick, and judging by how big she is already. I'm saying its twins." Iris added with a smile. "Have Toothless check if I'm wrong. I'm sure he can tell." Iris said. Toothless walked over to Sylvia and lifted an ear listening to her stomach, it only took a minute before he backed up jumping around happily with his tongue you.

"Is it two, Toothless?" I ask quickly. Toothless licked my cheek, then Sylvia's. "You're pregnant! Oh my gods, you're pregnant. I can't believe this! And with twins!? Oh thank Odin...You have no idea how happy I am right now! I'm going to be a father in 7 months!" I cheered as I kissed Sylvia deeply with a hand on her already semi-round belly. Oh nothing could be better right now. Another day to add to best days of my life. My wife was pregnant with twins! "I'm telling everyone, right now!" Sylvia nodded smiling as I rushed outside on Toothless's back we took to the sky. "HEY EVERYONE! Attention up here for a minute, I got a big announcement to make that can't wait!" I called out.

Slowly everyone made their way closer to listen. "What's up chief?" Ryker asked.

"I'm proud to announce that in 7 months time...There will be two heirs to Fury Isle! Sylvi's pregnant with twins!" I yell out unable to contain my excitement. Cheering and clapping ensued, and I was sure to be throwing a party to celebrate tonight over dinner. I couldn't wait. I honestly couldn't.

(6 Months Later)

It was finally happening, the birth of the twins. They were a month early but Iris told me that was only because there was two and they were just out of room to grow. The day had been fine then around early morning when it was still dark with the moon out, when she suddenly awoke saying her water broke. I instantly summoned Iris and her two helpers Dagny and Alva. They all arrived 5 minutes later and I made sure to stay out of the way but still by my wife's side.

"Push Sylvi." Iris told Sylvi after 10 minutes of set up. Toothless and Rosethorn had helped heat up the water while the Dagny and Alva got the cloths. Sylvi screamed out in pain, it killed me to hear her in so much pain but we both knew it would all be worth it soon. Sylvi pushed hard, then again 4 more times before a cry filled the room. "First baby is a girl!" Iris announced happily as she cut the cord and handed the newborn to Dagny who went to clean her off.

"Hear that babe, a little girl!" I wanted to cry from the joy, I was holding her hand and one of her legs up. Sylvi smiled wide, tears flowing from her hazel eyes while she panted hard from the pushing. There was still one baby to get out.

"Take a few breaths, my chieftess...You aren't done just yet." Iris reminded gently. Another 8 minutes passed before the pain overwhelmed Sylvi again and Iris took her position. "Time to push again. Come on, lets meet the second heir!" Iris encouraged. My wife squeezed my hand tightly as she cringed and pushed hard again, this took another 3 pushes before another cry was heard. Sylvi's head flopped back as she panted hard trying to catch her breath. Alva wiped the sweat from her brow and face before we lowered her legs to let her relax. The cries from the twins lessened to whimpered and then after 15 minutes when both were clean, Dagny and Iris walked over smiling and both holding one of our babies. "They aren't identical chief but Dagny is holding the first born, I have the second. What will their names be?" Iris asked.

"Selena for the first..." Sylvi smiled as Dagny handed her the child now named Selena.

"And the second one will be Solana." I state. I knew where my wife was going when she picked Selena for the first born's. Selena meant moon, and Solana meant sun. It was fitting because Selena was born when the moon was out, and Soluna born with the morning sun out. These twin daughters were our sun and moon now.

"Congratulations chief and chieftess..." Iris said, then Dagny and Alva nodded agreeing.

"Thank you." Sylvi told them. After that they left and it was just us and our daughters now. Sylvi fed them both before we laid them to sleep in the cradles then we just stared at them a while.

"Selena and Solana Hagebak. Our moon and sun heirs to Fury Isle...I love you, Syl." I whisper.

"I love you too, Hic." Sylvi says as we shared a passionate kiss. This was again, another one of the best days of my life. I knew I'd be busy as hell, but I didn't care. I had a home, and now I had a family. Nothing made it better.


	4. Blessed

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

4; Blessed.

 **{Regular POV}**

Being a chief, husband, and father of two was hard. Especially for new father Hiccup who was only 17 years old. Every day brought him a new challenge he had to sort out. He was up before the sun with Selena and Solana to feed them, then Sylvi would wake up to take over while Hiccup got on Toothless and headed out for morning patrol and guard change. Things were set up on specific schedules so everyone got a chance to guard or patrol, also eat and take a break. Hiccup would check in with Viggo, Ryker, and Eret who all acted as second in commands to an extent since they were in charge of security. Sylvi was Hiccup's actual second in command but she was with the babies now so Hiccup had to have someone helping him during the day, also to take over the dragon training classes at least until the twins were older. So Hiccup temporarily appointed Gunnar who was Sylvi's brother as his second in command.

Eydis, Sylvi's mother was always over helping Sylvi since Hiccup couldn't be there all the time like he wanted to be. Being chief was easier since Hiccup was good at balancing his work and honestly he really just overlooked everything, it was rare he had to get involved himself. By lunch time, Hiccup was able to see Sylvi and the girls for a good hour or so, sometimes longer if he wasn't needed for anything. And on occasion Hiccup would just pop in at home to check on them, sit around if he could. It wasn't until after dinner that Hiccup could kick off his boots and relax a little with his family. He'd take the twins while Sylvi took a bath, then the 4 of them would sit around the fire just talking about the day. Well the twins wouldn't talk but Hiccup and Sylvi would.

Selena and Solana were their greatest accomplishment, and they reminded themselves every day. Both girls were 6 months old now, able to sit up on their own and were trying to crawl but still having some difficulty. You could tell they were definitely Hiccup and Sylvi's kids by hair and eyes. Selena had hair that was in between Sylvi's and Hiccup's, also her eyes were honey brown. Solana had her father's hair and mother's eyes. Hiccup and Sylvi felt they were truly blessed by Odin to have what they did, and to have their daughters. Today began with Hiccup waking up to his daughters crying, he slowly tossed off the covers and placed his feet on the wood floor and stretched his arms with a yawn before standing and going out of the room towards the twin's.

He changed both of them before getting their bottles ready, Toothless heated it up and Hiccup added a bit of cold to even out the temperature as he sat down and began to feed them. He'd gotten a system down for feeding both at the same time, he would place both down and hold their bottles until they were done. He'd burp one, set her down, then the other. After all that he'd hold both as Sylvi would be up to take over since Hiccup had to start his chiefing duties. "I never get tired of seeing them so content in your arms." Sylvi greeted as she kissed his cheek then sat down so Hiccup could hand them to her.

"I never get tired of having them in our life..." Hiccup smiled as he stood up and handed her Selena first, then Solana. "Both are fed and changed, I assume your mother is coming over in an hour or so?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, and we'll see you for breakfast?" Sylvi asked.

"Nothing could keep me away." Hiccup kissed her quickly before giving a whistle to Toothless who bounded over carefully, Hiccup and him exited the house then he got on his dragon's back and they took to the sky to meet up with Ryker who was on the overnight watch with 20 men. Its how Hiccup did it it, one leader and 20 men that switched every 4 hours. Gave everyone a chance to guard, and get a break in without being overly tired during their shifts. The dragons of course didn't fly 4 hours at a time, Hiccup watch towers made and perches for the dragons to sit on. And once every hour, the dragons would travel to the Fury Isle markers around the island which was two rocks positioned close to signal to outsiders or even village folk returning to the island that they were in island waters. They were about 4 miles from the island itself, and with a dragon 4 miles was nothing but Hiccup had the guards travel at least 6 miles out to make sure no one was close to the markers either. Ground teams were groups by either dragon or letter name, it was the easiest to work with.

"Morning chief." Ryker said as Hiccup hovered beside him and Blazewing.

"Morning, Ryker. How was night guard?" Hiccup asked.

"Quiet as usual. The men on the West tower said they spotted ships 5 miles from the marker but ended up turning around after 10 minutes. Must of gotten blown off course. Winds were strong through the night, gonna have a bad winter I suspect." Ryker informs me.

"Yeah, had a feeling about that myself. Lets see how the weather is the next week before I make the call to go into winter mode." Hiccup stated.

"Aye sir." Ryker saluted as Hiccup headed off towards Eret's post.

"Morning, Eret. Report for me?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Mornin chief and of course. Report is just the way you like it. Everyone was in their homes after 11, lights out by 12 and all checkpoints were cleared." Eret smiled.

"Excellent." Hiccup sighed in relief, he loved hearing there were no problems. If ships ever made it past the markers, the dragons would send off their distress signal and then a horn would be blown. After Hiccup was up and out, after assessing the situation would determine which course of action to take. Almost always, all dragons would go into hiding in the underground tunnels with Toothless leading them. No one knew that their island had peace with dragons, and to keep it that way it was safer to hide them. They used dragons calls when ships were spotted because 10 to 1 if outsiders heard dragons they turned not wanting a fight. Extra security measure.

"How is the wife and kids?" Eret asked.

"Great as always." Hiccup smiled back, still felt weird to hear that he had a wife and two daughters. It was still unreal to Hiccup that he and Sylvi had been married a year now, and had twin daughters who were 6 months old. And yet he was only 17 years old too. Sylvi conceived when he was 16, then he turned 17 right before they were born. Sylvi was 17 now too. Hiccup smiled, so this is what it felt like to be happy. To be wanted, needed, loved, to have a home and family. Hiccup hadn't sent word to Gobber about being married or having kids, he wasn't sure Gobber could hide that excitement or anger? Would Gobber be mad if Hiccup told him he got married at 16 and had kids at 17? Better not test those waters. Gobber would hunt Johann down and demand to be taken to Hiccup's location.

Hiccup smiled shaking his hand, he did miss that man a lot. Hiccup wanted to tell him many times where to find him but Hiccup didn't want to take the chance of his ex father or tribe seeing him. But Hiccup wanted to rub in their faces that he'd done just fine on his own but no, it wasn't worth it. If those people cared, they would of fought harder to make him change his mind about leaving Berk. "You alright chief?" Eret asked.

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Hiccup replied preparing to head off again. "Your relief should be up by breakfast. Good work." Hiccup added before turning Toothless and launching into the sky. "What's say you bud, wanna take a joy flight before breakfast?" Toothless crooned in response, Hiccup laughed as he adjusted Toothless's tail and they sped off leaving the whistle sound with them. Hiccup loved the wind in his face, nothing beat the feeling of flying it was so relaxing and peaceful.

(Berk)

Stoick wandered the village silently checking in with everyone who was just waking up themselves, he sauntered past the forge and saw Gobber there but as usual no Hiccup. A few months after Hiccup's self exile, the old chief noticed the empty feeling within his heart that his only son was gone because of him. Every morning since the night Hiccup never returned from the forest, Stoick would go up to Hiccup's old room and wake him but each time Hiccup was never there. The bed would be stripped, the drawings and other small things around the room were gone, the clothes cleaned out. There was nothing in that room to represent a young boy once resided other than the memories Stoick held.

The chief would slowly make his way to the forge to see Gobber hard at work but never Hiccup and that hurt more. Hiccup really had left and what was worse, Stoick had no idea if his son was alive or not. Hiccup never made contact with anyone, never came back and even when Stoick asked around, no one had seen him. Hiccup left Berk without a trace. The chief sighed heavily closing his eyes, "He's still not here, Stoick." Gobber's voice brought the chief from his thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stoick retorted.

"Lie to anyone else in this village, but yew can't ta me. Yew come 'ere every mornin and look for 'Iccup." Gobber stated. Stoick sighed again looking down.

"I really messed up, didn't I..." Stoick asked.

"Yew drove your only son to exile himself 'cause yew wouldn't stop controllin 'is life. I'd say as sure as Odin is the all father that yew messed up big time." Gobber went back to hammering out a sword.

"He was sneakin around in the forest before sun up, what was I supposed to do? Let him get killed?" Stoick huffed at Gobber's coldness towards him.

Gobber stopped hammering now and put his tools down walking towards Stoick. "No, Stoick...Yew did a lot worse than just ban him from the forest. You forced him to work as my apprentice, you told him he'd never be chief, you scolded him for stupid things in front of everyone. But the thing you did worst of all...You weren't his father, you never treated him like your son. And yew drove him to exile himself just to be free of that to live his own life. The lad wouldn't of gotten killed, he knows that forest like the back of his hand. Hiccup is a very capable young man who can handle himself and one of these days...You'll see that for yerself." Gobber walked away back to his work.

"One of these...Hang on just a minute, you used that in a future reference..." Stoick said realizing how Gobber used his words. Did he know something?

"Yes I did. Yew and the village may not think he's alive, or okay but I know he is. And I'm sure where ever Hiccup is, or what he's doing...He's happy. I know the lad, Stoick and I know he's doing just fine." Gobber stated.

"Gobber! Do you know where he is!?" Stoick said quickly.

"I do not. I just know he's capable of handlin himself." Gobber replied.

"Gobber, you said one day I'd see how capable he is for myself. You know something that I don't about Hiccup and I want to know!" Stoick boomed.

"Now yew listen here, Stoick. This is my shop, and that lad was here more than anywhere else. I know him and I know he's okay. Hiccup is a fighter, he's strong willed and minded and he knows how to take care of himself. If you spent more time knowing your son than this village, then you would of seen it long ago and maybe the lad would still be here. I don't know where he is, I just know he's okay. All I do know is Hiccup promised me that I would see him again one day, and when that day comes you and the rest will see how capable he is." Gobber stated firmly.

"Are you saying Hiccup said he'd come back?" Came the voice of a teenage girl.

"Even if he does he has to prove himself before the council..." Came a boy's voice now.

"I ain't saying nothing but for what its worth...Hiccup has nothing to prove about his place here. Those weapons you all love so much and have been using for years that only need sharpening and never fixing...The lad made them when he was 10. He made yours too Stoick. Honestly, I wouldn't blame the lad if he never came back but I know I'll see him again." Gobber snorted.

"You know something, don't you..." Stoick said after looking at his weapon a moment. Gobber moved lifted his mallet again then sighed.

"Even if I knew where he was, Stoick...As old a friend you are to me...I wouldn't tell you where he was. 'Iccup left because you tried to control his life, you wouldn't give him your attention as a chief or a father. And when you were around him it was to scold or control. The lad is alive. This I can assure you of without a doubt. You just don't have any faith in him." Gobber retorted closing his shop door and the main window where he took orders or repairs.

(Fury Isle)

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

First part of the day was over and I couldn't of been happier. I would get to spend an hour with my wife and girls at lunch. Sylvi and her mom, Eydis Svendsen would be bringing the twins to the hall so I was meeting them there. I could wait to hold my wife in my arms, then my beautiful daughters. Right now I was on Toothless doing a sky check over the village. Generally everyone was making their way towards the great hall for lunch. I tried to keep meals the same time every day but I knew sometimes that wasn't possible. Normally we ate at 7:30-8:00am for breakfast, 12:30-1:00pm for lunch, and finally for dinner 5:30-6:00pm. Some ate early, some ate late especially the guys on guard who switched every 4 hours.

I had a pretty good system going if I said so myself, which I did. Only took a few months to get it integrated with the villagers and honestly they liked my changes and inventions. In the last 2 years of me being chief, we have a full water system, stables, training area, and even bathrooms, well outhouses around the village and in peoples homes. Was better than the pan or bucket that was originally being used. The outhouses were more private and less revealing. Another idea of mine that I started when dad was still alive was an inn for newcomers who would be joining the tribe and had to wait for their house to be built. We didn't really deny anyone acceptance into the tribe, as long as they were willing to follow the rules which was mainly don't attack the dragons and don't wander until you know your way around.

I heard arguing as I was flying over, I glanced down having Toothless slow as I watched Colden the forge master arguing with one of his coworkers. I rolled my eyes, "Take us down boy." I sigh. Toothless warbled as he dove down and landed. I hopped off Toothless and walked over. "Hey hey guys come on...I can hear you from the sky." I state calmly. I tried to be calm during disputes but sometimes I had to get firmer to make them listen to reason, I hated it but I knew that I wasn't just their friend, I was their chief and had to establish that I was in charge and my rules wouldn't be broken.

"Well tell this fool that I keep the weapons organized my way." Colden mumbled.

"You call that organization? I could find a needle in a haystack faster than I could find a weapon in that mess." Said Arvid.

"Not my fault you can't see right." Colden remarks. Really, I'm standing right here and they were still arguing. Guess it was going to be one of those types fights I had to settle.

"Toothless..." I sigh out slowly, Toothless opened his mouth and shot a blast between the men to make them jump back from one another. "Now that I have your attention...Gentleman there is no reason to be arguing. I'm sure a compromise can be reached about the weapons placement in the armory. So lets take a few breaths and tell me what the issue is."

"I can't fill orders because I don't know which weapons are for people or just spares. Everything is mixed up." Arvid mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then don't leave your customer orders on the same table as my spares!" Colden fired back.

"GUYS!" I yell now, they both stopped.

"Sorry chief..." They reply together now.

"There is no need for the argument. If weapons are getting mixed then separate them. There are more than enough tables and shelves in the armory to keep orders from mixing. Why don't you, Colden keep your spares on the left side near the desk where the counts and inventory are. And Arvid, you keep orders on the right near the table and pick up window." I offer calmer.

"I...guess that could work..." Arvid stated. "But there are still so many spares and in a rush people get the wrong weapon or tool."

"Then I think its time we start a tag system." I state as I go inside the forge now getting a stack of small tags and wires. "When you finish a customer order, tag it with these. The wire is long enough to go around the handles and just write the name of the customer on it. Keep them on the right side and when someone comes for pick up just get the their tagged weapon. And Colden...We don't need a lot of spares, just keep to the counts for the time of year we're in. You forget we don't get raids so the number of weapons doesn't need to be war level."

"Right, sorry sir." Colden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry...Arvid..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry too." The two shook hands and I smiled.

"Good then. Why not close up for lunch and come to the hall?" I suggest.

"Will do chief." They nod as I get back on Toothless and head for the hall, I sighed. Another dispute handled without a fight. Reaching the hall myself now, I sent Toothless to the feeding station where Rosethorn and Emerald, Eydis's Gronckle were eating. I also saw Gunner land with his Sunfire, then Sylvi's and Gunnar's dad, Audun land with his Nightmare, Flameburst.

"Afternoon chief." They greeted me, I waved to them and waited for them to come up the few stairs to the great hall.

"How's your day going?" Gunnar asked.

"Long. How was dragon training?" I reply.

"Coming along, we just finished stall cleaning and saddle maintenance." Gunnar said.

"Good good. How about you Audun? How are things with wood gathering?" I smile.

"Going well. We'll have a full stock for winter." Audun answers.

"That's what I like to hear." I push open the doors to the hall and see my wife right away sitting at the head table with her mother and the girls. I was one lucky 17 year old to have all I did and to think, all it took was me leaving Berk behind to see how much better my life could be. I approached Sylvi and kissed her softly. "Hello beautiful." I greet.

"Hey handsome." She replied, Eydis handed me Selena as she went to greet her husband and son. I snuggled Selena then kissed Solana's forehead smiling. "How's the day been?"

"Standard, just settled a dispute over weapons. After lunch is making sure all the counts and inventory is set for winter." I reply sitting down beside her. A guard brought over our food and soon everyone else began to eat too.

"Is it going to be a bad one?" Sylvi asked me.

"Not sure. Having the aerial team keep a watch on the temperatures and weather on their shifts and I'll make the call at the end of the week." I inform her.

"Always on top of things love." Sylvi giggled.

"I have to be. And I enjoy it...It's nice to be needed and wanted, ya know babe?" I remind her in reference to how it was on Berk when I was never needed or wanted anywhere, except by Gobber.

"Well these people will always need and want you, Hiccup. You run this village as great if not better than your father did. And...I will always need and want you in my life. Things will never be like how they were on Berk here with us." Sylvi kissed my cheek, I smiled nodding at her words. A blessed man I was indeed.


	5. Anniversary

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

5; Anniversary.

Time flies, or so Hiccup believed now that he was 21 years old. Still a chief to the village, husband to Sylvi, and a father of two to Selena and Solana who were both now 3 years old. Hiccup and Sylvi have been married 4 years and today was their anniversary so both of them were planning something special for the other. Eydis was watching the girls who could walk and talk pretty well, Hiccup was working on gift while running the village. Not such an easy task either since he was needed quite a bit. The island was fine, running smoothly as Hiccup always made sure of. Few things here and there that needed fixing, or improving. Thankfully, Hiccup was an excellent multi-tasker so this wasn't to hard.

He never ended up sending a message to Gobber about the girls or being married. He didn't think Gobber could keep that a secret so he settled on just saying he was still okay, also he worked in a smithy using all the skills Gobber taught him. Hiccup sent that with Johann a few weeks after Selena and Solana turned a year old. Hiccup didn't want to worry his old friend, practically uncle with breaks in updates. Sure he wasn't going to send one every few months, but every couple of years seemed decent. Gobber did send one back with Johann. Hiccup chuckled remembering what it had said.

 _ **Lad,**_

 _ **I hope you know how hard it is to keep your secret. Your father comes by every day still hoping one day he'll see ya at your station sharpening a sword or something. I haven't told him that you've made contact twice now. Update for ya, not sure if you'll care but...With you gone, your cousin, Snotlout was named Stoick's heir and he started training not long ago. Though Stoick doesn't think he's anywhere close to ready to take over yet. Good for the rest of us. When that kid becomes chief, I'm jumping ship with Johann and stayin with you. Hope ya know that. I won't stay here with the mutton head as chief. Your father was poking around after your first letter to me, I told him I knew you were okay because you're a smart and strong kid and if he'd taken the time to get to know ya, he would know that too. I said even if I knew where you were, I wouldn't tell him. I wish you'd tell me where you are, I want to see you. Miss ya workin with me, miss ya period. Stay safe. -Gobber**_

Hiccup kept that letter in his desk at home, he loved looking at it. Originally Johann was given instructions not to bring letters back but, he couldn't resist accepting the one from him. Hiccup missed him a lot, it killed me not telling him the truth about everything but he couldn't take the risk of Stoick, or anyone else trailing Johann's ship to locate him. Hiccup laughed, so did Sylvi actually when they read that Gobber said he'd leave Berk with Johann when Snotlout became the chief. Hiccup didn't blame Gobber either, and already said that Gobber could stay when Snotlout because chief. Gobber already knew the truth about dragons, he'd met Toothless first hand the night Hiccup left Berk.

"Chief!" Eret called, running below him now. Hiccup landed but didn't get off Toothless.

"What's up? Problem?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Ships crossed the markers on the North side. Orders?" Ryker came in now.

"You know the drill boys. Get the dragons to the caves, lets just get them on their way out of here as fast as we can. Ryker, make sure Sylvi and the girls are safe at the house until I give the clear." He got off Toothless now, "Go on bud, lead them to safety. I'll call for you when its safe." Hiccup smiled rubbing his head, Toothless nodded and rushed off. Ryker nodded to his order and headed for Hiccup's house while Eret gave the signal to the tower in the center of the village, the guy pulled his horn and blew it hard.

"This is not a drill people! Dragons to the caves, the rest of you about your normal duties." Hiccup called out. "Eret round up the men and Viggo, make sure the dragons get hidden then resume posts or help out around the village."

"Aye chief!" Eret said firmly rushing off. Hiccup sighed heavily, he hated hiding the dragons but a lot of people would wage war if they knew that Fury Isle had a peace pact with them. That was something Hiccup wasn't willing to go through, it was easier to keep the dragons a secret. It minimized the chance of blood shed for humans and dragons. Hiccup watched as people sent their dragons to the caves which were just behind the great hall and these tunnels were all over the island. Only one dragon, a Changewing would keep itself at the entrance since it could camouflage itself to blend in with the rocks and make it seem like it was solid. Hiccup moved towards the Northern docks with Viggo beside him now.

"Dragons hidden?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. Your wife and children are safe at your home, villagers going about normal duties." Viggo reported.

"Good. How inside the markers were the ships?" Hiccup looked to Viggo now.

"2 miles in, 3 from shore. Should be docking in 15 miles with this wind." Eret said running up.

"Well then, lets find out what they want and send them on their way." Hiccup stated, the other two nodded. 15 minutes passed as Hiccup walked onto the dock as his dock workers pulled the ship in and helped with the board for the man on the ship to walk off and onto the dock. "Welcome to Fury Isle. What brings you to our docks this afternoon?" Hiccup greeted with a smile.

"Our apologies for coming announced, we were headed West but a fierce storm blew us way off course and damaged quite a bit. Was hoping you wouldn't mind us docking a few hours to repair so we can be headed back to our home?" Said the man.

Few hours? Hiccup didn't want to keep the dragons locked in those tunnels for so long. Then he smiled, he knew what to do. "Oh its no trouble. I don't mind at all my good sir, I'll even lend you some of my men to get your repairs done faster. Eret, round up 10 of the wood workers. Have them help out." Hiccup said.

"Oh thank you young man. Your chief won't mind this?" He asked.

"I am the chief. Young I know, my father passed away 5 years ago." Hiccup replied gently.

"Ah. Many thanks to you then chief...?" The man began softly.

Hiccup didn't use his name as Hiccup with outsiders, everyone knew that Hiccup was the run kid of Stoick the Vast. Didn't need that trouble. No one knew what Hiccup looked like though so a simple switch of names was suitable for situations like this. "Haldor." Hiccup said calmly.

"Thank you, chief Haldor. We weren't sure we'd make it back the rest of the 4 days with the damages and we saw your island markers. I'm Magnus Abel. Messenger from Madgut Island, returning from the Murderous tribe. Hate that place." Magnus chuckles.

"Don't we all. Pleased to meet you, Magnus. Eret, if they need anything for repairs or supplies then you have my permission. Just make sure to mark it on the inventory lists. If you'll excuse me gentleman...I have a few things to tend too." Hiccup smiled then moved off the docks after shaking Magnus's hand, Viggo followed. "Stay and keep watch. There were 3 other islands before this one they could have pulled into, keep them on the docks with their ships. Let Eret and the men get supplies and repair items. I don't want them on the island...Seems off to me to stop here if they knew they had heavy damage and pushed to come here..." Hiccup whispered to Viggo.

"Aye chief." Viggo nodded remaining on the docks to watch repairs take place. Hiccup moved towards his house now and sighed entering.

"Daddy!" Selena and Solana cheered rushing him, Hiccup smiled and kissed the tops of both their heads then hugged them as Sylvi hugged him, and kissed his cheek softly.

"What happened love?" Sylvi asked.

"Ryker, give us a minute?" Hiccup asked, Ryker nodded and stepped out of the house. "2 ships returning from Murderous Island were heavily damaged in a storm, the wanted to dock here to repair before continuing 4 more days home." Hiccup rubbed the side of his head.

"There are..." Sylvi began.

"I know...3 other island they could of stopped at. I have Viggo watching them and Eret with some of the men helping with repairs to get them out of here faster." Hiccup closed his eyes, Sylvi rubbed his shoulder smiling, "Don't get me relaxed yet, still a lot to do. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Hiccup said.

"Always. I asked mom and dad to take the girls tonight so we could enjoy a night to ourselves." Sylvi giggled.

"Oh did you now? And pray tell what will we do with a night just to us?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at his wife.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe dinner at home, cuddling by the fire...Make another baby..." Sylvi trailed off slowly but questioningly. Hiccup's eyes widened looking up at her now, he was about to say something when he saw the girls staring curiously at them.

"Ryker, will you take the girls?" Hiccup asked, Ryker came in with a nod.

"Lets go kiddos." Ryker said, both girls rushed out with him.

"Make another baby? Your hands aren't full with twins?" Hiccup asked her quickly.

"Well they are older now...Please Hiccup? I want another baby...You know I've always wanted a big family..." Sylvi put her hands together pleadingly.

"You know I'd love to babe but...Bad winter is about to hit and I don't want you pregnant for that. Especially if its anything like the last few years...I'm up to my auburn tips with work...And the girls are 3, very energetic and I can't by by your side the whole time..." Hiccup sighed.

"I can handle it...They'd be 4 by the time the baby was born and we'd be out of bad winter...Please, Hiccup? I know you can't be beside be the whole time...I can do it, I promise!" Sylvi smiled wide.

Hiccup closed his eyes thinking now. They did handle twins and his chiefing well, why couldn't they do it again? Finally he looked to her and kissed her deeply. "Alright, you win Syl. We'll try for another baby. You're fertile aren't you, that's why you're asking right now." Sylvi nodded her head to him. "We'll try tonight." I smile.

"Really!?" Sylvi asked happily, Hiccup nodded. She jumped up with her arms around his neck, he chuckled and hugged her back. "You're the best husband ever! I love you..." Sylvi said.

"I love you too, Syl. I gotta get back out there...And I'll see you tonight." Hiccup winked as he kissed her again, she returned it as he stood up and headed outside. "Stay with them until I give the clear and those ships are gone." Hiccup tells Ryker.

"Of course chief." Ryker salutes. Hiccup then began his walk to check on the docks, he knew repairs would be at least an hour so he just wandered checking in on everything. After 45 minutes, Eret found Hiccup.

"Are the repairs made?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes sir. They are preparing to leave, will you be sending them off?" Eret asked. Hiccup nodded as he made his way back to the docks as Magnus was preparing to board.

"I gotta say chief Haldor, your men work fast. Never seen repairs so fast. Might of just cut our return time in half." Magnus chuckles.

"They do a good job, that's for sure. Heading off?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, want to get going before we hit anymore storms. Thank you again." Magnus says shaking Hiccup's hand, then he boarded his ship and gave the order for them to set sail back South-West. Hiccup watched until he was sure they were a mile away.

"Give it 20 minutes. When we can't see them, they can't see us. Get some of the Scauldrons to give us some fog cover..." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye." Eret nodded rushing off. 10 minutes later, Scauldrons were blasting the water. Hot against cold made fog, after 5 more minutes, Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth and gave the call of a Night Fury. It didn't take long for dragons to start making their way out of the tunnels. Toothless rushed towards Hiccup.

"Good work bud..." Hiccup smiles jumping on his back and taking to the sky to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, its clear. Excellent job! I know its hard to hide them but its for the safety of ourselves and them that we do it. So lets get back to work shall we!?" Hiccup called out, the village cheered as Hiccup then began making his way around to check on counts and inventory. He couldn't wait for tonight, just him and his wife.

(Later That Night; After Dinner - **Lemon Warning Below** -)

Hiccup and Sylvia were sitting on the bench in front of the fire, she was laying against his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and their hands intertwined in their laps. The flicker of the fire dancing across their faces in the dimly lit room. Neither of them were talking, just enjoying the peace and quiet that they were sure they wouldn't be getting anytime too soon again. Especially if Sylvi conceived tonight. It was roughly 8:30pm, some people were still at the hall, others were home with their kids. Selena and Solana were with Eydis, Audun, and Gunnar at the Svendsen household.

"Its so quiet..." Sylvi smiled as Hiccup relaxed his head atop hers.

"Won't be after we have another baby." Hiccup chuckled.

"I don't mind. I like the noise, reminds me of how happy I am...And its all because of you." Sylvi looked up into Hiccup's eyes, he glanced down to hers.

"No...It's thanks to my dad. Without him, I wouldn't be here." Hiccup smiled.

"Stoick?" Sylvi arched a brow.

"What? Thor no. I meant the man who took me in as his, the man who accepted without a second thought, the man who gave me a home...That man is my father. If he hadn't let me stay...We might not have all this right now." Hiccup said softly lifting Sylvi's chin up a bit and leaning down to capture her lips with his. Sylvi couldn't even find the words to reply as her eyes closed and she kissed him back. After a moment, they pulled apart as Hiccup got up and pulled Sylvi to her feet. He kissed her deeply again before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom off to the left. The kissing continued as he carefully placed her on their bed and climbed over her. Hiccup took his chance to slip his tongue in his wife's mouth and run his along hers in a battle which he of course won. Hiccup kicked off his boots and Sylvi did the same, then she began removing his armor little by little while their kissing ensued deeper, passionately.

After Hiccup was stripped down to just his pants, he worked on her armor until she was in her tunic and leggings. "Gods I love you..." Sylvi gasped out as Hiccup's lips found the sweet spot on her neck and began to kiss and suck on it lightly.

"I love you more." Hiccup replied as his hands moved to her tunic shirt and lifted it up to remove it, he tosses it carelessly to the floor before moving to her breast bindings and unwrapping them slowly until she was topless and nude before him. His tunic shirt was already off, his hands rested on her breasts massaging them gently. Sylvi moaned lightly as Hiccup smiled and his kisses moved lower so he could lick and suck one breasts while caressing the other, then after a few minutes, he switched off.

"You're so gentle, Hiccup...Its been too long since we've done this." Sylvi smiled.

"I'll be easy then...Hopefully we're not out of practice..." Hiccup grinned seductively to her which made her blush deeply. Hiccup pulled her leggings down and tossed those with her underwear to where her shirt was, Hiccup ran his hand up her thigh slowly making her shiver. She moaned out when his fingers lightly touched her womanhood. "You're so wet already babe..." Hiccup teased.

"Sh-Shut...up..." Sylvi blushed a deep red. Hiccup chuckled as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her core and began to pump them in and out, Sylvi's legs spread farther for him as he began to pick up speed while leaned forward to kiss her deeply with her still moaning into their heated kisses. Hiccup continued to finger her a good 5 minutes before moving lower and removing his fingers to get his head between her legs where he started licking up and down her folds slowly. "Hiccup! Gods yes!..." Sylvi moaned loudly.

"You taste amazing, you know that..." Hiccup purred almost as he went back to eating out his wife. He was already hard and ready but he still loved to please her before getting right into it.

"Ah...I..want you...Please, Hiccup..." Sylvi pleaded while panting. Hiccup smiled as he pulled back removing his pants and crawling over her again, he hooked her knees over his arms as he pushed inside slow. Sylvi bit her bottom lip when he entered her, she gasped out at the feeling. "Thor yes..." She breathed out, Hiccup began slow thrusts for a minute or two before beginning to move faster and harder. Sylvi's hands gripped the bed as she moaned out.

"Gods, Syl...You're so tight..." Hiccup panted at the feeling while he continued his thrusts.

"And you're so big still...It feels...so good." Sylvi moaned.

"I don't know...how long I'm gonna last babe..." Hiccup cringed, it did feel good. They hadn't made love in close to 3 months, Hiccup had been really busy with the village preparing for bad winter so when he came home after dinner he would put the girls to bed with Sylvi then he would lay on the bed and knock out soon after only to have to start the day again before the sun rose.

"That's...okay...I won't last long either..." Sylvi threw her head back in pleasure. Surprisingly, they made it another hour with the position changes. Now Sylvi was on her hands and knees, Hiccup behind with his hands on her hips thrusting hard and fast into her moist, hot core. He grunted nearing his climax now, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Syl...I'm going to cum..." Hiccup panted out with a low moan.

"Ah! Me...too..." Sylvi moaned. A few thrusts more and Hiccup gripped her hips as he came hard and fast, spilling his seed withing her and coating her walls with his cum. He panted as he felt her tighten around him, then her core spasming from her release. Both panting, he pulled out and she laid down then shortly after cleaning his length off he laid beside her. She cuddled close to him and he pulled the covers over them, then wrapped his arm around her while she laid on his chest.

 **(Lemon End)**

"I love you, Hiccup..." Sylvi smiled with her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Sylvi." Hiccup replied as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Hiccup felt Sylvi's breath even out 5 minutes later and knew she'd fallen asleep. _'Gods I love my life...'_ Hiccup thought before he took one more deep breath and let sleep take him. __


	6. Rescue

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

6; Rescued.

A month had passed since the night they made love, trying for another baby. Hiccup and Sylvi were anxious to know if she had conceived another baby but the healer, Iris as well the two helpers, Dagny and Alva were busy stocking up on medical supplies, ointments, mixtures, and more for the upcoming bad winter. Thankfully thus far it had held off but it was going to be bad, Hiccup could tell by how cold it was getting at night and the increase in storm clouds. He was okay with a delay, it gave more time to stock up on wood, food, supplies, and medicines. But Iris did promise to see Sylvi before dinner time so that is what they were waiting on. In that, Hiccup was handling things in the village making sure it was running smoothly. Sylvi was at home with the girls, and her brother too.

So far Sylvi was a bit nauseated with headaches, light cramping and some spotting which were signs that she might have conceived. So it was looking up for them about Sylvi being pregnant which only made Hiccup happier to know. He was excited about being a father again. Currently he was flying on Toothless heading to the guard perches where Viggo was, he was greeted with a bow. "Afternoon sir." Viggo said.

"Hello, Viggo. Any news for me or the same as always?" Hiccup asked.

"Same. Quiet, not a ship and sight. Weather is getting worse though, I estimate another month at best before we get our first storm." Viggo stated.

"I had a feeling about that...Time to start preparing then. Thanks, Viggo." Hiccup got a nod from him before taking off with Toothless towards the next check in which was the food store house that was built off the great hall and in the underground tunnels to keep it safe from storms. Hiccup landed by the entrance and glanced inside to see a few guards and other villagers putting things away, moving it elsewhere and someone keeping track. "Hows it looking for food, we on schedule?"

"Just about. Could do with more fish, we're down 2 barrels since that ship repair last month. Other than than that we have sheep, lamb, chicken, boar, and yak meat. The hunters are going out for rabbits, birds, and more after lunch. We should be back to full winter stock by the end of the week chief." The male said.

"Good work, Geir. I'll expect that report in 4 days then." Hiccup smiled, that was good to hear that things were almost back to normal stats. Hiccup sighed in relief as he turned Toothless's direction and headed off again to check on the supplies shed, another building close to the hall filled with blankets, bedrolls, pillows, plates, utensils, cups, and more. The great hall was basically the center hub for everything, anything major was close to it. Hiccup's house, the healers shop, food and supply store too. Hiccup liked it that way, it meant in the event of an emergency everything they'd need was close by and the hall was big enough to hold up to 500 people if need be. The dragons took refuge in the emergency bunkers beneath the hall which were built for humans or dragons.

These were just a few of the things Hiccup did since becoming chief and everyone loved it. He liked to be stocked and prepared for everything. An old saying his father taught him when Hiccup was learning to be a chief, words Hiccup would never forget and always hold too. Hiccup smiled now soaring high above to check over things, he'd already checked wood supply with Sylvi's dad and he checked on the animal herding. Both of those departments were just about set too. "Still hard to believe I've been chief for 6 years...Can you believe all this bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless who crooned in response.

It really was incredible. Hiccup loved everything since he crash landed on Fury Isle, his life had never been better. His forest green eyes peered out in the direction of Berk, he huffed once before turning back to face the his island. Now Berk was behind him, just as the past always should be to a person. Behind them. "Hiccup!" Sylvi called up to him, he glanced down seeing her walk with the girls and her brother.

"Hey beautiful. How you feeling?" Hiccup asked gently as he landed beside her on Toothless and swung his leg over to get off, he hugged her then his daughters.

"Better. Alva just sent a terror message that she and the others are back from herb and supply gathering and can see me early. I was on my way there, you want to come?" Sylvi asked.

"Of course, I just finished my rounds anyhow. The kids coming?" Hiccup blinked with a smile.

"No. Gunnar is taking them while I get checked out. So you ready to find out if we'll be having a new heir to the tribe or not?" Sylvi giggled taking his hand.

"More than ready." Hiccup replied as he led her to the healers hut while Gunnar took the twins for a walk down the road. Reaching the healer's hut, Hiccup knocked first and waited.

"Come on in chief and chieftess." Iris said through the door. Hiccup opened the door and walked in with Sylvi, "Welcome. Finding out if you're with child, right?" Iris smiled brightly as she cleared off one of the beds for Sylvi to lay on, Hiccup stayed beside her with a nod. Iris moved beside the bed and put her hand on Sylvi's stomach and felt around slowly closing her eyes to focus. Finally after a moment she pulled back smiling as she looked at Hiccup and Sylvi.

"Well, Iris...Am I...?" Sylvi asked anxiously.

"1 month along. Congratulations." Iris smiled wide.

"You hear that babe! I'm with child, I'm pregnant again!" Sylvi cried happily as Hiccup hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply.

"I had no doubt. Making love when your fertile tends to make it happen." Hiccup chuckled as he held Sylvi in his arms.

"You know the rules, Sylvi. No dragon riding after 3 months and no dangerous moves, oh and no drinking." Iris said.

"Of course. Thank you, Iris." Hiccup nodded agreeing as he helped his wife up to her feet and the two left.

"We announcing it at dinner?" Sylvi asked him, Hiccup nodded. "I'm so excited!" Sylvi hugged him again. Oh what a good day to be alive. Hiccup had two beautiful twin daughters, a gorgeous wife, and now another baby on the way and he ruled a tribe that stood with him 100%. Nothing was better than this.

(Berk)

The old chief wandered the village as usual, it was early morning as he was doing a damage inventory from the raid that ended just an hour ago. Houses were on fire but being put out slowly with buckets of water, and others were starting repairs on houses that weren't on fire. A few were rounding up animals or cleaning up. Stoick sighed heavily as he spotted Gobber moving towards the forge again, the two hadn't talked a lot since the day that Gobber told Stoick that even if he knew where Hiccup was he wouldn't tell him. The two were old friends but lately very distant, and it was clear why. Gobber disagreed with how Hiccup had been treated and hated that Hiccup had so much that he chose to exile himself to get away from it.

"The fires are out chief." Said the blond with blue eyes.

"Good work, Astrid. Where are the others?" Stoick said.

"Bringing up the rear..." Astrid sighed motioning behind her to Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and finally, Snotlout. "Honestly, for a chief in training you're pretty poor at time keeping." Astrid mumbled.

"Shut up, Astrid..." Snotlout growled.

"Enough. Snotlout, as my heir now you have a lot more responsibility to take on. Timing is one of them. And a chief never tells a tribe member to shut up. He listens close and improves." Stoick sighed rubbing his head. Astrid snickered, "And tribe members don't disrespect their chief." He added as the others laughed. "And you three are emissaries for him. Now, enough arguing. There's a lot of work to do." Stoick ordered.

"Yes chief." They said together and began getting to work on repairing the village. Stoick sighed again, it was times like this he wished Hiccup was still there. They may not of seen eye to eye but at least Hiccup listened to orders and didn't cause fights, maybe he did over react about Hiccup being in the forest so early and sneaking out. He wasn't harming anyone.

"Regrettin some of yer choices, are ya?" Gobber's voice cut through the silence now. Stoick saw the blacksmith and closed his eyes.

"You know I do, Gobber..." Stoick replied.

"Its too bad you didn't realize that sooner, before Hiccup chose to leave." Gobber mentioned softly, "Like maybe before he entered that forest." With that Gobber walked away. Stoick still believed that Gobber knew more than he was letting on but didn't push the issue, Stoick knew how close Gobber and Hiccup had been. Stoick took a deep breath and went to check on repairs.

(6 Months Later)

One of the worst raids Berk had ever seen and Stoick was fed up. "Prepare the ships!" Stoick called out to the men.

"Where are we going uncle Stoick?" Snotlout asked.

"To find that nest and this time we aren't coming back until we find it..." Stoick stated coldly walking away, the others sighed nodding. Another search for the nest, what could be better. "We set sail in two weeks."

(2 Weeks Later)

All boarded and ready to sail, Stoick stood with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. Gobber was aboard too not that he wanted to go but Stoick didn't give him much choice. "Set sail!" Stoick ordered, the ships pulled away from the docks. There were a good 10 of them headed out of port now into the open sea. Stoick was determined and they all knew what happened when Stoick was determined. He wouldn't stop until he had no choice.

(Fury Isle)

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

Everything was going great. Village was still good, great even. Sylvi was now 7 months along and doing fine as the girls were still 3 but turning 4 soon. We were still in what I liked to call it as, devastating winter but due to all the preparations I made beforehand, we were stocked and ready for any and every storm that hit. I'd had an addition built on mine and Sylvi's house for the baby. Right now, our house had a lot of rooms. Downstairs had 4, and upstairs had 3. These were just spare rooms. Back when dad was alive, he used to let travelers stay with him or other villagers if something happened to their homes. Hence why he had so many. Sylvi and I, as well as the twins stayed upstairs and one of the rooms downstairs was my office with drawings, and reports.

I kept things pretty organized, but its how I did my job as chief so good. And I loved being chief, there was so much to it but I loved it all. I was turning 21 in 3 weeks, that was exciting. I knew the tribe or my wife would try to throw me a party like every year, I'd gotten used to just accepting it now and let them have their fun. I didn't care about my birthday, but it made me happy to see the tribe so happy so I just went along with it and always had a good time. It was good to be me, nothing could ruin my happiness. My past was behind me and I had nothing but a bright future ahead of me.

(3 Weeks Later)

Yep, as I expected. They were throwing a party for me tonight, Sylvi told me this morning when I got up. I only smiled nodding saying I'd be there after I finished rounds, truth be told I was feeling sick today and I was sure it was due to the lack of sleep and overworking. But hey, it was my job after all. I tried to be excited about the party but feeling the way I did, I just felt horrible. And Sylvi could tell, there was no hiding anything from her. "Hiccup? You looks a little pale, you alright?" Sylvi asked me.

"I'm fine. Just haven't been getting a lot of sleep, plus the work load...Taking its toll on me is all." I smiled to her, she put her hand to my forehead and frowned.

"You have a fever..." She sighed now.

"Really...I'm fi-" I began coughing hard, turning my head from her. My throat, body, and head hurt. I was exhausted too. "Fine..." I mumble.

"You are not, Hiccup...Get back to bed. I'll have Gunnar handle things. " Sylvi said.

"But its my birthday..." I argue. "And I'm the chief."

"I don't care, Hiccup. You need your rest. You're an amazing chief, husband, and father but you can't run yourself ragged like this. You're taking a mandatory day off...Wife's orders. I bet you'll feel better once you do and you can come by the party later or we'll move it to another night..." Sylvi asked.

"Alright, you win...I'll go lay down for a while...But if anything happens...I want to be informed...understand? There are still only things I can do..." Hiccup stated.

"Not a problem. Go rest, I'll make you something hot for your throat." Sylvi smiled, I nodded and made my way to the couch. My legs couldn't handle the stairs right now, Sylvi returned about 10 minutes later with a mug of something to soothe my throat. No idea what it was, but it'd worked in the past. I took a few sips before laying back, Syl covered me and kissed my forehead before leaving with the girls. It didn't take me long to fall right back to sleep.

(With The Berkians)

 **(Regular POV)**

Another failed trip to the nest, they'd been out there searching for 3 weeks and didn't even get close to it. Only attacked by dragons before even reaching land, the ships were damaged and the map had been blasted during one dragon fights, so they were just drifting at seat now trying to find their way back to Berk. Stoick was livid and everyone else was either injured, hungry, or tired. Not to mention the storms were pushing them all over the place. They had started with 10 ships and were at 2, the rest were damaged beyond repair or had to be abandoned and Vikings had to regroup on the only ships still travel-capable. But even at that, the storms were actually damaging the ships more and they needed to find a place to dock for repairs and get a map home. For once Stoick was actually lost, they had been for a good week now and were running low on supplies.

"We've gotta be close to something..." Fishlegs said.

"Last island we passed was 2 days ago..." Astrid mumbled.

"We gotta find something...These ships aren't hold with all of us or under another storm...We'll be stranded at sea and die out here...All because someone couldn't just turn us back to Berk after the first attack..." Gobber retorted glaring at Stoick.

"I don't need it right now." Stoick huffed.

"Oh yes ya do, Stoick. You dragged us all out here for your own desires and now we're getting close to crisis level. We're running low on food, supplies, and the ships can't take another storm. I told you to stop two days ago and we haven't seen anything in 3 days, we've been out here for 3 weeks." Gobber stated firmly. Stoick sighed, as he was about to talk there was a crack of lightening.

"Oh no..." Fishlegs squeaked in fear. The roll of thunder deepened as everyone began to look up at the darkening clouds, the rain began light and increased slowly to a pour as the sea's semi-calmness began to rage. Everyone found something to hold on too. A crack of lightening hit the sail setting it ablaze, the waves rocked the boat hard and pushed it around.

"Tie the boats together, they can support one another." Stoick ordered. Lines were tossed before the boats became separated by the waves, they tied the two together and kept the lines taught so they couldn't move around a lot but even then it wasn't going to be enough. The boats began to splinter with all the weight and force of the waves.

"Its not going to be enough!" Astrid said in fear.

The mast was struck by lightening and caught fire, it cracked and fell over across the two ships breaking them more as they started taking on water. "Odin help us..." Stoick watched people start panicking, Gobber was right. He was a fool for doing this. He was about to condemn 20 people to death because of his own selfishness.

"Chief...What do we do!" Someone called from the other ship. The other mast fell, the ship getting tossed around hard. A few people had gone overboard already and Stoick had no idea what to do. This storm was bad, it could kill them and if not that then any wild dragons or just dying in the ice cold waters alone. There was no way out of this and it was all his fault. After 10 minutes of trying to rough it, the ships gave out and everyone was in the water trying to find something to hold on to in an effort to stay floating.

"Its so...cold..." Ruffnut shivered, Gobber moved to the two girls and took off his vest to try and keep them warm. He shot a glare at Stoick.

"Ya see what ya did because of your stubborness and inability to listen..." Gobber retorted, Stoick didn't say anything as he only held onto a piece of driftwood and looked around. There were maybe 14 of them now, the rest were missing.

"I don't know if you're listening up there, Val...But we could really use the help..." Stoick sighed closing down.

"I don't think anyone can save us now..." Said Corey Hofferson, Astrid's father.

"We're stranded at sea on pieces of broken ship in freezing cold water, riding out a storm. I'd be surprised if any of us make it to tomorrow..." Gobber huffed again.

"Can you two not fight..." Astrid said.

"Who is fightin? I'm simply stating that we couldn't be in a worse position right now..." Gobber said.

"We could be surrounded by dragons..." Tuffnut said.

"Don't...even joke like that." Snotlout grumbled. They couldn't do anything but wait there, hoping for a miracle. Anything to save them from the fate of the sea.

(Fury Isle)

"Alright, the storm has passed. Lets get on patrol." Gunnar called out to the sky patrol, two men from each direction headed out to search the the sky and ocean from above. 20 minutes into the search, one guy stopped as his friend kept going then stopped.

"What's up, Endre? You see something?" His friend called.

"Not sure...There's a lot of debris in the water...I'm going to get a closer look." Endre replied as he turned his Gronckle and flew over closer, that's when he saw the group of people in the water barely hanging to consciousness. "Hagen, get back to the island and let Gunnar know that there are shipwrecked survivors in the water. Get him to send a ship out to pick these people up!" Endre called back. Hagen flew off with a nod.

Hagen reached the island panting, " Viggo. Gunnar. Endre spotted shipwrecked survivors in the water just East past the markers, large group too. They need to be pulled out of the water...Orders?" Hagen asked.

"Send Eret out with a ship and a few man. Take blankets." Gunner told Hagen who flew off. "Viggo, go get the healers...We have no idea how long these people have been in the water..." Gunner ordered, Viggo jumped on his Nightmare and flew to the healers hut.

(20 Minutes Later)

Eret as ordered was on a ship with 5 others sailing towards Endre in the sky, Endre pointed and Eret saw the people in the water. "Drop anchor!" Eret ordered, the men did so as the ship came to the stop. The Berkians slowly and weakly looked up hearing voices and seeing the ship. Eret leaned over the side to get a head count. "We got 14." Eret said, "Lets get them on board and back to the island so they don't die."

"Aye, Eret." Said one man as he and the rest leaned over the side, the boat swayed.

"Keep it steady now. Not to much on one side!" Eret reminded, a nod of understanding as one man out his hand up to Gobber who shook his head pushing Ruffnut over and they pulled her up and Eret quickly wrapped a blanket around her shoulder. "Go on and sit down now...You're safe." Eret said calmly, shivering still Ruffnut went and sat down. Astrid, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were brought up next and sitting down with a blanket. Other tribe members like Corey, and Spitelout were next. Finally Gobber and Stoick were pulled up last. "Good work lads, now raise anchor and lets get back." Eret ordered.

The anchor was raised as the ship began its return to Fury Isle. "Thank...you..." Astrid said through her chattering teeth.

"Relax now. When we dock at the island the healers will get you all warm and fixed up. What happened?" Eret asked.

"We've been at sea...3 weeks, haven't seen an island in days...Storm destroyed the ships...and we've been in the ocean for...a bout 5 hours or so..." Gobber explained.

"Not to worry, you're all safe now. When we get back I'm sure the chief will be more than happy to let ya stay to get healed up." Said another one of the men.

"Which...island are we going too?" Stoick asked.

"Fury Island. We'll be arriving shortly, you were all a mile to our markers." Eret smiled.

"We appreciate the save..." Snotlout said. Eret nodded as he focused on the markers coming into view. 15 minutes later with help from the wind, they docked as Gunnar approached them while the men helped the Berkians off the ship.

"Welcome to Fury Isle. I'm Gunnar, got shipwrecked eh?" Gunner smiled.

"Yes..." Stoick asked.

"Which tribe do you originate?" Gunnar asked curiously.

"Hairy Hooligan's from the island of Berk...I'm the chief, Stoick the Vast Haddock." Stoick replied. Gunnar's face fell now, the ship crew fell silent. All eyes on them. Gunnar turned his head to Ryker now who had come beside him. "Ryker. Get the chief."

"We were told not to bother him today, all orders through you." Ryker replied.

"Ryker, this is my order. Go get the chief, this is something he has to handle..." Gunnar said. Ryker nodded and rushed off towards Hiccup's house.

"Is there...a problem?" Astrid asked now.

"Oh no, not at all. Just...chief's island, anyone who stays...has to go through him first." Gunnar lied.

(Hiccup's House)

Ryker knocked as the door opened slowly to reveal a tired looking Hiccup, "Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"There was...a minor situation with patrol. We found a group of shipwrecked survivors, Eret brought them in and they are on the docks." Ryker explained.

"Have their injuries been tended? How long ago? Are the dragons hidden?" Hiccup asked quickly as he walked out with Toothless following.

"5 minutes ago, Iris and her helpers are on their way, and no...We didn't have time...I know you put Gunnar in charge today but he said this was something you had to handle..." Ryker said. Hiccup nodded as walked towards the Eastern docks with Ryker. After 10 minutes they reached the dock and Hiccup saw the group there and instantly recognized them. Oh this would be fun, what were the chances that these guys were shipwrecked and saved by his tribe members. They hadn't seen him yet.

"Got him." Ryker said, the Berkians looked but the sun was blinding them from seeing Hiccup's face.

"We...can't see you." Ruffnut pointed out. Hiccup jumped down from the ledge on to the docks in a crouch then slowly stood up with his arms over his chest, a grin almost.

"Well well well, isn't this a fun turn of events." Hiccup said getting their attention as he watched their eyes widen and mouth hang open in shock.

"Hiccup..." They whispered.


	7. This I Swear

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

7; This I Swear.

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

I was awakened by knocking on my house door, I groggily woke up rubbing my eyes. My headache was sorta of still there, my throat wasn't as bad and my body didn't hurt as much as before. Toothless lifted his head as I tossed off the covers and made my way to the door, I opened it to see Ryker there. Not what I was expecting, but okay. "Yes?" I asked. I listened as Ryker quickly explained about Eret bringing in shipwrecked survivors, why was I not informed before now so I could have had time to hide the dragons! Great. I sighed stepping out of the house as Toothless followed me, the light bothered my eyes as I listened to Ryker tell me that Gunnar said this was something I needed to handle. Wasn't that always promising to hear. After a 10 minute walk, I peered over the edge a bit that led down to the docks to see none other than the Hairy Hooligan tribe to Berk.

Well not all of them, about 14 including Stoick, Gobber, and the kids I grew up with. Okay, I didn't grow up with them but we were generally all the same age. Myself being the oldest. I guess they weren't kids anymore. I just stared down, they hadn't noticed me yet which was a little entertaining. So they got shipwrecked, and saved from the ice cold waters of the Archipelago by Eret and a few of his men. What were they even doing out this far? I guess it didn't matter, they were here now and clearly were stranded. Ryker made his way down the dock path and stood beside Gunnar. "Got him." Ryker said motioning up towards me, I saw the Hooligans try to look up but the sun made it hard to see me. Well here goes nothing.

"We can't see you." I heard Ruffnut say, I sighed and jumped down from my spot onto the docks right before them in a crouch then stood up with my arms crossed over my chest and facing them with a grin. I couldn't resist saying it.

"Well well well, isn't this a fun turn of events." I state. I watched their mouths drop open and eyes widen as far as they were able to now seeing me.

"Hiccup..." They whispered.

"Well if you recognized me that easily then obviously 7 years hasn't changed me all that much." I shrugged my shoulders casually to them.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing here...?" Astrid asked right away.

"For starters, this is my home. Has been the last 7 years since I self-exiled from Berk." I state.

"No! What are you doing here, before us. That guy said he to get the chief, why are you here?" Astrid snapped.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that." Gunnar said, I put my hand up.

"Its fine, Gunnar. Thank you. I'll take it from here." Hiccup said, Gunnar stepped back with a nod. "I am here because he said to get the chief..." I grinned a bit. "And I'm the chief." Again, their mouths dropped open.

"No way! You can't be, that's...not even possible to happen." Stoick said quickly.

"Its very possible when your father is the previous chief of the island." I remark.

"But I'm not the previous chief, and you would be heir to Berk not wherever this is." Stoick boomed. Okay, clearly it was time to get firmer. My arms dropped to my sides and my eyes narrowed making Stoick back up, they'd only seen this look one other time and that was when I left.

"Would be if I was still your heir but I'm not. In case you have forgotten because it's been so long, I exiled myself from the Hairy Hooligan tribe, the island of Berk, and being your son. Now I don't care what you do on Berk because you're the chief there but here on Fury Isle...I am the chief and you will respect me like you respect any other chief from another island whom visits your or you visit them. Is that clear, Stoick?" I stated harshly.

"Yew just never learn, do ya Stoick?" Gobber sighed shaking his head. "So this is where ya been hiding out, eh lad?"

I took a breath to relax and then smiled at Gobber. "Haven't been hiding, Gobber. Been here since a month after I left 7 years ago. Crashed here, was welcomed. It's been home every since." I tell him, without warning the old blacksmit just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I heard Ryker and Eret pull their swords when Gobber hugged me. "Woah woah, easy guys. Gobber is okay, he wouldn't hurt me." The put their swords away as Gobber let go of me.

"I always knew you were alright." Gobber said.

"And I always told you we'd meet again when the winds and tides changed." I reply with a smile.

"So, chief eh? You got some explaining to do." Gobber chuckled.

"In good time my friend." I say as he nodded, content with the answer.

"I'm here my chief, who needs healing attention?" I looked back seeing Iris there with Dagny and Alva.

"Tend to them...How long were you in the water for?" Gobber sighed looking at me as Iris, Alva, and Dagny got to work wrapping injuries, giving medicine, or anything else they could do.

"We've been at sea for 3 weeks because of Stoick nest search desire, and just about 5 hours ago a storm destroyed what was left of two ships, and we got stranded in the water til your men spotted us." Gobber said.

"And though I've been gone as long as I have, this doesn't surprise me in the least. Well you're safe now. You may stay until you've healed then I will arrange a ship to take you home." I stated preparing to walk away.

"Where should we take them?" Viggo stated coming over beside Ryker now.

"The inn, where else?" I arched a brow.

"Uh...problem with that chief...Its currently..." Gunnar pointed as I turned my head and looked to see it almost destroyed. "under construction..."

"And I'm just finding out about it now?" I asked. "How bad?"

"Well Syl said not to bother you unless it was an emergency...Also just half of it. About 6 rooms are still useable." Gunnar added.

"And the inn being destroyed isn't an emergency?" I sighed heavily, that only left one option. My house. "I guess you're staying with me then. Iris, are they all set?" I looked to her.

"All set chief Hiccup. Minor injures that should heal in a week or two..." Iris smiled stepping back.

"Thank you. Go on and put your things away then get to the hall for dinner, I'll be there shortly." I say, Iris nods leaving with Dagny and Alva. I definitely couldn't hide the dragons for that time, I guess I didn't have a choice here. "Are all of you off guard duty?" I ask.

"Ryker and I still have an hour left." Eret said.

"Back to your posts then." I said, they rushed off to follow orders. Before I could say another word, I heard Toothless's warble behind me.

"Its a...a..." Ruffnut stammered.

"A Night Fury...Hiccup...don't move..." Fishlegs said, I rolled my eyes as I turned around and rubbed Toothless's head with a smile.

"Hey bud, you were supposed to stay up there remember?" Toothless licks my cheek with a croon, I heard gasps.

"Oh yeah, fun fact about Fury Isle..." I lead them up the dock stairs revealing the island to them, swarming with dragons of all kinds that weren't raiding or attacking. "My island has peace with dragons. You cause trouble here and I'm locking you up." They could only nod while following me.

"You definitely have some explaining to do..." Gobber added again.

"Later..." I mumble leading them to the great hall, Viggo was beside me with Gunnar too. I stop and send Toothless off to the feeding station then face the Hooligan's. "Gunnar, does anyone know of them being here beside the people who were on the docks?" I asked.

"No chief." Gunnar replied.

"Great..." I looked at them now. "This island has been kept a secret for years since I became chief, we don't get travelers often...Not ones who stay so just keep your mouths shut and don't ask questions. I'll explain everything later." I opened the doors after seeing them nod.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIEF!" I get yelled when I entered.

"Oh haha guys, funny. I knew about the party." I smile through the clapping.

"Well we didn't think you'd come. You been sick all day." Said Colden.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't miss my own birthday party." I chuckle.

"Good man! So uh...who you got with you?" Colden asked curiously now looking at the Hooligans.

"Those people would be 14 members from the Hooligan tribe of Berk..." I mumble, the room silenced now looking at them.

"Why are...they all looking at us like they want to kill us..." Tuffnut blinked.

"Maybe because they all know what led to me exiling myself..." I rolled my eyes, "And they all hate you, maybe as much as I do." I continued walking inside.

"Then...why are you helping us?" Ruffnut said, I stopped and look back briefly at the curious faces.

"Because its the right thing to do." I moved forward more and put my hands up to call everyone's attention and it fell quiet again. "Alright, listen up Dreki Riddaris...Now I know you all dislike the Hooligan tribe but turning people away in their time of need is not something we do no matter who they are. So they will be with us for a few weeks and I know you'll all do me proud and play nice, right?" I called out. It was silent, mumbles and murmurs about my request. "Fine, I'm asking as my birthday wish then. You won't deny my that, will you?" I hinted.

"Aye chief, we'll play nice. But they better not hurt our dragons..." Someone said.

"They won't...Now enjoy your dinner, we can celebrate later." I smile, everyone soon resumed eating and enjoying the night. "Viggo, will you take them to the table beside the head one. Grab them something to eat for me. I need to locate Syl, Sel, and Sol..." I chuckle.

"I think you might find them entering now sir." Viggo pointed to the door, I turned to see Sylvi with Solana holding her right hand and Selena holding her left. Here we go. Sylvi came over smiling softly.

"There you are, I checked the house and you were gone...I was worried." Sylvi said, just as I was about to answer. Snotlout pushed past me and took Sylvi's hand in his.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Why not talk to a real man, fishbone over here isn't good enough for you..." I cracked my knuckles now and pulled Inferno, activating the flame blade and pointed it at his throat.

"Touch my wife again and I will remove your hands from your body then beat you into the ground with them." I warned angrily. Snotlout let her hands go and backed up as I retracted the blade and clipped it on my thigh.

"Wi-Wife?!" Snotlout stammered out. "You're married? To her?!"

"Yes, I am so if you want to live you keep you hands off her. Have I made myself clear?" I glare. I grabbed his arm and moved him back towards the Hooligans. I stroked Sylvi's cheek gently, "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" I ask softly.

"I'm alright my love." Sylvi replied with a smile, I nodded and kissed her softly before breaking it then felt two little girls holding my hands.

"My sun and and moon, there you two are. I've missed you." I said softly as I bent down a bit and lifted them up so they could hug me around the neck.

"Daddy!" Selena said happily kissing my cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" Solana questioned.

"Much now that I have my girls with me." I chuckle placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. I watched Gobber blink in surprise and the others, again just had their mouths open. That was going to get old real fast, but then again. How could I expect them to know. I couldn't because when I left Berk, I put all of it behind me and only contacted Gobber once every two years or so but I'd never told him about having a wife, or kids, or even being chief. I only said I was starting over elsewhere, okay, and happy. I hadn't wanted to take the risk of Gobber trying to locate me and bringing everyone with him which is now what I had to deal with because of an unfortunate turn of events.

"Happy birthday daddy." My twins say to me as I hugged them tightly then put them down.

"Thank you. Now get to the table to eat up okay?" I smile, they nod and rush towards the head table.

"Lad you have...?" Gobber began, I sighed standing up.

"Yes Gobber, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do and I will later. For now, I'd like to eat dinner with my wife and daughters then enjoy my birthday. Go with Viggo and he'll get you all something to eat." I stated wrapping my arm around Sylvi's waist and leading her towards the table so we could eat. Thankfully they all went without a fight, I was pretty mad that Snotlout instantly tried to flirt with my wife but I think I got my point across, literal point of Inferno. I sat Sylvi down in her chair before I did the same in my own. I took a deep breath, finally things were calm again.

An hour after dinner, we were sitting around talking. Well I was with the tribe and others. The hooligans were mostly quiet, looking around the room trying to make any sense of anything they'd seen or heard in the last hour or so. I watched Sylvi get up when music began playing, she smiled wide and pulled my hand to get me out of my chair. "Come on babe!" Sylvi giggled as I got up and she practically dragged me towards the middle of the room.

"Syl, what are you doing..." I asked softly.

"Might be your birthday but I want a dance with my husband." Sylvi said as I smiled rolling my eyes.

"I could never deny you a request Mi'lady." I reply pulling her into my arms and the room fell quiet to watch, I noticed the Hooligans now adjusted to see what was going on with Sylvi and I. As soon as I heard the tune playing I shook my head, I know what she wanted now.

"Sing for me?" Sylvi asked.

"As you wish my beautiful wife..." I smiled kissing her softly as I took up the position to dance with her. _"_ _You're there by my side. In every way. I know that you would not forsake me. I give you my life, would not think twice. Your love is all I need believe me...I may not say it quite as much as I should. When I say I love you darling that means for good. So open up your heart and let me in..."_ I began singing, the room became next to silent now.

" _And I will love you 'til forever. Until death do us part we'll be together. So take my hand and hold on tight. And we'll get there...This I swear."_ My hands held her's tightly as we moved around the hall together.

" _I'm wondering how I ever got by, without you in my life to guide me. Where ever I go the one thing that's true. Is everything I do I do for you. I may not say it half as much as I should. When I say I love you darling that means for good. So open up your heart and let me in."_ I smiled as she laid her head on my chest lovingly. 

" _And I will love you 'til forever. Until death do us part we'll be together. So take my hand and hold on tight. And we'll get there...This I swear."_ I see her stare up into my eyes as she pulled back still holding my hand and I span her once slowly before bringing her back against me.

" _So whenever you get weary, just reach out for me. I'll never let you down my love..."_ I took a breath now, _"And I will love you 'til forever. Until death do us part we'll be together. So take my hand and hold on tight. And we'll get there...And I will love you 'til forever. Until death do us part we'll be together. So take my hand and hold on tight. And we'll get there. Ohh we'll get there..."_ I stared into her eyes lovingly as I leaned in close to her lips, I felt her hands move around my neck as my hands moved to her hips. _"This I swear..."_ I whisper but was still heard by everyone. The room stayed silent as I pressed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss, then the clapping started.

"Woowoo!" The tribe cheered us on as I felt Sylvi chuckle a bit before we broke the kiss.

"I love you, Syl." I tell her.

"I love you too, Hic." She replies as she leaned in for another kiss but I surprised her by holding her in my arms, dipping her low and kissing her deeper. She blushed as I brought her back up and separated from one another. I glanced towards the Hooligans who were clapping but I'm sure it was only because everyone else was and they didn't want to get the glare of death from 350 people at once, as well the dragons being so close. I saw the door open and Toothless came inside and bounded towards me. Oh no, I moved Sylvi out of the way as Toothless tackled me and licked my face.

"Ugh...Toothless you know that doesn't wash out bud!" I groan out as he lets up and I wipe what I can off, I smile and pressed my forehead to his gently. "You're lucky we're best friends, ready for the night patrol?" I ask him. He nodded and turned so I could get on his back.

"Wait a second, you ride that thing?" Stoick asked quickly.

"I don't just ride him..." I say pressing the pedal down and Toothless's left tail fin opened up, I saw their eyes widen. "I fly him. Syl, take them to the house and Jorgenson...If I find out you touched or flirted with her at all..." I warned as Toothless charged a blast in his mouth. "Well you get the idea..." I rub Toothless's head as he stopped it and we darted out of the hall doors taking to the sky with Toothless's roar.

 **(Regular POV)**

Sylvi chuckled a bit as the twins rushed up and each took one of her hands. "Come along, Hiccup will be back soon and I'm sure he'll answer all your questions then." Ryker, will you and Eret ensure that we don't have any stragglers?" Sylvi smiled.

"Of course chieftess." Ryker put his hand over his heart with a bow. "You heard her, get moving." Ryker ordered to the Hooligans. They got up from the table and followed Sylvi out of the hall, Eret and Ryker following either behind or on the side. They walked just outside and off to the right, it was already getting darker and guards were going around tall poles with lanterns hanging from them.

"Wait...You know who we are?" Astrid asked.

"Of course. My husband has no secrets from me, you're the Hairy Hooligans from the island of Berk. I know who all of your are, well specifically you 7 by name. Stoick, Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Gobber." Sylvi smiled as she took a step on the grass which was wet from the rain earlier and she slipped beginning to go down, Hiccup slid in and caught her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Hiccup smiled pulling her back up.

"I know you won't. Grass is slippery and my feet hurt...Harder to get around when I can't ride Rosethorn..." Sylvi smiled softly. Hiccup put her arm around his neck, his arm around her back and other arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"Then I'll carry you home." Hiccup chuckled starting the walk towards the house.

"Aren't I heavy for you? I'm not exactly my normal size right now being pregnant and all." Sylvi blushed.

"Pregnant!?" The others said in shock now.

"She's 7 months along...How did you miss it?" Hiccup rolled his eyes bringing her in the house now and setting her on the couch carefully. "And no babe, you're not heavy to me. Still as light as a feather and just as beautiful as the day I met you. Relax, I'll put the girls to bed." Hiccup said gently. Sylvi nodded as she relaxed on the couch, Hiccup faced his two guards. "Go on home and rest up boys. Good work today, you never disappoint." Hiccup smiled.

"Our pleasure chief." Ryker said, they left as Hiccup closed the door and his twins jumped into his arms happily.

"You girls are getting two big to double team me like that." Hiccup chuckled, he faced the Hooligans. "Find a spot and get comfortable, I'll be down in a minute." Hiccup then walked up the stairs to put the girls to bed, he tucked them both in and kissed their cheeks, one on each side for both girls. They were asleep not long after as Hiccup came down the stairs cracking his neck side to side. "Alright, now that my daughters are in bed and the village is secure...You can ask questions, one at a time and keep your voices down." Hiccup stated. Suddenly, none of them knew what to ask. So many questions and they didn't know where to start with them.


	8. The Last 7 Years

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

8; The Last 7 Years.

Hiccup was standing beside Sylvi still in full chief attire. The black pants, gray boots, red tunic shirt, crest of the tribe on his belt which was around his waist, then of course the two brown shoulder protectors, the right having the symbol of a night fury with one red tail fin that held on his black fur cloak. His chest was protected with brown armor, this was also on his arms and covering the backs of his palms too. He had arm guards as well. He was slightly leaning against the couch as Sylvi rubbed his arm. "Do you want me to stay while you talk to them?" Sylvi asked.

"Of course I do. Syl, you're my wife...I'm not gonna send you off just because they are here, this is still our house." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm just checking is all. I know this is all your business..." Sylvi replied gently.

"Its past business. Fury Isle and the tribe are current." His eyes turned on the Hooligans now. "Well, you had questions before." Hiccup said.

"Sorry lad, its a bit much to take in to just pick out questions at random..." Gobber stated rubbing the back of his head, "Maybe...?" Gobber pressed.

Hiccup sighed, "You want me to tell it from the day I left, don't you?"

"If ya wouldn't mind, would be easier than us just asking questions..." Corey Hofferson added.

"Very well. Grab a spot and sit down...I got 7 years to get through in one night..." Hiccup mumbled as he turned his head into his elbow and coughed hard a few times.

"Are you...alright?" Stoick asked reaching a hand forward.

"I'm fine..." Hiccup said crossing his arms over his chest, Sylvi got up and felt his forehead.

"You still got a fever and that cough is terrible, you should be resting. You are so stubborn, Hiccup. Just like your dad..." Sylvi smiled softly shaking her head.

"I was until I got called to the docks to deal with this...And what can I say, like father like son." Hiccup shrugged gently.

"I am not that stubborn." Stoick huffed.

"Wasn't referring to you." Hiccup snorted, "I was talking about my dad."

"Hiccup I am your dad." Stoick sighed.

"Pfft! Hah, is that what you're calling what you did to me? You wanna call what you did and said parenting?" Hiccup shook his head trying not to laugh, finally he took a breath moving to a picture on the wall and took it down carefully. Showing it to the Hooligans they could see it was of an older, larger man and Hiccup smiling standing beside him when he was about 14 or so. A picture the chief's had done with their sons. "This man is my dad. The one who took me in when I left Berk, claimed me his son and heir to this island. He taught me, protected me, cared for me, loved me. That's what a father does and you Stoick, you did not do those things. So the man you see me standing with in that picture, that is my dad." Hiccup said firmly now as the smile left his face. "Now if you want this story then I suggest you hush and let me tell it, you can save questions for after." Hiccup stated.

"Stoick fer once in yer life, listen to the boy...Oops. The man." Gobber sighed.

"Thank you, Gobber. Hiccup has told me a lot about you. How you supported him when he chose to leave." Sylvi smiled.

"He's like a son to me, lassie. I'll never not support him. I knew he'd be safe when he left because I met Toothless." Gobber felt all eyes on him now. "Might'a said to much..."

"You knew...he left on a Night Fury?" Stoick asked now in shock.

"Course I did...How do you think Hiccup got off Berk, Stoick. He didn't take a boat or walk...He flew on his dragon, I met him the night Hiccup left...I knew he'd be safe. Well...that and the other thing..." Gobber said looking to Hiccup for confirmation if he could tell them now. Hiccup nodded.

"What other thing?" Astrid asked.

"A year after Hiccup left, I got a letter from him saying he was okay. Then since, I've gotten a letter every 2 years..." Gobber admitted. Stoick was to his feet right away.

"You knew where he was! I asked you, why did you lie to me." Stoick said loudly.

"I swear to Thor if you wake my daughters up because of your yelling, Stoick then you will be spending the night in prison...Now sit down and be quiet. I said save questions for later, if you let me talk just once you might learn about the last 7 years..." Hiccup said firmly, Stoick was quiet and sat back down. "First of all, Gobber didn't know where I was. I sent my letters through trader Johann...I only sent word so he'd know I was alive and safe, happy too. And he didn't say anything because I asked him not too. I knew if anyone knew I was making contact other than him, you'd start searching for me and since this island has peace with dragons, I didn't need a group of dragon killers coming in and messing it up." Hiccup sighed.

"Alright, Hiccup...You have our attention. We won't talk, just...explain all this." Fishlegs said, the others nodded.

"I'm going to make some tea." Sylvi said getting up slow with a hand on her stomach.

"You stay down. You have two months left and I don't need another early labor happening like with the twins...Iris told you to take it easy. I want to meet our baby too but not before he or she is ready to make an appearance. And besides, I still have to finish the room upstairs. I need another month or so. I'll make it." Hiccup said kissing her cheek before moving to the water crank and setting the small pot over the metal wire grate which rested on a brick built fireplace. Hiccup gave a whistle as Toothless lazily came over. "Light it up bud." Hiccup smiled, Toothless fired a small blast to get the fire going then he went back to his spot and fell back asleep.

"You're so good to me." Sylvi blushed as she took off her outer layer of clothes and relaxed now.

"Well yeah, I am your husband. I vowed to do these things. This ring is more to me than just a piece of metal." Hiccup said intertwining his fingers with hers, she smiled softly with a hand on her belly.

"Oh, baby is kicking Hiccup! Come feel, you always miss it because you're busy..." Sylvi said lifting her shirt a bit and placing his palm on her bare belly. Hiccup closed his eyes a moment, then they opened when he felt a kick against his hand. He smiled wide now with a laugh.

"Gonna be strong lil guy. I can tell." Hiccup said.

"Oh stop it, you don't know it will be a boy. Could be another girl, can name her Sky to go along with our sun and moon." Sylvi giggled as Hiccup rubbed her belly a bit, earning another kick.

"No way babe, that's a boy. And even if it was a girl, I'd still be happy." Hiccup kissed her lightly.

"I say we ask Toothless." Sylvi mumbled.

"Fine...Toothless, come here a sec. Prove my wife wrong, she's having a boy. Isn't she?" Toothless came over and lifted an ear listening to Sylvi's stomach, then sniffed her before nodding his head happily. "Hah, told you." Hiccup grinned victoriously.

"Watch it _chief_...or no fun for a month." Sylvi huffed.

"Because you can go that long." Hiccup chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her neck making her cheeks flush a dark crimson.

"I hate that you can do that to me!" Sylvi pouted.

"Not my fault you're attracted to a fishbone." Hiccup retorted. Sylvi cleared her throat a bit and motioned to the Hooligans sitting there blinking at the scene they'd just witnessed.

"You aren't exactly a fishbone anymore there, Hiccup. You've filled out a lot in 7 years..." Sylvi grinned as when Hiccup turned around to check the water she smacked his rear.

"Syl really?!" Hiccup mumbled.

"What? My hand slipped babe..." Sylvi said innocently.

"Let me tell you why that's bullshit." Hiccup remarked.

"So...um...Are we...going to get to hear the story?" Tuffnut asked.

"Allow me to remind you that you are guests right now and in my house. I'll get to it when I'm good and ready..." Hiccup stated firmly. Hiccup finished the tea and handed Sylvi a cup, then one for himself. "The rest of you want any, help yourselves." Hiccup sipped his a few times before setting it down. "Alright...Basically the story goes like this. The reason I kept sneaking off into the forest...was to see Toothless. Remember that night I said I shot down a Night Fury and no one believed me?" They nodded to him. "Well, here he is...He's missing his left tail fin because of me. I found him in the forest, he looked weak and defenseless, and I knew how that felt so instead of killing him...I cut the ropes and set him free. He pounced me, I thought I was dead but he only roared and let me live." Hiccup began slowly.

"And you...built him that tail, right lad?" Gobber asked. Hiccup nodded.

"He was trapped in the cove just below Raven Point, it had been my fault so I made him a new tail but the only way he could fly was if I controlled it which is why I don't just ride him. I fly him. He and I have to work together...We're partners and best friends." Hiccup smiled as Toothless warbled and laid his head on Hiccup's lap while he scratched under his chin making Toothless purr calmly. "I was sneaking out to see Toothless, I knew if...anyone found him they would kill him because he couldn't fly and get away...But then you caught me and well you know how that went. But anyway, skipping to that night. After I said goodbye to Gobber, he wanted to know I'd be safe so I told him to meet me in the cove and make sure he wasn't followed."

"And I wasn't." Gobber smiled.

"I know. So Gobber met me there, met Toothless. I told him dragons weren't dangerous and I'd prove that one day...I told him I wasn't changing my mind, that I had to set out and find who I was in this life, my purpose...I told Gobber we'd see each other again one day. When the winds and tides changed. I left Berk on Toothless that night. We flew 30 days, stopping at night to sleep. We'd stop once or twice during the day for a quick break and to eat before starting again. We got caught in a bad storm, Toothless's tail got struck by lightning and we crashed here on Fury Isle." Hiccup explained.

"And he was out a good two days too. Toothless barely let us near him to check on Hiccup but Thurmond managed to get through to him." Sylvi piped up now.

"Thurmond? Thurmond the Peaceful?" Gobber asked.

"Yep." Sylvi smiled. "You know 'im...?"

"Long time ago on a mission for Stoick, I stopped here to resupply. It was long before 'Iccup was born though, I think Valka and Stoick were newlyweds then." Gobber chuckled.

"He took me in after crashing here...He made sure I was okay, he didn't hurt Toothless...He didn't force me to do anything, and...after I told everyone here what happened...I was invited to stay. I accepted happily...A place where humans and dragons lived in peace? Couldn't say no to that. 3 months later...I was living with Thurmond, in this house too...And he asked me if...I'd like to have a dad again." Hiccup smiled looking at the picture, Sylvi put her hand on his shoulder softly.

"I remember that day, you were so happy..." Sylvi said lightly.

"I've had a lot of happy days since coming here, Syl...But, I told Thurmond I'd accept. So he adopted me, claimed me his son and heir. He actually started my chief training right away, I loved it. Spending every day with him, learning about it all. I became Hiccup Hagebak after the adoption was sealed...That first year was amazing, I loved everything that I got to see, do...I even managed to fall in love after I turned 15..." Sylvi blushed now. "She and I started dating after she turned 15...I had...friends, a dad, a home, a girlfriend...Thurmond...even changed the name of the tribe from Fury Isle, home of the Peace Keeper tribe to Dreki Riddari tribe...Life was perfect..." Hiccup's smile fell, his head lowered a bit.

"What...happened?" Astrid said softly.

"My dad got really sick and...we couldn't save him...His dying wish was to see me become chief of the island...but, he didn't make it that far. I was named chief 2 months later...And I took the name he wanted me to have, to hold and represent while I led this place. Hiccup Hagebak the Dragonborn; Son and heir of Thurmond Hagebak. Chief of Fury Isle, home of the Dreki Riddari. That's old Norse for Dragon Rider. So there I was...15 years old and running a village, that's when I sent Gobber the letter. Syl convinced me too." Hiccup said.

"Why Dragonborn? You weren't born a dragon..." Stoick asked.

"Its because I'm the first human to ever bond with a dragon, the first one to ride a dragon, to see that change and peace was possible. My dad always said..." Hiccup looked down closing his eyes.

"That you have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are." Sylvi leaned forward hugging him. "I know you still miss him."

"I always will, Syl...After he died and I became chief, around a year later when I was 16...Everyone wondered when I'd take a wife, of course I had Sylvi...My girlfriend for over a year, but she and I weren't rushing things. But one day...I just decided it was time to ask her so I made her ring...and asked her to marry me. She said yes and we were married 3 months later." Hiccup smiled now looking back at them.

"And you...obviously consummated your marriage given you have kids." Gobber said.

"That we did." Sylvi smiled.

"But wait, isn't that against Viking law?" Snotlout asked.

"It is actually. Grounds for exile from a tribe..." Stoick said.

"Its also against Viking law to harbor a Night Fury in a cove, and to have peace with dragons right? You tell me when I've ever cared about Viking law. When I became chief, I changed it. I needed and wanted a second in command, and the only person who can be that is the chief's wife. I was 16, I couldn't wait until I was 18. I suppose I could of, I just didn't want too. No one on my island cared..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Fair enough...So what happened after that?" Ruffnut asked now.

"Well after the wedding, 5 months later. Syl was feeling really sick so I had Iris come over to check on her. Then I was told she was two months pregnant with twins. 6 months after that, Sylvi went in to labor a month early and then we had our girls. Selena meaning moon and Solana meaning sun." Hiccup smiled wide.

"And why did you name them those names?" Gobber said.

"Because Selena was born first when the moon was still out, and Solana was born about 10 minutes later when the sun was out. Seemed only fitting. So from there up until about 7 months ago we just raised our girls, and I ran the village. Then one day, Syl told me she wanted to have another baby. That happened and that's why she's pregnant now. And...that it really. Yeah, that's everything from when I left Berk to now." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well that does answer a lot of questions. But still some unanswered ones like...How did you know we were in the water?" Astrid asked.

"Aerial patrols spotted you after the storm passed, he told Gunnar, Gunner sent Eret went out with the boat. Gunnar saw Stoick's belt crest and came to get me." Hiccup said.

"And who...is Gunnar, and Eret, Viggo, and the Ryker fellow?" Stoick asked.

"Gunnar is my brother, second in command when I can't be." Sylvi smiled.

"Eret is an ex dragon trapper. Viggo and Ryker are brothers, also ex dragon hunters. I...converted them shall we say into accepting dragons so they reside here as guards for me." Hiccup explained.

"And...Those three who tended are injuries earlier?" Fishlegs asked.

"Iris, head healer. Then her helpers, Dagny and Alva. And before you asked, the gentleman who found me in the hall when we entered was Colden. The blacksmith here." Hiccup added.

"Huh...Not as crazy or confusing as I thought it would be..." Tuffnut blinked.

"I try to keep it simple. However...It is late, and I have work to do tomorrow. Unfortunately I do not have the room to hold at 14 of you here so 7 of you will have to go to the inn." Hiccup said.

"Stoick. You, Gobber, and the kids stay here. We'll go to the inn." Spitelout said now.

"We aren't kids anymore..." Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"You're still mine so a kid you will be called until you have them of your own." Spitelout remarked.

"Aye, that's how we'll do then. If its okay with you chief?" Gobber smiled.

"Fine with me." Stoick said.

"I was talkin to the lad, you know. The chief of the island we're staying on." Gobber sighed.

"Its fine. Wait here..." Hiccup yawned opening the door to his house. A guard walked by and stopped.

"Everything alright chief?" The guard asked.

"Yes, fine. Would you do me a favor? Take these 7 to the inn?" Hiccup motioned to Spitelout, Corey, and 5 others.

"Aye sir, come along." The guard bowed then led the 7 out. Hiccup closed the door and moved to 3 rooms on the main level, opening those doors.

"Stoick and Gobber share. Ruffnut and Astrid share. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs share. Stay out of the door near the stairs. That's my office and I'll know if something gets touched. I will see you in the morning for breakfast. I bid you a goodnight." Hiccup helped Sylvi to her feet and led her upstairs. "Oh and Toothless will be staying downstairs to keep an eye on you. If you hurt him, its you I feel bad for..." With that he was gone from sight.

"Well this has been a night to remember...I can't believe he's been here this whole time...and chief." Ruffnut said.

"Right, I thought he was dead..." Snotlout blinked.

"That's cuz none of ya had any faith in 'im. Now go to sleep...I for one and tired." Gobber entered the room. Stoick nodded agreeing. The rest went to bed as well. It had definitely been a long night and sleep was needed by all. Hiccup included, he knocked out around 9. He was still sick so he needed his rest. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	9. Greatest Invention

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

 **{Authors Note to Guest Reviewer; _Erik Slim_. ** I have seen your requests about the Hiccup and Elsa story countless times. The problem is, I can't reply to you because you're a guest reviewer and it doesn't allow me to reply. Now I'm all for story ideas and suggestions but take them to PM please, not reviews. You do not need to keep leaving review with the same thing over and over again. I have _considered_ your idea for the time being, but I still have other stories in line to do before I take on a new one. Thank you. **-** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions. **}**

9; Greatest Invention.

Waking up the next morning, Hiccup felt better than he did yesterday. His throat was normal, the cough was light, the headache and body aches gone. And he was sure the fever was gone, Hiccup got up and looked outside the skylight. It was still dark, but then again he was always up before the sun. He liked his early morning flight with Toothless and checking in on everything, but he didn't want to leave Sylvi in the house with the Hooligans. He didn't trust them, well he trusted Gobber of course but not the others. Hiccup made his way downstairs and saw Toothless in his spot sleeping but then opening his eyes when Hiccup came beside him. "Morning bud. How was it last night, quiet?" I asked him, he purred and let me rub his head before he got up and stretched with a yawn. "Good to know." I smile.

I heard a door open and looked behind me to see Stoick and Gobber, not more than a moment later the other two doors opening revealing Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. "You're actually awake?" Astrid asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"Well back on Berk you always slept in...Unless it was a raid. We're up because we're used to be up." Stoick mentioned. Hiccup stood straight now and faced them.

"Since I became chief, I'm up every day before the sun rises. Keep your voices down, my girls and wife are still sleeping as is the entire village. Myself and the guards are the only ones up right now..." Hiccup stated.

"Sorry...So what do we do until everyone gets up? You just sit around or something?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"Odin no. This is when I start my day...Since you're all up, you might as well tag along with me while I make my rounds before breakfast." Hiccup sighed as he went into his office near the stairs and pulled out Toothless's saddle gear, the dragon came over and stood still as Hiccup began to assemble it on him. "Alright bud, ya ready?" Hiccup smiled, Toothless licked his cheek and Hiccup scratched under his chin making him purr.

"I've never seen a Night Fury so close up...Or any dragon be so docile..." Fishlegs stated. Hiccup stood up now as he opened the house door and let Toothless out first, then himself and the others followed closely. Hiccup closed the door and got on Toothless's back checking the tail was moving properly.

"Because you don't know dragons like I do. You only see them raiding, destroying things. You don't see this side of them." Hiccup replied. "Come on bud, to center tower." Hiccup said, Toothless began walking towards the center of the village and the Hooligans followed quietly. They couldn't see much as it was last night too when they arrived, so they had yet to see all these dragons Hiccup mentioned about. Sure they saw a flock of them before it got super dark but, Hiccup mentioned their island was full of dragons so where were they hall.

"How can you see where you're going?" Tuffnut asked.

"The road lanterns, that and Toothless can see fine." Hiccup replied.

"This is good work lad, I always knew you had it in yew." Gobber smiled now.

"Honestly, I couldn't of done all this without dad teaching me how. When I became chief, I was terrified to mess something up and have them riot to throw me off the island...But to my own surprise, I did alright and got better after the first year. It helps that I'm a quick thinker, inventive, and ride the fasted dragon known to man." Hiccup chuckled.

"And you said he'd never be chief." Gobber elbowed Stoick a bit.

"I meant chief of Berk..." Stoick mumbled.

"Well clearly he had what it takes to be chief if only he'd been guided properly." Gobber huffed.

"Alright knock it off. What is done is done. I put the past behind me and moved on..." Hiccup stated as he came to a pole and atop it was a guard with his Nightmare. "Ryker, morning to you my friend." Hiccup smiled, Ryker looked down and saw Hiccup there. He climbed down the ladder while his Nightmare, Blazewing stayed put. Reaching ground level, Ryker put a hand over his chest and offered a bow to Hiccup.

"Aye, morning chief. Slept well I trust?" Ryker asked.

"Eh. I slept, not sure if it was well. Anyway, report?" Hiccup asked firmer.

"Quiet as usual." Ryker stated.

"No unannounced ships pulled past the sea markers?" Ryker shook his head. "Weather?" Hiccup asked next.

"Hard to tell, clouds rolled in when I took over 2 hours ago, little snowfall then it stopped 30 minutes later." Ryker informed, Hiccup put his hand to his chin thinking now.

"Could mean the start of another winter storm. Guess I better prepare for it then...Alright, thanks Ryker. You warm enough up there?" Hiccup asked.

"I got a blanket and Blazewing, I'm good sir." Ryker nodded.

"Good to hear. Resume post." Hiccup said, Ryker gave a single nod before climbing the stairs back to his tower post with his dragon. Hiccup walked along side Toothless now along the path.

"So where to now?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Ground patrol." Hiccup replied.

"Isn't...that the same thing that Ryker guy was doing?" Snotlout blinked.

"Ryker was on aerial patrol. Eret is ground patrol." Hiccup stated.

"What's the difference lad?" Gobber asked.

"Aerial patrol is done on the backs of their dragons, 8 miles out in each direction. Ground patrol is the beaches, cliffs, and through out the village. Its the system I use to make sure the island has eyes everywhere at all times." Hiccup stated.

"Seems confusin." Stoick retorted.

"To have eyes on everything?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yer system." Gobber added.

"Nah its easy. Viggo or Ryker are my aerial team leaders. When one of them is guarding, they stay at center post where we were. Around the island facing each direction is another watch tower that 5 men share with their dragons. So I have 20 at all times and every hour two of them set off to search 8 miles out for ships, drifters, enemies not that we have any since we keep to ourselves here. The guards switch every 4 hours. Ground patrol does the same thing. And I check through out the day that there aren't any problems, aerial patrol also watches the weather for me. We're in bad winter right now. Which just makes my job all the harder." Hiccup sighed, reaching Eret's post he saw the Hooligans and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No one is supposed to be out until 7..." Eret said to them.

"Its okay, they are with me. Stand down." Hiccup ordered.

"Sorry chief. Just enforcing your rules." Eret released his sword now.

"And you do a great job. Hows it been?" Hiccup asked him.

Eret shrugged with a sigh, "Same as always. Had some snow earlier and tremors." Hiccup looked at him seriously.

"Tremors? I didn't feel nothing." Hiccup said.

"They were on the South side of the island and not very strong. I had a team check it out, we have a hunch its whispering deaths." Eret said.

"Oh that's promising. They won't be out during the day then, since they hate sunlight..." Hiccup stated.

"Yeah but its still dark right now and been cloudy..." Eret added.

"Eret...Trying to look on the bright side here." Hiccup mumbled.

"Aye chief. We'll keep a watch on it." Eret saluted.

"That's what I like to hear." Hiccup then nodded and turned with Toothless and continued walking.

"So what did he mean by your rules?" Gobber questioned.

"Rules on the island that I made. Pretty simple ones too. No one is allowed out of their home between 11pm and 7am. Those are quiet hours. Breakfast at 7:30-8, lunch at 12:30-1, dinner served at 5:30-6. Don't hurt the dragons. No one under 14 can join the academy. Kids from 6-14 can own a terrible terror." Hiccup stated.

"That's it?" They asked.

"What, you thought I'd have more?" They nodded, "We're pretty laid back here. Standard rules are always in effect like no drinking unless you're 18, we don't do marriage contracts here either. Dad and I both believed you should marry for love, not status or convenience. Oh and guests can't wander without myself or Sylvi. Generally when we have visitors, the dragons go into hiding until its safe that way we appear to be a normal village like any other. But since you will be here a while, I couldn't very well make the dragons hide for two weeks so I said screw it. I know you won't betray me because the punishment for that here is death. And I've done it before." Hiccup said.

"You've...killed before?" Fishlegs asked a little surprised.

"When I was 15...One person betrayed the tribe, and I had no choice. He tried to kill Toothless...And the rules here are don't hurt the dragons." Hiccup explained quietly.

"How did...you do it?" Tuffnut asked, Hiccup looked back.

"Kill the guy?" They nodded again, "Execution decapitation. I've never had to do it since." Hiccup replied lowly. The others just stopped and stared at him in shock. "Look, I'm not proud of it but as chief...You make the sacrifices necessary to protect your tribe. If it means killing one to save many...Then so be it." Hiccup continued walking with Toothless now. "Keep moving..." Hiccup said, they began to follow him again quietly.

(Hours Later)

The Hooligans had been pretty quiet since hearing that Hiccup had beheaded someone execution style when he was 15, they saw him differently now. They hadn't wanted to believe it but when they spoke to Sylvi, she confirmed it. Also that Hiccup had nightmares for weeks about it, and to this day it still bothers him. Hiccup didn't like to fight, or kill but he understood it was sometimes not an option. Hiccup took a vow to protect the island and the villagers, and he stood by that vow regardless of personal feelings on a matter. After breakfast, the Hooligans were with Hiccup the until lunch. They were amazed too at how well he ran things so well, though so far they'd only see him on patrols and yet to see some action.

"Man, all this walking is awful..." Snotlout groaned.

"If you rode dragons, this would have been a breeze." Hiccup chucked a bit, "Dragon rider humor for ya because you're flying and feel the breeze your dragon flies on. I'd be done with rounds by now if I were flying." Hiccup said.

"So why aren't you flying." Stoick asked.

"Because I'm escorting you lot. I can't let you wander." Hiccup added.

"We could of stayed at your house...Or with your wife." Astrid remarked.

"She's resting. And I'm not leaving you alone in the house all day." Hiccup chuckled out. There was some yelling and Toothless perked his ears up to listen, "What's up Toothless?" One of the villagers came rushing up to Hiccup panting.

"Chief Hiccup! Dragon brawl in the academy!"

"Gods damn it!..." Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and opened the tail. "Lead them to the academy...I'll take care of this." Hiccup ordered and flew off. The Hooligans looked at the villager.

"Dragon brawl?" Stoick asked.

"Group of dragons just start fighting one another, chief will handle it." The villager said leading them towards the academy. When they arrived, they say Hiccup sneaking his way into the ring. The dragons fighting were Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and a Changewing. 1 Nadder, 2 Nightmares, 1 Zippleback, and 3 Changewings.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Gobber gasped.

"Don't you worry about the chief. He knows what he's doing...He's stopped many a dragon brawl before." Iris stated coming to the ring now. Hiccup removed his cloak and belt as they would only weigh him down, he took a breath charged in the middle of them all. The nadder shot first as he dodged right and used his hand to flip and avoid more. Hiccup moved in the nadder's blind spot and scratched under its chin, it froze and collapsed to the ground seemingly paralyzed. Hiccup put his hand ups to the Zipplebacks as they calmed and pressed their heads to his palms before sitting down with a hand command from Hiccup.

"Woah..."

"Did you see that!" The Thorston twins exclaimed. Hiccup used the wall to push off of as he pulled its horns to the ground and it relaxed laying there with its tongue out, the other nightmare snarled trying to snap at Hiccup who waited for his moment, he reached his hand in the nightmares mouth and then yanked out a bad tooth. The nightmare bit a few times before purring and nuzzling its face to Hiccup's cheek.

"And now for the changewings..." Hiccup sighed, a dragon that could blend in with its surroundings. He got an idea as he pulled out Inferno and pressed a button releasing a green gas, Hiccup watched while it moved around the changewings. He grinned and pressed the button as the gas ignited, the changewings were spooked and hustled to him. Hiccup put his hands up and rubbed their faces. "See, no reason to fight..." Hiccup smiled. Now with the dragons calm, the people who had been watching clapped for him.

Hiccup opened the ring as the dragons flew out calmly and moved towards the forests without fighting. Hiccup made his way out of the ring as people patted his back and cheered him on for what he'd done. "Dragonborn! Dragonborn! Dragonborn!"

Hiccup chuckled a bit as they changed. "Alright your thrill-seekers. Get back to work. Show is over." They nodded and began to clear out, Hiccup moved back to Toothless and the Hooligans just stared in shock. "That's why I was named Hiccup the Dragonborn when I Because of what I can do with them." Hiccup smiled.

"You could of gotten yerself killed in there." Gobber bopped him on the head.

"Could have, but didn't. Settling dragon fights is easy, just gotta know the dragon, the problem, and how to solve it." Hiccup replied.

"Those were changewings, a formidable dragon because it can blend in..." Astrid said.

"True but then you figure they can't stand zippleback gas which reveals where they are. I only sparked it to scare them." Hiccup said.

"What did you do to the nadder, the nightmares, and zippleback?" Stoick asked.

"Those are trade secrets. I won't reveal those until I know I can trust you not to use them for bad." Hiccup stated firmly. "Now lets go. I got things to do." Hiccup remarked, he headed off as the Hooligans followed. They watched him make his way around checking on things, especially the inn repair. "Hows it looked Balder?" He called to him.

"Walls fixed, working on the roof now. Inside tomorrow. Should be done by the end of the week chief." Balder replied.

"Good work, keep it up. I want it fixed before the next storm hits." Hiccup said then continued moving along the path. The Hooligans followed quietly not sure what to say, they just saw Hiccup...Hiccup the Useless to them take on 7 dragon all at once and get out without even breaking a sweat. And all this, the village, riding a Night Fury...They just couldn't believe any of it if not the fact it was right there in front of them. They followed Hiccup towards the food storage house off the great hall.

"Hey chief." The man greeted.

"Hey. Hows the food counts?" Hiccup asked him.

"Not sure chief. Still working on organizing everything from the last time trader Johann was here..." The male said.

"This was supposed to be done last month after the storm. How much more is there to go, we have a another storm coming and I don't want to have to do what we did last month again. That was hell...I got enough going on as it is." Hiccup sighed.

"Everything is in crates, its not labeled at all so we have to break them open one by one to see and then make room for them, as well as tally it up to add to the final number." The man said sighing. Hiccup moved over to one of the crates and inspected it, the Hooligan's watched closely as he ran his finger over one of them and face-palmed.

"Bjorn..." Hiccup said.

"Yes chief?" He asked. Hiccup flipped the crate over revealing a label. Bjorn blinked and chuckled nervously. "Eh...hehehe...Sorry."

"I want this done by the end of the day. Meats on the left, vegetables on the back, fruits on the right. We've done it this way for years, don't make it harder than it needs to be." Hiccup sighed.

"Yes sir. Its just a lot to get through and 3 of my helpers are sick today...We're short handed." Bjorn said.

"I noticed that. Alright, I'll help. Mark it down as I call it out. Then you and the others can put it away." Hiccup said, Bjorn nodded with the coal pencil and paper out. Hiccup moved inside the store house and began counting different crates, separating some of them.

"Need a hand lad?" Gobber asked.

"I got it, thanks though. Alright Bjorn...15 crates of meats." He said, he began counting again. "13 fruits...And...14 vegetables. We also have...26 barrels of fish." Hiccup said, Bjorn wrote it down with a nod. "Stock is low...We're down quite a bit here. Lets get 3 fishing boats in the water, have them scrounge up 10 barrels each, 5 at best. I want to be ready for the next storm, especially because we have 14 extras." Hiccup said.

"Aye sir, I'll send them out right now. Anything more we need from the hunters?" Bjorn asked.

"Might as well, tell them to go out and catch what they can. Back back nightfall and start again after breakfast tomorrow. Now get this organized and sealed up." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir. I'll have it done by dinner." Bjorn said firmly with a nod.

"Make it happen then. I'll expect those reports before quiet hours tonight." Hiccup said as he left the food store house.

"That was some good chiefing, 'Iccup..." Gobber smiled.

"And to think some people thought I could never be chief...Its funny how much you find your capable of doing when you get away from what held you back and live your own life according to your own choices." Hiccup remarked getting on Toothless's back keeping his head turned from them. "Lets check the tunnels and make sure they are set bud." Hiccup patted his friend's neck, Toothless warbled and headed inside the great hall. It was huge now that the Hooligans could see how empty it was. Hiccup moved to center of the room and stopped as he got off Toothless then he walked to a circle stone that looked like a two headed dragon carved into it.

"Why is it the only stone with a carving?" Astrid asked. Hiccup pulled out Inferno now and knelt down, he placed Inferno in the carving as it fit perfectly. Hiccup gripped the handle and turned it so one head faced the hall doors and the other faced the back wall. The stone that Inferno was placed in turned as well, as Hiccup turned to see the floor adjusting and opening a large square hole behind him. The Hooligans mouths dropped open as Hiccup removed Inferno and grabbed a lantern, Toothless lit before jumping down, Hiccup right behind him.

"Its...a secret passage under the hall isn't it?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Sure is. Come on down, I'll show you my greatest invention since coming here. Mind the drop." Hiccup informed them. One by one they all came down and stood close to Hiccup since it was dark and he was the only one with a lantern. "Alright Toothless, do it." Hiccup smiled. Toothless let out a fireball down the dark hall. It disappeared but soon after they saw little lit dragons scurrying across the floor and up into lanterns to light it up.

"What...are those?" Tuffnut asked.

"Fireworm dragons...and I wouldn't touch if I were you. Their skin burns with the heat of the sun. Welcome to the underground bunkers." Hiccup grinned, he saw their faces go to shock seeing all the caves. Oh what a feeling a satisfaction he got showing them this.


	10. Overworked

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

10; Overworked.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

Oh it was so worth it, I didn't care if they knew about the tunnels. Not like they could get in or out with me and Inferno. I loved seeing their shocked faces when I opened the passage, then again when the fireworm dragons lit the place up after Toothless's blast signaled them to get into place. I pulled Inferno again and placed it on the wall to the left of me, same thing as before the passage above our heads closed leaving us down there. "Hiccup this is...Wow..." Gobber said stunned at what he was seeing. Rows of caves, various tunnels. It was like a maze down here and only Sylvi, Viggo, Ryker, Eret, and myself knew our way around it.

"What is this place...?" Astrid asked looking around.

"I told you. The underground bunkers. A place for humans or dragons to hide out during a storm or threat. My greatest invention." I reply.

"You did all this?" Stoick asked.

"Well. Whispering Deaths made the tunnels but yes, I did the caves and secret passage in. Inferno is the key both in and out. Also this place is a maze without me. Its built to safely hold a great deal of people and dragons." I begin walking to show them around. "The tunnels to your right and left and there are three hatches to give us access to the food store house, healers hut, and supply shack. Our way of getting what we need if we can't ride out a storm in the hall. This is also where I sent elderly and children who cannot fight. Keeps them safe." I explain.

"Its...so warm down here." Fishlegs said.

"Its the fireworm dragons. We can't use fires to keep warm because the smoke has no exit but the dragons lighting the place give off some serious heat. The caves are wide and deep enough to hold two dragons and a family of 4. Without dragons, it can hold 8 people at once comfortably. In the event of a storm, once everyone is down safely the guards will start passing out blankets, bedrolls, and pillows. And we ration food accordingly as I keep an eye on the storm. These are emergency bunkers, so in the event that the hall for whatever reason collapses or a war breaks out...This is the hide out. It is inaccessible without Inferno which never leaves my side. The village might get destroyed, but I rather rebuild a village than lose innocent lives." I sigh.

"I'd do the same." Gobber added patting my shoulder now.

"This is also were the dragons hide out when we have visitors to the island. Toothless knows the way out since he leads them in. These tunnels lead all around the island, some to the beaches. Some to the forest, and under certain buildings. But even the exits out are concealed..." I chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut tilted her head.

"I'll show you what I mean. Follow me." I said, the all followed curiously now as I turned them around and brought them to what appeared to be a dead end of nothing but rock.

"Uh...Hiccup, this is sealed off..." Astrid mentioned.

"As I said...The exits are sealed and concealed. Just watch..." I said as I touched touched the center of the 'rock' and it began to move, the others backed up in fear as the rock turned to white dragon belly and in poked a changewing head. "Hey Mirage." I smile rubbing the dragon's face as it purred, after she moved it was clear to see outside now.

"So the changewings...blend in with the rocks so it looks like there is no way in or out..." Fishlegs questions.

"Pretty clever right? Even if one found the way in...Someone unfamiliar with a changewing would end up with acid to the face...These changewings only respond to Toothless and myself, I trained them personally. They will stay hidden and switch off every couple of hours to get a drink and feed. They won't attack anyone passing by unless that person is a threat and trying to get inside." I smiled.

"Hiccup that's brilliant!" Fishlegs exclaimed, I only chuckled with a shrug.

"Just doing what I do best...Being me." I say. "Well come along, I'll give you a tour of the island." I add as Mirage resumed her post by blending in with the wall again. I led them back to the wall and positioned Inferno in the spot as the hall floor opened, I grabbed a ladder from the wall and let them climb up. I went last after Toothless jumped out. I let the ladder drop flat before locking the entrance again. I put Inferno back on my thigh as we exited the hall back out to the main area, as soon as I was out I saw two Vikings fighting and the rest circled around watching. Really guys? Are we testing the limits of my patience right now?

"Aren't you gonna break that up?" Astrid asked. I never answered her as I stepped in the ring of watching Vikings to see the two punching one another, I waited until they split apart before walking between them as their fists were aiming for one another. My eyes narrowed as I put both my hands up and caught their fists. They froze.

"Ch-Chief..." They whispered. I threw down both their fists and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Front and center. Now." I warned. Both men shamefully put their heads down and stood before me, taking a knee as they did. "Who wants to tell me what is going on here?" I asked. The area was silent. After a minute, I cracked my neck to the side. "Okay. No one wants to answer when I ask...Now its an order. Tell me what is going on out here." I said firmly.

"We...disagreed about something..." Said the one on the right.

"What could you of possibly disagreed about that resulted in a fist fight?!" I snapped, they both winced. No one liked when I got mad.

"Who Olga wants to be with..." The one on the left mentioned softly.

"Fighting over a woman, really guys? Fist fighting one another is not something tribe members do. A tribe stands together, supports one another, and protects one another. They do not fight one another over anything, especially a woman." I state firmly.

"Sorry chief..." They put their heads down more.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time. I have enough going on with my wife giving birth in two months, a low food supply with 14 extra mouths to feed, and another bad storm breathing down my neck. And now two of my best riders, who also happen to be my guards for this island are acting like children. I am your chief, not your father. I shouldn't have to break up a fight. As men you two should have been able to reach a compromise on your own without the use of your fists. This is not the first time since I became chief you two have had to be separated for fighting. You were warned countless times to stop and I have had enough." I look up and see a Zippleback flying over, I place my hands over my mouth and give a Zippleback call.

The two headed dragon stopped and landed beside me. It was a girl dragon with a an off white belly and the rest of it was a mix of yellows, pinks, and purples. The two heads placed their snouts to my open palms then it purred as I faced the two guards. "If you two can't get along on your own then I'm not going to give you a choice. For the next month, you two are sharing a dragon. You will be sky patrols together, and search the sky and sea on one dragon. And to ensure you don't forget the lesson of working together and acting like partnered tribe members as it should be all the time...You two are returning to the academy." I state.

"What! But we're full...riders." The two complained. I removed the two pins from their tunics and returned my arms crossed over my chest.

"I only grant full rider status to adults who passed their training. I don't grant it to children which you two have clearly displayed that you're acting as such. For the next month, you two will share this Zippleback and return to training during the day with the class. I will be getting daily reports, if I hear of anymore fighting...You two do not get these back, or your dragons." I say to them.

"B-But those are...our bonded dragons, chief! You can't take them away..." Said one of the men.

"Yes I can. If you cannot act like adults then you will not be treated as such. I grant full rider status to those who prove to me they have what it takes to be a rider. I made the rule of no one under 14 can ride a dragon and right now, after this...You've only shown me you're acting like 5 years old. Which means you are no longer qualified to be full riders. You're on probation for 30 days, effective immediately." I say preparing to walk away.

"Your dad never would of let you do this!" One shouted, I froze mid step as gasps were heard.

"Yes he would have. Or have you forgotten so soon who taught you how to be a dragon rider? How to earn a dragon's trust? Without me...You wouldn't even have your dragons since I train them personally before anyone steps in the ring for training. My father left me in charge of this island. I'm head dragon rider, and trainer. And I'm the chief. What I say goes. I don't care if you don't like it. I've had enough of these petty fights between you two. Your fight pulled everyone from their duties which keep this village running smoothly, not to mention someone could have been hurt with your carelessness. My wife and children are in the crowd and if they got hurt because you chose to ignore orders not to fight that you've been given countless times...I would banish you. This island has peace with not only dragons but one another. If you can't keep the peace, you can go. Because I will not tolerate it." I glared. They both looked down. "Now. You can take your punishment and maybe earn back the right to be called full riders, or ignore it and be bound to the ground patrol and never allowed to fly a dragon again. What will your choice be boys?" I ask.

They looked at one another quickly and sighed. "We'll take the punishment chief..."

"See, already you two are working together. Good decision. Probation starts now. Your dragons will be taken care of in your absence." I remark.

"Yes chief..." The two say.

"If you're done causing a scene in my village, get back to work." The two walked off. "Fights over, everyone back to work." I order, the crowd quickly dispersed. Sylvi came over to me sofly.

"Hiccup...Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine...Just frustrated." I mumbled as she rubbed my shoulder a bit, I turned my head and coughed hard into my arm again. It was raspy, and raw. Great. Just what I needed right now. I blinked a few times, everything was fuzzy and getting darker. My heart was racing, pounding in my chest. Something was wrong with me, I feel weak.

"Hiccup?..." Sylvi said worried. I felt a pain shoot through my chest, I grabbed it cringing hard before dropping to a knee coughing hard, then everything went black around me.

 **{Regular POV}**

After Hiccup punished the two guys fighting, Sylvi had gone to make sure he was alright. It was rare that Hiccup actually got mad but when he did, people knew to stay clear. The Hooligans watched in shock, Hiccup had never been so firm or forceful before. Gobber actually watched proudly of the lad taking control the way he did, he even elbowed Stoick a few times hinting at the fact that Hiccup had what it took after all but they never gave him a chance. After everyone dispersed, Hiccup fell into a coughing fit. He looked terrible honestly but it became scary when he cringed holding his chest and dropping to a knee, the coughing worse. He breathed heavily a few times before his eyes closed and he blacked out falling backwards.

"Hiccup!" Sylvi cried worried but thankfully, Toothless was already beside him to break his fall so he didn't hit his head on the ground. Toothless crooned with worry for his rider and friend, the Hooligans rushed over as well.

"What happened!" Stoick asked.

"I-I don't know! He's never blacked out before! Oh Gods..." Sylvi cried as she rubbed his cheek softly. She gasped, "He's burning up." Sylvi looked around and saw Eret. "ERET! Get Iris, now! Something is wrong with Hiccup!" She yelled to him, he jumped on his dragon and raced off. "Wake up...Please wake up babe..." Sylvi kissed his forehead. Eret returned with Iris, she quickly looked over at him.

The first thing she did was put a cool rag on his forehead and feel his throat and chest. "Swollen throat, high fever, harsh coughing, rapid heartbeat. Was he complaining of any chest pains?" Iris asked Sylvi.

"He cringed holding his chest right before he blacked out..." Ruffnut chimed in.

"Explains a lot." Iris sighed softly.

"What, what is it? What's wrong with him...?" Stoick asked. Iris looked at them now, mainly Sylvi as Eret picked Hiccup up carefully.

"A cold, and overworking. Combined just doesn't mix well. He's stressed out with everything going on, and he was sick the yesterday too. I doubt he got a lot of rest. He'll be alright, Sylvi...He just needs a good nights sleep, and something for that cold." Iris said holding Sylvi's hands now.

"Iris...Even when he's overworked himself...This never happens. He never blacks out...I've seen him go days without sleep and under worse stress than this...Something else is wrong." Sylvi panicked.

"Hey, Hiccup is a strong man. He's alright, let him rest up. If things get worse, we'll figure it out. But for now, lets just get him to bed. I'll make him something for the cold, and he should probably stay in bed tomorrow too. Have Gunnar be the stand in chief for now. Hiccup is pushing himself too much, he needs to take it easy and let his body recover." Iris explained.

"I'll tie him to the bed if I have too..." Sylvi grumbled looked at Hiccup's unconscious from in Eret's arms. "You stupid, stubborn idiot you..." Sylvi kissed his cheek. With that, Eret carried Hiccup's form back to the house with Sylvi and Toothless following. Iris left back to her hut.

(Hiccup's House)

Hiccup was placed in bed and covered up with a cold rag on his head again, told by Iris to change and reapply every half hour or so. Toothless stayed up with him while Sylvi sat downstairs with the Hooligans. Everyone was quiet too, not sure what to say. It had been a little worry some to just see Hiccup black out so suddenly. If the healer was saying it was due to a cold and being stressed, as well overworked then the Hooligans could now see how very hard Hiccup worked as chief. It took a lot to do the job, it wasn't for everyone. Stoick knew that all to well himself, he said for years Hiccup could never be chief because he didn't have what it too to do it but after today...Seeing all Hiccup accomplished on Fury Isle in 6 years.

Hiccup always had it in him, but Stoick held him back in his own fear that he didn't think Hiccup could do it because he was a hiccup. Hiccup was born early, it meant being the runt of the litter even though Hiccup was an only child. He was skinny, bony even. He didn't have muscle on Berk, he was considered the weak one. Stoick even told Hiccup he wouldn't survive on his own but yet, here Hiccup was. Chief of his own village. Gobber apparently always knew Hiccup could do it, and Hiccup did too since he made mention of being able to do so much more when he wasn't held back.

"So...He'll be alright?" Fishlegs asked.

"Iris thinks so after he gets some rest...A lot has happened the last few weeks." Sylvi sighed.

"Such as?" Gobber questioned.

"Well the baby was moving and kicking so much that I was in pain and we thought I was in labor early again. Then there was the issue with the wild Scauldron he had to take on. Um...Almost everyone in the village came down with eel pox that Hiccup took Toothless by himself to get the ingredients for. Couple dragon brawls, disputes to settle, food and supply storing, patrols when Ryker hurt his ankle...Then him getting that cold and you arriving. He didn't sleep a wink last night. I felt him up and shifting around a lot...He's been exhausted and today just put him over the top." Sylvi explained.

"And he hasn't blacked out from all that yet?" Snotlout blinked.

"Like Iris said, Hiccup is a strong man. He takes on a lot but he doesn't always stop when he reaches his limit. Not sure if he even knows it." Sylvi chuckled.

"So how did you fall in love with him?" Tuffnut asked. "I mean at 14, Hiccup was a twig...How did he go from that to...well all this..."

"I didn't fall for his looks. I fell for his heart. When we first met Hiccup, it was him crashing from the sky and Toothless not letting us near him until Thurmond stepped in saying we didn't want to hurt him. Thurmond took Hiccup into his house and tended his injuries and he was knocked out a good few hours or so. Thurmond brought him out to see Toothless and we saw right away that Hiccup's bond with him...was nothing like what we had with the dragons here. We shared island and good but we didn't know how to get their trust, to train, or fly them." Sylvi smiled softly.

"Until the lad taught ya?" Gobber questioned.

"Well after he woke up, we all...followed him and Thurmond to the hall so Hiccup could eat. I asked right away if he was going to stay with us. He said he didn't know, Thurmond said he didn't mind at all that we could learn a lot from him. Hiccup told us his story about what happened on Berk, then when Thurmond asked him officially if he'd like to stay...Hiccup said yes. And you know the story from there. I'll admit for a twig, he was still pretty handsome with his auburn hair and forest green eyes. And he may have been skinny at 14 but Gods you've never seen the muscle under that tunic. I take it that all came from forge work with you Gobber?" Sylvi asked.

"That it would." Gobber chuckled.

"So when did you two become a thing?" Ruffnut asked.

"Little after we turned 15 and Hiccup started chief training. I was the first person Hiccup taught how to fly and ride a dragon. He took me on a flight with Toothless, it was amazing. To be in the clouds, touching them and seeing the Northern lights in the night sky. Oh it was breathtaking...I fell in love with him that night, and asked him if he'd teach me how to ride a dragon. So after that we found Rosethorn, my nadder. He taught me everything he knows, then others wanted to learn too. So Thurmond made him head trainer and rider, and only Hiccup names someone a full rider. When they pass the classes, and final test." Sylvi smiled. "After I became a full rider, he asked me out on our first flight together and went for a date." Sylvi blushed a little.

"Did he kiss you?" Ruffnut smiled.

"Mmhm, never imagined he'd be such a good kisser too. He told me he'd never had a girlfriend before." Sylvi said.

"Awe, that's so sweet. Then you two dated a year, he became chief, and got married right?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's right." Sylvi said.

"Well I for one am glad the lad found his true calling, and is happy. Its all I ever wanted for him." Gobber smiled wide. It was silent a few minutes, everyone looking around at one another.

"Chieftess Sylvi..." Fishlegs began.

"Just Sylvi is fine, Fishlegs." Sylvi replied.

"I was wondering...Do you think...Hiccup would teach me how to become a dragon rider?" Sylvi's eyes widened.

"Me too." Gobber put his hand up smiling wide.

"Us too?" The twins and Snotlout said together.

"I-I don't..." Sylvi began.

"Not a chance in Valhalla. Absolutely not." Came Hiccup's voice from behind. They all turned to see Hiccup standing there with his arms folded over his chest, a stern look on his face and Toothless standing beside him.


	11. Hope

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

11; Hope.

They all sat there shocked to see Hiccup up and standing before them at the bottom of the stairs with Toothless close as always, the look in his eyes wasn't calm or happy. It was stern and demanding, just as it had been before he blacked out. How was he even up right now. Hadn't he just passed out from being sick and overworked? He was only out about 30 minutes, now he was up again and standing fine. Sylvi was up first slowly to get to him. "Hiccup, you shouldn't be up..." Sylvi said.

"I'm fine..." Hiccup coughed a bit.

"Yew are not lad...You blacked out from stress and bein sick..." Gobber said now worried.

"I will be fine, I've survived worse. Someone has to run the village. There is to much to do before the next storm..." Hiccup retorted walking forward a bit.

"Hiccup you need to rest! You scared the Odin's ghost out of me earlier when you blacked out...Please just stay in bed tonight..." Sylvi pleaded now, Hiccup's eyes fell on her as he sighed.

"I'm not staying in bed. I'll agree to take it easy, but that is it...I'm sorry, Syl...When bad winter is over, I can rest more but for the next two months...I can't take the chance of letting up. You heard what I said to those two guys fighting in the square. Food stock is low, you're giving birth soon...There's just too much and as chief I have to be the one who takes care of it. Its my job, the one I took 6 years ago...I promised dad that I would not let this place fall, and I won't...I can't. Not after all he did for me..." Hiccup replied.

"Why are you so stubborn! Hiccup you blacked out holding your chest, you fell to your knees in a coughing fit and your fever was way too high...If it wasn't for Toothless catching you..." Sylvi whimpered, Hiccup pulled her into his arms and she cried against his chest.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look babe. I promise in two months, I'll rest more. Because I'll have you and the baby to take care of, I'll be home more...But for now, these are things I have to do." Hiccup kissed her forehead, Sylvi nodded to him. "Now you relax, you know stress isn't good for the baby." Hiccup smiled a bit as Sylvi faced the others while still keeping her head on Hiccup's chest, his arms around her.

"Iris said you'd be out a few hours..." Astrid mentioned.

"She always says that, she forgets I've got a fast heal time..." Hiccup said.

"Can...I ask why...you won't teach us to be riders?" Fishlegs asked quietly.

"Because I said so. None of you have what it takes to be dragon riders." Hiccup stated.

"Can't you give us a chance?...I mean this is...amazing, Hiccup. You...ride a Night Fury! You're the chief of a village that rides dragon, works with them. That's incredible." Fishlegs said.

"Appreciated that you think its amazing, incredible or whatever but it still doesn't change my mind. There are rules to riding dragons, intense training, and its nothing something I have time to do. Especially with all that is going on right now, I really don't have time." Hiccup replied.

"Didn't you say someone else does the training?" Astrid asked.

"I do all the training. I teach how to earn and gain trust, proper care and how to fly. Again, rules to follow. Its time consuming, there are rules I'm sure you can't follow, not to mention you don't have time to learn either." Hiccup retorted.

"Why not? Just put us...in the class?" Snotlout said.

"Because it takes 6 months to a year to complete." They backed up at his sudden anger. "My training to become a dragon rider takes 6 months to a year, alright? I'm not letting outsiders who have spent their entire lives killing dragons, searching for the nest to make the dragons leave, who got shipwrecked because of one man's terrible decisions, also ignored his own son's existence for years become dragon riders. No way, not a chance in Valhalla. I have to much to do to take time out of my schedule to teach you, more on that. I don't want to. You can't handle it. I'm not giving you a chance...Just like you never gave me a chance. You thought I was your disaster on Berk...Now I think you're all disasters on Fury Isle." Hiccup snapped.

"Hiccup...relax..." Sylvi said softly, Hiccup took a breath now.

"You are only here for a week, two at most. Normally, anyone who comes here never even sees the dragons because I put them in hiding. But I couldn't this time because you'll be here so long, and that isn't fair to them. I'm actually worried you people are going to screw me as usual and wage war because you know we work with and ride dragons. I'm not going to waste my time teaching you a skill you care nothing about. I've worked hard to build this and I'm not risking it all to entertain my past who suddenly see what I'm actually capable of. I am not making you dragon riders. End of discussion."

 **{Hiccup's {POV}**

When I'd begun to wake up, Toothless was the first one beside me with worry. I rubbed his head as he crooned, I laid there a few minutes waiting for the feeling to return to my body since I felt numb and weak still. I swallowed hard, my throat didn't hurt as much anymore and the urge to cough was gone for the most part. I felt a cool rag on my forehead as I tried to relax, I only guessed I passed out after feeling all that pain. I could hear talking downstairs, I could tell Sylvi's voice, then the Hooligans. She was telling them the story of how they became a couple, I smiled softly. Things fell silent and then I heard Fishlegs ask if I'd teach them how to be dragon riders, I'd never moved so fast by sitting up. WHAT!? Then I heard Gobber second it, then the twins and Snotlout. Oh no. Hell no.

I forced myself up and down the stairs silently, before Sylvi could say something. I jumped in with, "Not a chance in Valhalla. Absolutely not." They all turned to see me now, Sylvi of course came rushing as fast as she could to hug me, and scold me for overworking myself and now being up after blacking out. I told her I'd be okay and held her close. I couldn't believe these guys wanted me to teach them how to be dragon riders, no way. It wasn't even practical to suggest. A part of me was inwardly grinning, they saw something amazing. They saw what I saw when I bonded with Toothless, they saw the truth but also. I couldn't trust these people, Gobber yes. The rest no way. In order for them to be riders, they would have to be on the island close to a year and even then...I couldn't risk them being able to ride dragons on Berk.

We kept Fury Isle secret, sure people knew of it but the secret was the dragons. If anyone knew, it could start war and I didn't want that. I couldn't risk that, not for people who gave me hell for years. This argument went back and forth a few times before I firmly stated that it wasn't happening. I saw them all sigh heavily, what choice did I have. The only way I'd even consider making them riders was if they gave up their life on Berk and chose to remain on Fury Isle. I couldn't risk the dragon riding getting out. That wasn't a risk I was willing to take. These people knew about my island, the dragon riding...I already had reservations about letting them leave in a week or two knowing the truth. And now that they knew where I was, I had no doubts Gobber would be wanting to visit often or keep in contact.

My headache was returning now, I checked the window. The wind was picking up and it was getting colder, that wasn't good. I saw Viggo flying towards the house on Sparkburn, oh that couldn't be good at all. I moved to the door and opened it as Viggo landed before me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a major storm headed this way coming from the West..." Viggo panted, hands on his knees.

"How bad." I asked.

"Snow and hail the size of a head or fist, its moving fast too...Sky patrol saw it at the 4 mile markers...Orders sir." Ryker jumped in now.

Oh I didn't need this right now. Seriously, the Hooligans show up and every single bad thing that could happen was happening. Further proving my point that they didn't belong here, my eyes darted left and right trying to decide what I should do. Evacuate to the hall or tell everyone to get inside their homes. "Toothless, lets go bud. Ryker, Viggo...Follow me." I got on Toothless's back and took to the sky. Viggo and Ryker following on their Nightmares. We made it to the markers as I checked the storm. Oh yeah, this was going to be really bad. I turned Toothless around and returned to the village seeing Sylvi, and the Hooligans outside, a few others gathering. Someone screamed as a large piece of hail fell from the sky, "Toothless! Plasma blast!" I ordered.

Toothless shot the hail as it burst and flurried to smaller pieces, yeah no choice. That hail could destroy houses, and it was way to cold. "What do we do chief!?" Eret asked coming up.

"Sound the alarm, mandatory evacuation to the hall! Right now." I state, Eret nodded as he gave the signal to the center tower guard who pulled out his horn and blew it hard. Toothless let out a loud roar as everyone gathered to the village square and I stayed hovering above, people looked up at me wondering what was going on. "This storm is going to be a bad one, I'm not taking the chance of moving people in the heart of it...Everyone to the great hall right now. Viggo, Ryker, Eret...Use your men to help them get their safely. Sylvi, go with them." I state.

"What about you?!" Sylvi asked.

"I'm securing the island! Now go! I'll be there soon." I yell back and fly off.

 **{Regular POV}**

After Hiccup gave the order, everyone began making their way to the hall. The Hooligans watched as Hiccup flew around on Toothless, securing different things. They lost sight of them when they got pushed into the hall and against the wall while others filed in. It took a good 20 minutes to get everyone inside, the guards closed tried to get the doors closed but the wind was strong and pushing against them, they grunted as Hiccup and Toothless flew in last minute. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and helped them close it. He lowered the lock to keep them shut, he lowered his head before slamming his fist into the wall angrily. "Damn it..." He sighed closing his eyes.

"What's the matter..." Astrid asked.

"This, the storm. Its exactly what I was afraid of happening when we're so unprepared! " Hiccup growled almost.

"Son...Its alright...You did what you could. No one can predict these storm..." Stoick offered, Hiccup glared.

"Don't call me that. I am not your son, never was...and I never will be. Maybe on Berk you can handle being unprepared, but here on my island I can't. Being unprepared means someone could get hurt or killed and that is not a loss I'm willing to just accept. A chief does everything to protect his people, and even then...If the situation calls for it, that chief gives his life for his people." With that he moved towards his people leaving Stoick in a bit of shock and Gobber chuckled a bit following Hiccup.

"I'll do anything I can ta help lad." Gobber said.

"Alright people, listen up! You know the drill with storms. Away from the walls, and huddle close to use your body heat to stay warm. I'll watch the storm...We'll make it through another storm like always." Hiccup announced.

"Aye chief." They replied. It was going to be a long night. Viggo, Eret, and Ryker approached him in a bow.

"Orders sir." They asked.

"We're going to be here through the night. Lets get into the tunnel to the store house and bring up the bedrolls, blankets, and pillows. Make a chain and get them up here, stand back everyone." Hiccup said, the others moved away as Hiccup pulled Inferno and positioned it on the circle piece and turned it as the floor opened up.

"Can we help at all?" Ruffnut asked.

"Pass things out as they come out. Help the guards." Hiccup said as he grabbed one of the torches and jumping down the men began following as Hiccup got the wooden ladders and they made a chain of people from the hatch. Hiccup opened the hatch to the store house then let the guards in to start working on bringing up the things Hiccup told them too. The guards, Gobber, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Astrid helped make sure everyone got one. Hiccup had men move the tables and benches against the walls to keep everything out of the way. They'd eat at the tables then sleep on the floor, the hall held a lot of people and right now it was 364 people inside to avoid the storm. A majority of the dragons were hiding out in the caves. Some were inside the hall to act as heaters, mainly the nightmares.

(3 Hours Later)

Finally everyone had blankets, pillows, and a bedroll. While they were down there, Hiccup also hand them round up dinner for the night which was chicken and bread, then a fruit of some sort. It wasn't much but it was enough for the night. Everyone was just sitting around, light talking around the room between tribe members. Hiccup was going around and checking on everyone, Sylvi was sitting with the kids. It was getting later now, it was close to 7pm a lot of kids were getting tired. Hiccup sighed making his way towards his wife now, he plopped beside her and she rubbed his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Tired..." Hiccup stated rubbing both his daughter's heads.

"Why don't you check on the storm then come back and get some sleep. We're not going anywhere tonight, that hail sounds pretty strong." Sylvi offered.

"I can't sleep, you know I stay up for storms." Hiccup replied.

"But you're sick...And haven't been sleeping as it is. If you want to lead these people then we need a healthy chief babe, just rest for an hour or so...Things will be okay here. We're all in one place." Sylvi said to him, he sighed knowing she was right.

"Okay...You win. I'll rest for a bit." Hiccup smiled to her, she beamed happily that she got him to agree. Hiccup got up and moved to the door taking the board off and peeking his head out. Blizzard, bad too. Hail and snow everywhere and it was dark but Hiccup could see the snow was already ankle height. He groaned almost and closed the door with a sigh.

"How's it looking chief?" Asked Ryker.

"Snow is ankle deep, car hardly see a thing. Strong winds. We might be in here more than just a day...If the temperature drops anymore, we're moving into the bunkers. I'll check again in the morning, everyone get some sleep. Nothing left to do tonight." Hiccup said.

They nodded as Hiccup made his way to his girls and Toothless laid behind them all. Sylvi laid against Toothless and the girls curled up between Sylvi and Hiccup who pulled the cover over them. "We're scared daddy...We can't sleep." Selena said. Hiccup thought a moment wondering how to calm them.

"Will you tell us a story about papa?" Solana asked.

"I don't know that many about him...I only knew him a short time." Hiccup replied.

"Babe, sing them the song that Thurmond showed you when he told you how scared he was to become chief..." Sylvi offered.

"I suppose I could. Alright, settle down and relax." Hiccup smiled as he kissed each of their foreheads and sat up a bit. The Hooligans who weren't very far away sort of tuned in to listen closely to this song that Thurmond taught Hiccup. _"_ _Lately I've been noticing I say the same things he used to say. And I even find myself acting the very same way. I tap my fingers on the table, To the rhythm in my soul. And I jingle the keys when I'm ready to go. When I look in the mirror, He's right there in my eyes. Starin' back at me and I realize..."_ Hiccup smiled

" _The older I get. The more I can see. How much he loved my mother and my brother and me. And he did the best that he could. And I only hope when I have my own family...That everyday I see...A little more of my father in me."_ Stoick actually looked down a bit and Gobber noticed but otherwise kept his eyes on Hiccup as did the others.

" _There were times I thought he was bein' just a little bit hard on me. But now I understand he was makin' me become the man he knew that I could be. In everything he ever did, he always did with love. And I'm proud today to say I'm his son. When somebody says I hope I get to meet your dad, I just smile and say you already have."_ Hiccup saw his girls smile happily.

" _The older I get. The more I can see. How much he loved my mother and my brother and me. And he did the best that he could. And I only hope when I have my own family...That everyday I see...A little more of my father in me..."_ Hiccup softened as he looked up at the wall seeing a shield panting of him and Thurmond. It was when Hiccup was 15, the day Thurmond said he wanted him to become chief of Fury Island. Thurmond was standing behind Hiccup with his hands on his shoulders while Hiccup held a shield and sword. One of Hiccup's proudest moments.

" _He's in my eyes. My heart, my soul. My hands, my pride. And when I feel alone, and I think I can't go on. I hear him sayin' 'Son you'll be alright...Everything's gonna be alright'. Yes it is..."_ Hiccup stood up now as he put his hand on the shield smiling. _"The older I get. The more I can see...That he loved my mother and my brother and me. And he did the best that he could. And I only hope when I have my own family...That everyday I see. Oh I hope I see...I hope everyday I see. A little more of my father in me. A little more of my father in me. I hope everyday I see in me...In me...In me. I hope everyday I see...A little more of my father in me."_ Hiccup finished as he looked down to see the girls just about asleep.

The room clapped lightly as Hiccup sat back down. "Now rest well my little ones." Sylvi smiled as the girls began to fall asleep and Hiccup laid against Toothless closing his eyes.

"I miss you old man..." Hiccup sighed quietly as fell asleep not long after. Gobber smiled seeing him asleep peacefully.

"Thurmond was good to him, wasn't he?" Gobber asked.

"Hiccup always refers to Thurmond as the father he never got to have growing up." Sylvi smiled a bit.

"I really did let him down...I was terrible to him and I forced him to make a choice to exile himself just to get away from me and Berk..." Stoick sighed.

"Its not that you let him down, Stoick...You acted as his chief, instead of his father. There were ways to handle things without making him feel like ya didn't care...You neva let him be himself, and now you have seen with your own two eyes what he was capable of if you'd just let him be himself. You could have taught instead of ordered. You could have guided instead of forced. You could of paid attention, took an interest instead of ignoring him...Most of all, you could have supported him, loved him...instead of degraded and hated him." Gobber said firmly.

Stoick looked over Hiccup who was fast asleep now with one arm was at his side while the over was over his stomach, his breathing was easy and soft. He looked peaceful and happy to be sleeping against his dragon, and kids beside him. "And I don't blame him if he never forgives me." Stoick sighed closing his eyes and stepping back. Little by little people began to lay down with their kids or near dragons for warmth. The guards were taking shifts as always, while the hall fell silent from sleeping Vikings around 10pm. All in high hopes that tomorrow would be better.


	12. Knowing The Truth

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

12; Knowing The Truth.

Waking up the next morning, Hiccup groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Morning." He heard Stoick say. Hiccup arched a brow. Of course, these guys were always up early. Hiccup rolled his eyes and got up cracking his back. "Sleep well?"

"Okay can we not act like this is an okay thing? 7 years hasn't changed how unbelievably angry I am at all of you..." Hiccup mumbled as he twisted his back cracking it while looking around to see a lot of people still asleep but his guards were up. They approached him quietly and offered a bow. "How was it through the night?" Hiccup asked.

"We haven't looked yet...And it was too dark to see last night." Eret admitted.

"Well lets have a look then." Hiccup sighed as he moved to the door and removed the wood panel lock as he pulled the heavy door open with little difficulty. His eyes saw instantly how dark the skies were, the large hail, and snow pile up. The snow was knee high now but the fall outside was lighter, not enough to call it safe yet though and of course the hail was concerning. Hiccup closed the door with his eyes closed, Viggo and Eret replaced the board lock.

"Still bad?" Viggo asked.

"The snow fall is light but still hard to see, the hail hasn't let up, and snow is knee high. Not to mention the destruction...Safe to say we'll have a lot of repairs to make when this clears up. I don't think we'll need to move into the tunnels, but we will be here until tomorrow unless the storm changes." Hiccup stated.

"Should we move into the tunnels to get food?" Ryker questioned.

"Not yet, lets let people wake up first...I don't want to open that with people sleeping..." Hiccup said, his men nodded and Hiccup looked back at Sylvi who was still asleep. Strange, normally she was up with him at this hour. Then again she was 7 month pregnant and tired all the time. Hiccup could say happily that at least he felt better, he had needed a good nights rest. Curse his wife for always being right.

"So what for now?" Eret asked.

"Just let everyone sleep, shouldn't be much longer." Hiccup said, the guards nodded to him as Hiccup moved back near Toothless and sat down with his eyes closed.

"You handle things well lad..." Gobber said.

"What good would panicking to beside land someone hurt or something forgotten. Staying level headed is the only way to be efficient." Hiccup replied.

"Your daughters are beautiful...They look so much like you." Astrid said gently.

"Can't imagine my life without them in it...Sylvi, the girls...They are my life." Hiccup answered as he saw the girls cuddle closer to one another.

"What's it like being chief?" Snotlout asked.

"Why do you want to know? Curious as to how hard the job is since you'll be chief of Berk one day?" Hiccup chuckled a bit. Snotlout nodded to him.

"Wait...How did you know he was my heir?" Stoick asked curiously.

"Aside from Gobber telling me? Well Snotlout is my cousin and since I left, you had to claim a family member or give up your position to the next house of power on Berk which would have been Spitelout and since Snotlout is his son, he'd be heir anyway. I did a lot of reading on Berk, I know the laws and traditions. That's how I knew about the self exile one." Hiccup retorted.

"Wait, you and Gobber were talking this whole time?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well I wouldn't call it talkin...'Iccup would send a letter every two years or so just telling me he was alright. I only sent one letter back with Johann to give him and in it, I told him about Snotlout being claimed heir." Gobber shrugged.

"I still have that letter actually. Sylvi and I laughed when you said you'd jump ship with Johann to live with me when Snotlout took over." Hiccup smiled.

"Hey! I'd make a good chief..." Snotlout grumbled.

"He was going to take over when he turned 19 but Stoick said he needed more training." Fishlegs added.

"He wasn't ready." Stoick said.

"You said Hiccup wasn't ready either and looks like he's doing just fine." Gobber remarked.

"So you're even treating Snotlout like you treated me? Man do you ever learn? You just keep making the same mistakes over and over again. I'm sure Snotlout would do fine if you'd give him a chance. That's your problem, Stoick. You feel like no one can do your job where there are tons of tribes who have chiefs too. Everyone does it differently, just because its not your way doesn't mean its the wrong way. Look at me, I'm chief of a tribe that has peace with dragons. That doesn't make it wrong, just different. Its my way and it works out for everyone." Hiccup shrugged now.

Stoick looked down. "My way works."

"But how can you know that, Stoick?" Hiccup asked, Stoick looked at him now. "Sure it works for you but who is to say that Snotlout is you. Just like me, I wasn't like you and that's why you thought I'd never make a good chief. However...You have seen with your own two eyes how well I can chief when I do it my way. Sure Thurmond taught me his way and I do use some things but I also do it my way. Your problem, Stoick...Is that you can't accept change. You're determined to stay in the past instead of move towards the future. When I took my vows to be chief at 15...I swore I'd lead this village into the future to make it better. That I would protect it. Every chief that rules a village...They bring something new. You cannot have a future unless you let go of the past." Hiccup said.

"The old way works." Stoick huffed.

"Does anything I say even penetrate that thick skull of yours. Sad that you couldn't listen when I was your son, and you can't even listen when I'm chief and your in my village because of your bad choices. How's that working out for ya by the way?" Hiccup grinned.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked looking at him.

"Your way. Trying to find the dragons nest to attack it and make the dragons leave? How did that decision work out for you? From what I understand, that choice landed you shipwrecked for 5 hours and my people saved you." Hiccup stated, Stoick looked down. "I understand your desire to stop your raids but did you ever think that maybe there was another way it could happen? Thurmond understood that the dragons were on these lands first so it wasn't fair to cast them from their homes so he shared it with them. They never knew how to ride or earn trust until I showed them. I showed them a new way, and its a way we all live by now which is why the tribe was renamed to Dreki Riddari. Because in old Norse...that means Dragon Rider." Hiccup informed him.

"Your mother always thought there was another way too...And look where that got her." Stoick grumbled.

"I remember that night. And its not what you think it was." Hiccup stated, all of them looked at Hiccup now shocked at what he'd said.

"You were just a baby, Hiccup...A dragon broke in and burned the house then carried yer mother off." Stoick retorted.

"That doesn't mean you know what happened before you got there..." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I might have been a baby but I still remember. That dragon broke in and played with me in the cradle. I was holding his claw, then mom came in and the cradle shifted. The dragons claw cut me which is why I have this scar on my chin..." Stoick looked at me in shock. "Mom held the sword at the dragon and she refused to kill it, it never attacked her. Then you came in and made it mad...That dragon understood mom, like Toothless does with me. Toothless could of killed me the day he met me when I didn't kill him. Instead, he let me go." Hiccup explained.

"Toothless didn't carry you off..." Stoick closed his eyes.

"Because he couldn't fly without me...I built him that tail rig...Right on Berk too. The point is...If dragons were as dangerous as you believed they are...Then I'd be dead already. Dragons are just misunderstood but they still feel, breathe, eat, and sleep like we do. Appearance doesn't matter. People who understand that fact are the ones who see the truth." Hiccup stated.

"I see no truth..." Stoick grumbled.

"Because you refuse to allow yourself too." The others looked at Hiccup surprised. "You refuse to see the truth, the change that is very much possible. Peace is possible, just like mom said it was. You just refuse to change your ways, to see things differently. " Hiccup stated.

"So...You became chief at 15...What's it like? Weren't you scared?" Snotlout asked, "Any pointers?"

"I could write you a book a pointers, Snotlout but really...Chiefing is easy once you get used to it. Took me a week or two but after that...It came second nature. Its not easy and yes I was terrified to mess something up like I always had on Berk." Hiccup replied.

"But you clearly did fine, help the lad out Hiccup...By the looks of it, Snotlout should get his training from you." Gobber chuckled.

"I can't offer much. I chief for what suits my island, I don't chief for Berk..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Can ya try? Stoick makes it so confusing..." Snotlout asked.

"Snotlout. In order to be a proper chief to your people...You have to have their best interests at heart. Every choice you make has to benefit them and the village. There will be times you have to do things you don't want to and make hard decisions but honestly its the little decisions that make the biggest impact. You've seen how I do thing the last day or so...I man patrols, I check food storage and make choices that aren't always easy like this storm for example. Sure, I could of let people stay in their homes until it got bad then evacuated to the hall. But...If I'd done that...people could have been hurt because those hail balls are destroying things. And I didn't want people getting hurt in the transport. Best thing I could of done was get everyone to safety early before the worst hit." Hiccup said.

"But like...number counts, guard schedules...all that. How can you manage that? I wouldn't know when to send boats out to fish...Or how much to catch..." Snotlout looked down. "Stoick was right, I'm not ready."

"There is no such thing as being ready, Snotlout." The others looked at him in shock, Snotlout lifted his head looking at Hiccup confused now.

"Come on, I was 15 years old. I'd only been here a year, adopted by Thurmond under his training...Then he died and I was left all this to take on. You think I was ready? You've been training since you turned 17 or 18...I trained at 14, and was forced to take over at 15. I was terrified to screw up and have them throw me off the island...But...I told myself that I couldn't let my dad down. He believed in me, so I had to believe in myself. It didn't come easy but nothing in life ever does. If I can do it then so can you." Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder.

"So how do you keep track of everything? How do you know when to do something...How do you fit so much into one day over and over again." Snotlout asked.

"I developed a system for it but more than anything else...I listen to them, my people. Everyone in the village, works as a team. Communication is key. If I'm not aware of it, then I trust them to come tell me so I can fix it or find a solution. I'm only one man, and though I'm the chief and everyone relies on me...I rely on them too. They rely on my for answers, I rely on them for questions or concerns. I listen to my people and I trust them as they listen and trust me. It goes both ways, its not just me giving orders. I work with them, we work together." Hiccup said.

"I guess I understand...But what if I mess up...I don't want everyone to hate me." Snotlout mumbled.

"Being chief doesn't always mean you'll be liked. You can't make everyone happy, and people are going to disagree with you but they will still listen. For example...Look at Mildew, he's a miserable old fart and never happy. He always finds a reason to complain. He's just someone you can't please but he stays and still follows orders. When I started out, people weren't thrilled with some of my ideas or changes but...they still did what I said and everything worked out fine and now they trust my decisions. I proved I could lead them. You will make mistakes but you will learn from them and get better." Hiccup smiled. "As long as you put your people before you then you will always be fine." Hiccup replied.

"That is not what its all about, Hiccup..." Stoick said.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me what it means to be chief then, Stoick. You've been chief far longer than me so give me your wisdom." Hiccup grinned a bit.

"The chief is in charge, he makes the rules and the others follow for their own good. He manages food storage and makes sure everything is safe. He leads." Stoick retorted proud of his words.

"That's why you made them follow you on a useless nest search?" Hiccup asked, Stoick's smile fell now. "And got them lost? And then stranded at sea? You think that's what it means to be chief? Making bad decisions that put everyone in danger? What would you of done if my men didn't see you? You 14 would all be dead. The chief, and the heir gone because of one bad decision based on your own selfish hate." Hiccup remarked.

"Well when you put it like that..." Stoick grumbled.

"That's how it is!" Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Can you ever just admit your faults! Admit you were wrong? Your choice almost got 14 people killed! You think its all about just forcing people to listen to you. You didn't go looking for that nest for Berk, you went because you want to find the dragon that took mom. You want revenge." Hiccup said coldly. Stoick didn't say anything and by this point more and more people were up and listening.

"That's not...true." Stoick said.

"Gobber, clarify how long you were on those boats before being stranded?" Hiccup asked.

"Weeks...at least 3." Gobber said.

"3 weeks at sea? Looking for the nest, really? And you didn't turn back after the first attack when the boats were already suffering? You pressed forward with another bad choice, because you think finding that nest will stop your raids. You got lost and now look where you are. How can you sit there proud to call yourself a chief when you endangered their lives for your own selfish reasons!" Hiccup glared. "You have no idea what it means to be chief. If you think that its all about giving orders and people following."

"Don't you give me trouble about my chiefing...I've done fine." Stoick said defensively.

"That's why you drove me to exile myself, right?" Stoick stopped now, not having a comeback. "That's what I thought. Your rules, your controlling, inability to listen to anything other than the sound of your own voice made me invoke self exile to get away from you. I didn't leave because of the village, not that they were any better but you were my main reason. I got so fed up with your rules...That I left the village and Gods I'm glad I did because I wouldn't have all this if I hadn't. I'm surprised more people haven't left yet. You told me I wouldn't survive on my own, well hows me being being chief, married, and having kids sound to you. I think I'm doing pretty alright."

"You don't know what it means to be chief either, Hiccup. You broke so many Viking laws...I don't know how anyone can look to you as chief." Stoick said angrily.

"Don't you talk to him like that. Our chief is 100 times the chief you will ever be." Someone yelled.

"How can you call yourself a chief when you don't listen to anyone. You think its just demanding and they follow, but its not. A chief listens, he leads...And he protects. I don't demand them to do anything, they chose to follow me. I don't force them too. I lead them, and keep them safe. I trust them to do their jobs, to work together. I don't run this village myself, I have help. Its all of them. So I listen to them and they listen to me. I showed them a new way of life. Viggo and Ryker were dragon hunters...Until I showed them that dragons didn't need to be hunted for their to be peace. Eret is a former dragon trapper, and I showed him the truth too. Now they chose to stay here and change because this world is changing Stoick. And you can either change with it or fall into the past and be forgotten. People want change, they want things to be different." Hiccup stated.

"You might have peace here but we don't on Berk..." Stoick said. "So I will continue to hate them."

"You are so one track minded. You hate dragons not because of raids, but because mom was taken by one and you never saw her again. Not everything always as it seems, Stoick. That dragon took her because it saw she had a good heart and meant no harm. It saw that she was different that everyone else. Toothless saw that in me too. When you open your eyes and accept things around you, it becomes clearer. You'd rather live your life by the old ways, killing dragons and searching for a nest you will never find, endangering your people than accept this...That humans and dragons can live together in harmony. You will never be able to better your village, or move to the future because you are stuck in the past.

"Hold up a minute..." Astrid said looking at Hiccup now. "You just...said you knew the dragon took her because she had a good heart...Hiccup...how can...you know that?...Your mom is dead." Hiccup got up and motioned for them to follow him, he saw others were awake now as he knelt down and opened the floor up.

"As I said, not everything is always as it seems. Follow me." Hiccup climbed down the ladder and they followed him. Hiccup gave a whistle as the fireworms lit up up the tunnel. Hiccup walked with them trailing closely as he walked down the tunnel then took a left. He stopped and had them wait.

"Cloud Jumper, come here boy." Hiccup called. The Hooligans watched as a big 4 winged, owl face looking dragon came down the tunnel towards Hiccup. "Because Cloud Jumper is the dragon that took her." Hiccup smiled. A figure looked out one of the caves and walked towards them as Hiccup smiled wider. The look on Stoick's face was priceless too, his mouth dropped open. "I know the truth because my mom isn't dead."

"Hello Stoick." The woman said calmly.

"V-Val...ka?" Stoick whispered out.


	13. Scary Decision

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

13; Scary Decision.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

I was appalled by the things Stoick was saying to me so early in the morning. I had literally just woken up and he was acting like things were okay and I hadn't been gone 7 years. Pfft. Wasn't falling for the act, I knew better. He was just trying to get on my good side. Because I had totally forgotten the neglect of the last 7 years? Yeah, no. A lot of people were still asleep and the storm wasn't over yet so we were stuck in here longer. Great. I decided to just relax against Toothless, things were calm at first. Just a casual conversation with the Hooligans. Why be hateful towards them, that wasn't the type of guy I was regardless of what they'd done. They were here for at least two weeks and longer with these ship delays. That's how I was sending them home to Berk, a map and a ship to take them back when one could get made.

All my boats were small fishing ones, not made for a day day trip at sea. Somehow things turned to Snotlout asking me about how it was to be chief. I told him what I could, why not. It came to my attention that Stoick actually held off making Snotlout chief because he didn't feel he could do it. That actually made me mad, Stoick still hadn't learned from my leaving to just trust someone. So I told Snotlout what it meant to be chief in my eyes, and Stoick argued with me about it. That's when I decided not to hold back, I wasn't going to sit there and listen to him tell me I didn't know what it meant to be chief. But then...I let something slip. That I knew the truth of why my mother was taken by a dragon all those years ago and I knew I couldn't hide it after Astrid pointed out what I'd said.

Quietly, I got up after seeing that Sylvi was still asleep. I was actually a little worried because it wasn't something she did often, sleep in that is. Right now I had to shut my ex father up and it was going to be so satisfying to see the look on his face. "As I said, not everything is as it seems. Follow me." I said calmly as I moved to the center of the room and opening the bunker entrance, I climbed down the ladder and waited for them to get down below the tunnels. I look up at Eret, "I'll be back in a moment." He nodded as I began walking. It was dark so I gave a whistle and the fireworm dragons lit it up for me. I reached about 10 caves down and turned left I stopped and had them wait as I took a few steps in.

"Cloud Jumper, come here boy." I called down the tunnel. A large four winged dragon came out with an owl like face, I heard the others back up a bit at the size of him. "This dragon, Cloud Jumper is the one that took her." I say as they gasp. I saw a figure poke its head out of the cave down the tunnel, I smiled wider now. Time to show them the truth, I motioned for her to come forward and she did. I heard Stoick gasp and from the corner of my eye saw his mouth drop open. "I know the truth because my mom isn't dead." I say proudly.

"Hello Stoick." She said to him calmly.

"V-Val...ka?" Stoick whispered out, clearly still in shock. I faced him now as mom stood beside me, I saw all their shocked faces.

"Ya know lad...I think this qualifies as leaving something out of the whole story we asked for yesterday..." Gobber blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I might'a left out that I found my mother about 2 years ago." I chuckled at Gobber.

"Hiccup...How did...I don't...under...stand...Val you...you're alive?" Stoick said trying to find his words.

"Its another story all its own. Lets go back up to the hall and I'll explain..." Valka said softly.

"You sure mom? Cloud Jumper is too big to be up there with us..." I asked her.

"He'll be okay down here as long as he's close to me. Go lay down boy, I'm alright." Valka said to Cloud Jumper who nuzzled against her and then went to lay down. I nod as I begin leading them out and back up to the hall. Once there, I closed the passage and Stoick still stood there in shock of seeing his wife whom he believed to be dead there, alive and in the flesh.

"Hey Val." Some of the villagers greeted, the guards nodded and offered a bow.

"Hello boys." Valka smiled to them.

"They knew she was here?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Of course, she was in the hall the day I announced you'd be with us a while. Since she's been hiding out, she likes being close to Cloud Jumper. Sorry I blew your secret mom...It slipped out." I say.

"Don't worry about it son. We couldn't hide it forever, they know now so we'll just tell them and be done with it." Valka smiled ruffling my hair.

"Nana!" Selena and Solana cheer rushing up to her.

"Hi babies." Valka hugged them tightly, I look back and see Sylvi still asleep. I was getting worried now, it was almost 7:30am and she was still out? I'd give her another hour before waking her up and finding out if she was okay. The guards and some of the women were working on breakfast so we had time for my mom and I to tell the story of how we ran into one another.

"So uh...How you been, Val?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Well Gobber. I've been well." Valka replied softly. We looked at Stoick who was still shocked to see her there. "I suppose you'd like to know how this came to be?" Stoick forced a nod. "Very well then. Hiccup, why don't you lead off since it was you who found me." I nod taking a breath.

"It happened two years ago. The twins were a little over a year old, Sylvi and I were taking a flight together with Toothless and Rosethorn..."

 **/Flashback/**

" _Come on Hiccup! You can't catch me." Sylvi teased with a laugh as we were racing through the skies over the island, we weren't far off either. I grinned as I adjusted Toothless's tail and sped after her, we had decided to just take a flight together and it turned into a race. The girls were with their uncle so Sylvi and I could get some alone time as husband and wife since most of my time was taken by the fact I was chief of the village. I raced so far ahead of her that we lost her with a mile between us. I laughed knowing easily I'd won then I heard a roar, I looked ahead then left, finally right and Toothless began to turn back after seeing nothing. That wasn't the case, we crashed right into another dragon. It was big too, I didn't know there had been a rider until it fell off. Toothless and I dove down to catch the rider but then the dragon made it first._

 _We stared at one another a while before she asked, "You're...a dragon rider?" So it was a girl._

" _Yes. You are one too?" I question._

" _Have been for 19 years...Who are you?" She asked me._

" _Chief Hiccup Hagebak of Fury Isle and the Dragon Rider tribe..." I reply, I watched her freeze. "Is...everything alright?" I asked next. Her dragon inched towards Toothless as she looked over me through her mask. "Well I'm...sorry for crashing into you..." I say preparing to leave._

" _Oh...No it was my fault. We've never...seen another rider before. Got curious and were going too fast. Sorry we got so close...You looked like someone from my past..." She admitted softly._

" _Who...did you think I was?" I asked her._

" _My son. His name was Hiccup too. But he's probably back on Berk with his father and a great...dragon killer by now." The woman sighed, now it was my turn to freeze. Her son...was from Berk and thought I was...him? Hold up just a Thor damn minute. My name was Hiccup and I was from Berk... "I guess he turned out like his father...Sorry again." She said to me._

" _Wait...Hold on...What was...your son's last name?" I asked slowly._

" _Hm...Oh...Haddock. His father was chief of Berk...I was taken by a dragon 19 years ago and learned the truth about them...And I just couldn't return to the lifestyle of killing them." The woman said. My eyes widened now, "Is...something wrong?" She asked seeing my face. I began to breath heavily._

" _Yo-You're...my...mother?" I forced out._

" _I'm the mother of...Hiccup Haddock, you said your name was Hiccup Hageback." The woman said firmly._

" _Hagebak...is my adopted name. I was born Hiccup Haddock to chief of the tribe, Stoick the Vast Haddock and Valka Haddock...My mother was taken by a dragon when I was a baby..." I admit._

" _You're...Hiccup Haddock?..." She asked, I nodded. She moved closer again and ran her hand on my cheek to my chin, I felt her thumb run over scar and she gasped taking off her mask quickly. I saw her brown hair, and blue-green eyes. More green than blue though. "Hiccup...My little baby boy Hiccup, is that...really you?" She asked me shakily._

" _Yeah...Its me. I guess...we have a lot to talk about don't we?" I laughed a bit. I couldn't believe it, she was...my mother. My mom...was actually alive!? I had so many emotions flowing through me but I contained myself. Sylvi found me and saw the woman._

" _We certainly do." Valka said to me._

 **/End Flashback/**

"After that, we returned to Fury Isle and started talking. I told him about how after Cloud Jumper took me to his nest, I met the Bewilderbeast, the alpha species. I learned the truth of dragons. That they were simple, intelligent creatures. I explained that I never returned to Berk because I couldn't kill dragons, and I knew...you'd never listen to me when I tried to explain the truth to you, Stoick...So I stayed away." Valka said softly as Stoick only stared not sure what to say.

"And then I told her what happened to me while on Berk, and after I left up until she and I met in the sky that day. She's...been here ever since." I added.

"I know what you're thinking...How could I of done this. Stayed away all these years and why didn't I come back to you, to our son...Well..." Valka trailed off trying to keep from crying as Stoick just sat there, dumbfounded. "What sign did I have that you could change Stoick, that anyone on Berk could. I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting but did anyone of you listen to me. I know that I left ya to raise Hiccup alone, and I was wrong...I see that now. But..."

"Mom you don't have to explain to him. You didn't come back because you knew he wouldn't change. Because you knew he'd keep killin dragons and not see the peace that was possible..." I retort. "And I don't blame you for not coming back. I left too because I couldn't kill a dragon and no one would listen to me...Like mother, like son." I huff. I heard whimpering and turned my head seeing Sylvi on her side with a hand on her stomach. "Babe? Are you alright?" I asked walking over to her.

"I don't...feel..." I saw her face go pale as I reached for a bucket and handed it to her, Toothless got up and raised his wings to keep her shielded from everyone. I watched Sylvi throw up, I moved her hair and rubbed her back.

"Ssh, its alright...Get it out..." I soothe her. After 2 minutes, she laid back down groaning. "You probably caught what I had...Explains why you slept in so late." I say softly. "Feel up to eating?" She shook her head. "You should try for the baby...Some bread and water." I offered.

"I'll...try." Sylvi coughed. I frowned, I didn't like her sick. I could tell she had a fever, and was in a little pain. On top of being pregnant, she really had to feel shitty right now. Eret brought over some bread and water for her, she sat up eating it slowly. "How's the storm?" She asked.

"Still to bad to leave the hall, hoping by tomorrow it will be." I said. "You just rest, I'll take care of everything..." I say kissing her forehead. She nodded finishing her food slow as I got up to address everyone. "Alright everyone, attention over here..." Everyone quieted down and looked at him. "The snow is knee length out there, falling light. However its the large, fast falling hail that concerns me. Its already destroyed and we'll have a lot of work to clean things up, but...As always we will pull through. So we're gonna sit tight and ride it out, I thank you all for being so patient. We've had a pretty bad winter. Means a lot you all stand together and not want to kill one another while we're hunkered down." I announced.

"Because we know you'll take care of us!" Someone shouted at him. I chuckled.

"I do my best." I replied bashfully.

"You're the best chief this village has ever had!" Another said.

"I beg to differ, my father is the best." I replied.

"But you're his son. So we get both of you ruling over us." A woman said gently.

"Awe, you guys are the best." I smiled.

"Long live the chief! Long live the chief!" They began chanting. I saw the Hooligans looking a bit shocked at them chanting towards me. "Dragonborn, dragonborn, dragonborn!" They chanted now.

"Alright settle down." I chuckled at them, they clapped for me and soon relaxed talking among themselves and eating breakfast. I saw that Sylvi was laying down, she looked miserable and in so much pain but I didn't what I could do for her to make it better. She'd thrown up a little again and was crying, I sat back down beside and put my hand behind her back trying to massage her neck with my fingers to soothe her.

"You should...be so close or you'll get sick again..." Sylvi mumbled.

"I'd gladly be sick if it means you're not..." I tell her lightly, she offered a weak smile to me before whimpering in pain again. I didn't know what to do so I'd just sit there beside her rubbing her back. Iris said that Sylvi would be uncomfortable towards the end of the pregnancy but this seemed like too much.

(Dinner Time)

 **{Regular POV}**

All day it had been like this, Sylvi in pain, sick and crying. She barely ate and she kept getting weaker, Sylvi had told me her pain was unbearable just before dinner. Yeah something wasn't right. "Syl, I want Iris to look over you...Please..." Hiccup pleaded.

"No...Its...okay Hiccup..." Sylvi coughed hard into her her sleeve, Hiccup saw tinges of blood and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Syl...But I'm not asking anymore. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is. IRIS!" Hiccup called out, the room fell quiet hearing their chief's tone. It wasn't like him to yell but Sylvi had been sick all day, crying in pain and throwing up. Even the Hooligan's were worried. And they'd been quiet since the reveal of Hiccup's mother being alive still, the storm was lightening up but it still wasn't safe to go outside yet. Iris hustled over hearing the urgency in Hiccup's voice.

"You summoned me chief?" Iris asked.

"I want you to look over Sylvi...That fever hasn't faded, she can't keep anything down, she's coughing hard, throwing up...and now she's coughing up blood. Something isn't right...I feel it." Hiccup said. Iris nodded as moved near Sylvi and began to look over her carefully, checking her temperature, looking in her mouth, how weak she was. Even Iris started to look concerned. The room was watching too as Iris put her hand on Sylvi's belly and moved it around slowly.

"Syl, when's the last time the baby kicked?" Iris asked, hearing this Hiccup's pacing stopped and he whipped around looking to his wife and Iris.

"I don't...know...few hours before dinner?" Sylvi replied. Iris closed her eyes worried before motioning for Hiccup to come down to their level.

"Chief...Your wife is very ill. Its not some cold, its...a virus and it can kill her..." Iris began.

"What!" Hiccup said in fear with wide, worried eyes.

"Please...allow me to finish...There is a cure, I can make it...But...If I give it to her now, the baby won't survive. And if we wait another two months until she gives birth...she won't survive the birth. And the baby might not either with how weak Sylvi is already." Iris said.

"No...Iris, no! There has to be something else you can do...I know you, your the best healer in the Archipelago..." Hiccup said quickly.

Iris looked at him sadly biting her bottom lip. "There is one thing...I can do...And even then...there are no guarantees." Iris said softly.

"Tell me..." Hiccup urged.

"I can take the baby out now...Two months early. Give Sylvi the cure...The only thing I don't know...is if the baby will survive out this early...Its risky. The baby could still die...This is...your choice chief. I'll do whatever you want me to do but its your choice..." Hiccup's eyes widened now. It was his choice?! Did she have any idea how hard a decision that was to make with so little time. Sylvi was only getting sicker, she could be saved now but they'd lose the baby. If they waited, Sylvi wouldn't survive the birth. And if they took the baby early, Sylvi would live and the baby might. He was juggling with lives here and he didn't like that. Everyone was quiet, waiting to see what he'd do. This was a hard choice to make, scary too.

"Hiccup..." Valka began.

"Not right now mom...I need to think..." Hiccup lowered his head. What did he do here? Sylvi was whimpering in pain, the baby hadn't moved in a few hours. Did that mean the baby was in distress with how sick Sylvi was? He might lose them both regardless and he couldn't do that. He wouldn't lose Sylvi, he couldn't. Sighing, he lifted his head and looked at Iris. "Deliver the baby, give Sylvi the cure." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup...No...the baby...might not make it...Just let me carry it another to months...I'll be...okay..." Sylvi pleaded. Hiccup took Sylvi's hand in his and kissed her knuckes, smiling weakly hoping he was making the right choice. He had tears in his eyes but they hadn't fallen.

"I know the baby might not make it Sylvi...I know that but if I let you carry another two months...You won't make it. And that isn't something I can deal with..." Hiccup admitted.

"But the baby...I don't want to lose the baby..." Sylvi cried.

"Sylvi...I don't want to lose you. I can't...I'm sorry but I can't risk you. I know possibly losing the baby scares you, it scares me too...And if the baby doesn't make it...I'll be just as upset as you...I know the risk of doing this..." Hiccup trailed off slowly as the tears slipped from his eyes, he didn't care who saw them. "But Syl...We can make another baby, we can try again after your cured, right away even. I won't argue with you about it...But if don't do this...I could lose you both. I can't risk losing you both...But most of all, as much as it would hurt me to lose our child in this...I couldn't live without you. I can make another baby with you, but another you can't be made...I'm sorry, Syl...This is the only choice I have right now. If I do this...I have a chance to save you and the baby. If I don't, I could lose you both...and that's not a risk I'm going to take..." Hiccup said softly.

"Don't I get a choice in this..." Sylvi asked.

"Not when its your life on the line..." Hiccup replied.

"But..." Sylvi began.

"Sylvi! I can't lose you!" Hiccup said firmly, he lowered his head now crying. "I can't...lose you. I can't...I will do anything else you ask of me, I will give you whatever you want...Whenever you ask. But I refuse to lose you...I can't lose you. I'm sorry...I can't...And if I don't do this...I will lose you, and the baby...That's not a loss I'm willing to take. I can survive if we lose the baby, as long as there is me and you...We can try again. But I can't survive without you...Please...Please don't fight me on this..." Hiccup pleaded her. Though upset Sylvi saw the distress in her husband's eyes. She looked to Iris now and nodded.

"Do it..." She said, Hiccup kissed her softly.

"When my chieftess?" Iris asked.

"Right now. There's no point in wasting time." Sylvi said.

"Aye ma'am. Dagny, Alva. Lets get ready." Iris said firmly. Everyone was suddenly confused as to what was going on, things began to start happening a lot faster. All anyone knew was that tonight, they would get to meet their chief and chieftess's new child.


	14. New Addition

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

14; New Addition.

The Hooligans had no idea what was going on, things just happened so fast from the storm and being evacuated into the hall the night before, now learning Hiccup's mother, Valka was still alive after believing she was dead the last 21 years, now Hiccup's wife was giving birth two months early? What in the name of Thor was going on, nothing made sense anymore but one thing was for sure...They'd never seen Hiccup cry. And he showed no shame in crying when he heard his wife and unborn child may die if he didn't make a choice. The guards were keeping people out of the way while Viggo led Iris, Dagny, and Alva through the underground bunker to the healers hut so she could get what she needed to do this which none of them were sure was actually happening.

"Val...What's...going on?" Stoick asked his wife. Valk turned sadly to face them with a sigh as she looked down.

"Sylvi is very ill, there is a cure but its lethal to hers and Hiccup's unborn child. If they wait two more months when she give birth, she and the child could die. Iris can deliver the baby early, and give Sylvi the cure but there is still no guarantee the baby survives so early..." Valka saw Hiccup on his knees beside Sylvi holding her hand.

"So what is...happening right now?" Astrid asked.

"Iris gave Hiccup a choice. Save Sylvi now and lose the baby. Wait two months until the birth and lose Sylvi. Or...Deliver the baby now, save Sylvi and pray the child makes it. You saw what Hiccup chose, he refuses to lose his wife so Iris and her helpers are going to take the baby early..." Valka explained.

"But...how...?" Ruffnut asked.

Iris now returned as they began setting things up quickly. "We have to put her into labor early..." Iris said softly.

"Can that even happen?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Yes, but its dangerous and painful...More so for Sylvi. Its going to be a long night..." Alva sighed.

"How does that work?" Astrid looked worried, she couldn't imagine how hard this was for Hiccup.

"You'll find out..." Dagny closed her eyes.

"Chief we need something for her to lay on...I don't have a blanket big enough." Iris said, Hiccup stood up and unclipped his fur cloak handing it to Iris. Hiccup carefully picked Sylvi up as Iris and the others laid it flat on the ground, once down Hiccup lowered Sylvi but still not leaving her side. He was mostly silent in this, he was terrified over all but trying to be strong for Sylvi. The thought of losing his unborn child was eating him from the inside but he couldn't lose Sylvi, that was not something he could handle. And he knew that full well which is why he made the choice he did.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Iris asked.

"I don't have a choice. I won't lose my wife..." Hiccup replied lowly as Sylvi held his hand tightly. Iris nodded as she handed Hiccup a tool and he looked at her.

"You know the rules...No one is allowed to touch the chieftess other than her husband...You have to break her water, chief...That's...an inside job and sorry to say but...you know your wife's body better than I..." Iris stated. Hiccup nodded as he snapped his looked to Toothless and Rosethorn who came over and put their wings up so it would act as a barrier to block Sylvi from being seen by everyone in the hall.

"Viggo, Ryker...Can I borrow Sparkburn and Blastwing for extra coverage?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course chief." Ryker said as they whistled for their two Nightmares who came over and used their wings along side Toothless and Rosethorn.

"Is this...going to hurt like when my water...broke with the twins?" Sylvi asked.

"Yes...and a great deal more." Iris frowned to her chieftess.

"Its alright babe...I know what to do...Trust me..." Hiccup said.

"I trust you, Hiccup..." Sylvi said. Hiccup smiled softly as he kissed her deeply. She returned it of course as Hiccup removed her skirt and leggings.

"Ch-Chief! What are you doing, I said break her water! Not make love to her!" Iris blushed darkly. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't it you who said I know my wife's body better than you?" Hiccup remarked.

"Yes but..." Iris started.

"Don't question me, she's going to be in a lot of pain...Let me do this my way. I know what I'm doing..." Hiccup sighed, Iris backed off with her mouth shut now.

"What's he talking about?" Gobber asked. Valka almost chuckled with a shrug, Gobber and Stoick both went wide eyed.

"You don't mean he's going to...?" Stoick started.

"He's going to make it as painless as he can just like when he broke her maiden head the first time they made love..." Valka stated.

"Wait, hold on just a Thor pickin minute...Hiccup is gonna make her feel good so she is distracted from the pain?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I swear to Thor if you don't shut up I'm going to wring your neck, Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled from behind the wall of dragons. Snotlout shut his mouth. Hiccup shook his head as Sylvi looked at Hiccup now who glanced to Iris, Dagny, and Alva. His eyes told them all they needed to know, they quickly got up and left the protection of the dragon wings wall. "Just like our wedding night babe..." Hiccup smiled softly, Sylvi nodded as she spread her legs a bit and Hiccup took hold of the tool which was a long hooked something or other, Hiccup didn't really care. He moved his hand to her lower region and rubbed it a bit as Sylvi bit back a moan.

Hiccup continued this while he kissed her deeply, as soon as she was distracted used his thumb to massage the place right above her clit which drove her mad and she couldn't hold the moan in. "Ah...Hiccup, Gods..." Everyone in the room let their mouths dropped open and ears of young ones had already been covered. Hiccup kissed her again, deepening it as he took the tool while she was enjoying the good feeling and inserted it slowly. He knew his wife's body, how far his fingers could go into her and in order to reach the sac of water he had to go higher than that while still minding the baby's head.

"Chief...please be..." Iris said.

"Iris, distracting me right now wouldn't be a good idea..." Hiccup warned as he returned his lips to his wife's. He poked once to feel the sac of water ripple almost. Locked in the making out he twisted the tool so the hook could grab hold. Hiccup applied just a little force and pulled the tool back towards him and out as the gush of water soon followed. Hiccup felt Sylvi tense up, he saw her cringe and pant hard. Hiccup tossed the tool away continuing the kiss and massaging her a bit. Hiccup knew how sensitive she was too, Sylvi panted as Hiccup continued his actions. Without warning he saw Sylvi bite her bottom lip and arch slightly.

He smiled kissing her once and removing his hand. "Thank you..." Sylvi tried to control her breathing as Hiccup reached for the blanket from his bedroll and cover her up. The dragons lowered their wings as everyone could now see Sylvi's smiling face and Hiccup's grin almost. Iris came over now.

"You're welcome babe. You know I'd do anything for you." Hiccup smiled kissing her forehead.

"Good...work chief...Any pain, Syl?" Iris asked still a little flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Not at the moment...Hiccup took care of it..." Syl leaned on Hiccup's shoulder when he laid beside her. Hiccup's eyes trailed to his former tribe who were standing there mouth agape at what they had just heard happen. He fought back laughing. His mother actually was giggling like an idiot too because she expected such.

"N-Now what...happens?" Astrid said blinking.

"We wait, now that her water is broken...Her body should do the rest and recognize its in labor, she should start dilating soon." Iris informed and so began a long night, Sylvi ended up falling asleep against Hiccup for a few hours. It was closer to 8:30pm when she awoke with a start panting heavily and cringing from the pain. "Alright chief...You gotta check her, you remember what I taught you?" Iris asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he adjusted himself on his knees between her legs without moving the blanket to keep the privacy going. He closed his eyes to feel around a moment.

"I can get 3 fingers in comfortably without her crying out in pain." Hiccup told Iris pulling his hand out.

"What does that mean?" Ruffnut questioned.

"It means she's dilating. When Hiccup can get his fist in without have to stretch her, she's ready to push." Alva informed.

"Fist?!" Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout blinked.

"Her cervix is opening for the baby's birth, when it reaches complete openness which is the size of Hiccup's fist generally...She'll be ready to push." Dagny added.

"Isn't it the healer's job to check for all that?" Gobber asked.

"Not since I became chief...No one touches my wife like that but me. Doesn't matter if its sex or child birth..." Hiccup retorted laying beside his wife again. The Hooligan's blinked in surprise at his boldness as Sylvi buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. "How do you feel babe?" Hiccup asked stroking his fingers up and down her back.

"Not bad as long as you don't stop doing that..." She purred almost closing her eyes.

"You love my back rubs." Hiccup chuckled.

"Because you have the softest hands to relax me and strongest arms to hold me." Sylvi smiled. Hiccup closed his eyes continued to run his fingers up and down her back. _"We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashbacks start, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air...See the lights, the party, the ballgowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know...That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on the staircase beggin you please don't go..."_ Sylvi sang softly taking a breath as Hiccup smiled gently. _"And I said 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You be the prince and I'll be the princess. Its a love story, baby just say yes."_

Others in the room just smiled listening as Hiccup carefully picked her up bridal style making sure the blanket stayed in place as he moved slowly around the room with her as if they were dancing. _"So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew so close your eyes...Escape this town for a little while. Oh oh. Cuz you were Romeo, I was a scarlett letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me, I was begging you please done go!...And I said 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You be the prince and I'll be the princess. Its a love story, baby just say yes. Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but its real. Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess, its a love story baby just yes."_ Sylvi felt Hiccup kiss her forehead.

Hiccup's movements slowed as they stared into one another's eyes now. _"I got tired of waiting...Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading...When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said 'Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring and said..."_ Hiccup smiled now.

" _Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. Its a love story, baby just say...yes..."_ Hiccup sang taking them all by surprise as Sylvi blushed.

" _Cuz we were both young when I first saw you."_ The two sang together sharing a kiss after Hiccup laid her back down gently. "I love you." Sylvi said softly.

"I love you more." Hiccup replied.

"Check her chief..." Iris said with a smile, Hiccup nodded as used his hand to check her again.

"Well apparently dancing speeds it up. We're up to 5 fingers." Hiccup told Iris.

"Can you feel the baby's head yet?" Dagny questioned.

"Tip of my middle finger can just slightly." Hiccup replied, the three nodded as Hiccup removed his hand and smiled at Sylvi. "You know babe, we never discussed names..." Hiccup chuckled.

"Really. You wanna talk about this now?" Sylvi asked.

"Well he's gonna need a name." Hiccup shrugged.

"You don't know its a boy." Iris stated.

"Oh yes we do. Toothless confirmed it for me..." Hiccup grinned, Iris looked at Toothless who only gave a snort and gummy grin.

"I didn't know he could do that." Iris blinked.

"Because no one knows Toothless like me, ain't that right bud?" Hiccup said as Toothless licked his cheek. Sylvi cringed in pain as Hiccup moved beside her and she whimpered against him. "Contractions?" He asked, she nodded weakly. "Breathe through them..." Hiccup encouraged. Sylvi began breathing as she had with the twins. Hiccup went back to rubbing her back and she calmed and snuggled into him. It wasn't long until she fell asleep again.

(An Hour Later)

When Sylvi awoke again, the pain was clear. Hiccup didn't even wait for Iris's signal to check her, he checked her and looked at Iris with a nod. "Its time." Hiccup said. Iris took her place in front of Sylvi's legs as Hiccup stayed on the right side and Dagny on the right. They both lifted her legs as Alva was ready with the string, knife, and blanket.

"Alright, Syl...Just like with the twins. You feel the contraction, start pushing." Iris told her, Sylvi managed a nod.

"You can do this babe...Time to meet our son..." Hiccup smiled kissing her forehead. "I love you so much, for all you've given me, done for me...My life is meaningless without you and these kids..." Hiccup said.

"Its you...who has done...so much for all of us..." Sylvi panted, she cringed and yelled out pushing hard. Everyone else was gathered around but nowhere near Iris because they'd see Sylvi and Hiccup had already warned before she woke up he'd knock someone out if they got to close. After about 9 seconds, Sylvi breathed heavily, Dagny put a cold cloth on her head.

"That's it, good job Sylvi...Take a few breaths and do it again." Iris told her confidently. It wasn't more than a minute later when she began to push again. She cried out in pain as Hiccup tried to soothe her but it was harder when he was helping hold one of her legs up. It was another 4 rounds of pushing before Iris announced the head was out but when Hiccup saw the worry on her face, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"What...What is it?" Hiccup whispered to Iris.

"The cord was wrapped around the neck..." Iris replied softly so Sylvi wouldn't hear. Sylvi pushed again as the baby was out fully. The cord was tied off, cut, and then the baby wrapped. There hadn't been any crying, Hiccup put her leg down, as did Dagny.

"Hiccup..." Sylvi panted, he looked at her. "Why...isn't...the baby...crying?"

"Give her the cure, now..." Hiccup said, Alva nodded as she motioned for Hiccup to take the baby. Hiccup took the silent child from her and saw her saddened eyes.

"I'm...sorry chief...The baby...didn't survive..." Alva told him, Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked down at the still infant in his arms. It wasn't making a sound, it was still and didn't appear to be breathing. Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes and the Hooligan's saw it, everyone in the room who could see his face saw it. He cradled the child in his arms and lowered his head to the newborn's forehead.

"I'm sorry little one...I'm so sorry..." Hiccup wept. Valka turned into Stoick's arms crying, others put their heads down.

"Hiccup...Let me...see the baby, I want to hold him..." Sylvi asked softly, Hiccup faced her sadly as his body shook. "Hiccup...What's..." She paused seeing the tears in her husband's eyes and the still child who wasn't making a sound. She sat up quickly ignoring her pain. "No...No no no...Hiccup don't...tell me he...didn't..." She began shaking hard as Hiccup quickly moved beside her, he put his arms around as she screamed out in anguish against his chest. Hiccup fought hard to keep it together but as his eyes saw the child again he couldn't. Hearing her scream for it not to be true that their son died. Hiccup pressed his forehead to the child's crying. Apologizing. This was his fault, he forced him to come early to save his wife.

"Do you...want us to prepare the funeral sir?..." Eret asked softly.

"Not...yet..." Hiccup forced out. He kissed the child's forehead, letting his tears fall freely on the child's face. He couldn't believe this was happening. To lose a child while it was in your arms. Sylvi had fallen to silent tears now, shaking uncontrollably. Hiccup got up to take the child out of the hall, he didn't want Sylvi to have to hold him like this. Then he heard it, a single sound. No one else had but he did. Hiccup froze mid-step to listen again. A choking sound? Hiccup looked at the child closely, he knelt down down with the child on his knee, supporting him with one hand as he used his finger to sweep the child's mouth. He found something in there and pulled it out, nothing at first and then _WAHHH!_ A loud cry filled the room.

Everyone looked up at Hiccup who leaned the child up more as it began coughing, then loud cries continued. Hiccup wrapped the child quickly and brought it against his chest as he stood up facing Sylvi who looked to be in just as much shock. "Hiccup...What...did you do?" She asked slowly.

"I-I don't...know...I was...holding him close and I heard a sound, like gasping for air. Choking...I swept his mouth with my finger and pulled it out then he started crying." Hiccup replied.

"You...saved his life." Alva said, "He was still and not breathing when I had him..."

"I don't...know what changed...And right now I don't even care...He's alive...Our son is alive..." Hiccup cried moving back beside Sylvi. They both admired their son now who was calm and in Hiccup's arms, he began making a sucking face as Hiccup handed him to Sylvi who adjusted her shirt and let their son latch on to her breast to feed. Sylvi leaned back smiling softly, he might have been tiny but he was a live and eating okay. Everyone just watched close, all thankful of the miracle.

"Thurmond..." Sylvi said.

"What?" Hiccup asked at the name his wife said.

"His name...Thurmond Hagebak the Second. After your father babe..." Sylvi smiled, Hiccup smiled back kissing her after nodding.

"Thurmond Hagebak the Second it is then." Hiccup replied as the two felt like it was just them and their child now. No one else existed, a scary night turned into a miracle no one expected. And now, things would be okay Sylvi gave birth, she was cured now, and their son was alive after believing he passed away. But thanks to Hiccup's quick thinking, everything worked out. Now everything was fine, everyone was happy though still crying from the fear of how bad things almost turned out. Things were good. They were great and now Hiccup and Slyvi could enjoy their newest addition to the Hagebak family. 


	15. In Action

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

15; In Action.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

I woke up early as always, my daughters laying in between Sylvi and I and our new son laying in Sylvi's arms content. I couldn't help but smile seeing my family there, they were safe and happy so what reason did I have to not be happy right now. I was still tired from last night, I didn't end up going to sleep until 1am and right now it was close to 5:30am. I had been nervous to go to sleep after the scare with Thurmond the Second. He was technically dead when he was handed to me, no signs of life at all. I don't know what changed, all I'd done was hold him and heard the sound of choking. I don't know what possessed me to sweep his mouth with my finger but it worked. He began to breathe and cry. I'd never been more relieved in my life. And Sylvi had gotten the cure to her illness too, which was why we went through with delivering Thurmond early. It had all worked out perfectly and I couldn't of been happier.

I just laid there looking at the 4 of them. My wife holding our son, then our twin daughters between Syl and I. All of them were asleep, Thurmond was so little but that was to be expected with born early. We still weren't out of the woods yet, it was still bad winter and we didn't know he'd survive it but we would hold firm that he would. We knew he'd be okay, he was a fighter like me. I had been born early too, mom told me the story. She said that I was born early and everyone feared I wouldn't make it but I pulled through and now here I was...Chief of my own island, with a wife and children of my own. I heard footsteps coming my way, I glanced over seeing Ryker there. "Would you like Eret and I to check the storm chief?" He asked.

"I'll do it." I reply as I got up and moved to the door, they helped me move the wood board lock from its position as I pulled the door open slowly. I was instantly met with the bright sun in my eyes, that was good at least. I let my eyes adjust as I looked around. The clouds were moved South, the snow fall was just a little higher than the knee, but the destruction from the hail was seen all around. There would be a lot of work to do to fix everything, I closed the door now and left the lock off since we didn't need to worry about the wind blowing the doors open anymore. I looked to my 3 head guards with a nod. "Its safe. But there is a lot of snow to clear, you three get your dragons and some men and use your dragon's fire to start melting some paths for us to walk and work on. Have the Scauldrons help too." I order.

"Aye sir. I assume we direct all water to the sea as always?" Viggo questioned.

"You have assumed correctly, Viggo." I smile, they nodded as the rounded up some of their guards, then their dragons. I crouched down and opened the floor passage so the guards could get their dragons but of course the noise woke a lot of people up. The guards dropped down and said they'd meet Viggo, Ryker, and Eret outside through one of the tunnel exits, I closed the passage and stood up with a sigh. "Sorry everyone...Go back to sleep, the guards are going to work on clearing the snow..." I whisper to anyone awake. A few nodded and rolled back over as I opened the door for Viggo, Eret, and Ryker to head out.

"Babe." I hear Sylvi call for me, I glanced to her now. "Take Rosethorn out and help them. Nadder's fire is the hottest, we're all okay in here." Sylvi smiled, I saw her up now and feeding Thurmond.

"You sure?" I asked, she nodded to me. I nodded back as I kissed her then stroked Thurmond's head lightly before giving a whistle to to Rosethorn who came over and Hiccup rubbed the side of her face. "What's say you girl, want to go clear some snow?" I asked her, she licked my cheek as I nodded. I pulled myself up on her back and headed for the doors again.

"Would you like some help?" Valka asked.

"Nah its alright, we'll have enough dragons up there. Stay and help Syl." I told her, she nodded stepping back. Two other guards opened the hall doors as Rosethorn took off outside.

 **{Regular POV}**

After the doors had been shut, everyone rolled over and laid silently or fell back to sleep as Valka made her way towards Sylvi to admire her new grandson. The Hooligans as expected were up as well and watching Sylvi feed Thurmond the Second. They still couldn't believe that Hiccup was married to this woman, and had not one but three children with her. He was chief here and ran it well, he did amazing at it and he was happy. Much happier than when he was on Berk at least if he even was at all. Even though they had been there 3 days now technically 2 ½ since they were saved around nightfall when they first arrived there, even all that and none of this felt real. Valka looked over to them seeing their discontent faces, that or they were deep in thought about something.

"Something wrong, Stoick?" Valka asked, Sylvi looked at them too now.

"Just trying to settle with everything..." Gobber sighed.

"Well a lot has happened the last few days. Learning Hiccup has been here for 7 years, chief for 6 of them, is married and has children of his own. My being alive...Its a lot to take in." Valka replied softly.

"I just never...expected he would do so well on his own. On Berk he was...likened the worst Viking the island had ever seen...When he exiled himself, we thought for sure he'd die on his own and I'd be hearing about it from another chief..." Stoick looked down.

"In all fairness, you didn't exactly give the boy the chance to be himself either...I knew what he was capable of. That ax you love so much was crafted by Hiccup, he did that himself when he was 9." Gobber retorted.

"And how could you not tell me about contacting him. You knew the whole time he was alright, that Johann knew where he was...I could of found him, you knew I went searching..." Stoick glared at his friend.

"Hiccup asked me not to tell. And do you honestly think Hiccup would of talked to you if you came here demanding he come home?" Gobber asked. Stoick was about to say something but closed his mouth, "Even if ya had found the lad, you couldn't make him come back to Berk because he exiled himself. And only he could of made the choice to come back. Then if he did, he had to prove himself before the council. Prove his place in the tribe..."

"Stoick, what bothers me the most of everything Hiccup told me about his time on Berk is that you told him he'd never become chief. That he didn't have what it took to do the job, and he wouldn't survive on his own. How could you say such a thing to him? I know I'm no saint, I was alive and never came back...Perhaps if I had, things would of turned out differently but that is no longer the case. We almost lost him when he was born, For 3 months...We worried he wouldn't make it, everyone said he wouldn't. Except you." Valka stated. "You always said he'd become the strongest of them all. And now look at him...He ended the war between dragons and Vikings, he found peace. He got married, has children who are technically your grandchildren. How can you not be proud to see the man our son has become?"

"I am proud Val. Of everything I see here, and I know I said horrible things to him. But in all this...I can't be happy about it. Because this is Hiccup as a chief to an island that is not Berk, his home..." Stoick looked down.

"That shouldn't matter. Where he does it has no bearing on the fact that he has done amazing things since being on his own. He had to break the chains holding him to discover who he was." Valka added.

"The night Hiccup left the cove, he told me this when I said it was his last chance to back out. He only chuckled and said this, 'No chance, Gobber. Time for me to spread my wings and fly, find out who I really am.' After that, I hugged him and said I hoped this wouldn't be the last time I saw him. He smiled at me saying we would meet again when the winds and tides change. And true those words when we got blown away from Berk and stranded at sea, we ended up of all the islands in the Archipelago, on Hiccup's. And he could have thrown us off, demanded we leave...But he took us in. He helped us even after everyone on Berk." Gobber reminded.

"Home is where you are happy, Stoick. This is where Hiccup is happy. Just like I was happy in the dragons nest...We stay where we are wanted, and needed. Hiccup didn't feel those thing while on Berk, so he left. Stop living in the past, Stoick and take pride in known our son turned out to be the Viking you always hope he would become." Valka added.

"I have...And now all I wonder is if he'll forgive me for everything." Stoick sighed.

"He will eventually, Hiccup isn't one to hold a grudge. Can I offer you some advice?" Sylvi said to him, he nodded.

"Bury your past and move towards the future. That's what Hiccup lives by and its done many things for him. Stop being upset that he isn't going to come back to Berk, and be happy he's alive and well. Who cares if its not how you want it to be, its how it should be. You have to accept that not everything is going to go your way, Stoick. You've hated dragons for so long because they took your wife, you believed she was dead. Hiccup has shown you the truth. That both dragons aren't what you think they are and that your wife is actually alive...So stop hating on the dragons. If you want things to be change, then you have to change too." Sylvi smiled.

"I'll give thought to that. But how does that help me earn my son's forgiveness...He doesn't even see me as his father anymore." Stoick looked down.

"You just said what you had to do. Earn it. He can't see you as something that you never were to him, you were his chief that he got sick of so he left. And here he gained a father, a tribe, a village, an island. We gave him the freedom to be who he was, to be himself. If you want him to see you as his father, you have to act like you want him as your son. You have to care about him." Sylvi stood up now holding Thurmond in her arms.

"I will do that then." Stoick nodded.

"Just don't come on to strong, ya know. Ease into it, he's going to be really busy for a while with fixing the village." Valka added afterwards. Astrid and her friends looked outside to see Hiccup on his wife's dragon clearing snow in a path towards the beaches, Gobber, Stoick, and Valka did the same. "He's a hard worker Stoick and he lives to make things better for everyone."

(4 Hours Later)

Hiccup and the guards returned around 8:30am, shivering from being outside so long. Two two Nightmares laid down against the wall and powered up their flame as Viggo, Ryker, Eret and the other guards stood close to get warm. Hiccup on the other hand moved towards Sylvi and his children who were all awake now and happy to see him. Hiccup pulled his armor off and removed red tunic shirt, he pulled a second tunic from Toothless's saddlebag and slipped it on. "Well that's better...Morning babe." Hiccup greeted with a grin as he kissed her softly, then his twins, and finally his new son.

"Cold out there?" Sylvi asked.

"Frigid...But we got paths cleared along the main roads and entrances to houses. Water draining to the sea and a few of the guys are going to start working on removing the hail chunks once they warm up. We came in because the wind is still pretty strong and I know me personally...I can't feel my hands or face right now." Hiccup chuckled.

"Warm up by the fire love." Sylvi said.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes. Has everyone eaten yet?" Hiccup questioned.

"Just finished breakfast 20 minutes son, saved you a plate." Valka smiled handing it to him, he smiled and took a few bites of the eggs, then bread with yak butter on it. "So what's the plan chief."

"Working on that still. It too cold to just go out there and get to work. Its going to have to be done in shifts, an hour or two at a time." Hiccup replied.

"How many tribe members do you have?" Gobber asked.

"Guards included, close to 350." Hiccup answered.

"That's quite a bit lad, our tribe only has about 100. How on Thor's green earth to you manage so many?" Gobber blinked.

"I trust them to do their jobs. We went over this yesterday when I talked with Snotlout..." Hiccup remarked.

"If I can suggest..." Snotlout put a finger up, Hiccup faced him. "Let us help. We know how bad winters can get, we're always fixing houses on Berk...We can help rebuild."

"The way you rebuild and I rebuild are different concepts. We don't use the same materials you do...Why do you want to help anyway? This is my job, not yours." Hiccup stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because you helped us when we needed it. You didn't have to save us from the water, you didn't have to let us stay here, or include us when you took care of your tribe..." Fishlegs joined in now as Hiccup listened a little intrigued.

"And on Berk, no one stays for free. Everyone has to chip in something, so we take that with us where we go. You know the laws on Berk...You helped us, we owe you a debt and a Hairy Hooligan always repays their debt. Let us help you now. You're giving us a place to stay until we can return home, the least we can do is help you rebuild for all you've done for us." Snotlout said.

"I think that is the first chief-like thing I've ever heard you say, Snotlout. And he's right. While we're here, let us work for you to repay our debt." Astrid smiled.

"Its almost terrifying to see you agree with him, I think hell just froze over with Astrid Hofferson complimenting Snotlout Jorgenson. I suppose there is a first time for everything...Syl, what do you think?" Hiccup asked looking to his wife.

"They've got a point and you don't let anyone stay here for free, everyone does their part. We could use the extra hands..." Sylvi said.

"Fair enough. But you aren't wandering free, I'll pair you up with others." Hiccup said, he saw them all smile wide that he was going to allow them to help him. After he finished his food he jumped on a table to get everyone's attention only the wouldn't settle down in the excitement of the storm being over. "Toothless..." Hiccup said slowly, Toothless got up as Sylvi covered the Thurmond's ears. Toothless let out a loud roar that made the room fall silent. "Thanks bud. Really guys, I thought we got past me having to use Toothless to make you pay attention." Hiccup said.

"Sorry chief!" They called to him.

"Lets work on that. Back to business, the storm is officially over. Sunshine and blue skies out there, however...There is still a lot of snow and hail chunks everywhere, also the wind is frigid. I want all mothers to stay in here with their children. I am not sending anyone to their homes until the stability of the building has been checked first. All men will be getting to work on wall and roof repairs. I'm going to need about 20 people returning food and supplies to their rightful places. Any questions?" Hiccup announced.

"I got one sir..." Snotlout said, Hiccup looked at him to continue. "Who are we paired with?"

"Right...I said you could help. Uh...Alright. Gobber, Stoick, Spitelout, Corey you're working with my father in law Audun. Gathering wood for the builders. Tuffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, and Ruffnut help the builders. Do whatever Jari says to do. Berga, Asmund, Elof, and Folke help out with putting supplies away, or getting tools, or repairs." Hiccup said.

"Aye, you heard the man." Gobber said.

"Son...I mean...Chief Hiccup." Stoick corrected himself.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied arching a brow.

"I think Snotlout...Should work along side you. Extra chief trainin...I think he could...learn a lot about the job from you..." Stoick offered.

"He's the heir of Berk, he should be getting that from you since you're the chief of Berk. He needs to learn the ways you run the island so he can do the same. I've already stated that I do things differently here." Hiccup said.

"But I feel he'd be getting a better understanding from someone who hasn't made as many mistakes as I have...My negligence cost me not just my heir by my son too...I don't feel I have the right to teach him how to be a good chief, when I have not been a good chief or father myself...You Hiccup...Are a good chief, a better one than I ever thought you could be. So I want...Snotlout to learn how to be a chief from someone who did it and does it better than me or I ever could." Stoick admitted, Hiccup stared at him a minute. Everyone was quiet waiting to see what he would say in response.

"Did you just admit to me you were wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. I was very wrong and I'm sorry." Stoick looked down.

"We will discuss this later. I have to much to deal with right now, if you want Snotlout to tag along with me then fine. Alright, we have a lot of work to do people. Lets get to it!" Hiccup announced, his motioned for Snotlout to come beside him. "I hope you're ready to learn." Hiccup said as everyone began to make their way outside the hall. "If you get cold, take a break inside! Aerial patrol, get out there and make sure nothing is coming our way because of the storm. Ground patrol help out whoever you can."

"What about us?" Sylvi asked.

"You watch the kids, mom help out Syl and the rest of you just sit tight. When your houses are either fixed or deemed safe, I will send for someone to let you know. I'll get ya all back home as soon as possible." Hiccup said. They nodded to him as Hiccup whistled for Toothless who bounced over happily as Hiccup got on his back and positioned his feet in the stirrups and opened the tail up as he offered his hand to Snotlout who blinked at him.

"Uh?..." Snotlout asked.

"I do my chiefing on my dragon, you're tagging along with me then you're going to have to actually be near me. So get on." Hiccup said, Snotlout cautiously took Hiccup's hand as he was pulled up behind Hiccup, he took a minute to settle with the fact he was riding on the back of a Night Fury. "You good?" Hiccup grinned.

"I think so..." Snotlout said uneasily.

"Takes some getting used to. Put your hands on my shoulders, and don't scream or I'll throw you off..." Hiccup warned, Snotlout did what he was told. "Move out people!" Hiccup commanded, everyone cheered and headed out to get to work. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head as he spread his wings. "Hang on, we take off fast." Hiccup warned. Snotlout's eyes widened as Toothless gave a roar and launched himself into the blue sky. From above, Snotlout fought hard not to scream as he held on but when he felt the wind in his face he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Woah..." He said.

"Pretty cool right." Hiccup smiled.

"Heck yeah...Ya know, you're a lot cooler than I thought Hiccup. My cousin the dragonborn chief...Who would of thought." Snotlout said.

"Thanks, Snotlout." Hiccup replied.

"Alright, teach away." Snotlout said a little excitedly. With a roar of Toothless, it began.


	16. Given Choice

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

 **[A/N:** _Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters. I'm currently in Georgia with my husband and son for personal reasons so my updates will be slow until Saturday. Thanks for being so patient! Enjoy chapter 16!_ **]**

16; Given Choice.

It took longer to rebuild from the damage of the storm, a total of 2 ½ weeks. It was incredibly stressful on Hiccup, more so because his wife was a mess with how little Thurmond the Second was still pretty little and eating less. The Hooligans were still on Fury Isle, the ships to return them to Berk were having trouble because of all the weather trouble. Granted it wasn't bad weather but enough to prevent work on the ships getting done. Hiccup knew that Stoick needed to get back to Berk so right now he was debating on doing something he hadn't wanted too. Taking them back himself, on the backs of dragons. It was only 4 days trip and Stoick already overturned the Hiccup's self exile by vote of Spitelout, Gobber, Snotlout who was the heir now, and the council members that Snotlout picked for when he was chief. It was a loophole Gobber remembered.

Snotlout picked Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Stoick, and it went without saying is own father, Spitelout. Of course this meant that Hiccup could return to the tribe but they knew he wouldn't so instead, they settled on just signing an alliance between Berk and Fury Isle. Stoick already said that he didn't mind them coming to visit on their dragons, he would let everyone know when he got back. Valka was naturally going back with them since she and Stoick were still married and wanted to be together again. Hiccup didn't mind at all. Things were actually working out and there wasn't any trouble. Everything was fixed up again, and the Hooligans were surprised to see what Hiccup meant when he said they used different materials. The build of the houses was completely different.

It wasn't just wood, it was metal too. Thin sheets of metal between the walls and along the roof to block out rain, strong winds, and snow. For the most part it held up against hail too minus the broken wood and dents in the metal. Other than that, the houses were in tact and didn't need much. The inn was finished, the food supply was back up and Hiccup was a happy chief again. Everything was normal, except the fact the Hooligans were still on Fury Isle and needed to get back which left Hiccup with the decision to make of letting them stay until the boats were ready or just taking them back himself with some other riders. It was less time if they flew back. He was sitting at home with his wife and kids now being it was around 9pm, the Hooligans were all moved to the inn since they could tell Hiccup wanted some time with his family.

"What's on your mind babe?" Sylvi asked him softly.

"If I wait for the boats, those guys have to wait another two or 3 weeks depending on weather. They've already been gone 3 weeks and I'm sure Berk is wondering where they all are. I can't send a terror there because they might kill it..." Hiccup sighed out.

"And what if you fly them back?" Sylvi questioned slowly.

"4 days there and they'd have to ride with someone, we'd have to stop on other islands and camp out. It seems easier but those guys aren't accustomed to flying like we are...I don't think they can handle the distance." Hiccup mumbled.

"Well we have to get them home somehow...I think flying is the best option. We can't wait another 3 weeks for the ship to be built and like you said, it depends on weather. Berk needs its chief and heir back babe." Sylvi reminded with a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. We'll take a few days to prepare things and then I'll gather some riders to get them back. I don't want to have 3 people on one dragon unless..." Hiccup trailed off.

"You use the Typhoomerangs." Sylvi added.

"That was my idea...They can carry a few at a time...I'll have Gunnar watch the village while I'm gone and your parents can help you..." Hiccup said.

"No, I want to go too." Sylvi said quickly.

"Babe, what about the girls? And Thurmond...This isn't a trip for them..." Hiccup sighed.

"They'll be okay. The girls love flying in the air with us and I can feed Thurmond just fine on Rosethorn...Please? I want another adventure, we used to love going on them." Sylvi pleaded.

"Babe this isn't an adventure, its a simple return them to their island...And yes we did love them, until we had had kids." Hiccup reminded, he saw her eyes widen with a pout on her face. "Oh don't do the face..." Hiccup asked, she continued to do it, he closed his eyes sighing. "Alright, fine." Hiccup said. Sylvi smiled wide as she threw her arms around him squealing happily. Hiccup chuckled a bit and hugged her back as they shared a kiss. "So when are we going?" Sylvi asked.

"Going to take a few days to prepare. I will let you know, for now...I'm going to go let them know." Hiccup smiled as he got up and kissed her forehead. She nodded as Hiccup took the baby from her so she could get a break. "I'll take him for a bit, be back in about 20 minutes." Hiccup said, she nodded again to him as he wrapped Thurmond up tightly in the blanket then left the house holding him. Hiccup sighed walking 10 minutes to the inn and entered it slowly. "Berkians, come on out a sec." Hiccup announced.

Slowly the doors began to open and the Hooligans came out rubbing their eyes or just standing there looking at him. "What brings you by so late lad?" Gobber questioned as Hiccup adjusted Thurmond in his left arm.

"So here is the deal...With all the weather problems, that ship to take you back to Berk isn't happening for another few weeks." Hiccup stated, they frowned a bit getting worried. "I know you need to get back so I thought of another solution. Myself leading and a team of riders are going to fly you back."

"What...do you mean? Are you teaching us to ride dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"No. You will be riding with one of my riders, they will be riding. You're just hanging on. I'll have you back in 4 days time." Hiccup stated.

"When do we leave?" Stoick asked.

"Few days, I have to round up the riders and handle a few things here first. Prepare for it since we'll be stopping half way each day, and camping out on neighboring islands." Hiccup said calmly.

"And you have a map back?" Astrid questioned. Hiccup arched a brow at her.

"Of course I do. I made it myself actually." Hiccup chuckled. "I should say we leave in about 3 days." Hiccup informed them.

"Aye, we'll be ready...Not that we have a whole lot to take with us." Stoick shrugged.

"Good, most of you will be on the Typhoomerangs." Hiccup said.

"The what?" They all asked, Hiccup only grinned which made them nervous.

"You'll find out. Good evening." Hiccup said as he turned and left with Thurmond in his arms. The Hooligans although confused just nodded and returned to their rooms. Hiccup made it home, put Thurmond to bed as he crawled into bed with his wife and fell asleep not long after.

(The Next Morning)

When the next day came, Hiccup took care of all his normal rounds before breakfast. Then while there, he pulled Gunnar aside to speak with him about the upcoming 8 day trip he'd be on. Hiccup didn't like leaving for so long but he felt it should be him leading the group back to Berk to ensure nothing happened. Hiccup explained that Gunnar was going to be in charge for those days, Gunnar didn't need things broken down for him on what to do. He had chiefed for Hiccup before so it was new to him. After Hiccup took care of that, his next job was locating riders for the Berkians. His mother was returning with them, so that already put Stoick with her. Valka had also already sworn she wouldn't teach them how to fly once back on Berk. She understood why Hiccup wanted to keep it a secret still.

Sylvi would be on Rosethorn and holding Thurmond, and Audun who was Sylvi's father would be taking the twins on his Nightmare, Flameburst. That covered a few people, now Hiccup had to figure out the rest. There were still 13 people who needed to be flown back, he could use a few Typhoomerangs. They were a big dragon that could hold as Hiccup found out, 4 people and two dragons on its back. But Hiccup still didn't want to have one Typhoomerang carrying all 13 people. And of course, Hiccup was having a few guards with him too. Eret being one of them on Skullcrusher then a few members of the aerial team. Ryker had already offered to go if Hiccup wanted. Feeling like all that was settled now, Hiccup relaxed to enjoy his breakfast.

"Got it all figured out?" Sylvi asked seeing her husband take a breath to relax now.

"Yeah. Taking your father and you with your dragons. Eret, Ryker, and two other guards. Using two Typhoomerangs to carry the Hooligans back. Stoick will be riding with my mother on Cloud Jumper." Hiccup nodded.

"See. I knew you'd figure it out." Sylvi smiled.

"I always do." Hiccup smiled back.

(Later That Day)

Since the Hooligans already knew about the dragons and had been shown around Fury Isle more than once in the last few weeks Hiccup now deemed they could wander as long as they stayed together and stayed out of the academy. They didn't mind following his orders of course, so far they had his trust and they didn't want to break that by not honoring his rules. So while Hiccup was preparing for the trip back to Berk to drop the Hooligans off, the Hooligans were wandering freely watching everyone work. They loved seeing everything Hiccup had done for this place, it was nothing short of incredible honestly.

"Its still so cool. I almost wish we didn't have to leave." Tuffnut stated.

"Aye, but we're needed back on Berk." Stoick informed.

"You and Snotlout are, the rest of us don't have too go back." Gobber pointed out.

"What are ya saying, Gobber." Spitelout asked now.

"What I'm saying is...Those two are required to go back because of their positions in the tribe, the rest of us don't _have_ to go back." Gobber said again.

"You're the blacksmith...And the kids are making up the council for Snotlout to ascend the chiefdom." Corey said.

"Calm down. I said we didn't have to go back, not that we were going to just suddenly decide to stay. It would be Hiccup's call anyway." Gobber rolled his eyes. The group continued walking along the paths, Fishlegs however felt like he was being followed. He glanced back but never saw anything. He shrugged it off and continued walking, about 10 minutes later he discovered what was following him. A dragon, Gronckle to be specific. It landed in front of him making him lose his balance and fall back in surprise.

"Woah!" Fishlegs said in shock, the others turned to see the Gronckle there.

"You alright Fishlegs?" Ruffnut asked.

"Ye-Yeah, I think so...Um...Hi there...mister Gronckle..." Fishlegs said, it growled at him. "Okay okay...Maybe...you're a girl dragon?" Fishlegs said quickly, the snarling seemed to stop. Fishlegs tried to get around it but it blocked him from joining up with the rest of the Hooligans. Fishlegs big his lip not sure what to do.

"Try...petting her or something?" Astrid offered. Fishlegs reached a hand out towards the dragon and it growled again. Now what did he do? It wouldn't let him pass or touch it. Where was Hiccup when you needed him. Fishlegs found some rocks on the ground and offered them to the dragon, it relaxed a little and opened its mouth. Fishlegs tossed the rocks in as the Gronckle ate them contently and looked back at Fishlegs now.

"I...don't have...any more." Fishlegs winced a little. Fishlegs shakily reached a hand out to try and touch the Gronckle again it growled but didn't snap at him. "Please don't bite me..." Fishlegs pleaded nervously. The Hooligans watched nervously as Fishleg's hands neared the dragon, they looked up however when they heard the beating of wings overhead.

"You can't show fear." Came Hiccup's voice, Fishlegs saw him now. Toothless landed now as Hiccup got off his back and moved near Fishlegs who pulled his hand back. "What are you doing anyway?"

"It just...came out of nowhere and cut me off from the rest of the group, it wouldn't let me pass...I thought if I could...pet her or calm her down she would let me by..." Fishlegs said. "But she keeps growling at me..."

"She knows you're afraid of her. She's a wild dragon, she won't be so easy like the others on the island would be." Hiccup mentioned, Fishlegs nodded understanding. Hiccup reached his hand forward and the Gronckle snapped at him too. Toothless growled at the Gronckle, "Toothless...be nice." Hiccup said, Toothless stopped. Hiccup sighed as he turned his head with his eyes closed and put his hand out again, this time the dragon sniffed his hand a few times before its eyes dilated to black orbs and placed its snout into Hiccup's palm. Hiccup smiled turning his head back to the dragon now who licked his palm and happily began wagging its small club like tail happily.

"How'd you do that?..." Gobber asked.

"Like I said...You can't show fear." Hiccup smiled as the dragon looked at Fishlegs again. "I think I see what's going on now." Hiccup said as he stepped back.

"What...What is going on?" Fishlegs asked.

"Do what I did to her." Hiccup told Fishlegs who blinked but nodded. Fishlegs took a breath then closed his eyes turning his head and put his hand out to the dragon. The Gronckle sniffed his palm and closed its eyes pressing its snout to Fishleg's open palm. "I thought so." Hiccup said.

"What...were you thinking?" Astrid asked.

"This dragon picked Fishlegs to bond with. Its rare that it happens, a dragon picking the human to bond with. But its not unheard of. Dragons sense things, like how Cloud Jumper took mom because he knew she had a good heart and didn't want to hurt dragons. Like Toothless trusted me because he knew I was different than the other Vikings, he trusts me and I trust him. This dragon picked Fishlegs out and tested him, as soon as he stopped showing fear and trusted the dragon not to hurt him. It accepted him." Hiccup explained.

"S-So what does that mean? That dragon is...his now?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Its his bonded dragon, its never going to leave him alone. It will protect him, fight for him, follow him..." Hiccup said.

"What happens now then?" Fishlegs asked while he was scratching the dragon neck while it purred happily. Hiccup faced Fishlegs now, a serious look in his eyes.

"What happens now...is I offer you a place here on Fury Isle to live. Accepting means you get your own house, and you can be accepted into the academy to learn how to ride her. I offer this to anyone who can or has proven to me that have what it takes to be a dragon rider. She picked you out, Fishlegs. She knows you have a kind heart and love dragons. Therefore, I am offering you a place here as part of this tribe." The others went wide eyed hearing Hiccup's words. Fishlegs thought about it a moment before smiling and nodding his head. "Then welcome to your new home, Fury Isle as a member of the Dragon Rider tribe." Hiccup said firmly with a smile.

"Really, just like that he's a member?" Gobber blinked.

"Accepting dragons as a part of your every day life is initiation enough for me. She'll be needing a name, Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

"How about...Meatlug?" The dragon licked his face happily panting with her tongue out. "You like that girl. Alright, Meatlug it is then." Fishlegs smiled.

"No fair, how come he gets a dragon." Tuffnut said.

"Do I really need to go over this again?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Am I still allowed to get my things from Berk?" Fishlegs asked.

"Of course." Hiccup nodded. "And you don't mind he leaves your tribe, Stoick? Or you Snotlout since you picked him as a member of your council?" Hiccup looked to both men he had named.

"Its fine with me." Snotlout smiled, Stoick only nodded.

"Alright then, we leave in about 3 days. I have to round up the dragons you'll be flying on." Hiccup said.

"The...what did you call them again." Tuffnut asked.

"Typhoomerangs." Hiccup sighed.

"Roger that, we'll be ready." Stoick and Gobber said.

"Uh, what am I doing with Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked.

"She'll be staying here, you're not qualified to ride yet. I enroll you to the academy when we return from Berk." Hiccup said, Fishlegs nodded contently as he rubbed Meatlug's head. "Alright, I got two large dragons to round up, and a few other things. She can walk around with you for now, but she's going to the stables for meals and quiet hours." Hiccup informed, Fishlegs smiled with another nod as Hiccup got on Toothless and took off to do whatever it was he had to do. The Hooligans just began walking around still a little shocked that Meatlug had picked Fishlegs as a rider and now he would be moving to Fury Isle with Hiccup so he could become a full rider. Though some were jealous, the twins, Snotlout, and Astrid had wanted to learn too. And Gobber who was close to asking Hiccup if he could stay just because he missed him. They couldn't believe they were going back to Berk so soon and what sucked more was that they knew Hiccup was alive and never coming back himself.


	17. To Say Goodbye

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

17; To Say Goodbye.

The last 4 days had been pretty hectic for Hiccup to say the least. He spent two days rounding up the Typhoomerangs, and 1 day rounding up riders and packing things for the long trip back to Berk. Now everything was set and they were leaving at daybreak. Gunnar, Hiccup's brother in law was going to be watching the village in Hiccup's absence. Coming with Hiccup from Fury Isle was Audun in his Nightmare, Flameburst also one of the healers, Alva who would be riding with Audun. Of course Sylvi was coming with Rosethorn and the 3 kids. Thurmond would be mostly in her arms on Rosethorn while the twins were riding with Eret on Skullcrusher since he had a saddle that could hold them plus himself. Then the Typhoomerangs would be carrying the Hooligans and camping gear.

The way Hiccup planned it was to ride most of the day, break for lunch and fly until dark. They would set down for the night and start again after breakfast. It was currently just about sunrise when they'd be leaving to start their return to Berk, Hiccup in all honestly wasn't looking forward to it. He exiled himself 7 years ago, vowing to never return. He never planning on returning even if it was a simple drop off. As he exited his house, he saw Alva, Audun, and Eret ready with their dragons. The Typhoomerangs were sitting on the beach since they were so big and waiting for their passengers. Sylvi came out with the twins and their son, Rosethorn beside them. "Alright, I'm going to go get the Hooligans. Load up and get to the East beach." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir." The others whispered as Hiccup got on Toothless and headed to the inn to wake up the Hooligans, he landed a few minutes later and entered the main door knocking on the doors that he knew they were behind. For all intensive purposes it was still dark outside and the sun would be up in 20 minutes just as they would be leaving for Berk. He stepped back as the others slowly came out tiredly.

"So early man..." Snotlout groaned rubbing his eyes.

"You get used it to. Time to go." Hiccup said motioning to the door, they nodded and followed him out.

"So where too?" Gobber asked.

"East beach, the others are waiting." Hiccup informed him walking alongside Toothless towards the East beach. It was quiet, the others still trying to wake up. Stoick was but Hiccup expected that, and so was Valka with Cloud Jumper, Astrid, Spitelout, Gobber, and Fishlegs, Berga, Asmund, Elof, Corey, Neera, and Folke. Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Ruffnut were still pretty asleep. The walk to the beach was slow but they made it after 10 minutes, sure to say that they were all awake seeing the large dragons sitting on the beach.

"Woah..." They younger ones of the group said. A few guards had the area lit with torches so it was clear to see.

"These are Typhoomerangs and what you'll be riding on for the duration of the trip. They are also carrying the camping gear. These are the only dragons known to man that eat eels. So lets get you acquainted with your ride home...Hooligans. Meet Torch and his brother Scorch." Hiccup smiled.

"Hello..." Fishlegs said nervously with a wave.

"Good, now that's settled...Torch is the orange, yellow and white dragon, Scorch is blue, teal, and white. I need to divvy the 14 of you up to even out the weight for them. So...Stoick, Gobber, Corey, Elof, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid ride on Torch. Spitelout, Snotlout, Neera, Fishlegs, Berga, Asmund, and Folke take Scorch." Hiccup said, the group split and headed to the dragon Hiccup assigned. "Syl, Eret you ride up with me. Audun and Alva cover the rear. Mom, you take above and the sides."

"Aye chief." They replied taking up their positions.

"I'll go first...Syl, Eret you follow after me. The Typhoomerangs will come next, then mom, then you Audun and Alva. Clear?" Hiccup stated, they nodded. Hiccup got out 6 pieces of rope, he tied one around Torch then tied two more off that for the passengers to hold on to. He then did the same on Scorch. "Take off can be a bit rough, so hold the rope. Once we're up we will level out flat." Hiccup warned.

"We understand." Astrid replied to him. Hiccup nodded as Eret helped get Selena and Solana in their seats on Skullcrusher's saddle and then Eret sat in front. Hiccup took Thurmond from Sylvi so she could get on Rosethorn, then he handed their son back to her. Audun was ready on Flameburst and Alva ready on her Nadder, Spinewhip. Lastly, Hiccup got on Toothless and tested to make sure the tail was working properly. With everything ready, Hiccup prepared to take off as Gunnar walked to see them.

"Safe travels chief." He said.

"Will do, ain't the first time I've made this trip. Should be back in about a week, send a terror if there is a problem." Hiccup instructed.

"Aye sir." Gunnar nodded.

"Alright, wings up riders!" Hiccup called out. Toothless launched first, followed by Sylvi and Eret, then they stopped as Hiccup faced Torch and Scorch who looked at him for orders. "Torch, Scorch. Sky." Hiccup gave a motion with his hands upward. The two dragons nodded and took to the sky as the Hooligans held on tightly. After them it was Valka, finally Audun and Alva. With all of them up in the air now. "Berk is a 4 day flight to the West from here...Lets move." Hiccup stated.

"That means you've been East of us the whole time..." Stoick blinked.

"Wait...Only 4 days?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yep. I've never been far." Hiccup replied keeping his eyes forward on the path ahead of them, he looked to Sylvi. "How's Thurmond?" Hiccup asked.

"Fast asleep." Sylvi smiled, Hiccup now looks at Eret to check on the twins seeing them content and relaxing he sighed. So began the return to Berk. Hiccup couldn't wait for this to be over, he just wanted to drop them off and get back to Fury Isle. Sure their islands would have an alliance now, but that didn't mean Hiccup was happy to have his past in his present or future. He sighed heavily looking forward again, the sun was beginning to rise behind them. Left right on time as he planned.

"Hiccup...Are we stopping for breakfast?" Snotlout asked.

"No, we'll lose too much time. Fall back between Torch and Scorch bud..." Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head, Toothless slowed and hovered between the two Typhoomerangs, gliding on the breeze. Hiccup reached over to the left side and pulled a lever on Toothless's saddle rig, then he took his foot out of the stirrup that controlled the tail to stay open. The Hooligans noticed that Toothless's tail stayed open on its out, they blinked confused. Hiccup grabbed two bags and crossed them over his chest as he slowly stood up on Toothless's back and balanced there. "Keep it steady bud..." Hiccup told Toothless who gave a nod. Hiccup looked to Torch now and waited for his moment, when Torch lowered his wings, Hiccup jumped off Toothless and onto Torch's back.

"That is so dangerous..." Valka sighed.

"You've been riding dragons longer than I have and you've never jumped from one dragon to another?" Hiccup glanced at his mother.

"No. What if you slip and fall?" Valka asked.

"Then Toothless will dive down and catch me." Hiccup shrugged handing the bag to Gobber. "Apples and bread in there." Hiccup told him.

"I thought you said Toothless couldn't fly without you?" Stoick asked.

"He can't fly without me. He's riding the wind and flying straight. I designed the tail to lock open but he can't adjust or change direction without me." Hiccup replied as he prepared to get over to Scorch now.

"But if he can't fly then how would he catch you?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"Its hard to explain..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Just show them babe." Sylvi offered. Hiccup blinked, why hadn't he thought of that before. Hiccup walked along Torch's wing slowly and let himself slip off when Torch beat his wings. Hiccup began falling towards the water.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out, Toothless growled as he tucked his wings and dove down after Hiccup. Toothless sped past him while Hiccup grabbed the saddle and pulled himself on it, flipped the lever forward as he opened Toothless's tail and the two pulled up and hovered again. Hiccup looked back at the Hooligan's with a shrug and smile.

"Show off." Sylvi giggled.

"You're just jealous because you can't do it too." Hiccup stuck his tongue out at her, she did it back as Toothless moved beside Scorch and Hiccup tossed Snotlout the bag with the food in it. "That should hold you over until lunch in a few hours." Hiccup told them as he had Toothless return to front of the group.

"I could do it..." Sylvi tried to protest now looking for an excuse, "I'm just holding our son right now..."

"Let me see him, show me your skills oh great nadder rider." Hiccup challenged. Sylvi froze a moment but rose to the challenge, she motioned for her dad to fly beside her as she handed Thurmond to him.

"Be careful sweetheart..." Audun said to his daughter, Sylvi nodded to him as she slowly got up and let herself fall off Rosethorn's back towards the water. Rosethorn didn't go after her right away.

"Rosethorn!" Sylvi yelled, Rosethorn didn't hear her which was odd. As Sylvi was nearing the water, she screamed out in fear.

"SYL!" Hiccup called out as he locked Toothless's tail and jumped off his back after Sylvi. "Toothless dive!" Hiccup called to his dragon, Toothless began his dive as Hiccup grabbed Sylvi's hand as he pulled her around and onto his back. "Hold on!" Hiccup said to her as he bent himself and hooked his arms on the loops near his ankles and pulled them as a pair of triangular wings formed from his legs across his arms and against his body. The wind caught them as they floated there on the breeze, Toothless got under them as Hiccup closed the wings and safely landed in the water. Toothless dove in as Hiccup got on him and he curved up back into the sky, Sylvi behind Hiccup holding on to him tightly clearly still scared about what happened. "Are you alright?" Hiccup asked her.

"I don't...know what happened...Rosethorn...didn't hear me when I called for her...or immediately dive..." Sylvi said trying to calm down. Rosethorn squawked sadly now moving closer to Toothless and looking at Sylvi. "Its okay girl...I'm alright." Sylvi said with a soft smile.

"You alright to fly on her again?" Hiccup asked cautiously. Sylvi nodded as Rosethorn moved under Toothless and Hiccup held Sylvi's hand lowering her safely onto Rosethorn's back. "When we land I'll look over her..." Hiccup said, something wasn't right. Rosethorn was like Toothless when it came to her rider being in trouble. Meaning to say that whenever Sylvi was in trouble, Rosethorn would always save her like Toothless did with Hiccup. Rosethorn didn't dive right away when Sylvi fell off her and apparently Rosethorn didn't hear when Sylvi called for her. Maybe Rosethorn was just tired or got distracted? Sylvi hadn't been able to fly her when she was past 3 months pregnant. Hiccup gave a soft smile, Rosethorn was fine but Hiccup was still going to check over her just to make sure. For now he just wanted no more problems before they reached the first stop for night.

(3 Days Later)

Since that little accident with Rosethorn things were alright but Hiccup was still concerned for his wife's dragon. He had checked her over and saw she was fine, he thought maybe she was just out of practice but to be falling behind, dipping out of the sky, not hearing commands. He was convinced something was wrong but Sylvi was stubborn and refused to believe it. They had one more day of flying to get through and they'd reach Berk, right now it was sunset and Hiccup already found the island they'd be setting down on. They still had another 30 minutes of flying though before they reached it. Hiccup looked around at everyone. The Hooligans were sitting quietly on the Typhoomerangs. Alva and Audun were talking. The kids were bothering Eret but he was being a good sport about it, his mother was talking to Stoick and Sylvi was holding Thurmond.

Over the last 3 days after he saved Sylvi, the Hooligans were asking all about his wings which he explained was his flight suit and he made it when he was 17 or so for times when he and Toothless got separated in the sky. They thought it was cool he had his own wings that actually worked. The trip had been alright thus far, they did exactly as Hiccup planned. Left at sunrise, flew until lunch which they rested for an hour, then it was wings up again until sunset where they would land and make camp for the night. Which is right now what they were about to be doing. When they landed, Hiccup would have Audun, Eret, Alva, and some of the Hooligans help set up bedrolls, pillows, and tents. Some would make the fire, collect wood, and Hiccup would handle food gathering. _'Just one more day to go...'_ Hiccup sighed thinking to himself as they continued to fly.

30 minutes later, Hiccup saw the island they'd be on for the night coming into sight. He gave the signal for the dragons to land on the beach area. "Alright, you know the drill. Meet back here in an hour." Hiccup stated, the others nodded and headed off to do their jobs which was wood gathering, or setting up sleeping areas, and the fire of course. Hiccup took care of fishing and gathering food. After it was dark and the fire was going, people were eating and sitting around the fire. The Typhoomerangs were laying near the forest edge while Hiccup, Sylvi, Audun, Alva, Eret, and Valka sat with their dragons beside or behind them. The Hooligans were just sitting with one another. It was mostly quiet right now, everyone tired and ready for the trip to be over.

"Come on, Rosethorn..." Sylvi said softly, Hiccup looked over now. Sylvi was trying to get Rosethorn to eat something but she was refusing. Hiccup knew something was wrong but honestly he was afraid to find out what was wrong, he had a sickening feeling it was bad and didn't want to know because it would change a lot of things. "You have to eat." Hiccup had been holding Thurmond the last 20 minutes or so, he could hear Sylvi's voice becoming steadily more upset with Rosethorn's behavior but not upset as in mad, more of worry. Hiccup got up and walked to Gobber, offering for him to hold the child.

"You want...me to hold him?" Gobber arched a brow.

"Why not? When's the last time you held a baby? When it was me?" Hiccup smiled, Gobber smiled wide as he held Thurmond now. Hiccup stepped back at the sight of Gobber nearly tearing up holding his son. It had been true, Gobber hadn't held a baby since himself which was now about 20 years ago. Hiccup sat back down with his drawing pad out, he quickly sketched out Gobber holding Thurmond then added more detail. It only took him a good 20 minutes to finish before he closed the book and placed it back in Toothless's saddle back. Hiccup looked back to Sylvi and Rosethorn, the nadder was just staring off to the sea, not responding to Sylvi's pleas to eat. Hiccup moved over to her now and stood in front of Rosethorn waving his hand a little to get her attention.

"I don't know...what's wrong with her..." Sylvi whimpered.

"I don't either..." Hiccup sighed. "You and the girls go lay against Toothless...I want to test something." Hiccup told Sylvi, she nodded and moved the girls over against Toothless along with herself as Hiccup got Inferno and lit up the blade to make it act like a torch so he could see better. He stood in front of her again, waving his hand. She didn't respond to it. "Rosethorn." Hiccup said softly, she didn't respond to that either. "Rosethorn!" Hiccup said louder now, the dragon flinched a little and looked around for him. _'She can't see that I'm right in front of her?'_ Hiccup thought curiously. Hiccup put his hand out to her snout and she purred against it, nuzzling. Hiccup got a good look at her now, the eyes looked tired and the once black iris's were faded slightly. That couldn't of been good.

"Any ideas on what's wrong with her?" Sylvi asked softly.

Hiccup didn't answer her, he kept walking along the length of her body with his hand out touching her scales which were falling pretty steadily by touch alone. Rosethorn's body wasn't as warm as it used to be. Moving back to her snout, he grabbed a fish from the bucket and held it out to her, she turned her head from it. "When's the last time she ate, Syl?" Hiccup asked.

"Breakfast..." Sylvi replied. Hiccup doused the flame blade and put it back on hip as he pulled his shield and stood near the treeline with it up.

"Make her shoot her single spineshot at me." Hiccup said. The others looked at him curiously, was he crazy. Sylvi didn't question him, she got on Rosethorn's back and got her in the air then faced Hiccup.

"Are you sure? I don't need to remind you that a nadder's spines can slice through flesh and are poisoness." Sylvi stated.

"I'm aware...Just do it...I need to see something." Hiccup told her. Sylvi nodded as she patted the back of Rosethorn's neck once and Rosethorn shot a spine towards Hiccup, it missed him and hit the tree 10 inches from him.

"That's...Hiccup, Nadder's never miss...That should of hit you." Sylvi said worried now.

"I know..." Hiccup replied as Rosethorn landed now and Sylvi got off her as Hiccup put his shield back on his back and noticed with the light of the fire that Rosethorn's colors were slightly faced too. Hiccup got on her back now and took her into the air. He flew her around a good 15 minutes with a series of aerial moves and commands, finally they landed again as Hiccup climbed off her slow and stepped back as Valka came beside him. "I don't know what it is mom...Any insight?" Hiccup asked her.

"Tell me everything you've found so far." Valka said now.

"Faded iris's and scales, can't make her target, slow response times and flying, she won't eat, she can't hear unless I yell, and she couldn't see me until I touched her snout..." Hiccup stated. Valka looked over Rosethorn now and stood beside Hiccup with a sigh. "You know something...Don't you?" Hiccup asked, Valka pulled him aside out of the other's hearing range.

"You may want to prepare Sylvi...To say goodbye to Rosethorn..." Valka told him sadly, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What...do you mean mom..." Valka was silent now looking away. "No...No...don't tell me that..." Hiccup backed uo once.

"Its her time, Hiccup...She can't see anymore, or hear...She's flying slower, her scales are fading in color...Rosethorn, I estimate isn't going to live another few days. I don't even think she's going to make it to Berk...Its time to let her go..." Valka put her hands on Hiccup's shoulders now. "I'm sorry son...I know it hurts to hear but nothing...is exempt from the cycle of life. And sooner or later...All life comes to an end, and new life is given..." Valka said trying to keep her voice from choking up.

"What...should I do...?" Hiccup asked.

"Let Sylvi say her goodbyes, then tell Rosethorn its okay and she can let go when she's ready. Some dragons fly away, them wanting to die on their own. Rosethorn might be holding on for Sylvi's sake, you have to tell Rosethorn its okay. So she will know Sylvi will be okay when she goes..." Valka told him. Hiccup lowered his head and nodded, this was going to kill Sylvi. They walked back to the group now, Sylvi noticed Hiccup's mood changed right away.

"Hiccup...What's...going on?" Sylvi asked quickly now on her feet.

"Syl..." Hiccup said softly.

"You're scaring me...What is...wrong with Rosethorn? I know you know...Tell me please." Sylvi asked. She saw his eyes, full of pain.

"Sylvi...Its time to say goodbye to Rosethorn." Hiccup said, Sylvi instantly froze as tears formed.


	18. Formally Known

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

18; Formally Known.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

It was hard to hear mom tell me that Rosethorn was dying, but holding on or Sylvi's sake. It was even harder to have to tell Sylvi that she had to say goodbye to her dragon but I knew we had too. I had a feeling that once I told Rosethorn it was okay, she would either let go or fly off. I told Sylvi it was time to say goodbye and I felt an ungodly pain in my chest seeing her face afterwards. The area was silent not understanding what was going on but Valka was explaining to them quietly, my focus was on my wife of course. This wasn't going to be easy to accept or go through with but it needed to be done. Rosethorn was probably in a lot of pain and this trip alone wasn't making that any better. Sylvi hadn't even said anything yet, she was just standing there in shock of what I said.

Finally after a moment she shook her head, "No...Hiccup, no. Rosethorn is just tired...She's never...had to make a trip like this before and we haven't flown...in a while because I was pregnant..." Sylvi said but I knew what she was doing, trying to convince herself it wasn't true. Even though I hadn't even told her that Rosethorn was dying, what I'd said about time to say goodbye was more than enough to get the point across.

"Yes...Yes she is tired babe...And the trip is making it worse on her..." I say softly.

"Hiccup...I mean it. Stop scaring me...Rosethorn...is fine." Sylvi said firmly now, she didn't like when I was this serious because it was never good.

"Syl...I wish I could tell you she is...But she isn't. I can't...lie to you. Rosethorn isn't okay...You know that yourself, you've known something was wrong since the day we left for this trip when she didn't catch you." I held my wife's arms staring into her eyes. "Her eyes and scales are fading in color, she refuses to eat, she can't make her targets because she can't see anymore, and she can't hear well. She can't remember commands, and her flying is getting worse too. She dips out of the sky, and is falling behind and you know that's not like her. Nadder's had the second fastest speed next to Night Furies...I know you don't want to hear this, and I know it hurts to think about...But its time to say goodbye to her...Its her time." I say as I felt Sylvi begin to shake.

This was hard for me too, I'd trained Rosethorn myself for Sylvi to ride when I taught her to be a dragon rider. Sylvi wasn't the only one who had to say goodbye. I did too and I didn't think I was ready to. "I can't...say goodbye to her...Its not...her time, Hiccup...It...can't be..." Sylvi cried. I pulled her into my arms as she whimpered softly against my chest.

"I know you don't want to believe it...But you know in your heart that its time...Its why you've been scared and worried this whole trip...She's in pain, Sylvi...But she's trying to hold on for you...And you know that's not fair to her...We have to let her go." I tell her as calmly as I can manage. "Even the dragons know...You see them all watching her closely, trying to lay with her and keep her comfortable...Mom doesn't think she'll make the rest of the trip to Berk and we can't risk her going in flight...Its time, Sylvi..." I myself am trying to keep it together but it wasn't easy.

"We're not...just leaving her here to...die alone! Hiccup, I refuse to leave her..." Sylvi backed up quickly.

"Hey hey...ssh...I know. I wasn't planning to just leave her...But, its best to say our goodbyes now...She needs to hear it from you, that its okay for her to let go..." I said gently.

"I can't...I can't say goodbye...She's...my dragon. What...would you do if it was Toothless?! You couldn't do it, you wouldn't want to let go." Sylvi protested quickly.

Okay she had me there. If I lost Toothless, I don't know what I would do. I'd be in the same situation, not wanting to say goodbye or let go but regardless...I would because I knew I had too. I wouldn't be unfair to Toothless, not after all he's done for me. I stare into Sylvi's eyes. "You're right...If I lost Toothless, I'd be a mess. I don't think I'd ever fly again because it would never be the same given Toothless and I work together to fly him...I wouldn't want to let go, and it would be one of the hardest things I'd ever do...But...I would do it." I saw her stare at me in shock. "Because I'd know I had too. I'm not Odin, Syl...Its not my choice who stays and who goes in this life...If I had my way, there would be no death, no wars...Just peace and happiness. But its not my way, its not my choice. If I had to lose Toothless...I'd painfully...say my goodbyes and then sit with him until he passed on. So he wouldn't be alone, and know I was there with him..."

Sylvi lowered her head crying more as she looked over to Rosethorn who was laying down, she knew it in her heart and I could see that. Sylvi walked over to Rosethorn slowly and knelt down in front of her with her hand on Rosethorn's nose, the dragon squawked lowly trying to look at her. Sylvi tried to smile but couldn't, she hugged Rosethorn crying. "I love you..." She said. I watched with much difficulty, how was I going to help her through this since I was barely keeping it together. I saw Sylvi lay down against Rosethorn's chest stroking her face. "I'll never forget you, Rosethorn...I know...you're tired...Its...okay...You can...rest now. We won't leave without you girl...I promise..." Sylvi said trying not to choke up.

I walked over now as I sat down beside Sylvi and rubbed Rosethorn's head softly. "Rest, Rosethorn...You'll need it to fly." I say as Rosethorn's eyes looked my way now.

" _When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind. I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life._ _When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face. You were right there for me..."_ Sylvi began singing, she took a breath closing her eyes now as tears fell. _"In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be."_ Rosethorn moved her head to look Sylvi's way more now.

" _Well you showed me how it feels, to feel the sky within my reach. And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through. Oh I owe so much to you. You were right there for me..."_ Sylvi looked towards the star filled sky now. It was such a clear night, barely a cloud could be seen. _"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. nd everywhere I am there you'll be."_ More tears began to fall from her eyes as I put my hand on her leg.

" _Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength. And I want to thank you now for all the ways. You were right there for me...You were right there for me. For always!"_ Sylvi sang out.

" _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you. For all my life! I'll keep a part of you with me."_ I watched as Rosethorn pulled one of the scales off her chest near her heart and hand it to Sylvi who began to cry harder as she held it close and continued to sing. _"And everywhere I am there you'll be...And everywhere I am there you'll be. There you'll be..."_ Sylvi finished slowly as she closed her eyes snuggling against Rosethorn. "Its okay...I know its time...You don't...have to hold on for me anymore...I'm going to miss you..." Sylvi whimpered. I felt Rosethorn's breathing slow as I stared at the sky then looked to my mom who nodded to me. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped from my eye and rolled down my left cheek.

I forced myself to my feet and moved in front of Rosethorn now as I put my hand to her snout and she pushed against it, nuzzling. Her faded eyes met mine sadly, looking for confirmation almost. I nodded knowing she couldn't see me, "She'll be okay...I promise, Rosethorn. We're going to miss you, but I know you'll always be with us. Its okay girl..." I rubbed her head as she licked my cheek and closed her eyes. "You...can let go now." I forced out putting my head against hers. The whole area was quiet, everyone watching sadly. The dragons moved and formed around Rosethorn as she only lasted another moment or two before the breathing stopped and I knew that because I heard Sylvi cry harder.

The other dragons aside from Toothless lifted into the sky and looked down at Rosethorn's body. I already anticipated what they were going to do. A dragon funeral of sorts, I'd never seen it but it was my guess that this is how they did it. I got up and moved to Sylvi and pulled her away from Rosethorn, she fought me trying to get back to her but I was stronger and held her back. I nodded to Toothless to go ahead. He gave the command as Flameburst lifted Rosethorn's body and moved into the forest a little but still we could see them. Spinewhip, Skullcrusher, and Toothless dug a hole, more like melted one and laid Rosethorn in it.

"There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla. Where the brave shall live forever." I said as the dragons lit their blasts and fired into the hole. I felt Sylvi go weak and I held her up, she clutched the scale from Rosethorn's chest tightly crying hard as I held her close to me. The dragons returned to the beach area after covering the body of Rosethorn and all stood in a circle with their heads raised. They released their blasts together and when they collided above, it sparked like fireworks. The dragons returned to their places sadly, I sat against Toothless as Sylvi got Thurmond from Gobber and sat between my legs laying against me. The twins laid on either side of me. "Everyone...get some sleep." I said.

What else could I say. Rosethorn was gone, and we had to keep going or Sylvi would just shut down being so close still. As soon as the sun rose, we were leaving back to Berk and if we were lucky we'd make it there by lunch time tomorrow. Sylvi's cries lessened in the hour, and she fell asleep. I opened my eyes and looked over to see everyone still awake. I sighed, I was too tired to care. Today had been hard, I reached my hand over and rubbed Toothless's head. He warbled at me sadly, I knew he was hurting too. Rosethorn was the second dragon I ever trained, and now she was gone. And it wasn't fair. But since when was life fair? Finally I fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

It was quiet when the sun began to rise, I took care of breakfast as usual while Sylvi fed Thurmond. What more could we do than this, it was the first of many that Rosethorn wouldn't be there to greet Sylvi, Toothless, and I. Everyone was eating silently, I felt their eyes on me. "Am I...riding with you?" Sylvi asked without looking up.

"Unless you want to ride with Alva or your dad..." I replied softly.

"I can't...ride another nadder...Its...too soon. And I only feel comfortable...riding with you." Sylvi said sadly.

"That's fine babe...Whatever you want to do is okay..." I tell her as I rubbed her shoulders slightly, she finished feeding Thurmond and he was back to sleep soon after. I took him so she could eat something, not that she ate a lot but I didn't expect her too either. She took Thurmond back after eating some bread and I saw the scale beside her, I picked it up and took out my dagger. Setting it on a rock, I carefully stabbed a hole through it, then grabbed a small silver, metal chain. I put the chain through the hole and had Toothless seal the two ends together with his fire. When it was done, I dipped it in the sea water to cool it down. I placed the necklace around her head and offered a smile.

"What's...this?" Sylvi asked.

"When she gave you that, you were singing about always having a part of her with you and now that can stay true. I made it into a necklace, with a gronckle iron chain so it will never break. It will hang there over your heart because that is where Rosethorn will continue to live on." I said stroking her cheek a bit, she cried lightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered as I kissed her once.

"Anything I can do to make this easier...and I will. You know that...Just think...She's with dad now. Maybe he'll finally learn to fly a dragon since I never got the chance to teach him..." I tried to smile at her. She nodded as I moved to Rosethorn's single spineshot still in the tree from last night. I pulled it out and stuck in Toothless's bag.

"What are you gonna do with that lad?" Gobber asked.

"You'll find out when we get back to Berk...If everyone is ready...Then its wings up." I stated. No one argued with me as I expected. Now wasn't the time to make me upset. The Hooligan's got on Torch and Scorch, then mom on Cloud Jumper, Alva on her nadder, Audun on his nightmare. Eret with the twins on Skullcrusher. I got on Toothless and Sylvi behind me holding Thurmond. I saw Sylvi look back to where Rosethorn was buried.

"Hiccup...Did we ever name this island?" Sylvi asked softly.

"I don't believe so. Why?" I asked curiously, then I saw it. A small smile on her lips.

"Isle Of Rose..." Sylvi said gently. "That's what I want to call it..." I smiled as I got off Toothless and pulled my map out, I unfolded it and located the island we were on. I pulled the pencil from Toothless's bag and sharpened it with my dagger and then wrote in 'Isle of Rose' in the center of the island drawing.

"Isle of Rose it is then." I said folding the map up and putting it back in its spot under my chest armor and snapping it back in place before I climbed back on Toothless and kissed her gently. "Alright Toothless...Wings up bud!" I called to my friend, Toothless roared out and launched into the blue sky overhead. The others soon followed as we were on our way to Berk.

 **{Regular POV}**

It was emotional to watch everything Sylvi had just gone through, first having to give birth early to save her life and the baby's. Then this with her dragon dying from old age, the Hooligans felt bad in a way but were definitely able to see that things were indeed different. They saw the bonds Hiccup and his riders had with their dragons, yet he stayed so strong, they all did. They were shocked to see how fast Hiccup made the scale necklace, and then when Sylvi smiled naming the island after Rosethorn. The coolest thing was seeing Hiccup's map, it was huge. It looked like a notebook but then it unfolded to reveal the entire Archipelago drawn out and named islands. They even saw Berk on it, explains how Hiccup knew where they going, he was following the islands between Fury Isle and Berk.

"Chief...Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Just Hiccup is fine, you're not members of the Dragon Rider tribe so you don't have to call me that." Hiccup replied.

"Oh, sorry. Just...wondering how we're getting into Berk without being shot down...Berk doesn't know about all this...Or you." Astrid questioned.

"I'll drop you off on the far side of the island and you can walk in. They don't have to know..." Hiccup said.

"They'll want to know how we got back..." Fishlegs pointed out.

"You saying I should have the largest dragon known to man land in the village square and you climb off saying don't panic?" Hiccup looking back arching a brow at them.

"Well if Stoick tells them not too shoot...They won't? And we've never had a daytime raid, I don't think they'll attack when they see us." Spitelout said now.

Hiccup rolled his eyes now and look forward, what was he going to do? If he landed the others would see him and it would rise questions or start a riot. Though Stoick and Snotlout said he was allowed there whenever, Hiccup didn't have an intention of returning. He had self exiled himself, he never wanted to come back to Berk. After this, he was planning on sticking to that. "Are you staying the night lad?" Gobber's voice cut through Hiccup's thoughts.

"No. Just bringing you all back and we're leaving ourselves." Hiccup said.

"You need to rest..." Valka said.

"She's right Hiccup...This has been a long trip. The dragons could use a day and night to rest before the return..." Sylvi added in now. Great, now they all wanted to rest up. Hiccup sighed.

"Fine. One night. We leave tomorrow at sunrise." Hiccup mumbled. A few hours later they were in Berk's waters and Hiccup already hated it, even Toothless growled a little. "We'll set down in the cove...Follow me." Hiccup said. He wasn't going to have the dragons land in the village square, but landing in the cove offered cover and they could walk through the forest into the village. Hiccup took them around the back of the island and up to the cove. He landed, then the others did as well. Hiccup actually didn't get off Toothless right away, he was just looking around.

"Something wrong?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nope...The last time I was in this cove...I was leaving Berk. This is where I said goodbye to Gobber and never looked back. Never thought I'd be here again..." Hiccup replied slowly before he finally got off Toothless. "You stay here with the dragons bud...We'll be back by sundown okay?" Hiccup smiled rubbing his head. Toothless crooned and nodded. "Lets go." Hiccup pulled something from Toothless's saddlebag.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sylvi asked.

"Precautionary measure..." Hiccup said as he slipped on the metal mask and faced the Hooligans, they only saw his green eyes through it. "Move out." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you...don't have to hide here. This is your home." Gobber said.

"This isn't my home anymore. I do not show myself to outsiders...I rarely leave Fury Isle, until I know they won't turn on me...I won't reveal myself." Hiccup stated, the others nodded as Hiccup led them out of the cove and through the forest. Hiccup was holding Thurmond while the twins were walking or being held by Sylvi and Audun. Eret and Alva were keeping guard as the Hooligans stayed grouped together. The walk to the village entrance took a good 30 minutes but finally they made it, before stepping out of the treeline, Hiccup took a deep breath. This was it. The last years of avoiding this place like the plague and he was back where he left originally. Hiccup stopped now, and motioned for Stoick to go ahead of him. Would look a little weird if he walked out in the mask holding a newborn and so on and so forth.

Stoick exited the forest with the group of Hooligans. Valka stayed back with Hiccup and the others and she was hidden in her riding outfit, the one that Hiccup met her in to conceal herself. This was going to be confusing enough as it was to explain that not only was Stoick saved by Hiccup but also that Hiccup found his mother alive and well. Stoick took a breath himself as people saw him entering, they burst into cheers for the return. Hiccup stayed hidden with his tribe members until it was time. He knew Stoick would announce him so until then he was staying put. "Chief! Thank Thor you've returned. The others came back and said a storm separated you and we haven't been able to send search parties out yet..." Said one member.

"Aye aye, yes. We're all okay, we were shipwrecked and blown way off course. Our boat was destroyed and we were rescued by members of another tribe. We've been on their island healing and rode out a snow storm there since..." Stoick informed the Hooligans.

"We were scared we'd lost you chief, and the heir. We already lost one heir though he was pretty useless to us but never the less." Said one person, then some began to laugh. Hiccup only listened, they were talking about him. 7 years and they still thought of him as Hiccup the Useless did they? He grinned, he couldn't wait for Stoick to reveal who saved them from death by sea.

"The man who saved us was a chief of another tribe residing on Fury Isle. This man saved us and let us stay on his island with his tribe, and family out of the kindness of his heart. He is the man who brought us home and he is a man...we we all know." Stoick looked to the forest and Hiccup took that as a queue to come out, so he did holding Thurmond still. Sylvi, Eret, Audun, and Alva were right behind quietly. The hooligans began talking, whispering about the masked man. "And his name is Hiccup Hagebak." Stoick said as Hiccup handed Thurmond to Sylvi and he removed his mask, the area fell silent as Hiccup tucked the helmet under his arm. "Formally known as Hiccup Haddock the Third." Everyone gasped seeing Hiccup standing there before them.


	19. Not Who He Was

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

19; Not Who He Was.

Everything was quiet, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape as they saw the man Stoick introduced as Hiccup standing there before them in full armor and definitely not the 14 year old who exiled himself 7 years ago. Hiccup had saved Stoick and the others who had just returned? It wasn't possible, was it? No way Hiccup the Useless had done that, Stoick just found these stragglers and brought them back with him. A lot of people even doubted this man before them was Hiccup, he didn't look like him. Maybe a little but it had been 7 years since Hiccup left, a lot of people believed he was dead. Maybe Stoick was losing his mind?

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

Oh Gods it was worth it. I don't think I'd ever felt so satisfied in my entire life seeing the looks on their faces when Stoick announced who I was and used to be to them. True I never used the name anymore, he knew they wouldn't know who Hiccup Hagebak was so I wouldn't give him shit about that. I watched their faces go from joy, to shock, to disbelief. "No way that's Hiccup." Someone stated. And here we go...I rolled my eyes in irritation. Exactly why I didn't want to come back.

"Hiccup was short and scrawny, this guy is...not that." Another said. I wanted to laugh but that wouldn't be very mature of me.

"Its really him." Astrid said now, odd she stuck up for me but whatever. "Come on, who can mistake those forest green eyes and auburn hair?" She added, others looked closer and sure enough they returned to a shocked state.

"I know it comes off as a shock to everyone...But this really is Hiccup, the one who left 7 years ago by self exile." Stoick said.

"Can he prove it?" Someone asked, I knew that was coming.

"I think I know my own son." Stoick retorted roughly.

"Ex son." I huffed.

"See even he denies being your son. It can't be Hiccup, chief. We know you regret making him want to leave but there is no way that your son Hiccup in the state he was in 7 years ago survived and is still alive. He was Hiccup the Useless...Dubbed by the village, and you knew that too. You even said he would never make it on his own." Claimed another villager. Okay this was getting irritating now but just as I was about to shut them up, Sylvi moved ahead of me.

"DON'T YOU CALL HIM USELESS! He's more capable than the group of you combined, no wonder he wanted to leave with jerks like you in the tribe! This is Hiccup, the one who left 7 years ago. You just can't see it because you still believe Hiccup was a nothing when you have no idea how amazing he was and still is. You're just like Stoick, never seeing anything other than what you were led to believe!" Sylvi yelled.

"And who the hell are you to say who Hiccup was. You didn't know that loser, and if you did you'd run. Kid was always destroying things and getting into trouble." Someone said.

"Hiccup is not a loser!..." Sylvi was stopped when I put my hand up to her.

"Its not worth it Syl. Its fine if they don't want to believe that I'm Hiccup, I do look a great deal differently than I used to. I don't expect them to believe I'm that boy they used to hate. Let them believe I died, I don't care. As far as they are concerned, I am dead to them. That's why I left this tribe and moved on." I closed my eyes.

"Prove you're him then. If you're really Hiccup then you can tell us what you said the day you left." Mildew, an old man that always looked for something to give me shit about.

"As I said, it doesn't matter. But sure, I'll humor you. I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third hereby invoke self exile. I invoke my right to leave in self exile under the pretenses that I'm not treated fairly by this tribe or its chief. From this moment forward, I abdicate my birthright as heir to chief Stoick the Vast Haddock of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and the island of Berk. I cast myself from this tribe, this island, and being your heir. So shall it is said, so shall it be." I recited as I'd done that day. I watched their faces turn to shock again, the mumbling about the fact I really was Hiccup.

"Well now that we've established this is Hiccup..." Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Wait, hold up just a Thor damned minute...You said you were saved by a chief, his family, and village...And he was someone we know. You weren't...referring to Hiccup were you?" Said one woman.

"I was. Hiccup saved me and the other 14 when our ships were destroyed in a bad storm and we were stranded at sea for 5 hours...If it weren't...for his people...We'd all be dead." Stoick admitted.

"But Hiccup...isn't a chief! Fury Isle is ruled by Thurmond Hagebak, chief of the Peace Keeper tribe." Another shouted.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting annoying, "Oh my Gods, all of you are still the same annoying people as 7 years ago! Will you shut up for just 5 minutes and let the man talk, I swear none of you have any respect for your chief." I realized I was now actually defending Stoick but seriously. When the chief was talking, tribe members were supposed to shut up and listen.

"Well its hard to listen to him when nothing makes sense. He's been gone a month and suddenly returns with you and these people." Mildew snorted.

I fought the urge to face-palm. It was a time like this I wish Toothless was next to me, he'd shut them up real fast and I was half tempted to call for him but no, I wouldn't risk him with these dragon killers. They'd capture Toothless in a heartbeat. "Then let me make it easy for you old man. When I left Berk, I made it to Fury Isle where Thurmond Hagebak let me stay. He adopted me as his son, so I became Hiccup Hagebak. When my father died a year later from an incurable illness...I took over as chief. I've been chief of Fury Isle for 6 years and when I saw your chief and tribe members in trouble, I helped because it was the right thing to do regardless of what this tribe put me through." I growled at them.

More whispers. "You're...chief of Fury Isle?"

"Yes I am." I stated coldly.

"And these...people are your tribe members?" Someone asked.

"They are." Sylvi retorted as she handed Thurmond to her father and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We asked him, not you. Who the hell are you anyway? Speaking out of line. If he's your chief then you should be standing behind him and letting him do the talking girl." Mildew scoffed, I had enough. I pulled Inferno and activated the blade as it encased in fire, I pointed it at Mildew who backed up quickly.

"Disrespect my wife again, Mildew and I will make you regret it." I warned. Everyone went quiet.

"Wi—Wife?" Mildew bit back.

"Yes. My wife. Chieftess Sylvi Hagebak of Fury Isle, home of the Dreki Riddari tribe. I am daring you to speak out of line about her again old man..." I moved the sword closer, Mildew looked at Stoick for help.

"You're on your own. You never disrespect another chief's wife...Hiccup is within his rights to end you for doing so and I won't stop him. As I said, I owe him my life. He knew who we were and he still let us stay on his island, then brought us home. I am eternally grateful to him." Stoick said softer looking to me with a bow of his head. Snotlout stepped up now which shocked me.

"Alright...Lets break it up. Come on Hiccup...You don't want to do this...he isn't worth it. Not in front of your kids..." Snotlout put his hand on my shoulder. I closed me eyes and withdrew the blade back as it retracted into the handle, I placed it back on my hip and crossed my arms over my chest. Snotlout pointed his finger at Mildew now, "And you, shut up. Hiccup is a visiting chief so you show him the same respect you show your own. Got it old man? You don't stop causing trouble in this village and when I become chief I promise you're the first one to go."

"Well you aren't the chief, you're just heir because this one left." Mildew retorted.

"Watch it, Mildew. Snotlout is heir because Hiccup left yes but he is still my heir and will be chief very soon. He's showing quite a bit of promise as of late." Stoick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Him, chief? Pfft. Hiccup is a chief of Fury isle, married and Snotlout will be chief of Berk. Not sure which is worse here. Oh we're all going to Valhalla then...Hiccup the Useless would of sent us there if he were chief, Jorgenson won't be much better." Mildew said rolling his eyes. I was about to knock him out but someone beat me to it and that someone was my wife. I watched her huff angrily as she tapped Mildew on the shoulder as he was walking away, when the old man turned, Sylvi punched him right in the face and put him on his ass.

"Call my husband useless again old man and I will kill you..." Sylvi warned as she went to turn around and return to the kids, I saw him raise his staff to strike her. I moved between him and her and stopped his staff with my hand, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Big mistake..." I said emotionlessly as I took the staff from him and snapped it in half over my knee. I tossed it down and grabbed him by his throat. "Take our kids away." I warned. Everyone now saw the two twin girls beside Hiccup's wife and newborn in her arms. Those were...Hiccup's children?

"Yes love." Sylvi said as she was led away with the twins and Thurmond, Astrid and Ruffnut leading. My eyes turned to a glare on Mildew and tightened my grip making him gasp for air.

"I don't consider myself a violent man, Mildew but when you threaten my wife all that self control I have breaks and I lose it. If you had shut up when you were told, she wouldn't of punched you. I don't care what you say or do to me but you hurt her or my family...And I swear to Odin you are a dead man. " I state. "I don't care how much you don't like the fact I'm still alive. I don't care if you don't believe I'm really the same Hiccup. As far as you are concerned...The Hiccup you knew is dead. I am not the same man I used to be and I am not above killing those who threaten my home or family. You heard Stoick...He won't stop me, I doubt anyone can...Got that?" I threw him down and prepared to walk away.

"Little shit. You don't have what it takes to kill so go on and walk away to be with your whore." Mildew said. I froze.

"What did you just say..." I said in a low tone. A few others backed up from Mildew, even Stoick did.

"You heard me. I said go be with your whore." He repeated.

"I give you one chance to take it back." I said.

"Its true. She's a whore, and those bastard kids of yours." I whipped around and kicked him down, before he could recover I was behind him and holding him in a headlock with my arms. He began to choke, I tightened my arms and snapped his neck in one fluid motion. His body went limp as I dropped him there and stepped over.

"No one...calls my wife or my kids out of their names." I spat coldly walking away now.

"Hiccup are...you okay?" Snotlout asked.

"I wouldn't touch me right now. Eret. Keep my family safe. I will be back later..." I stated, Eret nodded to me. I put my hands to my mouth and let out a loud dragon call. Almost 2 minutes later, Toothless darted through the trees and to my side. Everyone panicked seeing a Night Fury but I didn't care. I climbed on Toothless's back, opened his tail. "Lets go bud." I said, Toothless growled to keep people away then launched into the sky and we were gone from sight.

 **{Regular POV}**

The whole scene between Hiccup and Mildew hadn't gone unseen by anyone. Regardless of the warnings to stop, Mildew didn't and Hiccup true to his word made him pay for talking out of line about his wife, and apparently his kids. It was a shock to everyone to see Hiccup snap Mildew's neck, and kill him so easily without an ounce of remorse in doing so. What shocked everyone though was the dragon call he gave off, it sounded oddly enough like a Night Fury's. And low and behold, a Night Fury emerged from the forest and came to Hiccup's side. It didn't attack him, it let Hiccup get on its back and then flew off. Everyone had their mouths hung open in disbelief looking to Stoick for answers now.

"Lets move...to the hall to explain things. I believe the chief will be gone a while..." Audun now offered to Stoick.

"Yes...That...would be best for now. Everyone to the great hall." Stoick ordered.

"Wait, where's...Hiccup?" Sylvi asked rushing over now.

"He took off on Toothless, chieftess..." Eret bowed.

"Why...what happened?" Sylvi questioned worried, she knew originally he wanted to keep Toothless and the dragons hidden for now.

"That old man called you out of your name and...the chief...Well chieftess you know how he gets when it comes to you and the kids..." Eret said, Sylvi didn't understand until Eret pointed behind her and she saw the old man's limp body there, neck broke. Sylvi's eyes widened, Hiccup had...killed him. He had to of really been set off to do that. Eret made sure that she and the kids got into the hall with Audun, Alva, and the rest of the hooligan tribe who were all waiting on an explanation of what in the name of Thor just happened. When everyone was in the hall and sitting down, Stoick got them to be quiet with his hands raised.

"Now I know you all have question. I will answer what I can, the main thing you need to know is that man you saw wearing the mask...That is Hiccup. I know we all believed he was dead but he is alive and well as you saw and not the same boy we once knew but he is Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Correction, I knew he was fine." Gobber huffed.

"Yes, I know Gobber." Stoick sighed.

"So what...happened chief. This is all so confusing." Asked one person. Stoick took a breath and began to explain everything. From their shipwreck to current with them being back on Berk, he even explained about the dragons and Valka being alive. Everyone was in shock of all they heard regarding Hiccup and him being chief of Fury Isle. No one expected to hear such but yet there was so much proof in it. Hiccup really was alive, he rode a Night Fury, and the people with him referred to him as chief, also Valka was alive too. By the end of it, it was nearing dinner time and all of them eating. Still trying to settle with the fact Hiccup had a wife and 3 kids, he was chief, and rode a dragon that everyone feared. Sylvi was sitting quietly, worried for Hiccup who had been gone so long.

The doors opened and Hiccup walked in with Toothless behind him quietly and the hall fell silent. "DADDY!" Selena and Solana cheered getting down from their chairs and rushing to him. Hiccup smiled softly as he crouched down and both girls tackled him to the ground, he landed with an oof.

"Hello to you too my beautiful girls." Hiccup said kissing each of their foreheads as they got off him and he stood up with help from Toothless, the girls linked themselves to his arms and he picked them up in each of his arms then walked towards Sylvi, Eret, Audun, Alva, and the younger of the Hooligan tribe members meaning Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Hiccup put the girls down on the bench as Hiccup took Thurmond from her and hugged the child kissing his forehead next then handing him to Audun as he offered his hand to his wife smiling.

"Hiccup are...you alright?" Sylvi asked softly as she took his hand, he pulled her to her feet in a quick motion taking her by surprise.

"Never better." Hiccup replied wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her deeply. He heard his twin daughters giggle at the sight. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Hiccup asked.

"Not lately no..." Sylvi replied with a blush turning her head from him.

"Then I'm about to remind you." Hiccup said as he pulled her against him firmly an began to dance with her. The room stopped what they were doing and watched Hiccup and Sylvi, Hiccup smiled. __"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough..."__ Sylvi blushed deeply when Hiccup began singing to her. __"__ _Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you!"_ Hiccup span her once and brought her back to him as Sylvi laughed.

"Hiccup...Don't you dare." Sylvi warned trying to stay serious but was failing miserably.

"Oh I'm daring..." Hiccup grinned at her, _"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell...You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful!"_ Hiccup sang to her, Sylvi giggled as they danced. The Hooligans watched in shock, never expecting Hiccup to be such a good dancer, or singer. He was doing things they'd never seen. _"If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh! That's what makes you beautiful!"_ Hiccup kissed her nose.

" _So come on, you got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a song. I don't know why, you're being shy. And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes."_ Sylvi only shook her head at him and turned her head but Hiccup used his finger to have her face him. _"Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you..."_ Sylvi blushed as Hiccup picked her up and span around in air then caught her perfectly in bridal style. Stoick blinked in shock, he didn't know Hiccup could do that. The old chief looked at his wife who only laughed.

" _Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."_ Sylvi flipped her hair at him as Hiccup smiled throwing his head back to exaggerate him losing control of himself around her. _"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell...You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh! That's what makes you beautiful!"_ Hiccup sang to her. He took a breath and pulled her close against him staring into her eyes.

" _Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell...You don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful!"_ Hiccup span her again as she laughed in his arms. _"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell...You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe...You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh! That's what makes you beautiful!"_ Hiccup finished as he span her again and dipped her low and kissed her deeply.

Sylvi giggled into the kiss as Hiccup brought her back up. "I love you." She said.

"I love you a lot more." Hiccup replied as their twins came over and hugged their legs. Thurmond was brought over and all Hiccup could do was hug them all. He loved his family and he would do whatever he had too in order to keep them safe, even if it meant him killing a really annoying old man by snapping his neck for calling his wife a whore. Hiccup wouldn't deal with that. "Dreki Riddaris!" Eret, Audun, and Alva were up now. "Lets go to the cove. Mother. Chief Stoick. The rest of you, good evening." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless's back, Sylvi behind then the girls between the two of their parents. "Lets go Toothless!" Hiccup ordered, his dragon launched out of the hall at top speed. The other tribe members gave short nods and stepped outside to call their dragons, then they were gone too. The rest of the night, though confusing everyone finished their food and went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	20. You'll Never Change

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

20; You'll Never Change.

The night had been quiet since Hiccup left with his wife, kids, and few tribe members back to the cove. More of the Hooligan tribe stayed in the hall asking Stoick and Valka questions about Hiccup and Fury Isle but honestly Stoick didn't have those answers. There was a lot more to the mystery of Chief Hiccup the Dragonborn to still be discovered. Around 12am, all the Hooligan's were safe in their homes sleeping again but in the cove however, Hiccup remained awake in deep thought. He was leaning against Toothless staring up at the sky while the rest of his family and tribe members were asleep around him in the cove with the fire going. Hiccup sighed out heavily lowering his head and closing his eyes in defeat. First time back to Berk in 7 years and he killed someone for talking about Sylvi and his kids badly.

"Chief?" Hiccup looked over to see Audun awake now.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"No sir, just making sure you're alright. You've been quiet since we returned to the cove." Audun stated.

"I'm fine. You should be sleeping, we begin our journey back to Fury Isle after sunrise." Hiccup said.

"I noticed you were awake. You're thinking about the old man...Mildew, was his name?" Audun watched as Hiccup turned his head. "Chief, you can't beat yourself up over it. You warned him to stop and he didn't."

"But I shouldn't of resorted to killing so quickly. Mildew has always been that way, ever since I was a kid. I should of known not to play into it. He purposely irritated me..." Hiccup clenched his fist tightly.

"You're a protector sir and you've said it yourself...Somethings are necessary to protect the tribe, protect the ones you love." Audun offered.

"You know I never lose control so soon." Hiccup retorted.

"That guy was threatening to hit Sylvi, he called her out of her name and then your kids too. I would of done the same, especially if I'd warned previously." Audun sat up now.

"I've only killed one other time, Audun...And it was because I had no choice. I had a choice this time...And I chose to kill him. Because I wanted too. What does that make me? A murderer? Being here makes me angry. Among the people who never saw me as a tribe member, never protected me. All of them, turned on me...I know Stoick said he wouldn't stop me from killing Mildew...But I still should not have done it, I should of walked away." Hiccup growled a bit. "But I didn't. I killed him, without remorse too. Because I wanted too...I wanted...revenge on this tribe for all they did to me. How can I call myself a chief when all I want is revenge on them for the past. I'm no different than Stoick."

"Chief, that isn't true. You killed him because he was a threat to your wife, and kids. He tried to hit her, you never act that way unless its out of self defense. You saved her, and your kids. You are nothing like Stoick, you don't kill mindlessly. You only kill when you have too, and you had to protect your family. You lose control here because its where everything started, where they abandoned you, hurt you and forced you to exile yourself. These people were supposed to be here for you as our tribe is back home, these people were supposed to be a tribe to you and they weren't. You feel betrayed by them, and when someone betrays the tribe...You punish them for the protection of the others." Audun stated calmly.

"But they aren't my tribe anymore. Haven't been in 7 years." Hiccup sighed.

"But they still betrayed you and when one tried to hurt your family, you protected them. Like a true chief would, like a husband and father would. Don't let it destroy you chief, you did the right thing." Audun yawned. Hiccup looked down a bit thinking about what his father in law said before closing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. Wings up in 7 hours." Hiccup ordered, Audun nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Hiccup continued to think on Audun's words, he was right. Why should Hiccup feel bad about killing Mildew, the guy wouldn't step even after being warned and he tried to hurt Sylvi. Hiccup was betrayed by the Hooligan's, and that was both a hate and a pain he would never stop feeling nor could he escape from it. It didn't matter how far he traveled, it would always be apart of him in some way or another.

(Early Morning Hours)

Hiccup had managed to fall asleep for maybe an hour after the talk with Audun, he felt a little bit better about what happened but fact of the matter was that he still killed someone who wasn't a member of his tribe and no one stopped him. He laid awake again, it was still dark out and maybe around 4:30am. Eret was up on guard duty, the men were taking shifts after 11pm. Hiccup took the first watch, let Audun sleep through his since Hiccup wasn't tired anyways. However when Eret woke up for his, Hiccup decided to try and sleep which is where that hour came from but now he just laid awake on the forest floor. Syvi was holding Thurmond in her arms and the girls were sharing a bedroll together. Alva was against her Nadder, and Audun laying beside his Nightmare. Eret had just put another log on the fire to keep the burn low but still throwing off heat.

Hiccup rolled over and closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep, it was going to be a long flight home and all he needed was to be tired for that since he was carrying Sylvi and Thurmond on Toothless with him. He was the only one who could fly Toothless and messing up or falling asleep mid-flight wouldn't be good at all. But he couldn't sleep, he just wanted to leave now and get off Berk but he couldn't. He'd given Fishlegs the option to join the Dragon Rider tribe so Fishlegs was coming back with them and probably riding with Audun. Hiccup knew that Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins wanted to learn how to ride too but he he didn't believe they were ready to give up Berk or do the year of training. Not to mention, he didn't trust them one bit with dragons. Hiccup knew he had Stoick's word about harming the dragons anymore.

Stoick promised that no more dragons would be captured or hurt. He would let Valka take care of it, now the question remained if Stoick would keep his word. Hiccup was just falling back to sleep when he felt Eret shake him lightly. "Chief." He said, Hiccup groaned and sat up opening his eyes.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied looking to Eret.

"Dragon raid." Eret said pointing to the sky, Hiccup looked up and saw the mass of dragons flying overhead. Yep. Raid indeed. "Should I wake the others?" Eret asked.

"No. Let them sleep. This isn't our island, we don't do raids anymore. If there is an issue requiring us, my mother will come let me know. For now, we stay out of it. I don't want my wife or kids in this mess..." Hiccup said.

"Aye sir. I'll continue watch then." Eret nodded. Hiccup gave a single nod in return as he laid back now watching, he wasn't getting involved unless he had too. Hiccup wanted to see Stoick keep his word for once, it was a little comical that they got a raid the same time Hiccup was on the island and knew how to stop it but wouldn't. This was Berk, not Fury Isle. Berk did things differently so Hiccup wouldn't impede on it, if anything the village would look to Snotlout now who was growing into his role as soon to be chief. Hiccup knew his cousin would be fine, Snotlout didn't want to chief the old way, he wanted to do it Hiccup's way by having peace with dragons and moving towards the future but Hiccup wasn't going to teach them his trick. They would have to discover it themselves, like he had too.

(Daybreak)

"Chief, this raid is out of hand! What do we do!?" One said to Stoick.

"I-I don't know...Snotlout, you trained with Hiccup. He had to of said something about raids." Stoick looked to his heir now.

"Yeah he did tell me something about them..." Snotlout slowly turned his a bit looking to Stoick as he was waiting for an answer, "His island doesn't get them."

"Not helping." Astrid punched Snotlout's arm. "You're the soon to be chief, do something!"

"We can't do anything...Not without resorting to killing them and Hiccup will never forgive us if we do. Alright...Mrs. Haddock!" Snotlout called, Valka looked over to him now.

"You're the only one of us who can fly a dragon...Go to the cove, and...ask Hiccup for help. We can't do this without him." Snotlout ordered.

"Right. Cloud Jumper!" Valka jumped on her dragon's back and sped off towards Ravens Point.

"Now what..." Fishlegs asked.

"We do what we can to protect the village. Put out the fires, hide the food...Try to fend them off without hurting them." Snotlout said.

"Yes sir!" The twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid saluted. Stoick only watched proudly at how Snotlout handled things and now he knew the boy was ready to take over. However now was not the time to be thinking about that.

(Cove)

Eret saw Valka land in the cove and Hiccup was already up before Eret could get his attention. "Son we need you." Valka said.

"I don't do raids anymore. This is Berk's problem..." Hiccup retorted.

"I know and they don't deserve it, especially from you after all they did but if you don't help...There will be bloodshed, on both sides. And I know you don't want that. That is not the kind of man you are, Hiccup." Valka said softly.

"Are you asking me to do this for them." Hiccup questioned.

"No." Valka shook her head, Hiccup arched a brow. "Snotlout told me to ask you to come help us. That we couldn't do it without you. He sent me, he took charge when your father didn't know what to do. Please, Hiccup..." Valka asked. Hiccup searched her eyes to see if his mother was lying, but he found only truth. Snotlout had sent her for help from him. "They don't want to hurt the dragons, son. But if you don't help, they will do what they have to to keep the village safe. You keep saying you want to prove dragons aren't bad, this is your chance to make them all see."

God damn it. He hated when she was right, he vowed when he left Berk to Gobber that he would make them all see the truth one day and the only way to spread that truth was to start one place and spread it out. If he stopped these raids, Berk would see the truth and then it would spread out to other tribes. This was something he always told Thurmond he wanted to do and Thurmond told him to keep his dream alive and one day there would be peace for all. This was his chance. "Toothless." Hiccup said, his dragon stood up with a yawn. "Time to end this. Eret, you and Audun stay here. Keep my wife and kids safe. Alva, you come with me in case Gothi needs help with healing others." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye chief." Audun, Eret, and Alva saluted to him. Hiccup got on Toothless's back and opened his tail up.

"I'll give the signal when its safe to bring them." Hiccup told them, Eret and Audun nodded to him. Alva was on her dragon, as was Valka. Hiccup sighed, here they go. "Lets go bud!" Hiccup commanded, with a powerful leap Toothless took to the air. Valka and Alva following closely behind. The trip from the cove to the village wasn't long, maybe 10 minutes and as soon as Hiccup landed the village looked to him pleadingly.

Snotlout and Stoick approached now, "Please...We don't...want to hurt them, Hiccup but these dragons aren't docile like the ones on your island...Help us." Snotlout asked.

"None of you are deserving of my help after how I was treated here 7 years ago when I tried to help and now that you've seen what I can do...You want it. Ridiculous." Hiccup scoffed turning his head from them then he sighed without opening his eyes. "I help this one time. The next raid I expect you to handle it yourselves." Hiccup stated, "Get back." Hiccup ordered.

"You heard the man! Get back and stay clear!" Snotlout ordered everyone, they all stepped out of the way and in a group as Hiccup pulled Inferno and tied a string around one side of it. He activated the blade but not the fire yet.

"Toothless, lets do this!" Hiccup commanded, Toothless gave a warbled response to him as they took to the sky and everyone watched what he was doing. Hiccup sparked the blade and let it dangle from the string, he held it tightly and began whipping it around over his head. The blade stayed lit and looked like a spinning fire wheel in mid-air.

"Woah..." The group below gasped. The whipping Inferno set off a loud whistling like sound and the dragons raiding began to stop, settle and look up at the spinning fire. Then they all took to the sky and began flying in a circle following the same direction of the Inferno's spin. Hiccup kept it spinning around as Toothless slowly set down on the ground again but never got off Toothless as the dragons suddenly stopped.

"Oh no..." Hiccup groaned, "Okay...Plan B...Toothless, do it!" Hiccup yelled pressing a spot on the back on Toothless's neck, his back spines split apart and took on a light blue glow all the way down his tail, his nostrils, top of his head and inside his mouth did the same. The Hooligan's watched with amazement at what they were seeing. Seeing the blue on Toothless now the dragons stayed higher up. "Ready Toothless?!" Hiccup asked, his dragon opened his mouth and charged a blue blast then fired it into the sky. The dragons all set down on the ground around him quietly. Hiccup and Toothless opened their mouth and gave a loud roar together, the Hooligan's had to cover their ears from the sound alone. However, what they saw was Toothless stomp his foot down and the dragons bowed their heads to him.

"Why...are they bowing to him?" Astrid asked.

"Because Toothless is an alpha species, considered a king among dragons. And no dragon can resist the alpha's command." Hiccup stated, "Tell them to leave Berk alone bud." Hiccup told his friend, Toothless growled motioned for the dragons to fly off and leave Berk alone from now on. They didn't argue, they took to the sky and flew off into the morning light. Hiccup lifted Inferno and extinguished the fire on the blade then retracted it. The blue glow on Toothless faded back to black and some lighter shades of gray. "Good work bud." Hiccup rubbed his friend's head then he coughed hard.

"How many times have I told you not to do that call, its strenuous on your vocal chords babe..." Sylvi sighed.

"Needed to be done. I'm fine..." Hiccup mumbled. "I thought I told Eret and your father to keep you in the cove until I gave the signal it was safe." Hiccup mentioned.

"Oh you did...I just don't listen." Sylvi gleamed. Hiccup face-palmed.

"Of course you don't...And you say I'm the stubborn one. I just had to marry the most stubborn girl in the Archipelago." Hiccup sighed.

"But you love me anyways." Sylvi said.

"That I do. So where are Eret and Audun now?" Hiccup asked.

"Cove with the girls, I rode daddy's dragon." Sylvi motioned to Flameburst behind her.

"Chief Hiccup..." Snotlout said, Hiccup faced him as Snotlout had his hand out for a shake. "Thank you for saving us. When we were in the water...and just now with the raid." Hiccup was surprised at first but he bowed his head and shook Snotlout's hand.

"Thank you for sending my mother to get me when you realized you couldn't handle it. A chief knows when he needs help and asks for it, he does all he can to protect his people. You recognized that, you're looking more and more like a chief." Hiccup told him.

"I'll agree to that." Stoick said, Hiccup and Snotlout looked at him now. "I was at a loss and you Snotlout...Took charge realizing there were only two options left. Fight and let their be bloodshed, or ask for help and you chose to ask for help and no one on either side was harmed." Stoick added.

"Well...I just...Why should we fight if we don't have too? Why should we kill them when they are just trying to survive like we are." Snotlout said, "They are just misunderstood creatures. Peace is possible, we just have to find another way." Hiccup grinned. That was something he had told Snotlout when he was training with him.

"You are ready." Stoick smiled.

"You mean...You're...making me chief o-of Berk?" Snotlout asked. Stoick nodded to him and Snotlout smiled wide.

"You have what it takes...I shouldn't of doubted your ability. Just as I shouldn't of doubted another man's, I should of known that when the time came, he'd be ready." Stoick looked at Hiccup now, "I am truly sorry I doubted you, Hiccup. I was a terrible chief to you, and a worse father. I used to tell your mother that you'd be the strongest of them all when you were a baby. I was blind to my own words and I see now that you always had it in you, I just refused to see it because you were different and I didn't accept that. I won't make the same mistake twice. Its high time for a change and I think...No I believe between you and Snotlout...The world will come to change too and there will be peace for all species, human and dragon alike." Stoick said firmly.

Hiccup stared at his former father, just as he was about to say something in reply there was a load roar heard from the ring. Toothless's head shot up quickly, "Toothless? What's wrong bud..." Hiccup asked looking to his friend, his eyes were on the ring. "The ring? Something there?" Toothless huffed with a worried croon, Hiccup looked to Stoick quickly before Toothless darted towards the ring, Hiccup followed. Everyone did actually. Hiccup entered the ring with Toothless who was sniffing around then stopped at one of the larger doors and growled. Hiccup put his hand on the lever and pulled it open, in the darkness was a dark dragon silhouette. It jumped out and Hiccup's eyes widened. Another Night Fury, it collapsed to the ground wounded.

Another one had never been found in years, Hiccup believed Toothless was the last of them. But here one was, judging by eye color which it had light purple eyes, this dragon was a female. Toothless crooned softly laying beside the wounded female, licking her wound and comforting her. It had been trapped in there, that wound was fresh as in hours ago. Hiccup's eyes went from shock to a narrowed glare while he faced Stoick. "Love...what's wrong?" Sylvi asked. His eyes never left Stoick's form.

"You're a god damn liar! I can't believe I almost fell for it and forgave you..." Stoick's eyes widened not understanding.

"Son...What are you...you talking about? I haven't...lied about anything." Stoick protested quickly. Hiccup turned revealing the wounded Night Fury beside Toothless. "I had nothing...to do with this."

"This is your village! Everything anyone does, has something to do with you! You were awake when the raids started! You saw them capture this Night Fury and lock it up, didn't you!?" Hiccup yelled. Stoick bit his bottom lip and nodded once. Hiccup clenched his fist now.

"Stoick...How could you...You promised Hiccup you wouldn't harm the dragons anymore..." Valka said quietly, in disbelief.

"I knew he wouldn't keep his word. Stoick the Vast capturing a Night Fury, he'd be legendary when that got out. He's been acting, like always. Acting when he doesn't give a damn." Hiccup scoffed, Stoick flinched at Hiccup's anger. "We leave now. Fishlegs, if you're coming then lets go. We don't associate with people who can't or refuse to change." Hiccup said.

"Yes sir." Fishlegs said as Audun motioned for Fishlegs to get on Flameburst. Sylvi took Thurmond from her father and got on Toothless as well. Hiccup faced the female Night Fury now, it growled at him.

"Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you...I'm not like them. I'm a friend to dragons..." Hiccup said softly with his hand out, the female eyed him then pressed her nose to his hand with a croon. "Come with us, you'll be safe...Nightstar." Hiccup told her, the Night Fury licked his cheek. Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back now and opened his tail, he glared at Stoick. "I knew you'd never change. Stoick Haddock doesn't change, he never has. And he never will." Hiccup spat out angrily. Alva had wrapped the Night Fury's wound and she was ready.

"Hiccup please...I didn't...mean for this to happen." Stoick said.

"I don't care anymore. I honestly just don't, I meant what I said that day 7 years ago when I left. I hate you. You will never change. My self exile remains, I will never return here. Wings up riders. We are done here." Hiccup stated giving the command with his hand for them to take off out of the ring, and they did so. When Nightstar was out, Hiccup faced Stoick a final time. "I will never forgive you for this. By the way, the treaty is void. If you come to my island, it will be war. But just remember...We have the dragons. Lets go Toothless." Hiccup said, Toothless roared and took off. Now leading the pack they were heading in the direction of Fury Isle.

"You really blew it this time, Stoick. And here I thought you were actually goin to change...Guess Hiccup wasn't the only one who got lied too." Gobber closed his eyes and hobbled away, Valka only shook her head and followed him. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut did the same. Stoick only lowered his head now. Just as Gobber said, he really blew it this time and nothing would ever make it right.


	21. Letters

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

21; Letters.

Returning Fury Isle had been the most silent ride ever, Hiccup didn't say a word since leaving Berk other than when they were landing or taking off. They all knew how upset he was that Stoick went back on his word about capturing dragons. Hiccup still couldn't believe that it was another Night Fury too whom Toothless was becoming incredibly protective over but that was to be expected since no other Night Furies had been seen in years. Hiccup and Toothless had looked all over the Archipelago but never saw one and now they found one and it was on Berk, injured and captured because of Stoick. Hiccup was livid and no one like when he was that angry. "Hiccup...Are you alright?" Sylvi asked.

"No. No I'm not, Syl..." Hiccup sighed.

"I know you're upset with..." Sylvi began.

"I'm livid, Sylvi. Furious...I want to go back and hit him...He swore the whole ride back he was going to change, that he wouldn't hurt dragons or capture them and what does he do first chance he gets...Capture and harm a Night Fury..." Hiccup kept his eyes forward trying to keep calm.

"I know babe but...At least we saved her..." Sylvi offered.

"Barely...Who knows how long she was trapped in there wounded...And he tried to deny it too! Ugh...I hate him...I didn't know I could hate someone as much as I do him!" Hiccup saw Fury Isle coming into view, thank Thor too. He just wanted to be back home, have things be normal again. Toothless gave the call they had returned and everyone cheered and clapped for them and then went wide eyed seeing another Night Fury following behind Toothless who landed and then the others did too.

"Welcome home, chief...I'm noticing some changes..." Gunnar greeted.

"A lot...Round everyone up in the hall. Right now..." Hiccup said, Gunnar nodded seeing how serious their chief was. That was never good. Hiccup walked towards the hall as Toothless took Nightstar to get something to eat from the feeding stations. Everyone gathered in the hall as Hiccup was sitting in his chief chair, Fishlegs sat with Viggo, Ryker, Audun and some others. The doors were shut and and everyone quieted down when Hiccup put his hands up. "Well we are back and I'm sure many of you have a lot of questions...I promise to answer them all after a few quick announcements..." Hiccup said.

"Aye chief." The room replied as Hiccup took a deep breath.

"First off, The Hooligans have been returned to their island and they won't be back again. Except Gobber and my mother, they are permitted to return anytime...One, now former Berkian has joined our tribe, Mr. Fishlegs Ingerman." The room began to clap softly. Hiccup put his hands up again for them to settle down, they did slowly. "It hurts me to have to announce that we also have sad news...I'm sure..many of you noticed that...Rosethorn didn't return with us." Hiccup lowered his head as he heard Sylvi whimper a bit clutching the dragon scale necklace. The village looked sad now. "Rosethorn...is no longer with us...She passed away from old age just before we reached Berk."

Sylvi began to cry as Hiccup moved to hold her and rub her back. "Did she suffer chief?" Asked Gunnar.

"No...She went peacefully surrounded by those who loved her...And the dragons gave her a nice burial." Hiccup sighed as Sylvi calmed down a bit and motioned for him to keep going. "And as for the Night Fury that flew in with us...She was captured and wounded on Berk after the chief there swore he would never hurt dragons again...I broke the treaty and said if they ever returned...I would wage war. The Night Fury is a female and I named her Nightstar." Hiccup announced.

"So she's staying with us?" Asked one woman.

"Yes but for the time being while she heals, I'm going to ask everyone leave her alone. So far she's only allowed Toothless and I close to her." Hiccup said.

"Aye chief. We understand." The room replied. With everyone being informed of what happened on Berk, they knew their chief was mad and not to anger him.

"Now its late...The rest of you know the rules, I'm going to bed. Unless its life or death...Please don't bother me." Hiccup said, the room nodded as he kissed Sylvi's forehead then his kids before exiting the room. Sylvi sighed some, she felt bad for her husband. So much all at once he was taking on. She knew he just wanted to sleep and forget all about Berk, to actually put it behind him.

"Will he be okay chieftess Sylvi?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes Fishlegs...He will. Stoick really hurt him this time, Hiccup can deal with a lot but someone purposely harming dragons and breaking promises doesn't sit well with him." Sylvi sighed heavily.

"He really won't ever forgive him, will he?" Fishlegs looked down.

"It would take a miracle..." Sylvi replied looking up as she held Thurmond."Well I suppose I should be getting some sleep as well." She stood now leading the twins and herself out of the hall with Ryker escorting them out. "Make sure Fishlegs gets to the inn, I'm sure my husband will start a home for him tomorrow." Sylvi added before leaving the hall doors.

"Yes ma'am. Rest well now and we hope the chief is feeling better tomorrow." Viggo said softly, Sylvi nodded as she left from the tribe's sight. There was a group sigh, they had a feeling Hiccup was going to be in this mood for a while. Betrayed by his former father a second time and this time it involved a dragon. A Night Fury of all dragons which set Hiccup off because Night Furies were close to extinction as it was. The tribe sat around a while, then had dinner. Viggo led Fishlegs to the inn then he took his post as guard for aerial. Sylvi reached hers and Hiccup's home, she gave the girls dinner and fed Thurmond. She knew Hiccup was in his office, doing anything to keep his mind off what happened on Berk. When the kids were done, they said good night to their father then were tucked in by Sylvi. She also put Thurmond to sleep in his cradle.

Sylvi made her way to Hiccup's office and knocked on the wooden door frame. He glanced over and Sylvi saw his eyes, glazed over and red cheeks. Sylvi frowned some, he'd been drinking. It wasn't often that he did it, and she knew he had to be beyond stressed to give in to it at all. Hiccup wasn't a big drinker but sometimes...He got drunk to loosen up and relax. "Hiccup..." She said softly.

"I just...don't understand, Syl...I showed him...the truth...I showed them all and...he lied to...me..." Hiccup said softly, Sylvi didn't like this side of him. The emotional side he fought hard to bury deep down.

"I know. But some minds won't be changed, Hiccup...You know that. We've known that since Drago Bludvist...Some people aren't capable of change because they don't want too." Sylvi replies. "And you know that drinking isn't going to take away this pain..."

"I'm drinking to relax...Not get rid of the pain. I don't feel any. I'm pissed...Then again it shouldn't of surprised me." Hiccup snorted taking another long sip from the flask, Sylvi sighed and took it away from him.

"But you're also hurt. Because he betrayed you again...Even after all you did for him, them...They still turned on you, he turned on you. You said that yourself...That you almost forgave him up until you found Nightstar...You're hurting Hiccup, you can't hide that from me..." Sylvi said softly capping the flask and putting it away on another shelf, Hiccup faced her now. "That mead isn't going to erase the pain of being betrayed and you know that babe. It's only going to bury it for a while then it will come back."

Hiccup only stared at her a moment before she saw the small tears brimming his eyes, she pulled him against her lovingly and he let go. He cried. For the first time in years, he cried because of it all. Sylvi just held him tightly and stroked her fingers through his hair softly to soothe him. "What...did I ever do to him to make him always want to make me suffer. I understood...his desire to hate dragons because he thought mom was gone...But she's...alive! He has her alive and well and he still...Ugh! I hate him...I hate him so much that I can't stand it." Hiccup cried against her.

"I know...I know love, ssh now..." Sylvi said. Hiccup lifted his head and looked at her now, he stood up and cupped her cheek as he kissed her deeply. She relaxed into it as his kissed moved to her neck, "Mm...Hiccup...What...are you doing...?" She breathed out.

"I want you, Syl...I need you right now..." Hiccup whispered softly. Sylvi smiled softly as she only nodded to him and he instantly brought her upstairs slowly to their room and made love to her. She knew when he was upset he wanted a distraction from everything. Being chief was hard, as well a father and husband. So much had happened the last few days, she knew he needed to relax and she rather he make love to her that him be wasted on mead so she didn't mind at all. Besides, it was fun for her too.

(Few Weeks Later)

Since that night, Hiccup was a little better. He was back to his chiefing duties on Toothless and Nightstar always behind them, that dragon never strayed far from him or Toothless and probably because Toothless was a Night Fury too and Nightstar only trusted Hiccup so far. However, Hiccup was still stressed out because he'd been getting letters from Berk. Mainly Gobber and his mother, one from Snotlout. So far he'd ignored them, he didn't want to hear any of it. He wasn't in the mood and had more pressing matters to take care of. Like his village, who appreciated dragons and liked changed. Hiccup knew Trader Johann was in going to be in port today, an hour or so according to Terror Mail. A system Hiccup developed back in his early chief days to communicate with Johann or other members of the tribe.

Hiccup sighed sitting on the docks with Toothless and Nightstar. Sylvi came beside him, he noticed her without the kids and arched a brow. "Mom has them today. How are you feeling?" Sylvi asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Mellow I guess. Now sure how I should feel after being betrayed twice by a man who is supposed to be on my side always..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Don't let it get to you. They aren't in our lives anymore." Sylvi said.

"But mom and Gobber are...And I suppose its unfair to allow them and no one else...Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout never did anything..." Hiccup looked down.

"Well maybe invite them to join the tribe. They wanted to learn..." Sylvi offered now.

"But they couldn't prove they were ready and Snotlout can't leave Berk, he's the heir. I offered it to Fishlegs because Meatlug chose him. And he's doing good in training so far...But the others...I just didn't get that vibe with them." Hiccup admitted.

"I see your point but you can't keep beating yourself up like this..." Sylvi laid her head on his shoulder. "Stoick said he was going to make Snotlout chief right?" Hiccup nodded her, "So wait until he is. You know he'll try to make an alliance with you. Snotlout wanted change too, he sided with you baby. When he becomes chief, he make sure no dragons are harmed or captured. Stoick is the only one who won't change, and there are some who still follow him even knowing the truth. So when Snotlout becomes chief, ally with him." Sylvi said.

"You really think so?" Hiccup asked looking over at her.

"You told me yourself that Snotlout took charge of the raid when Stoick couldn't handle it, and ordered your mom to get you for help. That's admiral, Hiccup. He knew if they didn't get help, their only choice would be to fight back to defend Berk...He chose to get help to avoid hurting them. I think that's worth something." Sylvi replied.

"I suppose you're right. Well then I will await the day he becomes chief, and we'll see what happens." Hiccup said as he kissed her gently.

(An Hour Later)

Trader Johann pulled into port with help from the dock workers, Hiccup greeted him first and as anticipated...Johann handed him some letters. "All from Berk I presume?..." Johann nodded to Hiccup as he sighed. "Thanks I guess. I'll see you before you leave, Johann." Hiccup stated.

"I'll await you return master Hiccup." Johann offered a smile as Hiccup walked off towards his house holding the rolled letters. Reaching his home he took to his office near the stairs and sit down in the chair placing the letters down, all with the Berk crest on them. Hiccup sighed, time to get this over with. He unrolled the first and noticed the handwriting to be Gobber's, of course.

 _ **You know I'm on your side lad, but I think you're being just a little too hard on Stoick. That raid was bad, one of the worst ones we've ever had and he was only trying to protect the village. I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again because of him. Hate him all you want...but don't punish the rest of us who want to change. Threatening us with war, that's not like you. Not all of us are guilty...Please reconsider. I miss ya. -Gobber.**_

Hiccup sighed. That was the truth too, if Stoick showed up on Fury Isle, could Hiccup go through with waging war when it would mean the entire island of Berk including his mother, Gobber...All of them when he really only wanted to punish Stoick for locking up Nightstar since he allowed it. Gobber was right, he wouldn't be able to wage war on the entire island. They weren't all guilty. He put it down and picked up another one, this time from Astrid.

 _ **Not all of us want to hurt the dragons, Hiccup and its not fair you're refusing to return to Berk just because of Stoick. You let Fishlegs join your tribe, and the academy to become a dragon rider just because Meatlug chose him...We told you that we wanted to learn too. We're willing to change...We had nothing to do with that Night Fury getting locked up, we didn't even know about it until you revealed it. The twins and I want to learn how to be dragon riders, Snotlout does too but he has to stay on Berk. Please give us a chance, we're willing to leave Berk to join your tribe. Snotlout already said we could, he would find a new council...Please think about it. -Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.**_

He almost anticipated that one to be coming, he mentioned it to Sylvi that the others would think it was unfair just because Meatlug chose Fishlegs. Now they wanted to learn too, and were willing to give up their place on Berk to join Fury Isle just to hold true to that the fact they wanted to learn how to be dragon riders. Hiccup groaned a bit rubbing his head in frustration. More thinking he didn't want to do right now, he really hated being chief at times like this. Putting that letter down he grabbed another one and checked the bottom for who it was from. His mother.

 _ **Son, you know what I'm going to say. To give your father another chance. I know it was wrong of him to lock up that Night Fury, I know how long you searched for others and came up with nothing. But...I talked to Stoick after I calmed down. Believe me, I'm furious with him too because I was there when he said he wouldn't harm or capture dragons again so it hurt me to see him go back on it. Hiccup, what happened that night isn't what you think happened. Like you have said, not everything is as it appears to be. Please come back to Berk and talk to him, he really is trying to change. He just needs a little help and I think you're the only one who can make him see the truth, really see it and believe it. Just talk to him, you don't know everything about that night. I know you don't trust him but you can trust me and I would never lie to you. So please if anything, come back and talk to him for me...I love you. -Your mother.**_

Was she being serious right now? Hiccup scoffed, it wasn't what he saw? He saw a wounded Night Fury locked up in their kill ring! And Stoick admitted to knowing it was captured and that it was there. How was it another way?! Stoick didn't deserve another chance. Hiccup already gave him another one, when they were shipwrecked on Fury Isle and Hiccup showed him the peace that was possible. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, his mother was right. Hiccup did trust her, she had never lied to him. Go figure she would ask him to return and talk to Stoick for her. If she said he could trust Stoick after she knew what he did than maybe he should back and at least hear what Stoick had to say. If anything, Hiccup would just leave again. He needed to think about it. The last letter he lifted was from Snotlout.

 _ **Chief Hiccup Hagebak,  
This is a letter on behalf of...Oh forget it. I'm terrible with formal crap. I'm becoming chief of Berk, Stoick didn't go back on that. The ceremony is in 4 weeks from whenever you get this. The start of Spring, you and your family are invited to come for it. Once I become chief, I want to sign and alliance with you. Stoick may not want to change but I do and I need your help to do it. I'm sick of living with no peace, the dragons aren't bad and you showed me that. I want on Berk what you have on Fury Isle, but I need your help to make that happen. I know Stoick isn't your favorite person but don't make us all suffer, you wanted to bring peace to the world...So lets sign a treaty and start spreading it around. I hope you'll come to the ceremony and we can talk more about it in person. Until then, -Snotlout Jorgenson, Future chief of Berk.**_

And that was the letter he'd been waiting on. Snotlout's, to ask for a treaty between their islands and help spreading peace between humans and dragons. Hiccup put it down and held his head with his eyes closed, thinking about what to do. The start of Spring was in 3 weeks time, Johann must of gotten behind and that's why the letter is a week late. Sylvi entered the house now and saw him sitting in there, "Letters from Berk again?" She asked.

"Yep. Gobber asking me to reconsider, mom asking me to talk to Stoick about what apparently really happened that night, Astrid and the twins wanting to become dragon riders, and Snotlout inviting us to his chief ceremony where he wants to sign a treaty between our tribes..." Hiccup mumbled.

"What are you gonna do?" Sylvi questioned.

"Honestly, I have no idea...Mom says that I don't know everything that happened that night and I should give Stoick a chance, and show him the truth. Gobber reminded me I'm not heartless and wouldn't wage war because I would wage war on the whole island and some of them aren't guilty. The twins and Astrid are willing to leave Berk to live here to become riders. And Snotlout wants my help in spreading the peace, he wants on Berk what we have here..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes.

"How long until the ceremony?" Sylvi asked.

"3 weeks..." Hiccup looked at her. "What should I do, Syl..."

"I think we should go there." Hiccup snapped his head back at her in shock. "Don't give me that look, Hiccup. Your mom says we can trust her so if she says that there is more to the story then we should at least go and hear him out. Those three who want to become riders, if they really want too then let them. You've never denied anyone access to Fury Isle, we have many members here who came from other tribes who killed dragons and you changed them. If they are willing, then I think you should let them. And for Snotlout...He's becoming chief, like I said and he wants peace. This was Thurmond's dream, Hiccup...And yours. To bring peace not just to Fury Isle but all islands, to the world and show them the truth about dragons. Now you have the chance to do that...You said you wouldn't let your father's dream die...So don't let it." Sylvi put her hand on his shoulder. "I have to go get the kids from mom. Think about what I said okay..." She kissed his cheek and left the house again.

Hiccup looked down, sure enough thinking about what she said. She had a point about everything, sighing he pulled a piece of paper and got a pencil and wrote a reply to one of the letters. He rolled it up and put the Fury Isle crest on it as he got up from his seat and returned to the docks, walking beside Johann he handed him the letter. "This goes to Snotlout Jorgenson, and only him. He'll know who its from. And make sure he gets it before 3 weeks is up." Hiccup said to him.

"I will be going to Berk by the end of next week, master Hiccup. I will make sure this gets to Mr. Jorgenson." Johann said with a smile, Hiccup nodded and left the docks returning to his duties around the village.

(The Week After; Berk)

Johann pulled into Berk's docks and put out the board for them to come on his ship. As soon as he saw Snotlout, he approached him and pulled the letter out and handed it to him. "Huh, what's this?" He asked.

"I was only told to say that you'd know who its from." Johann told him. Snotlout checked the seal, it was Fury's Isle and the chief seal belonging to Hiccup. Snotlout tucked it away and left the ship going to his house. As soon as he sat down he pulled it out and unrolled it to read it over.

 _ **I've decided to accept your invitation. You can tell Gobber, but not a word to anyone other than him. I will discuss a treaty with you after you become chief. -Hiccup Hagebak; Chief of Fury Isle and the Dragon Rider tribe.**_

Snotlout sighed in relief almost as he tucked the letter away and went to find Gobber, finding him in the forge as always. "What brings you by lad?" Gobber asked. Snotlout pulled out the letter and handed it to him.

"This." Snotlout said. Gobber read it over then his eyes widened. "I invited him my chief ceremony, no one knows I did it either. He only said I could tell you so that's what I'm doing..."

"Its going to shock everyone, you know that. Stoick doesn't know you sent Hiccup a letter?" Gobber asked.

"No, he doesn't. I sent it with Johann a few weeks ago." Snotlout replied.

"I did too." Gobber answered.

"Well he's coming back. Hopefully I can get him to agree to a treaty...Its time for a change." Snotlout said, Gobber nodded as Snotlout hid the letter again then left. There were only two weeks left and Hiccup would be returning to Berk. And no one but Snotlout and Gobber knew the truth about that. It was going to surprise everyone, especially Stoick.


	22. Terrified

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

22; Terrified.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

Gods I was dreading this so much but I'd already said I would be there so I couldn't very well back out of it. Snotlout and Gobber would likely hunt me down and drag me back if I didn't show up. Today was the day we left Fury Isle again to go to Berk for Snotlout's chief ceremony, I was happy for him of course. He showed a lot of promise as a chief especially with how he handled the raid, even though he called me for help but he still called for help instead of resorting to the old ways. I was proud of him for that, he deserved to be chief. He trained hard with me those two weeks during the rebuild when those 14 members of the Hooligan tribe stayed with me. I'd been trying to prepare myself for this trip the last week and I still wasn't ready to do it. I knew I'd have to see and face Stoick though I didn't want too. I dreaded that more than the return alone.

Fishlegs now had his own house on the island, small with two rooms and a stable for Meatlug. She could also fit inside his house for stormy nights, and his training was going exceptional, I looked in on it a few times while on patrol. Now that we were back home the last few weeks had been hard for Sylvi to not have Rosethorn with her anymore, and she wasn't ready to fly on her own yet. I respected that, I don't know what I would do if I lost Toothless. And that was something else I had to face on Berk. Astrid, and the twins wanting to join my tribe and become riders. I still hadn't decided if they could or couldn't, I hoped I figured it out before I got there because I know they'd as. I sighed checking over everything for the trip. Sylvi was dropping Thurmond and the twins off with their grandparents for this trip, it would be easier if they stayed home.

"Chief?" I heard Fishlegs say softly, I looked over after strapping a bedroll to Toothless's back.

"What's up Fishlegs?" I ask him.

"I was...wondering if I could come too?" Fishlegs asked nervously, I stood up straight now. "I wanted to see Snotlout get...made chief...If its okay with you that I go?"

"You're not permitted to fly yet..." I stated, I saw him look down. "I suppose you can fly with Viggo or Ryker. Are you packed up because we leave in 10 minutes."

"I will be ready in 5 sir!" Fishlegs rushed off to his house to get packed for the trip. I only shook my head at his excitement while Sylvi came over smiling a bit.

"Well he's happy." She said.

"I told him he could come with us for the ceremony. He'll ride with Viggo or Ryker." I smile, "You ready?"

"Of course I am. The kids are all set too." Sylvi replied, I nodded as Viggo and Ryker landed with their dragons and Gunnar came over.

"Alright, Viggo or Ryker. Which one of you wants to have a carry on?" I ask, they blinked at me. "Fishlegs is a last minute add on. Which of you won't mind having him ride with you?"

"Oh. I'll take him sir." Ryker offered.

"And I'll take him on the return trip." Viggo nodded.

"Good, Gunner? You sure you got this again?" I ask.

"Its not hard chief, everyone knows what they are supposed to do anyway. We'll be fine a week or so, don't worry about a thing." Gunnar smiled at me. Fishlegs rushed over with a bag now, Ryker took it and attached it to Blazewing.

"You're riding with me." Ryker informed him, Fishlegs nodded and walked over with him to his Nightmare.

"Alright then, if we're set then its wings up gang." I said getting on Toothless and Sylvi climbing up behind me. Viggo got on Sparkburn while Ryker and Fishlegs mounted Blazewing. I gave the command with my hand and we were all up in the air.

"Uh chief...I think we have an add on." Viggo said, I looked back and saw Nightstar following us.

"I think she wants to come too." Sylvi giggled.

"You wanna come, Nightstar?" I asked the Night Fury, she gave a gummy smile. "Alright then. To Berk we go!" I announce and sure enough that is exactly where we headed.

(3 Days Later)

 **{Regular POV}**

They were close to Berk, it was about 20 minutes away. Hiccup could already see it from his spyglass and was less than thrilled of be back again so soon. The time of day was a little after noon, they'd be arriving shortly. "You hanging in there?" Sylvi asked softly.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I mumbled, she hugged me tightly. The fly was mostly quiet as we reached Berk finally and as expected when Hiccup hovered over the village, it started a crowd forming all wondering what was going on. Stoick pushed his way to the front, then Snotlout beside him along with his mother.

"Hiccup..." Stoick whispered.

"I'm not here for you...Am I good to land, Snotlout?" Hiccup called to his cousin.

"Heck yeah." Snotlout said walking closer. Hiccup landed toothless and got off him, then helped Sylvi down. Nightstar landed beside Toothless then Blazewing and Sparkburn landed down behind them and let Ryker, Viggo, and Fishlegs down. "I'm glad you could make it." Snotlout shook his hand.

"Wouldn't miss this. Where's the old man?" Hiccup chuckled, Gobber forced his way through and hugged Hiccup tightly.

"LAD! I'm so glad you're back! I've been counting down the days since Snotlout showed me yer letter!" Gobber practically cried.

"Easy, Gobber...I'm still a twig over here...You'll break me." Hiccup laughed as he hugged Gobber back, he pulled away then gave Sylvi a lighter hug.

"Wait, you two knew he was coming?" Valka questioned.

"I sent Hiccup a letter through Johann a month ago, inviting him to my chief ceremony...He replied 2 weeks later saying he would come." Snotlout said.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Stoick asked.

"I asked him to only tell Gobber...Again, I'm not here for you." Hiccup said coldly. Stoick looked down now.

"Come with me, I've prepared your stay area in my house. Room for all of ya." Snotlout smiled, Hiccup nodded as he followed with Sylvi then Viggo, Ryker, and Fishlegs too.

"Appreciate it, Snotlout but we could of stayed in the cove like last time." Hiccup replied while walking.

"Nonsense. You're a visiting chief so you'll be treated with the best of Berk's accommodations while you're here. I've seen to everything." Snotlout smiled reaching his house, he opened the door and led them inside. "Alright there's two rooms down her, another upstairs. These two are smaller but I put in an extra bed for your guards. The room upstairs would be best for you and your wife, double bed. Fishlegs you can either sleep here or at your old house my friend." Snotlout said to him.

"I'll stay with my tribe, Snotlout. Thanks..." Fishlegs smiled.

"Well just make yourselves comfortable, your dragons can stay in the barn outback. I put up some walls to give it a homey feel." Snotlout smiled back.

"You didn't have to do all this." Sylvi said gently. "But thank you."

"Its my pleasure, chieftess Sylvi and chief Hiccup." Snotlout smiled to them. "If you'd like to get some sleep, I'm sure you had a long flight. I'll lead you upstairs." Snotlout said to them.

"Thank you, Snotlout." Hiccup stated with a nod, Snotlout led them up the stairs to the room they'd be using. "If you need anything, just let me know." Snotlout exited the room closing the door and leaving them be. "Well, he's certainly matured a lot."

"He'll be a fine chief." Sylvi smiled. "Just like you are." She stroked him cheek lightly.

"Tired?" Hiccup asked her. She shook her head. There was a knock, Snotlout came back in.

"Your mom wants to see you." He said. Hiccup sighed as he nodded.

"Stay with Ryker or Viggo if you decide to wander around." Sylvi smiled kissing his cheek as he left the house going to meet his mother outside.

(An Hour Later)

Sylvi was bored sitting in the house, Fishlegs was visiting his friends while Ryker and Viggo were downstairs relaxing. She sighed and got up leaving the room, she moved downstairs where Viggo and Ryker stood up quickly bowing to her. "Guys, what have we talked about..." Sylvi said.

"No...bowing chieftess. But the chief likes us too..." Ryker replied.

"Well he isn't here so you don't have too." Sylvi smiled, they nodded to her. "I'm going for a walk and since my husband will flip if one of you aren't with me...Who wants to be the volunteer?" Sylvi asked.

"He actually told both of us to be with you so..." Viggo trailed, Sylvi sighed at her husband's over protectiveness but nodded as she moved outside with them and looked around gently then begins walking, as she did she noticed Nightstar following her. Toothless must have been with Hiccup talking to Valka. Sylvi kept walking then stopped as she looked back at the dragon following her.

"You okay, Nightstar...?" Sylvi asked her softly, the dragon crooned lowly. "You miss Toothless don't you?" The dragon nodded. "That's okay, I miss Hiccup...Guess we can keep each other company then, want to walk with me?" Sylvi asked, the dragon licked her cheek and jumped around once. "Okay, come on then." They began walking again.

(With Hiccup & Valka)

"Mother, I do not care. Yes I got your letter, yes I read it. But no, I don't believe he's changed at all or ever will!" Hiccup grumbled, Toothless huffed to add effect to the frustration. It had been going on an hour now, his mother trying to convince him to talk to Stoick about the night of the raid.

"Hiccup please! Just talk to him, you don't know the whole story..." Valka tried.

"Mother, enough!" Hiccup yelled, she stepped back with tears in her eyes. Hiccup took a deep breath, "I did not come back here to talk to him, or make amends, or anything. I came back here for Snotlout's chief ceremony, and discuss business with him once he's chief. I know you believe and trust that man but I do not. You were not there when I grew up, you didn't see how he 'raised' me. You were gone for 18 years mom, you can't say you know him anymore than I can."

"Hiccup that's not fair to use against me, you know why I left!" Valka sobbed.

"Because Cloud Jumper took you. You were taken mother, and then chose not to return. I know that story, so why don't you tell me why you chose to stay away hm?" Hiccup asked. Valka bit her lip a bit and looked down. "Come on, lets hear it."

"I...I chose not to come back...because I knew your...father wouldn't change. Because he would hurt Cloud Jumper..." Valka closed her eyes.

"Exactly. You stayed away by choice because you knew he wouldn't change. You stayed away for the same reason I decided to leave. Because you knew he wouldn't change no matter what, he would always see it his way. I exiled myself from Berk because I knew the same thing and Toothless wouldn't of been safe, I did what I had to to protect him. Just as you did to protect Cloud Jumper. You believed peace was possible, just as I do. But Stoick...will never change mother. You know that...You saw it with your own eyes. I stand by what I said, I will never forgive him for what he did. So don't you tell me that you know he's changed when he betrayed you the same way he betrayed me. By lying to us." Hiccup stated coldly.

Valka said nothing, she just cried as Hiccup prepared to leave. "I know what you want to believe, mother...But some people aren't capable of change. Some of us were just born different. You told me that when I found you that day. I showed Stoick the truth, he saw it with his own eyes and all he did was play us like fools. I won't be the fool a second time...You believe what you want to believe. You keep believing the illusion and I'll believe what I see with my own eyes. I am done with this conversation." Hiccup left with Toothless now.

Now outside, Hiccup took a breath to calm himself down. He didn't want to yell at her but he was firm on this one. He wouldn't forgive Stoick. Not this time. Hiccup looked down and saw Sylvi walking with Nightstar, Viggo, and Ryker. He smiled a bit, at least she was safe. Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and they took to the sky, he need to clear his head. With Sylvi, she sighed out. She saw Hiccup fly off on Toothless, Nightstar whimpered a bit as Sylvi rubbed her head. "Its okay, they'll be back soon." The dragon nuzzled her side with a smile.

"I think she's taking a liking to you chieftess." Ryker stated.

"Seems that way." Sylvi smiled softly as the dragon crooned at her nuzzling her hand. Sylvi stared at Nightstar now, she was a beautiful dragon and a Night Fury too. Sylvi was sure that Toothless and Nightstar would mate when the next season hit, might be a chance to save the Night Fury species. Sylvi took a few steps back from Nightstar now as Viggo and Ryker watched her, Sylvi took a deep breath as she put her hand out to Nightstar and the dragon growled at her a bit. It had been worth trying, but Nightstar was obviously still iffy about people. She must of thought a hand out meant she'd be hurt and that broke Sylvi's heart to think about. But there was something she hadn't tried...

Hiccup returned with Toothless, they hovered over watching the scene of Sylvi with Nightstar. When Hiccup saw Sylvi stand up straight and turn her head away he understood what she was doing. Sylvi slowly put her hand out as Nightstar stared at it before pressing her nose to Sylvi's palm with her own eyes closed. Hiccup's mouth dropped open, she just...bonded with Nightstar! Hiccup landed as Sylvi put her hand down when Nightstar pulled away from it. "Babe...Do you realize what you just did?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I bonded...with her..." Sylvi said in shock herself. Nightstar smiled at her now and turned offering to get on her back, Sylvi backed up a little and ran into Hiccup, she looked up at him then just cried against him. "I can't...I can't do it, Hiccup...I...Rosethorn...I miss Rosethorn...I want her back..." Hiccup had assumed this might happen, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried against his chest.

"Ssh babe...I know...But I can't...bring her back..." Hiccup looked at Toothless and he understood to let Nightstar know what happened. Hiccup picked Sylvi up bridal style and carried her back to Snotlout's house, Viggo and Ryker following still. Snotlout saw Sylvi upset and got worried. Hiccup took Sylvi up to the room and laid her down, she fell to sleep about 20 minutes later and Hiccup returned downstairs.

"Is she alright?" Snotlout asked quickly.

"Yes. She...unintentionally bonded with Nightstar...But its still just to soon for her from losing Rosethorn..." Hiccup sighed.

"That's gotta be hard...I hope she'll be okay." Snotlout said.

"She will in time. When is your ceremony?" Hiccup asked him.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Is the ceremony hard?" Snotlout looked at him.

"Not really, you just stand there and take an oath to protect your tribe. That's all mine was." Hiccup replied.

"You think I'll make a good chief, Hiccup?..." Snotlout asked looking down, Hiccup put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm think you'll make a great one. You just have to believe in yourself, I've told you before. You won't be perfect, and you'll do things that make them not like you but they will turn to you when they have too. And they will respect you no matter what. You can't be afraid to mess up, or be light on them. They have to know you're the boss, and soon or later things for you will be like how they are for me. Where its easy going, and simple." Hiccup told him with a smile.

"Thanks Hiccup..." Snotlout smiled back. The two continued talking for a while downstairs. Upstairs Sylvi was awake and laying there wondering what to do. She bonded with Nightstar so soon but she wasn't ready to fly again, not by herself at least. But that wasn't fair to Nightstar, to shun her because because Sylvi missed Rosethorn.

 _'I have to do it...'_ Sylvi thought as she got up and snuck outside by jumping out the window and landing, she walked to Nightstar sitting in the stable. "Hey girl...I'm sorry about before...Do you want to go flying?" Sylvi asked her. Nightstar jumped up happily. "Okay we will, but ssh..." Sylvi hushed her as she got Toothless's saddle off the wall and positioned it on Nightstar minus the tail connections. Sylvi climbed on and positioned her feet, "Alright girl...Be easy with me..." Sylvi asked, Nightstar gave a throaty chuckle and darted off. Oh Gods she loved it so much too, now she knew why Hiccup loved to fly on Toothless so much, this was amazing.

(Two Hours Later)

Hiccup and Snotlout had been talking a while, even Astrid, the twins and Fishlegs came over. He finally got up, "I'm gonna check on Syl..." Hiccup said, he moved upstairs and checked the room but she wasn't in the bed. "Syl?" He said looking around, nothing. "Sylvi." He said louder. It wasn't like her to leave without saying anything. "Viggo! Ryker!" Hiccup called out, they rushed out as Hiccup came down the stairs.

"What's wrong chief!" They asked.

"Sylvi's gone! She's not in the room, I can't find her...Toothless!" Hiccup rushed outside, he went to get Toothless's saddle but it was gone. "Where's...your saddle, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll search the skies for you." Viggo and Ryker mounted their dragons and took off. Hiccup was worried, where could she of gone. Nightstar was missing too. He didn't like this.

"Don't worry, Hiccup...We'll find her." Snotlout said to him. After another 30 minutes, Viggo and Ryker returned, Hiccup was in front of them instantly.

"Anything?" Hiccup asked panicked.

"I'm...sorry chief. We couldn't find her...We checked everywhere in a 5 mile radius of Berk...No sign of her or Nightstar." Ryker answered. Hiccup growled out becoming angry now, he couldn't even go look for her without Toothless's saddle. He stared up at the sky now.

"Syl...Where are you?..." He whispered worried. Then something hit him, he had Toothless's rig just not the saddle. If he had a saddle to attach it too...He could fly. "Viggo, Ryker...One of you give me your saddles..." Hiccup said, Viggo unhooked his and gave it to Hiccup, he assembled everyone on Toothless and tested the pedal. "It'll get us in the air...Lets go bud!" Hiccup climbed on his back, Toothless launched into the sky and hovered a moment. "Alright Toothless, do it!" Hiccup ordered, Toothless opened his mouth and let out a loud screech. His ears twitched about facing West, Hiccup looked ahead and saw a black dot coming towards them, it was Sylvi and Nightstar, she was riding her. His eyes widened. She was riding Nightstar!

"Hiccup!" Sylvi called to him. Hiccup landed as she did and he rushed over to her, she shakily got off Nightstar and barely stood up.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been! What were you thinking?..." Hiccup asked quickly holding her up. She was panting, looking terrified.

"Hiccup...We...have a major problem..." Sylvi forced out before she completely passed out in his arms leaving Hiccup only scared for his wife and wondering what the hell happened to scare her that much.

"Come on, lets get her to Gothi..." Snotlout said, Hiccup didn't debate it. He rushed holding Sylvi's unconscious form in his arms to get to Gothi's hut. He just wanted her to be okay.


	23. The Queen

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

23; The Queen.

It had been 4 hours since Sylvi returned after flying on Nightstar for the first time, she returned scared and only saying there was a huge problem before blacking out in Hiccup's arms. Nightstar crooned with worry for her rider, Toothless tried to comfort Nightstar with a wing over her. Hiccup took Sylvi right to Gothi's hut so she could rest and be checked over. Hiccup had no idea what happened, she'd been flying that whole time and came back that scared? Something big had to of happened because it too a lot to rattle Sylvi that much. She looked terrified, horrified almost and that worried Hiccup to no end. He hadn't left her side, he was sitting in a chair by the bedside holding her hand. Snotlout went to try and calm everyone down who had seen the whole scene and wanted to know what was going on. Hiccup's mother came by once to check on him and Sylvi but Hiccup ignored her, he was still pissed about earlier.

Ryker and Viggo were posted outside Gothi's hut to keep everyone out at Hiccup's request and Snotlout didn't have a problem with this. Hiccup wanted to know what happened! Was she hurt, what did she see?...Hiccup sighed closing his eyes. He just wanted her to wake up and tell him what the hell happened. Finally, he heard a soft groan. His eyes shot open and he saw Sylvi moving her head a bit and eyes fighting to open. "Syl?!..." Hiccup said quickly sitting closer by leaning.

"Hic...cup?" Sylvi asked with a raspy voice, it was weak and sounded tired.

"I'm here...Its me babe..." Hiccup said softly kissing the back of her hand, Sylvi's eyes opened lightly and looked over at him. "Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I think...so...What happened, where...am I?" Sylvi looked around not recognizing the hut they were in.

"We're in...Gothi's hut. She's the elder and healer of Berk...You...passed out in my arms 4 hours ago..." Hiccup reminded slowly, he didn't want to push her too much. Sylvi groaned sitting up slowly with a hand to her head, there was a knock on the door, Hiccup looked towards it as Viggo opened the door slightly.

"My deepest apologies for intruding chief but the future chief of Berk is requesting entrance...Shall I allow him inside?" Viggo asked softly.

"You can let him in, Viggo. Thank you." Hiccup replied with a single nod. Viggo looked to Sylvi and bowed his head to both of them before shutting the door and then Snotlout came in slow.

"How is she?" Snotlout asked.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago..." Hiccup replied as he got a cup of water for her to drink since her throat was clearly dry. "Take it easy babe..." Hiccup told her as he took the cup from her and set it down on the bedside table.

"She say anything about what happened?" Snotlout questioned. Hiccup shook his head to him and looked back to Sylvi.

"Syl...What's the last thing you remember before blacking out?" Hiccup asked her now. Sylvi sat there a moment trying to remember.

"I...woke up in the guest room of Snotlout's house...I was thinking about how I...bonded with Nightstar and that...it wasn't fair for me to not fly her just because Rosethorn...was gone...And I told myself that I had to at least try...So I...snuck out the window and went to her in the stable behind the house...I told her we could go flying...I took Toothless's saddle and got it on her then we...took off. We...flew a while before...getting stuck in a raid that was hauling...in their kill. We were...going...West of Berk...Nightstar got distracted by something, she...wouldn't listen to me and followed the dragons to..." Sylvi stopped as her eyes widened and she grabbed Hiccup's tunic shirt tightly with worried eyes.

"What...what is it, what happened?!" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Oh Gods...Hiccup...Nest...I found...Its massive, that thing...eats...other dragons...they are being...controlled..." Sylvi said all at once panting hard.

"Hey, hey...Syl...You need to slow down. And tell me what you saw..." Hiccup told her gently. Sylvi's eyes turned sad now as she looked down a minute taking a breath then back to Hiccup.

"Nightstar and I...found the dragons nest, Hiccup." She said as calmly as she could. Hiccup's eyes widened now as he held her arms carefully.

"Sylvi, are you absolutely sure you found it?" Hiccup asked.

She nodded a few times looking down. "All the dragons were going there, from all directions. They were hauling in the kill to some...island with a volcano. There are...thousands of dragons there. Nightstar was pulled towards it...We flew inside with the other dragons and landed on a ledge that overlooked the bottom of the volcano...A dragon, a Gronckle I think...came in and dropped a single fish. Then...that...thing came up from the bottom and ate the Gronckle in one bite...Hiccup...its massive and all the dragons are afraid of it...They...are controlled by it. All the food that was taken from neighboring village...They all drop it down the volcano for the big dragon, they raid...for that dragon. It nearly got Nightstar and I but thankfully, Nightstar heard my pleas and she snapped from that dragons control and got us out safely...I've...never been more terrified in my life." Sylvi closed her eyes whimpering a bit.

Hiccup held her close. "How far is the island from Berk?" Snotlout asked.

"About an hour flight, maybe 3 hours by boat...The island is shrouded in fog and ash..." Sylvi replied softly.

"I should tell Stoick about this...He's been looking for that nest for years to end the raids..." Snotlout said.

"Snotlout, I barely made it out alive...I had Nightstar, a Night Fury. Fastest dragon known to man...Human on foot...stand no chance. He'll condemn anyone who goes to death...This thing...it lives in the carona of the volcano and its huge..." Sylvi said worried.

"I said I should tell him...Not that I would. I see how much it scared you, someone who works with dragons all the time. If it scared you...I know its dangerous and a suicide mission..." Snotlout put his hand to his chin now thinking.

"What are you thinking, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not going to tell Stoick about the nest. He'll postpone my ceremony to take charge on this...What was said in here, doesn't leave here. Chief Hiccup...After the celebrations tomorrow...I think you and I should go and take a risk assessment of this nest and figure out what to do about it. If that thing really is commanding the raids...Then we need a plan to stop it. None of this gets mentioned to Stoick, or anyone for that matter. It stayed between us 3. If anyone asks what happened to your wife...I will tell them that she just got scared flying on Nightstar for the first time...Not used to the speed or whatever..." Snotlout says.

"You're right. Stoick wouldn't pass up a chance to go to the nest...Alright, Snotlout. I'll agree to these terms...And Sylvi...You will be staying here. Snotlout and I will go alone. I won't risk any dragons getting pulled by this things control...Toothless is the alpha, all dragons have to listen to him." Hiccup stated. Sylvi didn't argue, she just nodded leaning on him. "We'll go the morning after tomorrow...As soon as the sunrises. You can ride on Toothless with me."

"Agreed." Snotlout said. Their idea set, Sylvi felt better and they all left. Hiccup and Sylvi ate dinner at Snotlout's house with him and Hiccup's two guards. The night ended with everyone wondering what was going on, why Snotlout and Hiccup were so buddy buddy lately.

(The Next Afternoon)

Thought Snotlout, Sylvi, and Hiccup knew the truth about the dragons nest location, they acted fine. Today, Snotlout became chief of Berk and tomorrow he and Hiccup would be going to the nest themselves to see how bad this really was. Hiccup was sitting with Sylvi, and Fishlegs near Gobber, Astrid, and the twins. Viggo and Ryker were on either side of Hiccup and Sylvi for their protection. Valka was sitting a row behind as Stoick, Gothi, and Spitelout were standing at the end of the isle ready for the ceremony. The doors opened as Snotlout stood there wearing his normal attire, only his belt had the Berk crest and his wore a long black fur cloak like his father did. Like Hiccup had done 6 years ago, Snotlout had a sword at his side and a shield over his back. He actually looked like a chief.

Snotlout walked the length of the isle silently approaching Stoick, his father, and Gothi. "State your name son." Spitelout told him calmly.

"Snotlout Jorgenson. Nephew and heir to chief Stoick Haddock, son of second in command, Spitelout Jorgenson and Thyra Jorgenson." Snotlout said formally.

"Do you swear to protect this island of Berk and the members of the Hairy Hooligan tribe who reside here even at the cost of your own life. Do you hereby swear to put your people before yourself, and lead them to peace and prosperity?" Stoick asked him.

"I hereby swear to put my people before myself, and lead them into peace and prosperity as I protect them and the island of Berk." Snotlout said firmly with his right hand over his heart.

"Please kneel..." Stoick said as he stepped back and Gothi drew the symbol of chief on his forehead then stepped back after giving a smile. "Having sworn to the duties of chiefdom, it is with great pleasure I name you, Snotlout the Hammer Jorgenson. Chief to the Hairy Hooligan tribe and island of Berk!" Stoick announced as he placed Snotlout's helmet on his head smiling. "Face your people." Snotlout stood and turned to face everyone. Astrid, Fishlegs, and the Twins clapped cheering for him as Hiccup and Sylvi just clapped smiling along with the rest of the room. Not long after the party began and it was nothing but smiles.

(An Hour Later)

Hiccup and Sylvi were enjoying the dancing with some of the others, Snotlout was dancing with shockingly enough Ruffnut. Astrid was talking with Fishlegs and Tuffnut was just watching. Stoick sat with Valka talking among themselves. After the dance ended, Snotlout remained on the floor to give an announcement only no one would calm down. "Uh...Hiccup...Can I borrow Toothless to make them be quiet?" Snotlout asked him. Hiccup got up and went to the door letting Toothless in quickly.

"Do it bud." Hiccup said. Toothless let out a roar that made the room hush.

"Thank you, chief Hiccup and Toothless...Now...I just have a few things to say. First off, thank you all for standing by me and letting me become chief. I know I've done some questionable things growing up but all that is behind me now. I stand ready to lead you all the best of my abilities...Secondly...this party is amazing. I'm glad everyone is having a good time...And lastly. Every good chief is nothing without a supportive loving woman standing behind him or so I've learned from chief Hiccup and his wife Sylvi." A few people chuckled as Hiccup kissed Sylvi lightly. "So...Its with great pleasure I announce that as of last week, negotiations for a marital contract closed between myself and another lucky lady in this room...In 3 months time, Berk will have a chieftess and I will have a wife and second in command and her name is Ruffnut Thorston."

Ruffnut smiled lightly as she came and stood beside Snotlout now, they shared a light kiss and every erupted in applause for them. "And we couldn't be happier!" Ruffnut leaned on him, she was a little taller but that didn't matter.

"Congratulations, Snotlout. Never thought I'd see the day you settle down." Hiccup said offering a handshake.

"Oh please, if anyone didn't see someone settling down it was all of us seeing you have a wife and 3 kids. And so young too." Snotlout laughed.

"Eh, true. I guess I was least likely to get married and have kids at 17. Well married at 16, have the girls at 17 and my son at 21 even though he was conceived when I was 20." Hiccup chuckled.

"And you ended up being the first one of all of us." Tuffnut said joining in now.

"What can I say?" Hiccup shrugged smiling, "She couldn't keep her hands off me." Sylvi blushed darkly at that.

"Oh yeah, maybe I should tell them about you always wanting me when you start drinking?" Sylvi shot back with a grin.

"And how you never say no to it because you prefer us making love over me getting wasted?" Hiccup challenged, Sylvi put a finger up to argue but then she just closed her mouth grumbling. "That's what I thought, you can't challenge me babe. I know you better than I know myself." Hiccup kissed her cheek and she just leaned against him holding his hand with a blush.

"Hiccup...we...were wondering if...You gave any thought to..." Astrid trailed off a bit nervously.

"If I considered allowing you on Fury Isle to become members of the Dragon Rider tribe and become dragon riders yourselves?" Hiccup asked. As they nodded. "I have considered it, however when you sent me that letter I wasn't aware of Ruffnut and Snotlout being under contract for marriage. Like Snotlout, Ruffnut has to remain on Berk. But...If you two...Astrid and Tuffnut would still like to become members of my tribe and dragon riders...Then you may return to Fury Isle when I return there in a few days. Snotlout and I will be discussing a possible treaty between our tribes tomorrow, and then roughly two days later, I leave with my wife, Fishlegs, and guards. You have 3 days to make the decision." Hiccup stated firmly.

"I already made my choice..." Astrid said now, "I want to return to Fury Isle and become a dragon rider, a member of your tribe."

"You will ride with Ryker then. Make sure your things are packed, only what you need. We don't need to make it heavy for the dragons." Hiccup nodded.

"Of course, thank you." Astrid bowed her head.

"I-I don't know. I've...never done anything without my sis..." Tuffnut looked down now. Ruffnut put her hand on his shoulder as he looked at her.

"Its okay bro...Go on. We couldn't be together forever. I'll be marrying Snotlout in 3 months and moving in with him..." Ruffnut said softly.

"But...at least we'd both be on Berk...If I leave...then I'm a 4 day flight from you, or a 6 day sail..." Tuffnut sighed. Sylvi looked sadly at Hiccup now and he understood without talking to her what she was suggesting, he sighed now facing Snotlout firmly.

"You told me in your letter, Snotlout...that you wanted Berk to be like Fury Isle. Where humans and dragons have peace, live in peace...Did you mean what you said about wanting change, and working with me to spread the the peace?" Hiccup asked.

"I meant every word, chief Hiccup." Snotlout nodded to him.

"Then I will teach you how to train and ride a dragon before I leave." Hiccup said. "As well you, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Y-You're...being serious? You said...it took months to a year!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"And that hasn't changed. But my mother knows the same as I do. I will get you through bonding and riding, my mother will teach you the rest. But if you slack off on training at all...I will break the treaty and take the dragons with me. I have never, ever let this information be anywhere but my island. I am trusting you not to screw me over because it will be the last thing you ever do. Is that clear?" Hiccup said.

"Crystal! Thank you, Hiccup." Tuffnut said happily as he hugged his sister.

"You're welcome to come with me back to Fury Isle or stay here on Berk, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"I still want to go with you and become a member of your tribe." Astrid nodded.

"Very well then. Snotlout, I will start this with you tomorrow after our...meeting." Hiccup stated.

"Understood." Snotlout nodded knowing what he meant. The rest of the night was calm, easy going. Wedding details for Snotlout and Ruffnut, and other such things about Snotlout being chief and what he had planned for the island's future while he was chief. Hiccup and Snotlout drank a little, not enough to get hammered just a buzz to relax with all the seriousness. Sylvi and Ruffnut were less than pleased as they sat together watching their men laugh it up drink, the two females only shook their heads. Around 1am, everyone was leaving the hall and going to bed. Hiccup and Snotlout crashed right away on their beds, they were going to have a busy, early morning going to the nest.

(Dawn; Next Morning)

Both of them had headaches from the drinking, not that it had been a lot but still enough that they didn't want to wake up before the sun did. Groaning they met downstairs in the main area, Hiccup knocked on Ryker and Viggo's room as Ryker came out. "Morning chief."

"Morning, chief Snotlout and I are heading out for patrol...We'll be back in 2-3 hours. Keep an eye on Sylvi...And tell her no flying Nightstar until I get back." Hiccup said firmly.

"Yes sir." Ryker replied with a nod. Hiccup and Snotlout left the house and went outside quietly, Hiccup got Toothless's gear on fast and got on his back then helped Snotlout up behind him.

"Alright Toothless, silent take off bud. We're headed West to a volcano island." Hiccup rubbed his head, Toothless nodded and launched into the sky taking them West of Berk. After 20 minutes of flying, Snotlout sighed. "Nervous?" Hiccup asked.

"Odin yes!" Snotlout said. Hiccup chuckled, "Its not funny..."

"It is actually. I did the same thing when I became chief, I actually got up just like this morning...With a headache from drinking the night before and I was nervous as hell flying on Toothless. I told you before, you can't please them all...but they will follow you because you will protect them. They know that given how you saved them from a raid by asking for my help. You knew if you didn't, people and dragons would be hurt. They know you can handle tough situations. Work with them, not above or below them. Tribes are groups of people relying on one another. Rely on them to do their jobs and they will rely on you to guide and protect them." Hiccup smiled.

"You make it sound easy...Stoick didn't even think I could be chief until we found you or...you found us..." Snotlout sighed.

"And he didn't think I could be chief either and look at me 6 years later. I proved him wrong and he admitted to that when he told you to train with me. Snotlout, chiefing isn't mean to be easy. You saw I had to break up that fight on Fury Isle, I hate being that guy but it had to be done and now they understand the damage it could of caused and their punishment will teach them to act like members of a tribe, to work together. It is hard, time consuming, frustrating, and stressful to be chief but...I promise you that as tired as you will be at the end of the day, when you see them all in the hall eating dinner together, laughing and having a good time. It will be worth it to know that you are chief and they are happy with how things are. It will be worth it to know that those are your people and they made it through that day because you were there for them. And it helps to overcome that stress when you're wife is there beside you, or when you see your children's faces...ya know when you have them. What I'm saying is...You can't be chief without a tribe to follow you and there can be no tribe without a chief to lead them. But most of all, you need both chief and tribe as one to make it work as one. It will always be worth it no matter what. To know you are chief and this village and island run smooth and happy because of you being there for them." Hiccup said calmly.

"Thanks Hiccup..." Snotlout said.

"Hey, we're cousins and chiefs. This is what an alliance is where we help one another out. You'll get the hang of it and I'll offer advice where I can." Hiccup said. Another 30 minutes later and they were flying through thick fog, Hiccup reached his hand out and caught some of the ash. "We're close...The temperature is rising, and the cloudy fog and ash...Sounds like the place Syl described." Hiccup said.

"Lets just get in, see what we're dealing with and get out..." Snotlout told him.

"For once, I agree with that plan 100%." Hiccup nodded, they continued flying until it came into view, the volcano first with the lava light appearing through cracks then the island itself. "Alright Toothless...Get us in there..." Hiccup said, Toothless looked around and found an entrance for them to fly into. Toothless weaved in and out of the caves and spiked until they hit the middle of the volcano, he growled a bit. "Easy bud..." Hiccup rubbed his head.

"I don't see anything..." Snotlout remarked. Hiccup picked up a rock in his hand and tossed it in the hole, they never heard it hit bottom. Instead they heard a loud roar and saw the other dragons laying in there get up and cower in fear, Hiccup looked and saw a massive head rise from the glowing hole. Both his and Snotlout's eyes widened as it sniffed around, they took notice of it's 3 pairs of eyes, massive head and what little body they could see. "Oh my Gods..."

"Toothless, get us out of here..." Hiccup told his friend. Toothless snarled at the dragon and gave off the blue glow but it didn't make a difference, the dragon made a snap for them. "Now bud!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless took off, following the rest of the dragons out. Looking back, they saw the dragon rise higher and snatch a zippleback that was right behind them and get eaten. Toothless escaped through the top as they both panted heavily flying back East towards Berk.

"What the hell was that thing!" Snotlout said quickly.

"That must be the massive dragon that controls the smaller ones to raid to bring it food...It...works like a beehive. That dragon is the queen and the smaller dragons are the workers. They bring it food or she kills them...That's why Viking villages get raided...Because they don't have a choice. My island is farther than normal...Explains why the dragons on Fury Isle aren't affected by that things control..." Hiccup replied.

"What do we do...?" Snotlout asked him.

"I-I don't know. Toothless is the alpha but that didn't matter to that thing...Wait...something mom told me...Every nest has its queen...but there is only one alpha and he...is the king of all dragons. She must be the queen to that nest, and is disobeying Toothless...Oh man this is worse than I thought..." Hiccup raked his hands through his hair. The rest of the ride back to Berk was silent, Hiccup not knowing what to do. When they landed, everyone was up and gathered wondering where their new chief was. Hiccup landed and they got off.

"Snotlout! First day as chief and you're nowhere to be found!" Stoick's voice boomed.

"SHUT UP!" Snotlout and Hiccup yelled at him making Stoick close his mouth.

"I was with Hiccup, we were looking into something...I'm doing my job and keeping the village safe. I'm the chief now, you can't tell me what to do..." Snotlout stated. He faced Hiccup seriously, "And as chief...I know when I can't handle something. Hiccup, what we found...I can't handle that...You know dragons better than anyone else here...So I leave this in your hands." Snotlout said. "I want my village safe...And I can only do that...if I follow you. So I am choosing you to lead this. Whatever you want to do or how you want to take care of this...I will stand with you and do it."

"Then we're going to need to make a plan to take it on. And I think I might know how." Hiccup said.

"I'm all ears." Snotlout said, the two smiled at one another and shook hands now which left everyone confused as hell as to what was going on. But neither Snotlout or Hiccup would say what was going on, they knew something big but being Snotlout was chief so they couldn't fight him on his decision to let Hiccup handle whatever this situation was. If Snotlout felt that Hiccup was the one to handle it, then they had to agree and do what he said.

"Hiccup..." Sylvi said. Hiccup looked at her now. "You found it...Didn't you?" Hiccup nodded. "What do you plan to do?"

"Something stupid..." Hiccup shrugged with a half smile.

"Going there was something stupid, so you've already done that..." Sylvi replied.

Now Hiccup grinned, "Then something crazy." Oh that just instilled confidence in everyone but Sylvi only laughed and nodded.


	24. Hiccup's Plan

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

24; Hiccup's Plan.

No one had any idea what was going on since the first day of Snotlout becoming chief. All they know is Snotlout returned with Hiccup on Toothless looking shocked and unsure of what to do and then Snotlout left Hiccup in charge of whatever this situation was which was a deep concern for everyone. What could be so bad that the new chief was putting it in the hands of whom they considered an outsider. Snotlout mentioned that Hiccup knew the dragons best so was it a dragon problem? Did they know something the rest of the island didn't? Snotlout and Hiccup spent a lot of time in meetings and Snotlout only said it was for the good of the village so they had to trust he was doing right by them right? Hiccup was still on Berk even now 3 days after the ceremony for Snotlout, and everyone was becoming impatient as to what was going on.

Right now, Snotlout and Hiccup were in another meeting. Again. With Sylvi, Hiccup's wife and guards. They didn't like not know what was going on. Within the walls of the great hall, Ryker and Viggo guarded the door while Sylvi, Snotlout, and Hiccup sat at a table together. "Hiccup that is suicide." Snotlout claimed.

"What choice do we have Snotlout? Its that or the raids will never stop. You put me in charge of this...To late to back out now. This is all I can think to do right now...We're running out of time. There was a raid last night, there will be another in a few days. I can only pull them from that things control for so long...It will keep happening if that dragon isn't dealt with." Hiccup sighed.

"How are you so sure this will work...It didn't listen to Toothless when we were there. You have to give me something here..." Snotlout said.

"All I have to give is an idea. I'm sorry I can't give you more but this isn't something my island has to deal with, its yours. You wanted me to do this, and I have hundreds of witnesses to attest to that. This is all I got my friend...Are you going to let me go through with it or do you want to handle it yourself? You said yourself you couldn't handle this..." Hiccup said firmly. Snotlout looked down a minute then closed his eyes.

"Do it. Whatever you have to do, do it..." Snotlout said.

"Then I'll send word to my island right away for back up...After this is over...Peace will return to the Archipelago. When the dragons are free of that thing." Hiccup said standing up. Snotlout nodded as Hiccup grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out a quick note. He headed for the doors and whistled for Sharpshot, his Terrible Terror that handled his communications with for and within Fury Isle. "Take this home boy, give it to Gunnar." Hiccup said, the dragon headed off. He looked back to Snotlout and Sylvi, "Shapshot will get that them in two days, maybe three if he doesn't get held up. In the mean time...Its time to train you and the twins...And I'll start Astrid too."

"Really, right now you want to train?" Snotlout asked.

"Well all we can do is wait right now...Might as well use it constructively." Sylvi added in agreement with her husband. Snotlout stood up nodding. They exited the hall now.

"You should inform them of what's going on..." Hiccup mentioned to his cousin.

"When your riders get here, I'll call a meeting. No use letting them panic the whole time..." Snotlout sighed. "I'll get the twins and Astrid, want Fishlegs too?"

"Nah, he already did what I'm teaching you. Just you 4." Hiccup replied.

"Got it. Where we doing this?" Snotlout questioned and then left the to get Astrid and the twins.

"The beach should suffice." Hiccup said. Snotlout nodded, "Why don't you back to Snotlout's and lay down babe, you look exhausted." Hiccup kissed Sylvi's cheek.

"But I want to watch the training..." Sylvi whined. Hiccup stopped and put his hand to her forehead and cheek.

"You're running a slight fever, go on now. I won't be long. Just getting through dragon wrangling and hopefully bonding today. An hour or two at best." Hiccup told her.

"Okay..." Sylvi grumbled.

"Don't be mad because I care about your health...Viggo." Hiccup said, the younger of the Grimborn brothers faced him now with a slight bow. "Will you please take Sylvi back to the chief's house so she can rest. She's running a bit of a fever and is tired." Hiccup asked.

"Of course chief." Viggo said as he and Sylvi then left returning to Snotlout's house. Hiccup continued walking with Toothless, Ryker, and Blazewing until he reached the beach and relaxed against Toothless, Nightstar was laying beside Toothless too since she barely left his side or Sylvi's. After 10 minutes, Snotlout returned with Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut as Hiccup got up and cracked his back.

"Go em." Snotlout said motioning behind him.

"Good, alright so all we're going to do today is wrangle some dragons to use and get you bonded. This can be quick or take all day. Depends how long it takes to find you a bonded dragon." Hiccup said.

"We're ready." Astrid smiled.

"Then into the forest we go. Best place to find wild dragons." Hiccup grinned almost. That made them nervous but they knew they could trust him, he had after all trained a Night Fury. Two of them now, he trained Toothless and learned to fly him, and a few weeks ago he was the only one allowed near Nightstar. Ryker brought up the rear of the group while Hiccup led them into the forest, the first dragon they ended up come across was a Monstrous Nightmare that was orange, red and black. "Well first contender right there. Who wants to take a whack at trying to bond with it?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I will. I'm the chief, might as well be me. What do I have to do?" Snotlout asked.

"Well in order to get close to a Nightmare, to any dragon you need to know about it. So what do you know about Nightmares?" Hiccup asked.

"Hostile, rough, cocky, can light themselves on fire..." Tuffnut began naming things off.

"Very good. Like other dragons, they eat fish. I had Ryker round up a basket before we left so why not go get one and we'll take it from there." Hiccup suggested, Snotlout nodded getting a fish from the basket and returning next to Hiccup. "First thing you have to know about approaching a dragon is having no fear. You have to trust them, they can sense if you don't." Hiccup said as he grabbed a fish and waved it in front of the Nightmare to get his attention then brought him closer with his hand out to the dragon's snout but never touching him. "That's it big boy..." Hiccup soothed calmly as the dragon kept his eyes on Hiccup the whole time. When close enough, Hiccup tossed him the fish and he ate it contently before purring and rubbing his face against Hiccup's.

"That's so cool how easily he calmed down..." Ruffnut said.

"Because I showed him I'm not afraid of him, that I trust him. So he knows he doesn't have to fear or not trust me. Come on Snotlout...Your turn." Hiccup told him stepping aside now, and Snotlout stepped forward calmly as he could with the fish out, holding it by its tail. "That's it. Try talking to him, be friendly..." Hiccup encouraged.

"You're a big guy, and look like a leader. We're kind'a alike you and me so maybe...we can work together?" Snotlout said as the Nightmare turned his attention on Snotlout now, eyes still dilated contently.

"Good...Now toss him the fish." Hiccup stated, Snotlout did so and the Nightmare purred again remaining calm. "Now, turn your head, close your eyes, and put your hand out to him. If he presses his nose to your hand then you've bonded with him." Hiccup informed. Snotlout did what Hiccup said and extended his hand palm up once his head was turned and eyes closed. Everyone watched as the Nightmare sniffed his palm then closed his eyes and pressed his nose to the palm. "Well done. This Nightmare is now your bonded dragon, make sure to give him a name too."

"Hookfang." Snotlout said smiling as Hookfang now growled happily and licked the side of Snotlout's face.

"Alright, time to move on..." Hiccup said as they all began walking again through the forest, Hookfang following slightly next to Snotlout and being playful with Blazewing, Ryker's Nightmare. They walked another 15 or so minutes with no luck on finding any dragons. The others were getting tired from all the walking, a sound made Toothless put his ears up and listen closer. "What is it bud? You hear something?" Hiccup put his hand up to stop the others as Toothless listened and nudged his head off to the right. From the trees a blue and yellow Nadder with red on its wings emerged tail up and ready to fire. Toothless growled emitting a blue glow again as the Nadder lowered it's tail and head bowed to him.

"That is still so cool he can glow..." Astrid giggled.

"The power of the alpha. Well now that we've found another dragon...Wait a second...She's from Fury Isle, I remember her because she's a dragon I rescued from another villages kill ring...Stormfly!" Hiccup smiled, the dragon squawked and nuzzled against him happily. "What are you doing here girl?" Hiccup asked. Stormfly squawked again and relaxed.

"She's beautiful..." Astrid said admiring her from where she stood.

"Try to bond with her." Hiccup told her.

"I'll try..." Astrid said getting a fish from the bucket near Ryker remembering what Hiccup had said to Snotlout, she watched Hiccup step back and she took his place in front of Stormfly waving the fish a bit to get her attention. Stormfly's yellow eyes widened happily as she followed the trail of the fish opening her mouth to snatch it but Astrid tossed it to her and she ate it down in two bites. "Hi there, Stormfly...I'm Astrid and you're...beautiful...I bet you're really fast too." Astrid said as the Nadder got a little bashful by lowering her head and turning it to the side.

"Very good, Astrid. Nadder's like to be complimented, they are very sure of themselves. And yes, they have the third fastest speed after Night Furies and Skrills." Hiccup informed her. Astrid smiled, glad she was doing well as she remembered the next part that had to happen. Astrid closed her eyes and turned her head pulling her hand out, almost instantly Stormfly squawked and purred pressed her nose to Astrid's palm. "And now Stormfly is your bonded dragon."

"I think you and me are going to be best friends and make a great team, Stormfly." Astrid smiled wide as Stormfly nuzzled against her cheek happily.

"Lets keep going...Still need to find dragons for Ruff and Tuff." Hiccup stated, with a nod all of them continued walking. This time it didn't take so long to find more dragons since the twins pointed them out.

"Woah, what kinds of dragons are those?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup looked at where they were pointing.

Those are Hobblegrunts. Part of the stoker class like Hookfang, pretty interesting too. They are sensitive to the mood shifts around them and they can use the crowns on their heads to soothe other dragons or get them revved up for a battle by emitting a vibration sound or changing their colors." Hiccup explained.

"Cool..." The twins said together.

"You wanna give it a shot? Bonding with them?" Hiccup asked, the twins nodded. "Well, lets see if you remember what I said how to get close to them." The twins nodded getting a fish each from the bucket and slowly approaching the two dragons. "One is boy, the other a girl who happens to be just a little shorter than the male." Hiccup informed them. The twins nodded again getting closer holding the fish out in their hands. Surprisingly, the two Hobblegrunts had their attention on the twins pretty quickly. The twins didn't even get to talk to them before they took the fish and nuzzled against Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's faces vibrating a bit as their colors changed. The female changed to yellow and pink with purple spots while the male had blue, purple, with red spots.

"Does...this mean they bonded to us?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'd say so. Got names for them?" Hiccup questioned.

"I'm naming mine Gruff." Tuffnut said smiling, Hiccup nodded as he looked to Ruffnut now.

"Shiftsoother...Because she shifts colors to soothe others..." Ruffnut said calmly.

"That's a great name babe..." Snotlout said smiling, Ruffnut blushed a bit smiling back.

"Good work, all of you. Lets get back to the village and I'll give you facts on them, shot limits and what not." Hiccup smiled. All of them were happy, they all bonded to their dragons easily and they'd only been in the forest about an hour at best. They were still surprised Hiccup was teaching them at all, but they could see he was pretty easy going like he'd always been. They just couldn't see how skilled he was when he was 14 because he was still learning himself. Returning to the village, Hiccup sat them down in the ring which had the cage top off now and told them facts about their dragons. Statistics, abilities, and more. In an hour he had them caught up to Fishlegs's level, Hiccup told Astrid hers would continue on Fury Isle and that his mother would handle training Snotlout and the twins.

"So we know as much as Fishlegs does now?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yes, about your specific dragon. That's as far as Fishlegs has gotten in training before we came here. Your next lesson will dragon calls, then hand signals...I'll have my mother send weekly updates on your progress and I'll come once a month to see it for myself." Hiccup stated.

"Thank you for this, Hiccup...I know with your help, we'll spread peace over the Archipelago between humans and dragons." Snotlout said.

"My pleasure. Now I need to go check on my wife, she wasn't feeling well earlier. You may keep your dragons with you but do not attempt to ride them. Its dangerous if you try to ride before you learn how." Hiccup said.

"Yes sir." They saluted, Hiccup got on Toothless and left the ring with Nightstar, and Ryker on Blazewing following him.

(Snotlout's House)

Hiccup reached the house and dismounted Toothless as the two Night Furies headed behind the house to eat and relax in the stables. Hiccup approached Viggo, "How is she?" He asked.

"Sicker than when you left chief. She says she's very uncomfortable, and cramping a lot. She was throwing up 30 minutes ago then fell asleep." Viggo answered. Hiccup sighed as he nodded then headed upstairs to the guest room to check on her. He peeked in and she was still asleep, he'd wait until she woke up to ask how she was feeling. He went back downstairs and sat on the couch with his eyes closed. Now worrying about Sylvi, there was more on his plate because the biggest issue was the nest and his plan to deal with it but for now all he could do was wait for his riders to come. He could only pray his plan would work.

(5 Days Later)

Sylvi was feeling a little better but still couldn't shake the tiredness or the fever, it wasn't bad only a little but still there. Today his riders should be arriving if they got his letter on time. Sylvi was practicing flying on Nightstar, Hiccup was hovering on Toothless watching her. It was good to see that smile back on her face, he knew she still missed Rosethorn but at least she was back in the saddle. Valka was training Snotlout, Astrid, and the twins in the ring, Fishlegs too since they were all in the same area now. "Babe, riders incoming!" Sylvi snapped Hiccup from his thoughts. Hiccup looked to where she was pointing and saw his riders, he smiled. Finally. Hiccup flew out to meet them.

"Got your message and came as fast as we could chief. What's the situation?" Asked the rider leading the formation.

"I'll explain on the ground. Did you bring what I said too?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye sir. And we have everyone you asked for." The male said.

"Good. Alright, set down for now. I need to get Snotlout..." Hiccup sighed, "You too babe." Sylvi nodded setting down on Nightstar as Hiccup took off to the ring. "Chief Snotlout...My riders are here. It's time." Hiccup told him. Snotlout nodded as Hiccup landed and Snotlout got on Toothless's back.

"What's going on?" Ruffnut asked.

"All of you come to the great hall..." Snotlout said calmly, they nodded as Toothless darted off and Snotlout got everyone's attention from above. "Everyone to the great hall, that's an order." Snotlout called out. Confused and whispering among themselves they put down what they were doing and headed towards the great hall. "I hope your plan works, Hiccup..."

Hiccup kept his eyes forward nodding, _'I hope so too...'_ Toothless landed outside the hall as Hiccup and Snotlout got off and headed inside to wait for the others to arrive. Toothless went inside with them while people filed in and took their seats at the tables, everyone wanting to know what was going on, why Snotlout would call a meeting in the middle of the day. He and Hiccup both looked incredibly serious, that was never good. They knew something no one else did. After a good 10 minutes, the hall had everyone inside, Sylvi and the other members of the group too. Stoick came in with Valka while Hiccup's riders and guards all sat together as a tribe should. Surprisingly, due to the confusion everyone was already calm.

"Alright so I know everyone is wondering why I called you here...It recently came to chief Hiccup's and mines attention about a potentially dangerous situation that affects us all, and all dragons. As you know, I took an oath to protect this village, the people in it, and also to follow chief Hiccup's example and no longer harm dragons rather find peace with them as he and his village have. This situation is unfortunately out of my control, and expertise...So a week ago, you might all remember that I placed this in chief Hiccup's hands to handle. So I'm going to step aside and let him explain what happened, and what is going to happen." Snotlout announced as he stepped back and looked to Hiccup.

"We don't listen to him, we listen to you!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, he left us. Why should our village be in his hands!?" Another remarked.

"All of you hush up! I put it in his hands because none of you can deny that given Hiccup found peace with dragons, and runs an island full of them as well his own tribe and village...He knows more about them than we do. He studies them, works with them daily. So when this situation arose...I chose the man I felt best suited to the job, if that man happens to be chief of another village than so be it but it ensures the village is safe. Now that is enough, you will sit down and listen to him. That is an order." Snotlout said firmly. No one else said anything, they just looked at him unsure. "And if anyone talks before he's done...I'll assign double work."

"Thank you, chief Snotlout. I won't make this long, I'm a get right to the point kind of guy. That being said, I remember growing up here and ever hearing a few things but one I'll never forget was Stoick, my former father talking about finding the dragons nest in order to stop the raids and Berk would be safe. And I also remember every single one of those trip failed, ending in injury, loss or boats, supply, and above all disappointment. Can anyone deny this?" Hiccup asked. They shook their heads. "Now...I am also aware that the last nest search ended horribly with 14 people being stranded on my island because of Stoick's terrible decision making." Hiccup said.

"In my defense..." Stoick began. Hiccup and Snotlout glared at him.

"In your defense?! There is no defending you. What you did was not only wrong but stupid, reckless, and dangerous!" Hiccup growled out, Toothless did too. "Yes you used to yell at me and my stupid, dangerous, reckless inventions...Clearly the faults of the son are because of the sins of the father. I was raised by you so all my faults _dad_ are on YOUR hands. Now be quiet. Because not only have become chief of my own tribe with no help from you, but rather a man who took me in when I had nothing, taught me, raised me, listened to me, and above all...loved me. I also did something you didn't." Hiccup grinned.

"And what would that be?" Stoick huffed.

He was going to enjoy this way more than he should. "I found the dragons nest." The entire room went silent as mouths hung open with wide eyes.

"You mean...You've known where it was this whole time!" Stoick yelled.

"No. My wife found it on a flight with Nightstar a week ago, right before Snotlout became chief of Berk. Its why she collapsed in the village, it scared her. Snotlout and I decided we wouldn't say anything because we knew you'd postpone his ceremony in order to find it and attack it. So we kept quiet, until after he was chief. Then he and I took off the next morning afterwards and found it ourselves. And he has placed in in my hands to deal with. So sit down and shut up." Hiccup stated roughly. Stoick knew he couldn't do anything, he wasn't chief anymore. He saw how Hiccup played it now. They knew and hid it so Stoick couldn't make the calls about it.

"Where is is?..." Asked Valka.

"About an hour flight West of Berk. Is shrouded in fog and ash due to the volcano...You never found it by boat because its hidden. Only a dragon can find the island...Now. I know what you're all thinking, attack the nest and be done with it. That's not going to happen. The dragons don't raid because they want too, they raid because they have too. And let me explain what I mean by that." Hiccup took a breath. "We all know how a beehive works yes? Well the dragons nest works the same way, the dragons you get raided by are the workers and they serve a queen. And they don't have a choice. If they don't bring back enough food, she eats them instead. This dragon isn't any kind of dragon you've ever seen. She's massive, with 3 pairs of eyes, and can withstand the heat of the volcano. She sits in the carona of it..." Hiccup said.

The whispers began as people were beginning to understand why Snotlout put Hiccup in charge of this now. "What do we do?..."

"Can't your dragon make her stop? You said all dragons have to obey the alpha..."

"We tried, but she thinks she's the alpha. She didn't listen to Toothless, she nearly killed us. I know this scares all of you but...Your chief put me in charge and I will take care of it. Its why I called my riders here...I have a plan to end this and bring peace to dragons and humans." Hiccup said.

"And what is your master plan?" Sylvi asked.

"There really is only one thing we can do...Distract her long enough to break the control she has on the other dragons...Then...Toothless and I will take her on." Hiccup said.

"That's suicide if this queen is as big as you say!" Valka shouted.

"Mother. Don't start alright...She didn't listen to Toothless because she thinks she's the alpha...Toothless is the alpha and the only way she's going to get that...Is if Toothless beats her and since he can't fly without me...Then he and I will beat her. Toothless is the fastest...And the alpha. The only two who can take her on is he and I...Snotlout put me in charge and this is how I'm doing it. Its already been discussed and agreed upon." Hiccup said firmly.

"And I stand behind him fully. I put him on this because he knows the most about dragons, and his dragon is the alpha. And the rest of us will do what we can but he calls the shots. That's the plan." Snotlout said putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Understood chief. Alright, chief Hiccup...What do we do? We'll do all we can." Gobber stated with a nod.

"We start preparing. We attack the queen in 3 days...Get whatever weapons you can, catapults, nets, anything that can be a distraction. We are not harming the smaller dragons, we're setting them free from her. And then then I'm freeing the Archipelago from her. This won't be easy, but I know we can do it, if we work together." Hiccup smiled.

"We're behind you, chief Hiccup and chief Snotlout." The room said together. Hiccup and Snotlout shook hands and smiled. This would finally end the raids and return peace to the Archipelago. They would be ready.


	25. Alpha Vs Queen

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

25; Alpha Vs Queen.

Those 3 days were the busiest Berk had ever been preparing to leave for the nest on Hiccup's plan which everyone was questioning if he was even sane. True none of them had ever seen the nest or this queen, by the sound of it she was huge. One human and one dragon couldn't take on a dragon of that size but Hiccup seemed confident he could. Gobber and Hiccup handled weapons in the forge while everyone else on Snotlout's orders were preparing the ships and deciding who was going and staying. They couldn't all go obviously. Hiccup suggested they minimize the possible injuries and only take 5 boats with 10 people on each, then his riders with their dragons. Snotlout didn't disagree, he trusted Hiccup's ideas. Hiccup had sent for 20 of his own riders, and with him, Slyvi, Viggo, Ryker, and his mother, it was 25. With everything ready, Hiccup was on the docks with Snotlout checking over things.

"Hiccup, I want to go too!" Sylvi asked.

"No, it too dangerous babe." Hiccup said firmly.

"Its the same amount of danger for you too! I'm your second in command so I can tell you when you're making a terrible choice. I'll be with Nightstar, I'll be okay." Sylvi argued.

"Syl, you saw this thing. It scared you so much you collapsed in my arms...The difference in me going is that Toothless is immune to that things control...Nightstar is not and I won't take that risk." Hiccup sighed.

"I'll stay out of the way, I just want to be with you...Please..." Sylvi pleaded.

Hiccup groaned out looking to the sky. "Fine. But you stay out of the line of fire. Clear?" Hiccup said. Sylvi smiled wide nodding as she kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Chief Snotlout, are the ships ready?" Hiccup asked.

"They are. Every ship as two catapults, and 4 barrels of weapons. Are your riders ready?" Snotlout asked.

"Always." Hiccup nodded.

"Let us help, we're trained as warriors." Astrid told Hiccup now.

"But not against a dragon like this and you can't ride them yourselves." Hiccup mumbled. "Your call, Snotlout." Hiccup looked to him now.

"Its fine. We've always done things together and that won't change now." Snotlout nodded. "Though I can't speak for Fishlegs and Astrid, they are your tribe members now." He added.

"I guess its fine with me. If we're ready we should get going...The flight will only take an hour by dragon, a few by boat. My riders and I will patrol the area around the ships. When we reach the island, all of you need to be kept quiet. We don't need to alert her we're there until we're ready." Hiccup said.

"Aye sir." His riders replied as Hiccup got on Toothless and opened his tail, Sylvi got on Nightstar and the other rider as well as Hiccup's mother were ready too. There were now 25 riders including Hiccup, and 50 warriors including Stoick, Gobber, and Snotlout.

"Riders, wings up and await formation positions. Snotlout, get the ships sailing and have them form a diamond with your ship in the center of all 4." Hiccup said.

"You heard the man. Gobber, you stay right side of center boat. Stoick you stay left of center. Corey take front of the diamond, and dad you take the back. How tight should we keep it, Hiccup?" Snotlout looked to Hiccup now.

"Keep about 7-8 feet between you that way if we hit any heavy waves your boats won't crash together." Hiccup said to him.

"Got it. We'll float until you give the command to sail." Snotlout nodded. Hiccup checked his numbers again, he had 25 with himself.

"Riders, listen up closely. We are their sky and sea watchers. Audun, Alex, Colden, and Edvin you are arrow and V formation shape leaders. Edvin take Bjorn and Ivar to form the left forward facing arrow ahead of the ship Gobber leads. Alex take Jarl and Kasper to form the right arrow ahead of the ship Stoick leads. Both of you stay slightly head of Corey's ship." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir." Alex and Edvin nodded taking the men they were assigned and getting into position with a forward facing arrow.

"Audun take Knut and Lukas to make the V shaped arrow behind Gobber's and Spitelout's ship. Hedvig, take Magnus and Oivind to form the V shaped arrow behind Stoick's and Spitelout's ships." Hiccup said with a hand signal, the two gave a firm nod and headed to their positions. "Ragnar, Sander, Vivmar, Tollak. You 4 take the tops and bottoms of the X. Vera, Ulla, Siv, Lina. You 4 take the insides of the X. Syl...Take the center of the X. Mother, Viggo, Ryker form the diamond around the X. I'll take lead in position 1. Mom you take 2 at the bottom, Viggo take 4 on the left, and Ryker take 3 on the right." Hiccup commanded. It didn't take long for the rest to fall into formation.

The Hooligans on the ships and on land watched how fast Hiccup got them into such a complication formations without even blinking. But they saw why he did it the way he did now. The ships formed a diamond with Snotlout's ship in the center. And above 12 riders formed a rectangle around the ships. 8 riders formed an X inside the square. Then 4 riders including Hiccup formed a diamond around all of them. Then 2 riders on the left and right flew back and forth along the left and right to keep watch on everything in front and in back. They also noticed that Hiccup formed them with strong dragons. It was genius. A way for everyone to be covered no matter the angle. "I'll never understand how you do that off the top of your head." Snotlout stated.

"This is why training with me takes so long. Because its not just riding or bonding. Its battle positions, formations, and all that. Takes way more than just a few weeks to learn. I just combined every formation into one. No one is left unguarded and everyone has eyes on someone else." Hiccup stated.

"I notice you're not using any Zipplebacks lad, any reason why?" Gobber called to him.

"Zipplebacks generally need two riders, one for each head. I would have had to take 8 more riders from Fury Isle to make that happen and I can't leave my island unguarded. Zippleback riders have to be in perfect sync and for an attack this big, its too much risk. Even one second of off timing would be bad..." Hiccup sighed.

"Ah. Well we're ready down here." Snotlout said with a nod.

"Alright, we got a few hours ahead of us before we get there. Stay in formation everyone. Ships set sail West. Riders, lets fly." Hiccup commanded as Toothless launched in the sky to position one of the main diamond and hovered as the ship sails caught the wind and began sailing with Hiccup leading them right to the nest. There was a lot to worry about in this, and all of it rested on Hiccup's shoulders. If this failed, he didn't deserve to be called a chief because he would of condemned 75 people including himself to death. His eyes kept forward and he remained silent the entire flight. His mind on the attack he had planned. Hiccup knew that Toothless could withstand the queen's control but the other 24 dragons he had in the sky with him weren't safe from her. He was beginning to think he should of just done this alone. Hiccup sighed. It was too late to change it now. If his plan failed, he had a back up that no one knew about yet. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. _'...I wish you were here right now...I need you.'_ Hiccup thought sadly thinking of his father, Thurmond.

A gust of wind blew past him, it was warm and embraced him as Hiccup found a smile. _"You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are son."_ Hiccup heard his father's voice console him. Hiccup nodded firmly. "I'll bring them together father." Hiccup said.

(A Few Hours Later)

They'd been flying 2 ½ hours now, Hiccup could see the Hooligans talking below on the ships, the rest of his riders were silent and staying on guard as he'd trained them to do. This was too serious to take it lightly. Hiccup closed his eyes sighing then opened them again. They were getting closer, Hiccup could feel the temperature in the air changing from cold to warm and that meant they were close to the volcano. "Chief..." Alex said from the left, Hiccup glanced over.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied.

"The chieftess isn't looking so good." Alex replied, Hiccup looked back and saw Sylvi looking half asleep and sick to her stomach. He never should of let her come, he knew it was a bad idea and they were too close to the nest to send her back by herself.

"Edvin. Alex. Single point arrow formation." Hiccup told them. Jarl, Kasper, Ivar, and Bjorn broke their original arrow position and fell in line behind their leaders, Edvin and Alex. Now instead of two arrows on the left and right, it was one big arrow at the front with Edvin and Alex leading. Hiccup fell back beside Sylvi worried for her. "Syl...What's wrong?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'm just tired babe. I'm alright, I promise..." Sylvi replied then brought a hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up.

"No you're not, Syl. Why do you have to be so stubborn..." Hiccup sighed as he flew down to Snotlout's ship and glided along side it. "Snotlout." Hiccup said, Snotlout looked at him now.

"What's up?" Snotlout replied.

"Can Syl and Nightstar set down on your ship until we get there. She's sick and falling asleep, I never should of brought her...But I can't send her back alone or send anyone with her because it'll break formation and we don't need that right now." Hiccup said.

"She sure can. I'll have everyone move back a bit and she can rest at the front." Snotlout nodded.

"Thanks." Hiccup nodded, Snotlout had everyone move back as Hiccup gave Nightstar the command to land on the deck, she listened of course and flew down slowly landing there. Astrid and Ruffnut helped Sylvi off Nightstar who laid down afterwards then Sylvi was placed against her dragon. "Take it easy down there babe. We should be arriving in 20 minutes or so..." Hiccup told her, she nodded with her eyes closed drinking some water as Hiccup sighed again returning to the front. "Alright guys back to 3 man arrowhead on left and right." His riders split off to their previous spots and Hiccup led again. On top of everything else, now he had to worry about Sylvi being sick still and on an island with what he was now calling the Red Death.

(15 Minutes Later)

"Alright, I'm flying head to see how close land is..." Hiccup said, his riders nodded as Hiccup flipped Toothless's tail and shot through the ashy fog to find land. He saw it and gave a nod, he turned around and saw the large group awaiting orders. "Slow the ships down, and form side by side so no one crashes. Land is about ½ mile in the thick fog. You won't be able to see much, keep your voices down." Hiccup said.

"You heard the man. Corey, have your boat go left between Gobber's and mine's. Dad, come up right between Stoick's and mine's." Snotlout ordered. The directors of the ships did as told while Hiccup above assembled his riders accordingly.

"Monstrous Nightmare riders...Wing Blasts!" Hiccup commanded. His 6 Nightmare riders gave the orders to their dragons who hovered and used their wings to blast away the thick fog from sight and there the island sat in plain view for all to see. The volcano smoking slightly, the falling ash around them. The ships pushed onto shore as Hiccup landed quietly, then his riders doing the same. The rider helped get the ships docked on the island, Stoick was beside himself at the sight.

"We've...gone by this place so many times..." Stoick said.

"But you miss it because its covered by fog so you don't assume its an island." Hiccup said, he now faced everyone. "As quietly as you can, start unloading the catapults and boulders for them. Dragon riders, find high points where your dragons can shoot from between those two rocks. Remember to mind your shot and range limits...When we crack this mountain open, all the dragons under her control are going to flee. Do no, I repeat...Do not attack them. They are only fleeing because when that thing wakes up...Ain't no one is gonna wanna be on this island. Syl, I want you to stay hidden with my mother. You're in no condition to be fighting while sick..." Hiccup said to her.

"But..." Sylvi tried to protest

"No, Syl. You're too sick right now. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt, please...stay hidden with my mother." Hiccup asked. Sylvi sighed nodding as she walked with Valka and their dragons to a safe spot but one they could still see everything. Hiccup began helping unload things and getting into position. This didn't take long, maybe 20 minutes before it was ready. Everyone stood their ground and Hiccup's riders gave him the signal that they were ready.

"On your command, chief Hiccup." Snotlout stepped beside him. Hiccup sighed, this was it. Hiccup raised his hand up as Vikings began to load the catapults with boulders waiting for it. Hiccup took a deep breath, it was now or never. Hiccup closed his hand to a fist and the 10 catapults all released like a domino effect firing towards the mountain. A few weak spots cracked and broke up, other spots just broke the boulders. It was silent a few minutes before a flurry of dragons escaped through the holes and around the back of the mountain, all doing just as Hiccup expected. Fleeing.

"Snotlout." Hiccup said as Snotlout looked at him, "If this gets out of control, take the men to the far side of the island. Lead them anywhere but the ships and I will take care of the rest." Hiccup said calmly. Snotlout's eyes widened a bit.

"Wait...Hold up. What do you mean...' _if this gets out of control_ '?" The young Berk chief asked, Hiccup didn't look at him.

"Just promise me you'll take them to the far side of the island." Hiccup said.

"We set the plan for this, are you saying it won't work?" Snotlout asked quickly. The dragons the emerged from the mountain were out of sight and clear, the ground began to shake as a loud roar emitted from the holes that the catapults made previously. The area fell silent.

"We set a plan, Snotlout...That doesn't guarantee that it will work and if it shouldn't...I will give you the signal. If I do...Take everyone to the far side of the island, and I will take care of the rest. Will you promise me that? And in return, I will promise that no matter what happens...It ends today." Hiccup said firmly to him. Snotlout searched the green eyes of his cousin who understood what Hiccup was saying now, he didn't want too but he nodded to Hiccup and the two both looked back to the mountain which was beginning to crack up the sides and a large head began to make its way up.

"I promise, Hiccup." Snotlout said.

"Thank you." Hiccup replied as he jumped on Toothless's back and opened the tail as the two were ready. The dragon emerged angrily roaring and Hiccup could hear the fear in their voices seeing it.

"Odin help us..." Stoick's eyes widened.

"Beard of Thor...What is that?!" Gobber asked.

"That's the Red Death, the queen of this nest who is responsible for your raids..." Hiccup said. Toothless began growing angrily. "Easy bud...Not yet..." Hiccup calmed his friend. "This is it everyone, battle stations and fire on my command!" Hiccup called out as Toothless launched into the sky while the Red Death roared at them angrily. Catapults were reloaded, and his riders were ready with their dragons. "NOW TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless charged a blast and fired it right at the Red Death's face, she shook her head once and Hiccup gave the signal with his hand.

The catapults were fired at her legs making he roar out angrily, she crushed one of the catapults with her large foot. "Thunderdrum riders! Sonic blasts, hit her from all sides!" Hiccup called out. Ragnar, Vivmar, Tollak, and Sanders took up their positions around the Red Death's head and their dragons roared loudly to disorient her. She shook her head trying to escape it and Hiccup grinned. It was working. "Nightmare and Nadder riders, prepare to fire from behind with fire!" His riders did so and the Red Death roared angrily again using her clubbed tail to get them away from her.

"Use the spears for long range attacks!" Snotlout told his men, sure enough they did but they weren't weakening her. They were making her madder and Hiccup noticed it. The Red Death formed a gas in her mouth and fired it all around making the riders have to move quick but they were hit with her tail and crashed down.

"How many injured!?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"4 riders, and 2 dragons..." Audun replied.

"Hiccup, we've lost 6 catapults and we're running out of boulders! That blast took out two ships! I got 12 injured...What's our next move?" Snotlout called to Hiccup now who didn't like this one bit, she was stronger than he anticipated. The dragon unfolded her wings and knocked more of his riders from the sky, his eyes darted left and right before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn't have a choice now.

"Looks like we might need plan B after all bud..." Hiccup sighed softly as he looked towards Snotlout now, their eyes met and Snotlout knew what that meant. "Snotlout!" Hiccup called to him, "Keep your promise to me..." That was the signal, he could see Hiccup's worried, almost saddened but still firm eyes. Snotlout nodded to him understanding what to do.

"FALL BACK!" Snotlout called, they all looked at him now. "You heard me, fall back to the far side of the island!" Snotlout ordered. Though confused they began to get clear of the area as Snotlout looked back at Hiccup worried.

"Riders! Protect the Hooligans!" Hiccup said.

"But what about the queen sir, we can't just run from her!" Viggo exclaimed to his chief. Hiccup closed his eyes narrowing his brows.

"I know. I don't plan too run but all of you will. Now go, protect them. That's an order!" Hiccup commanded firmly. His riders and their dragons began to clear out as well. "Time to show her who the boss is, Toothless...Lets go." Hiccup rubbed his friend's head. Toothless roared out as the two launched into the sky together heading straight up then whipping around and dive-bombing down towards the queen as all of them watched at what he was doing. "DO IT BUD!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless fired a blast at the side of the queen which knocked her right over onto her side as Hiccup and Toothless flew over her and looked back.

"What in the name of Thor is he doing! This wasn't the plan!" Sylvi yelled at Snotlout.

"It was..." Snotlout replied as a few of them looked at him but his eyes were only on Hiccup and Toothless who were watching the Red Death spread her wings and take to the sky after them. "It was Hiccup's back up plan in case the first failed...The plan where he takes her on himself, even if it means giving his life to save us." Snotlout said calmly.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked looking back to see her following them through the maze of sea-stacks which they dodged but the queen plowed through like tearing paper. "Well she can fly..." Hiccup said as Toothless snorted and they moved faster. "Alright Toothless...Time to disappear." Hiccup changed the tails position and they headed straight up for the clouds. "Come on bud!" He called. The Red Death followed closely forming the gas in her mouth to fire. "Here it comes!..." Hiccup warned as he and Toothless dodged the blast and vanished into the ashy clouds above. The Red Death reached the darkened clouds and hovered there looking around roaring. The group of Vikings and riders looked up trying to see them but couldn't in the darkness.

They heard the whistling from Toothless then saw a barrage of purple blasts light of the sky and show shadows of the Red Death being hit hard. Above, Toothless was taking shots at the large dragon's wings and back. The Red Death roared out annoyed and fired a lava blast trail of fire all around the darkened clouds in an attempt to hit Toothless and Hiccup. "Watch out!" Hiccup told his dragon as they leaned to avoid but it wasn't in time. Toothless's prosthetic caught fire and began to burn up, Hiccup looked back worried. "Okay...Times up...Lets see if this works..." Hiccup said as they rounded about past the Red Death's face to taunt her. "Come on! That the best you can do!" Toothless took on his blue glow and they headed down in another dive bomb towards the island again.

"Stay with me buddy, we're good. Just a little bit longer..." Hiccup said as Toothless roared with worry almost. "Hold Toothless..." Hiccup said as they broke through the clouds and could be seen by the riders and Vikings now. Hiccup heard the hiss of the gas forming and waited. "NOW!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless whipped around with a blue blast charged and fired it into the Red Death's mouth, she closed her mouth as the fire reversed down her throat. The Red Death put out her wings but the holes from Toothless's previous blasts couldn't slow her decent down towards the ground. Hiccup pulled back as they went past her head as she went plummeting to the island below, face full of fire first. The force made the group duck to avoid being pushed back.

Hiccup and Toothless raced up the dragon's clubbed tail while Toothless's tail was almost completely gone and when Hiccup tried to change their position to avoid the blast coming behind them. Above was a clubbed tail, below an explosion. The tail broke off as they began to lose altitude. "No..." Hiccup said worried seeing the tail at them. "NO!" Too late, they hit and Hiccup fell off Toothless falling unconscious. Toothless whipped around and dove after Hiccup before they both disappeared from the Hooligan's and the rider's sights in the explosion.

"HICCUP!" Sylvi screamed out as her eyes widened in fear.


	26. A Hero?

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

26; A...Hero?

The silence was eerie and almost depression. There was nothing around them but ash and smoke, and the only sounds heard were people coughing wondering what happened. They'd all been fighting the Red Death, and then things in Hiccup's plan started going so wrong so quickly. All anyone knew after that was Snotlout making them all fall back to the far side of the island, and Hiccup made his riders go too, then he faced Red Death alone with just Toothless. The last time any of them saw him, he'd fallen off Toothless and into a raging explosion that came from the Red Death's body when it landed on the island face first after Toothless blasted its mouth. Hiccup towards the flames and Toothless dove for him, then the explosion consumed them both and all anyone heard was Sylvi screaming out her husband's name.

Sylvi quickly mounted Nightstar in a scramble out of Snotlout's arms who had been holding her from going after Hiccup. "Nightmare riders, wing blasts! Find him, find my husband!" Sylvi ordered, of course they listened and didn't hesitate. When Hiccup wasn't around, she was in charge being Hiccup's second in command. Audun, Ryker, Viggo, Alex, Edvin, and Hedvig mounted their dragons and kept themselves spread apart as their dragons used their wings to blow the smoke away. They landed as Sylvi looked around and finally she spotted a large black mass across the way, she rushed over as she saw it was Toothless but no sign of Hiccup. The rest came running and looked down sadly. Hiccup gave his life to defeat the Red Death and bring peace to the world.

They watched as Sylvi just hit her knees crying hard as Valka came over and pulled her daughter in law close trying not to cry as well. Nightstar whined softly as she nudged against Toothless's head trying to wake him up but nothing. Nightstar sat on her back legs and put her head down. Then through all the sobbing, they heard a low groan come from Toothless, Nightstar instantly looked over, so did Valka and Sylvi. Snotlout, Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, Astrid, the Twins weren't far behind. Toothless panted, breathing heavily as he rolled onto his side and his eyes slowly opened looking around to see them all there. Toothless's eyes fell on Sylvi's teary eyed form as he adjusted and opened his wings revealing a slightly bruised, burned, cut up, and unconscious Hiccup laying between Toothless's legs.

"Hiccup!" Sylvi said quickly as Snotlout and Gobber pulled Hiccup from Toothless's legs, Hobber removed his helmet and listened closely. The old blacksmith's eyes had tears in them.

"He's alive! The lad is alive!" Gobber announced.

"Oh Toothless...Thank you, thank you for bringing him back alive..." Sylvi kissed the dragon's forehead as Toothless groaned weakly.

"Yeah but he might not make it with that injury..." Snotlout said pointing to Hiccup's left leg, looking now they could see it was gone from the just below the bend of the knee and down.

"Dragon riders, prepare to leave for Fury Isle!" Sylvi ordered.

"Woah, hang on chieftess Sylvi...Fury Isle is a 4 day flight back from Berk, probably 5 from here. Hiccup won't make it that far without treatment. Stay on Berk, at least until he wakes up..." Snotlout offered. Sylvi didn't want Hiccup to die, she sighed and nodded to him.

"I'll take Hiccup on Nightstar, we're the fastest. Valka, you and Cloud Jumper take Toothless. Viggo, Ryker you stay with us. Dragon riders, return to Fury Isle and inform Gunnar what's happened and that we'll be extending our stay here until the chief wakes up. Move out!" Sylvi commanded them.

"Aye chieftess Sylvi!" The 20 riders Hiccup had originally sent for immediately mounted their dragons and took off for Fury Isle. Sylvi got on Nightstar and looked to Viggo and Ryker.

"Carefully hand him to me..." Sylvi said, Viggo and Ryker lifted Hiccup and placed him on Nightstar, his back leaning against her chest. Valka was already on Cloud Jumper and hovering holding Toothless in his claws. Sylvi kissed Hiccup's forehead. "My brave dragon rider...You never cease to amaze me..." Sylvi whispered as Nightstar took to the sky, then she and Cloud Jumper were gone back to Berk.

"Alright, you two come with us." Ryker said motioning to Fishlegs and Astrid who nodded. Viggo and Ryker mounted their Nightmares, then Astrid and Fishlegs got on behind them holding on.

"And we'll follow in the boats." Snotlout said. After that, 20 minutes later the ships were loaded with Vikings and sailing back towards Berk following Viggo and Ryker.

(Berk; 3 Hours Later)

Reaching Berk, Snotlout and his group of friends as well Viggo and Ryker rushed to Gothi's to check on Hiccup's condition. Sylvi and Valka were sitting outside the hut sadly. "How is he?" Astrid asked first.

"Gothi says she stopped the bleeding and closed the wound. The rest will heal in a week or two, but as for him waking up there is no knowing when..." Valka sighed.

"How'd you know what Gothi said, you can't read the runes. Only Gobber can..." Stoick asked his wife now.

"Sylvi can read them, Hiccup taught her how." Valka responded.

"So we're just have to wait until he wakes up?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Its all we can do right now..." Valka sighed. They all put their heads down sadly nodding, if waiting was all they could do then that is what the would do until Hiccup woke up.

(2 Weeks Later)

There hadn't been a single change in Hiccup's condition at all. Toothless and Sylvi spend a lot of time guarding him in Snotlout's guest room downstairs after Fishlegs offered to take the upstairs room. Snoutlout was handling the village, he did a very good job and Valka still trained Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Astrid and Fishlegs said they would wait until they returned to Fury Isle. Of course right now, everyone was preparing to go to lunch when three dragon riders were spotted. There was a Nightmare, Gronckle, and Nadder rider coming in over Berk so Snotlout went to greet them. Upon the landing, Snotlout saw that it was Audun, a woman holding a baby boy on the Gronckle and then another male riding a Nadder. Audun and the male each had a small 3 year old girl sitting with them on their dragons.

"We weren't expecting more riders. What brings you back, Audun?" Snotlout asked.

"Well the kids miss their mother and father, and we wanted to check on him ourselves since its been two weeks. Where is...my daughter and son in law?" Audun asked dismounting from Flameburst.

"I believe she is in my house with chief Hiccup still, I was on my way there to bring her some lunch." Snotlout responded.

"Would you mind if we came as well? And how rude of me. Chief Snotlout, this is my son, Gunnar and my wife Eydis. And of course you know Hiccup and Sylvi's children." Audun smiled. Snotlout shook their hands with a smile.

"I believe I've met Gunnar before, you were...acting chief when we were saved from the water, right?" Snotlout asked.

"That's correct. I'm Sylvi's brother, and this is my Nadder, Sunfire." Gunnar smiled.

"And this is my Gronckle, Emerald." Eydis beamed.

"A pleasure to meet you all. And sure, you can come with me." Snotlout nodded as he led them to his house now and walked inside while the dragons remained outside. "Chieftess Sylvi...There are visitors from Fury Isle here to see you." Snotlout said approaching the door. Sylvi blinked now. Visitors?

"Stay with him Toothless..." Sylvi said as she got up and exited the room, she saw her parents, brother, and kids. Tears fell instantly from her eyes as she took Thurmond, and hugged the twins tightly. "I've missed you 3 so much..." Sylvi whimpered kissing their foreheads and holding them tightly.

"We thought you'd want to see them again since you two have been gone about 3 weeks. And don't worry, Helka is watching the village. Everything is fine back home and won't be stressful on the chief..." Gunnar smiled.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that...If he ever wakes up..." Sylvi sighed softly.

"Daddy didn't wake up yet?" Solana asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not kids..." Sylvi closed her eyes now.

"Does he respond to being talked too at all?" Eydis asked now.

"No, nothing at all...He just lays there, unconscious..." Sylvi replied.

"Use the kids sweetheart. Let them see him and talk to him..." Eydis offered. Sylvi nodded leading the twins into the room where Hiccup lay un-awakened still.

"Now remember kids, he's...in a deep sleep and won't wake up if you shake him." Sylvi reminded, the girls nodded to their mother and saw their father laying there unmoving. Sylvi held Thurmond against her while the girls each took a side of their father's bed.

"Daddy..." Selena said putting her hand on his.

"Its us...Papa brought us to see you. We miss you a lot and want you to come home soon..." Solana said.

"Yeah...The whole village misses you. You...gotta wake up. We need you daddy..." Selena whimpered a bit. Sylvi tried to hold back tears hearing how upset the girls were.

 _ **{Hiccup's Dream}**_

 _He looked around, the same darkness he'd been in for what seemed like forever. He heard muffled voices but couldn't make them out. "Come back to us my love..." That was Sylvi's voice! "Syl! Syl, I'm here babe!" Hiccup called out but still darkness around him. What happened, was he dead? Did he died against the Red Death? "Why...am I so alone right now...Is this death? Alone in the darkness forever?" Hiccup asked quietly._

" _Son." Hiccup looked up and around._

" _Dad?" Hiccup asked._

" _Follow the sound of my voice my son and come to me." Hiccup was sure that was Thurmond's voice, he got up and began to try and follow it. Before him was a light, Hiccup ran as fast as he could and broke through it. He was standing in Snotlout's house again, in the room Fishlegs was originally using? He saw Sylvi then Toothless and...his kids? What were they doing on Berk? Looking past them he saw himself on the bed, unconscious._

" _I guess I am dead...And this is me getting to see my family one more time?" Hiccup asked, he saw his wife, and daughters crying softly. Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw his father, Thurmond standing there with that smile he always had. "You here to take me with you?" Hiccup asked._

" _No son. I'm just here to help you get home." Thurmond chuckled._

" _Home? But...I'm dead...Aren't I?" Hiccup questioned._

" _You're not. You're...in between. You're in a deep sleep my boy. You asked for help, so I guided you out. But I thought while I had you here, I might take the chance to tell you how proud I am of you for all you've done since becoming chief of Fury Isle." Thurmond said._

" _I...just did what you taught me dad...All the credit goes to you." Hiccup smiled some._

" _I taught you what a chief does for his people. I didn't teach them to ride dragons, or train them. I didn't rescue people who betrayed me. I didn't take on a dragon the size of a mountain for the sake of peace. That was you, Hiccup." Thurmond replies. "You have come a long way from the 14 year old boy who crashed on Fury Isle 6 years ago, son. You have a beautiful wife, and 3 wonderful children. You have the best friend in the world, and the most loyal followers any chief could hope for."_

" _I would have all that if not for you taking me in dad..." Hiccup sighed._

" _Listen to me son. I took you in because I saw that you were just like me. You were different, still are. When you came to Fury Isle, you didn't know who you were. You felt you had no purpose, and that you'd never be a true Viking. But look at all you've done. All this, is because of you. What I had was a hope that it would become what you've created. I knew peace was possible but didn't know how to acquire it. But you did. You saw truth, you saw hope, you saw peace and you made it happen. And I couldn't be more proud to call you my son, to know you took my dream and made it a reality. And now you've spread that peace to the tribe you originally left to find out who you were. I always said you would go far son and I was right. You are Hiccup Hagebak the Dragonborn. I didn't pick that name for nothing." Thurmond chuckled._

" _I know...I really miss you dad." Hiccup said hugging him, he felt those arms wrap around him again._

" _I miss you too my son but our time is short. You need to return to your family and I need to return to my job." Thurmond said._

" _What job did you get on the other side?" Hiccup asked._

" _I'm already doing it. Being here for you when you need me. And no matter where you go, Hiccup. I will always be there with you. You are my son, and I love you very much." Thurmond said with a hand on Hiccup's head. "You musn't forget that. I may not be there in body, but I am in spirit."_

" _I won't...but...At times, I just feel so alone without you with me. You always walked beside me and now...there's just nothing." Hiccup looked down._

" _Let me tell you a story, Hiccup. I was a lot like how you were on Berk...Different, the outcast. My father used to tell me that if I followed him, we would always walk side by side through life. But as he got older and I was chief, I noticed I was along often. I remember having one of the worst days of my life and I went right to him and told him that he promised he'd always walk beside me and I'd never be alone. I asked him where he was when I needed him the most, that when I walked I only saw one set of footprints. All he told me was that he loved me, and would never leave me. I asked what he meant, and he said I'd understand one day. Years went on and he passed away at 73...I felt more alone than ever. I walked the beach many times and still looked back seeing only one set of footprints. When I got back to his house that night, I saw a note on his desk, it had my name on it. I opened it up and read it, then I finally understood what he said that day." Thurmond said._

" _What...did he say in the note?" Hiccup asked._

" _'My son, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of suffering, when you see only one set of footprints...It was then that I carried you.' And now I pass those words to you, Hiccup. You will never be alone, I love you and I always walk beside you even if you can't see me." Thurmond smiled, Hiccup nodded firmly to him with a smile of his own now._

" _I won't forget dad..." Hiccup said._

" _Good lad. Now I believe its time we both getting back to our jobs...I think you've been away from your wife and kids long enough. Its time to wake up." Thurmond told him._

" _I love you dad." Hiccup said trying to keep from crying._

" _Close your eyes and you'll be taken home." Hiccup went to close his eyes. "And Hiccup..."_

" _Yes dad?" Hiccup replied._

" _Something else to keep in mind...Talk to Stoick about the night you found Nightstar." Thurmond said making Hiccup's eyes widened. "Not everything is as it seems. I love you son." With that, his father hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. Hiccup closed his eyes feeling tears slip down his cheeks._

" _Wake up son." Hiccup heard, "Its time to wake up now. Open your eyes."_

 _ **{End Hiccup's Dream}**_

Hiccup groaned out moving his head a bit. "Dad..." He whispered out. All of them looked at him with shock now.

"Hiccup!?" Sylvi said quickly. Hiccup's eyes opened slowly and coming into focus was Sylvi's face, riddled with worry and surprise.

"Daddy?..." Solana and Selena asked leaning in more.

"I gotta say...Nothing beats waking up to the faces of my family..." Hiccup forced a chuckle. Sylvi cried now as Hiccup sat up slowly and she instantly hugged him.

"You scared the Valhalla out of me, Hiccup Hagebak!" Sylvi sobbed, Hiccup lifted his arms and hugged her back. "I'm so thankful you're awake..."

"Me too..." Hiccup smiled and then pulled back to kiss her, then he kissed Thurmond's head lightly earning a coo from the child, finally he pulled his girls close and hugged them.

"Glad to have you back son, gave us quite a scare there." Audun smiled.

"Scare? I was...only unconscious?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup...You've...been unconscious for two weeks." Snotlout said, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"T-Two...we-weeks?! When did...all of you get here?" Hiccup asked quickly now.

"Just an hour ago. The kids missed you two, don't worry. Fury Isle is fine, you can relax when we get back." Gunnar shrugged, Hiccup sat back sighing out now.

"And babe...That...isn't all that changed...Um..." Sylvi bit her lower lip pointing to his left leg. The girls moved back a bit as Hiccup took the blanket off and his eyes widened a bit, mouth opening a little. "You lost your leg in the fight with the Red Death...Gobber made that for you." Sylvi finished her words now. Hiccup took a few deep breaths.

"How did...this happen? My leg wasn't even injured when I fell off of...How did I even survive...I fell off Toothless and into the explosion." Hiccup asked.

"We found you wrapped in Toothless's wings, your leg was already off and you were unconscious." Snotlout added now.

"I fell off him when his tail burned off and we hit the queen's tail...I fell back off him and towards the fire and...I don't understa—Wait, I was...wrapped in Toothless's wings?..." He paused looked to Toothless now who warbled sadly. "It was...you, wasn't it? You saved me, didn't you bud?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'it was him'?" Sylvi asked, "Are you saying Toothless...took your leg?"

"Yeah he did. I fell off him towards the fire, just before I blacked out...I saw him diving after me head first, his wings were up so he couldn't of grabbed me with them before the fire...He had to of grabbed my leg to stop my fall and bit it off by accident, then wrap his wings to protect me." Hiccup smiled as he reached over and rubbed Toothless's head, the dragon crooned lowly. "Its okay bud...I'm not mad. Its just a leg...I have another one and hey...I'm still alive. You saved my life, Toothless...Thank you my friend." Hiccup pressed his forehead to Toothless's before putting his good foot down, then the metal made one from Gobber.

"Take it easy now chief..." Gunnar urged, Hiccup stood up slowly and took a breath trying to take a step. It was more of a limp but he was off the bed and had no support now. He tried again but the force on the metal leg buckled and he fell a bit but Toothless caught him with his head.

"Thanks Toothless..." Hiccup smiled as the dragon led him out of the room. Snotlout rushed ahead to open the door, Sylvi followed with the kids.

"Viggo, Ryker...help Hiccup until he gets used to the leg..." Gunnar said. Viggo and Ryker took a side of Hiccup and put his arms around their shoulders to help him out of the house.

"Hey everyone!" Snotlout announced smiling, most all of them turned and looked towards the house as they saw Hiccup being held up by his guards and his family behind him, then the in laws. "Hiccup is awake!" The village broke into cheering and rushing over smiling, grateful he was awake. Hiccup was actually a little shocked to see people who weren't even part of his tribe so happy to see him alive, and awake.

"Huh...Wasn't expecting such a rejoice for my well being from the Hooligan tribe..." Hiccup said slowly.

"Hiccup. You left Berk 7 years ago and not a one of us thought you'd survive on your own. You found an island that supported what you believed all along after meeting Toothless. That peace was possible. You became chief of that island, you found your mother, you got married, and have kids. You saved us from death by the sea, from that storm, the raid, and now...the Red Death. You saved all of our lives, people you hate...by risking your own. You were willing to give your life to keep us safe, everyone safe, for the sake of peace. I might be the chief of Berk but you, Hiccup...You're the hero of Berk." Snotlout said. Hiccup's eyes widened at his cousins choice of words. Him? The hero of Berk?


	27. Going Home

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

27; Going Home.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

After speaking to dad and him telling me to talk to Stoick again, I heard voices around me becoming clearer and I only assumed it was because I was waking up finally. Of course I saw Sylvi, then our daughters and Thurmond in Sylvi's arms. Looked over I saw Toothless, then Snotlout and my in laws there. They were supposed to be back on Fury Isle, I had no idea what happened after the fight with the Red Death. I only remembered falling off Toothless after we hit her tail and I fell unconscious falling into the explosion. I couldn't of...been out too long, could I of? After all the welcome backs, and glad I was okays I became more confused. Why did it seem like they thought I was going to die? Snotlout informed me that I was out for two weeks, and my in laws told me they just arrived an hour before I woke up. Then Sylvi told me that wasn't all that had changed. I honestly felt a little afraid.

She moved the blanket off me and I saw my left leg was gone, from the knee down. My eyes widened as I tried to process when that even happened. I was barely injured when I fell off Toothless! They continued to explain that when they found me, I was wrapped in Toothless's wings. That's when it made more sensed, right before I blacked out Toothless was diving after me. I only assumed he bit my leg off by accident catching me then wrapped me in his wings so I wouldn't burn to death in the explosion. I saw the invention Gobber made for my leg, a metal leg that worked on a spring system so I could walk normal. Well now that I was awake, I couldn't just stay in bed. I put my leg down then the new one and stood up slowly. I took one step okay then with nothing to hold on too trying again, I fell. Toothless caught me.

Snotlout had run ahead to open the door for us, Viggo and Ryker ended up taking Toothless's place and helping me walk until I got the hang of the leg which was steadily coming easier for me. Snotlout went ahead and announced I was awake and everyone...To my surprise at least, began clapping and cheering for me. Snotlout went on to explain that he might have been chief of the island but I was the hero who saved them all. Not just from the Red Death, but raids and more. I was the hero because I ended the war between dragons and humans. I couldn't believe what I was just told. They all believed I was a hero? I wasn't...I did what anyone would do, didn't I? "Snotlout...I'm not...a hero." I tell him.

"Yes you are." Astrid said now rushing up with Fishlegs and both smiling wide.

"No. I'm not. Okay, I did what anyone would." I stated firmer as I let go of Viggo and Ryker now able to keep my balance on my own.

"How can you even say you aren't, Hiccup? None of us risked our hides against that thing...You did." Tuffnut stated. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be named a hero for what I did, it had...to be done.

"That doesn't make me a hero. I put everyone in danger...I should of gone alone." I sighed.

"Hiccup...I think what they are saying is that you made a plan B behind everyone's backs because you knew somewhere inside you that your first plan might not work. We all thought we were dead when the plan began failing, but you jumped in and got us to safety. You were willing to give your life to keep us safe. And we're grateful you're alive but you still single-handedly took on Red Death alone, just you and Toothless. None of us knew what to do when people started getting hurt...but you did. None of us knew to make her blast burn her from the inside out, or crash her face full of fire first into the ground to set off an explosion. You saved all those dragons from her control, and us...You were will to die for us and that makes you a hero." Sylvi put her hand on my shoulder.

"You saved not just your people, but mine too Hiccup...And I thank you for that." Snotlout smiled.

"My plan B was a hunch. I had no idea either would work. Plan B came from something I saw before I even left Berk...When Toothless and I first started testing out his tail together, the day we nailed it...We landed on an island not far from and ate some fish. Some Terrible Terrors tried to take Toothless's fish pile and when it tried to shoot at Toothless, he shot back and weakened the Terror...I made a remark about dragons being not so fire proof on the inside." I informed.

"Doesn't matter, you still came up with something when we had nothing. You saved Berk, and Thor knows how many other places from raids led by her Hiccup! You ended the war and you're a hero in our eyes." Snotlout said. I sighed again as Toothless crooned beside me.

"I still don't see it but if you do then whatever. I need to fix Toothless's tail..." I stated.

"But you...just woke up daddy..." Selena frowned.

"I know princess but we have to get back our island." I tell her softly.

"We're leaving so soon? Babe, I agree with the kids...You just woke up, you need time to heal." Sylvi said now.

"As far as I'm concerned...If I'm awake, breathing, moving, and can walk then I'm healed enough to get us home. We've been here almost a month now when it was only supposed to be a week trip at most. I'm still the chief, Syl...I can't be away from home long amounts of time. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Hiccup said as he and Toothless walked in the direction of the forge.

"Why does daddy have be so stubborn." Solana huffed.

Sylvi sighed, "He's just like his father kids."

(The Forge)

I was just getting it lit slowly, I remembered Gobber's first lesson to me was you had to build it up gradually. I found all the materials I would need to rebuild the tail and now I needed something to work with my new leg. I had a general idea already but it would take some time to do. Thankfully it was lunch time now so I had the rest of the day. I still couldn't believe they all thought I was a hero because of what I did. It was just ridiculous. In truth, I was saving the dragons from her control. I knew the Vikings were safe. I sighed as I got to work on Toothless's tail, it would take a good few hours to complete but it'd be worth it when I could take my family back to Fury Isle. And I was taking Astrid and Fishlegs too. They'd be riding with Viggo and Ryker. I told them already to pack only what they absolutely needed.

Astrid's house was being built next to Fishlegs's since since I'd sent a letter after she agreed to join the Dragon Rider tribe. And it had been 3 weeks since then so the house would most likely already be done or very close too. Stormfly, Astrid's bonded dragon would be flying along with us since Astrid was qualified to ride yet. My training had flying be almost last before the graduation. I had two different types of classes, there was one that took a year at a steady pace. Then there was a 6 month class for advanced students were showed me they were ready for the next step and ahead of others. The advanced class was led by myself, the average was led by Sylvi. Fishlegs was a fast learner so was Astrid so right now I considered bumping them to the advanced class.

My mother would be training Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut at the regular class pace. I'd get letters from her on how they were doing and when it came time for them to graduate, I'd be making an appearance to over see their final test and name them full riders. I focused on my work now, my mind still reeling over what my father and I talked about right before I woke up. He said for me to talk to Stoick again because not everything was as it seemed. I almost lived by that saying, I'm the one who told my father that when I explained how I learned dragons weren't bad. I didn't know what to do. Talk to Stoick or just ignore him. He didn't deny locking Nightstar up, how was that not what it seemed? I was getting a headache already.

While working on Toothless's tail, I decided to do something a little different than the first one. I made it black. I made the tail, the cables, and even the metal black so it would blend in better, the only thing that looked different was the saddle. That was still brown and resting on his back. It was close to night time now, Sylvi had brought me some chicken and bread on a place for lunch. Now that the tail was done, I needed a way to work the pedal that controlled the tail. I could use what I had before, it wouldn't work with my leg. I sat down now trying to think of something. "Lad?" I looked over to see Gobber there.

"Hey Gobber, what's up?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me why this fella keeps following me...?" Gobber motioned to the dragon behind him. I looked and chuckled a bit.

"That's a Hotburple. Boulder class and like a...cousin to the Gronckles. Eats rocks and iron ore. One of the only types that can bite through dragon proof cages. He's following you because he likes you." I smile.

"Oh is that so then. Well, if ya like me that much I'm gonna call ya...Grump." Gobber said as the dragon pressed its nose to Gobber's hand pretty quickly.

"Learn to ride him, mom is teaching the chief and the twins here on Berk. His lava will do ya wonders here in the forge." I said.

 **{Regular POV}**

"I'll think about it." Gobber said nodding as Grump plopped down happily. The two were silent now, "Looks like all that forge training paid off." Gobber chuckled watching Hiccup work with Toothless's tail more.

"Learned everything I know from you Gobber. I just wish I could figure out how to do the pedal for the tail." Hiccup said, Gobber looked over the leg then moseyed around the workshop moving metal around and checking barrels. He eventually returned with a metal piece that looked flat on the bottom, curved top with a hook and a piece bent over the flat piece.

"Sit down a sec lad..." Gobber said, Hiccup blinked but sat down on a stool as Gobber knelt down and slid the piece over Hiccup's metal leg and the other park hooked on. Gobber moved it a bit and looked up at Hiccup now, "This could work if you tie the rope that controls Toothless's tail to the back of this 'ere flat piece and made it so it moved forward and back like you did with the pedal." Gobber offered.

"Yeah...This could...work! You're a genius Gobber!" Hiccup said getting right back to work now after unhooking his leg from the piece. Not long after, he had it attached to Toothless's saddle rig so it would move the way he needed it too with his foot control. He tied the rope and welded it in place then got on Toothless and positioned his foot to test it out. Everything worked fine on it. "Yes! Tooth, we're able to fly again!" Hiccup said excitedly. Toothless crooned happily, "Lets take a night flight!"

"I'll tell everyone you'll be there for dinner." Gobber chuckled when Hiccup looked back at him. Hiccup smiled and them him and Toothless walked outside, the night air was cool and relaxing to him. Hiccup got on Toothless and opened his tail with the pedal as Toothless darted into the sky with a loud roar.

"He got the tail to work I take it?" Sylvi asked gently.

"We both did. He'll be back for dinner." Gobber chuckled.

"How's Stoick?" Sylvi asked now, Gobber glanced her way.

"Well he's...pretty upset that Hiccup found the nest so easily, and wants to talk to him about the night Nightstar was found but Hiccup won't budge on it at all." Gobber shrugged.

"Valka said that it wasn't what it seemed." Sylvi sighed.

"I have no idea. I'm still trying to process that the lad and Valka are alive...I always knew Hiccup was but for Valka...We thought she was dead when she was taken all those years ago. It hurt Stoick to lose his wife, then his son." Gobber cleaned things up a bit.

"Stoick really hurt him back then. Hiccup felt trapped and wanted to have his own life..." Sylvi smiled a bit.

"I knew that, always did. When Hiccup was born, though early...The elder said he'd do unspeakable things for not just Berk but the whole of the Archipelago. Stoick was an amazin father, said himself that Hiccup would be the strongest of them all. When Valka was taken, he lost all that. Like he stopped carin and 'Iccup had to suffer that pain." Gobber said sitting down down as Sylvi took the seat near him.

"Do you think...Hiccup will forgive Stoick?" Sylvi asked curiously.

"I don't know. Stoick and Hiccup are both pretty headed on their own much less when faced off against each other. It would take something big to get Hiccup to forgive Stoick for locking up a dragon, a Night Fury of all dragons after he promised he wouldn't." Gobber looked down a bit.

"True..." Sylvi replied, the two sat there until Snotlout came through to tell them it was time for dinner so they got their things and headed to the hall. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive there and of course Hiccup was last, he felt much better after flying with Toothless. There was almost nothing better than flying with his best friend except holding his kids and wife. Speaking of, he wanted to see them right away. Tomorrow they would finally be going back home and hopefully not have to return to Berk for a good long while. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and let him go with Nightstar until later.

Hiccup made his way inside the hall and towards the table where his tribe members, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were sitting all together. Sylvi, the twins, and their son was there too of course. "Hiccup! You're back." Sylvi said happily as Hiccup kissed her cheek and greeted his kids with a smile.

"Of course, I was only going for a fly." Hiccup replied sitting beside them.

"So we're leaving tomorrow morning chief?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Yes. You will ride with Viggo, Fishlegs with Ryker. Stormfly will follow on her own. Syl and Eydis will switch off holding Thurmond while the girls ride with Gunnar and Audun." Hiccup said firmly.

"Understood sir." Fishlegs nodded to him.

"So babe, I was wondering...Just before you woke up...You said 'dad'...Why?" Sylvi asked. Hiccup closed his eyes now and sighed.

"Right before I woke up...I talked to him..." Hiccup replied.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"When I was unconscious...I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't find my way out...I always heard voices but couldn't find a speck of light anywhere...I remember just sitting there and asking if this was death, alone in the darkness forever. I heard dad call me and tell me to follow the sound of his voice so I did and...When I passed the light I was standing in the guest room looking at all of you looking at my unconscious form. I thought I was dead and I thought I was being allowed to see my family one more time. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see dad, I asked if he was there to take me with him. He told me I was only in between, in a deep sleep. He told me he saw I needed help so he did and then he said he wanted to take the chance to tell me how proud he was of me for all I'd done since becoming chief of Fury Isle." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"I've heard of that happening before. It think..its called and out of body thing, where the soul leaves and sees things from a different view." Fishleg said quickly.

"I told dad that all credit went to him. We talked for a bit, him explaining why he was proud of me. I told him I missed him and he hugged me. He told me his job was guiding me, told me I was his son and he loved me. I told him often times I felt alone but he let me know that even if it looks that way physically, he's always with me. That I never walk alone. He passed words to me that his father told him, _"My son, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of suffering, when you only see one set of footprints...It was then that I carried you."_ I told him I'd never forget as we hugged again. He said it was time to wake up. Then right before he left...He told me to talk to Stoick about the night Nightstar was captured...Because not everything was it seemed. Then...I woke up." Hiccup explained.

"Wow...That's pretty cool...Are you actually going to talk to Stoick?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't know...Mom said the same thing, to talk to him but I just...I don't know."

"It amazes me you listen to a man who isn't even your father, isn't even alive but you never listened to me." Came Stoick's huffy like tone. "Honestly Hiccup, you need to get over this whole thing where you think that man is your father. " The table fell silent as Hiccup slowly stood up, head lowered at first then he raised it with a dark glare while the others inched away slowly.

"I would highly advise you to stop talking about my father." Hiccup warned.

"I am your father." Stoick said firmly. "You're not a Hagebak, you're a Haddock. You should be chief of this island, not that other one. Lose the illusion that that man was your father. He never was or will be."

"Stoick!" Valka hissed angrily and with a little worry. Everyone saw what Hiccup did to Mildew for speaking out of line about his wife, they didn't want to see what Hiccup would do to Stoick for talking about the man who took him in 7 years ago.

"Last warning, Stoick. Shut. Up. About. My. Father." Hiccup clenched his hands to fists making then crack at the force.

"No Hiccup. I'm not going to. I'm your father, get that through your head boy. All of it was fake, he couldn't adopt you because I'm still alive whether you exiled your self or not! Getting married at 16, kids at 17...That wedding probably wasn't even legal, and those kids were out of wedlock." Stoick went to continue but before he could say another word, Hiccup's fist slammed right into the side of Stoick's jaw sending him back back a bit on his back. The whole room was silent now.

"I warned you to shut up. I don't care what you say about but you leave my family, and my island out of it. Understand? You have never listened to a word I've said. Not growing up, not when I chose to leave, not when you found out where I'd been for 7 years after I left Berk. This time, you're gonna shut that hole in your face and listen to what I have to say. And if you refuse...I won't hold back. Because I really have no problem ending you for talking about the man who took me in and raised me as his own when you failed to raise me and I was your own. Thurmond Hagebak was and still is a better chief, and father than you could ever hope to be." Hiccup growled almost.

Stoick was about to say something, "As chief of Berk, I'm ordering you to shut your mouth and listen to him." Snotlout said. Stoick closed his mouth now. Hiccup un-clenched his fists and took a breath.

"I know that Thurmond isn't my real father, Stoick. But Gods do I wish I was born as his son instead of yours. That wonderful man suffered more than you did and he didn't just give up, he kept going because he knew he needed too. Thurmond Hagebak lost his son before the boy turned a year old, and then his wife unable to bare the pain of losing their child ended her life a few months later. He lost both people who he cared for but it didn't stop him. He still ran Fury Isle with kindness and understanding. You on the other hand...No. You lost mom, and you just shut down. I no longer existed to you when she was taken." Hiccup said.

"That's not true. I was there for you all the time." Stoick said.

"Sure, if leaving me in Gobber's care since the time I was old enough to walk, then yeah you were there for me. But that's not what I'm talking about. No. You were there when it was convenient for you, as in when you needed to yell at me in front of everyone because I wasn't the Viking son you wanted me to be! I wasn't YOU and that's why you hated me." Hiccup gared.

"I don't hate you son." Stoick sighed.

"You lost the right to call me that when you tried to make me be you when you damn well knew I'd never be you. No one in their right mind would ever want to be you! You're heartless, careless, shell of who you used to be before mom was taken. I don't know who you are but you aren't my father. You weren't there for me, you didn't raise me, you didn't teach me, you didn't care and you didn't love me. All you did was control me. Being a chief and father is not all about preparing them to become the next chief, Stoick. Its about preparing them for the world when you aren't there to protect them anymore. And you couldn't do that as the chief...or my father so you don't get the right to sit there and tell me that you're my father." Hiccup retorted coldly.

"He didn't make you. I did." Stoick folded his arms over this chest.

"And you think that gives you the right to control my life?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. You're my son, Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Oh my Gods, now I really can see why mom refused to come back to you. Because you're a stubborn fool, I don't know what she sees in you. I don't know what even my father sees in you. They both have asked me to talk to you about the night Nightstar was captured but honestly. I just can't. That's just how you are. Its Stoick's way or no way, right? And that's why I left Berk 7 years ago. Because I knew no matter what I did...I would never be the Viking you wanted me to be. I am not you, Stoick. I will never be you, why can't you grasp that. Why can't you just accept it!?" Hiccup yelled.

"Because I refuse to believe my son ran away, got married, and had kids all before he turned 20 years old! That is not how I raised you, you know its against Viking law!" Stoick said quickly.

Hiccup face-palmed now. "You're ridiculous you know that. Completely unbelievable. I don't care how much you don't want top believe it, Stoick. It happened and the proof is right there. My wife and my children. As well my tribe members. And who the hell do you think you are tell me that you raised me?! Are you kidding me right now? You raised me. No. You didn't. Gobber did, Gobber and Thurmond raised me. Not you. You didn't train me to be a blacksmith. You didn't listen to me when I had a problem. That was all Gobber. You didn't teach me how to be chief, you didn't show me how to take on the world. You didn't protect me. You didn't let me be me! That was all Thurmond! How can you even say I should be chief of Berk when you thought that I couldn't even be the chief here!" Hiccup snapped.

"Its against Viking law, you should be put to death. You're no Viking." Stoick said.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it penetrates that thick skull of yours! My tribe doesn't follow all Viking laws! Do you think I give even half a care in the world that I became chief at 15, my father believed that I could so I did. Do you think I care that I broke the laws and got married at 16, then had kids 17, and again at 21? No! I don't care if it doesn't make me a Viking, I'm not trying to be one. I never want to be one!" Hiccup made Stoick step back now. "No...I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to stand here and yell at you like you used to do to me. I won't let my kids see their father angry and can't control himself. I stand by what I said, you will never change. Everyone insists your different but you're still the same old Stoick. Thurmond was an amazing man, chief, and father. He is my father because he did everything you didn't for me so I will call the man who was there for me the way a father should be my father. And that man is not you. Thurmond did the one thing for me that you never did...He believed in me. He supported me, taught me, he cared, protected...and loved me. Blood or not, Thurmond Hagebak is my father, he is my dad." Hiccup said stepped back with his eyes closed.

"Hiccup I'm..." Stoick began but Hiccup shook his head.

"No...I'm done. I came here for Snotlout's ceremony of becoming chief, and I ended the raids for good...And now it is time I return to my home. The home that was there for me. Riders...Saddle up. We're going home tonight." Hiccup walked away from Stoick and towards the hall doors.

"Chief Hiccup...It's late...Wait until morning, please?" Snotlout asked.

"No. Thank you for the offer, chief Snotlout...But its time I go home with my family and tribe. I thank you for your hospitality and we'll be in touch. Dreki Riddaris...Wings up in an hour. This is not negotiable, its an order." Hiccup said before disappearing past the double hall doors. Everyone sighed as Sylvi stood holding Thurmond in her arms and the twins on either side of her.

"You heard the chief dragon rider tribe..." Sylvi stated.

"Yes chieftess Sylvi." Ryker and Viggo nodded, then her parents and brother did the same.

"Good going, Stoick..." Snotlout huffed now. Astrid and Fishlegs left with the rest of their new tribe. Sure enough an hour later they were all lined up preparing to take to the night sky. Astrid was on Sparkburn with Viggo, Fishlegs on Blazewing with Ryker. Selena was riding with Gunnar on Sunfire, Solana with Audun on Flameburst while Eydis was on Emerald. Sylvi held Thurmond on Nightstar and Hiccup on Toothless leading group.

"We'll fly as far as Isle of Rose and stop for the night, then start again at daybreak...Wings up." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes chief." They all replied, Toothless took off first, then Sylvi, Gunnar, and Eydis. Finally Ryker and Viggo right behind with Stormfly following. They were finally going home, and Hiccup couldn't wait for things to just return to normal with him back on his island with the people he knew cared. He'd had enough of Berk and Stoick to last a life time. Hiccup of course still honored the treaty he and Snotlout made but Hiccup refused to allow Stoick on Fury Isle for any reason and if he did come then Snotlout said Hiccup could do whatever he felt he had too. No one said anything while flying, they knew Hiccup was upset and just wanted to give him time to cool down. They knew that Stoick pissed him off and hurt him pretty bad saying what he said. So all they could do was give him his space to clear his head, thankfully flying did just that. A long flight home to calm down before returning home.


	28. Happy To Be Home

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

28; Happy To Be Home.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

I couldn't friggen believe him. I honestly couldn't believe that after everything that had happened he really tried to pull the 'I'm your father' card. I wanted to go back to beat the hell out of him but that wouldn't change a thing. It wouldn't matter what I did, that man wasn't capable of change and I knew that for sure now. I wasn't staying there, I was taking my family and my tribe home. Back to Fury Isle where it could be normal again, well our kind of normal. After leaving Berk when the argument was over, I hadn't said a word while we flew towards Isle of Rose for the night. I realized it was late and the twins moreover were going to need to sleep. I checked ahead, I saw it coming into view. I knew the Isle of Rose was roughly 2-3 hours away from Berk, especially with the speed we were traveling. What irritated me more about what Stoick said, wasn't him calling himself my father. It was him talking bad about Thurmond.

I knew Stoick was my real father, I wished he wasn't sometimes but I knew full well he was. But over the last 7 years since I exiled myself from Berk, I learned that while Stoick was my father, Thurmond was my dad. Stoick was never there for me after mom was assumed dead. He didn't listen to me, protect me, teach me, guide, or love me. Even though I was his son, he doubted my ability to be chief when it came time that I take over. He was mean, and controlling. He didn't care. Thurmond though, bless his soul. Thurmond was the man I wish I was born too. I wasn't born to him but he treated me as if I had been. He treated me like like the son he lost, and didn't let the death of his wife change who he was. Thurmond was a godsend, and I was positive that he and I were destined to meet, that everything had been part of some big plan to change the world.

Thurmond took me in after I'd crashed on his island with Toothless, I was unconscious for two days. When I woke up he was so understanding, didn't push the questions about why I crashed there on a dragon, didn't ask anything other than if I was okay. He ended up answering all mine. He took me to Toothless, he let me get something to eat, and tell my whole story. He offered me a place on Fury Isle without a second thought, the whole tribe was welcoming to me. A complete outsider who rode the rarest of all dragons. And they didn't care, they embraced it. Still do in fact only now its with me as their chief. I tightened my grip on the handles of Toothless's saddle tightly growling a bit. "Hiccup?" I heard Sylvi say softly, I turned to face her slowly.

"Yes?" I replied as calmly as I could. I wasn't mad at them, I was mad at Stoick. I couldn't believe he did what he did. Calling Thurmond out? The man who raised me for a year. That year was the year that made me into the man I am today. A chief, a husband, a father. That one year of kindness, caring, hospitality, protection, teaching, and love has shaped me into the man I am today and I couldn't be more grateful to him. It was times like this that I wished he was still here, he never would of let Stoick talk to me that way he had tonight. Telling me that it my marriage wasn't legal? Really! It just infuriated me to no end.

"I know its a stupid question but...Are you okay?" Sylvi looked over worried at me.

"Would you prefer a lie or the truth?" I asked.

"The truth..." Sylvi insisted nervously. I sighed heavily looking at her fully now, my brows were furrowed but my eyes glazed over with slight sadness.

"I'm not okay." I replied simply and looked forward again.

"Hiccup...I know what Stoick said hurt you but...making us all leave so late at night?...Snotlout said we could stay..." Astrid interjected quietly.

"It's not late. Its not even 6 at night yet. We'll be landing by 7:30 for the night on the Isle of Rose. Sorry for rushing everyone off Berk but there is a damn good reason why I exiled myself 7 years ago and that man who thinks he's my father is that reasons. I refused to stay another moment in the same place as he is. Who the hell does he think he is trying to tell me he's my father when he hasn't given a damn about me since the day mom was taken...Now she's alive and he wants to care? No way. Unacceptable." I retorted coldly. No one said anything else for the next hour and a half while we flew to the Isle of Rose.

Upon landing, I was off first. "Orders sir?" Viggo asked with a slight bow.

"Audun, Ryker collect wood for the fire. Astrid, Fishlegs, you two set up the fire ring. Gunnar and Viggo...Set up the tents. Syl, you and your mom manage the kids. I'll handle the food..." I replied.

"Yes chief." They replied going off in their assigned pairs to do their jobs. After 20 minutes, everyone was back and myself last. The tents were up with bedrolls, pillows, and blankets already inside. The fire going and wood for the night and next morning staked up a little away from the fire ring. I returned with a bag full of fish and some fruit I scrounged up. I walked out of the forest with a torch Toothless and I made with the bag over my shoulder. Toothless yawned and laid down near Nightstar as I quietly began working on the fish but was stopped by Audun and Gunnar.

"Let us chief...You just take a load off for now." Gunnar said. I sighed moving back now as my brother and father in law began working on the fish to cook over the fire on sticks. Fishlegs and Ryker passed out the fruit to everyone as I just sat against Toothless quietly staring up at the star filled sky.

"Babe, come eat something..." Sylvi asked.

"I'm not hungry right now." I answered calmly. I heard some shifting as then I felt a hand on my shoulder, then offered in front of me was two fish on sticks and an apple.

"Yes you are. You just woke up not even 12 hours ago from being unconscious for two weeks, Hiccup. You didn't eat lunch because you worked on Toothless's tail and left before dinner. You need to eat or you're going to black out while we're flying. None of us know how to work Toothless's tail now that its equipped to your new leg...We need you healthy, and alive. Please...Eat something...I don't want anything to happen to you." Sylvi pleaded sadly. I faced her now and saw the tears brimming her eyes. I sighed and took the food from her as I led her back to the group and had her sit down, then I did as well.

"I just meant I wasn't hungry right now. I got to much on my mind...I would of eaten before I went to sleep." I mumbled.

"Well it will make me feel better if you eat now..." Sylvi replied.

"Fine..." I sighed and took a bite of the fish. "How are you feeling?" I asked her next after swallowing.

"Little tired, otherwise fine babe." Sylvi smiled kissing my cheek. After 15 minutes of silence, we all just sat around the fire. Selena and Solana were asleep against Nightstar, Thurmond asleep in Sylvi's arms as she and myself were leaning on Toothless comfortable. It was rare we slept in a tent, our dragons were more comfortable.

"So...What happens when we get back?" Astrid asked.

"Things return to normal finally. Your house should be ready by the time we get back, Fishlegs's is done already. You two will both start classes in the academy, well start back up. Life just returns to normal is all." I replied calmly.

"There's no...like initiation into the tribe or whatever?" Astrid questioned.

"As I said with Fishlegs. Accepting dragons into your life is initiation enough for me. I never got an initiation into the tribe. Thurmond said I was there to stay and stayed I have. I see no reason to change what already works." I chuckled now. God bless that man and his kindness. Just like with me, if you didn't hurt dragons and wanted peace then you were okay in the tribe.

"You're a really cool guy, ya know that?" Fishlegs smiled. "Its kind of weird to think you were always this way and we never noticed before now..."

"That's because you two like the rest of Berk believed I was nothing more than a destructive, trouble-making runt. Hence my name, _Hiccup_ , meaning runt of the litter. None of you ever believed I was capable of all you see." I stood up now with my eyes closed, "Like the rest of Berk, you never gave me a chance...and you never believed in me." I began walking away now.

"Hiccup, where are you going?..." Sylvi asked.

"Going for a walk...I'll be back later. Get some sleep. Viggo, take the first watch." I stated.

"Yes chief Hiccup." Viggo nodded as I disappeared behind the tree line.

 **{Regular POV}**

"Did I...say something to upset him?" Fishlegs asked frowning a bit.

"It wasn't you Fishlegs, Berk is just a touchy subject for him. He may seem calm and like he doesn't care but in truth it really does hurt him that the members of the Hooligan tribe that he was once a part of treated him so cruelly to the point he exiled himself to be free of the hate. When Stoick banned him from the forest, it meant he couldn't see Toothless anymore and that hurt him because Toothless was the only friend he had. Hiccup just had enough of it and that's why he went to such extreme measures to get away. And now with all this, Stoick saying what he did just makes Hiccup hate him more. Being on Berk isn't something he ever wanted to do again. Hiccup didn't exile himself to runaway. He did it to prove to everyone peace was possible and that he wasn't useless." Sylvi explained.

"So he didn't leave because Stoick banned him...He left to prove his worth, the he could be on his own and survive just fine? But wasn't that the same thing he had to do to get access to be a member of the Hooligans again?" Astrid questioned.

"The thing is that Hiccup didn't do it to prove his worth to the Hooligan tribe. He just did it to prove he wasn't useless like everyone believed. He wanted nothing to do with Berk, he still doesn't. But he's willing to put it aside to work with Snotlout towards a better future. To spread the peace, make the Archipelago a happier place with humans and dragons existing together. Its been Hiccup's dream since he crashed on Fury Isle 7 years ago. He and Thurmond shared it and when Thurmond died, he made Hiccup promise to keep it alive no matter what." Eydis sighed some.

"So when he left Berk, he never intended on returning?" Fishlegs asked.

"No. He never wanted to go back, or see anyone from the Hooligan tribe again except Gobber. But I think Hiccup always knew that the Hooligans and him would cross paths again because according to Hiccup, he told Gobber they would meet again when the winds and tides changed. Sure enough a heavy storm blew you to shipwreck and saved by Eret and his men when one of the guards informed me there were survivors in the water. Hiccup was sick that day and Syl had him resting but when Stoick told me where you were from, I knew I had to get him to handle things..." Gunner added.

"So Hiccup didn't exile himself to prove to the tribe belonged there. He exiled himself to prove he didn't need the Hooligans to constantly protect him, and to prove he could take care of himself, that he wasn't useless..." Astrid frowned a bit.

"What hurts him the most is that his own father, Stoick never believed in him and even after Stoick has seen all Hiccup has done since leaving...Stoick still tries to put Hiccup down. It hurts him to know Stoick still doesn't care and is trying to control his life." Sylvi looked to where Hiccup had disappeared behind the trees.

"So when Stoick spouted off all those hurtful things to Hiccup about Thurmond...It hurt him more, because Stoick still chooses not to believe all that's happened or that Hiccup really doesn't see him as a father at all." Fishlegs stated.

"Thurmond took Hiccup in, not just to our tribe but his home and adopted him. Taught him how to be a chief, raised him. In Hiccup's eyes, Thurmond did more for him in a year than Stoick did in 13 years. Thurmond is a very...touchy subject for Hiccup. Just like with me and the children, he won't stand for someone talking badly about us. He's just gone off to clear his head, he'll be back soon." Sylvi offered a smile to the two newest additions of the Dreki Riddari tribe. The others nodded and stared into the fire, hoping Hiccup was okay. He'd been through so much already, they were all surprised he hadn't snapped yet. And when he finally did, who would blame him?

(Berk)

"I cannot believe what you said to him Stoick!" Valka huffed at her husband.

"Valka, the boy is living in a fantasy!" Stoick replied roughly.

"A fantasy! Him ending the war between humans and dragons is a fantasy? Stoick you are impossible!" Snotlout groaned now.

"I'm his father, he needs to get that!" Stoick said.

"Stoick, he knows you're his father. He just doesn't care because you didn't act like a father to him! What father makes his only 14 year old son so miserable that he exiles himself from the tribe and leaves on the back of a Night Fury that no one believed he shot down!?" Gobber grumbled angrily now.

"He chose to leave." Stoick crossed his arms over his chest.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Valka, Snotlout, Gobber, and even the twins yelled at him loudly. Stoick winced a bit having all of them yell at him.

"And now its not once but three times you've made him leave Berk because of your inability to change! First time was him exiling himself at 14. Second was when you captured Nightstar after promising you'd never do it again. And the final time was tonight. Talking badly about his father." Snotlout said.

"I AM HIS FATHER!" Stoick boomed. Valka huffed as she brought her hand up and slapped her husband hard, and then silence.

"No husband of mine or father of my children would ever allow our 14 year old son to get so miserable that he exiled himself." Valka said sternly.

"You're his father by blood, but not in the way where it matters or counts. You were never there for the lad, Stoick! He was always stuck in the house or in the forge with me. He's right, you didn't train him, protect him, any of it. You controlled him so he'd be like you. He'll never be like you. He'll never be any of us...Hiccup is his own man, he's different and you need to accept that." Gobber hissed out.

"I'm honestly livid that you spoke about Thurmond the way you did. He didn't have to take Hiccup in, he could of killed him, sent him off on his own again. Hiccup might be dead if not for that man so don't you ever speak ill of him. Hiccup was unconscious for two days after crashing, and Thurmond was there for him. Thurmond did everything for Hiccup. He succeeded where you failed, he did more for our son in a year than you did in 13." Valka stated.

"What do you want me to do, Val. He left again, you heard him...He'll never forgive me." Stoick sighed now.

"Because you haven't given him a reason to forgive you. He sees nothing worth forgiving...Because you keep making the same mistakes over and over again. Stop trying to control his life, he's a man, Stoick. He is 21 years old, married with not one but three children...And he's chief of his own tribe. Admit that he's far exceeded your expectations...He's done more than you could of ever imagined he'd do. Stop being sour over the fact he sees another man as a father when you weren't a father to him." Gobber added.

"We were lucky he didn't break the alliance a second time because of you...Valka, myself, Ruff, Tuff, my dad, Astrid's parents, Fishlegs's parents, and Gobber are allowed on Fury Isle...But you aren't. Because he doesn't trust you. If you want his forgiveness...You'd have to do something big and honestly, I don't even know what would be big enough for him to see that you've actually changed but after tonight...I really don't think you have at all." Snotlout said. Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

"You aren't the man I married, Stoick...You really have let yourself go and its...disappointing." Valka closed her eyes and walked towards the door. "I know I messed up by staying away for so long, and that is time I'll never get back. But in my defense, I didn't come back because I was afraid you'd hurt the dragons if you saw I had peace with them. And my fears have been confirmed now with all that happened. I'm leaving for a few days, I'm going to Fury Isle with Cloud Jumper...I'm going to make sure my son is okay." Valka was gone after that.

"I'm goin too. I lost the lad for 7 years, I won't lose 'im again..." Gobber followed Valka out.

"I'd go too but I have a village to run..." Snotlout said as he walked away with Ruffnut at his side, Tuffnut following. Stoick was now alone as he buried his face in his hands.

"What have I done...I'm such a fool." Stoick said sadly.

(Fury Isle; 3 Days Later)

After 3 long days, Hiccup and the others landed on Fury Isle with their dragons. The tribe formed a crowd quickly, all wanting to know what was going on and if their chief was okay. Hiccup raised his hands and they settled listening closely. "I must say, its good to be home and greeted by you all. I love returning and being welcomed with open arms. Much has happened but all you need to know right now is that we're back and not going anywhere for a good long while. I do have an alliance with the new chief of Berk, my cousin, Snotlout. He, his fiance', and soon to be brother in law are also all learning to be dragon riders." Hiccup announced.

"Do we have a new member?" Asked one person motioning to Astrid.

"Yes, this is Astrid Hofferson. She is now a member of the Dreki Riddari tribe, along with her bonded dragon whom you all know and love, Stormfly." Hiccup smiled, the tribe cheered.

"We got her house all ready chief. Finished last night before dark." Said Eret.

"I expected nothing less. Why don't you take and Stormfly to their new home, Eret. Make sure she has all she needs and gets settled alright." Hiccup said, Eret nodded and led Astrid away, Stormfly following. Fishlegs did the same after Meatlug practically tackled him down in a reunion. Hiccup chuckled a bit, already things were returning to normal. "I am also happy to announce that the dragons nest was located. The queen of that nest was controlling dragons to raid Viking villages for food for her. This battles resulted in her dying, and me losing my leg but obviously you can see that it doesn't keep me down. The war has ended and soon, peace will spread farther and farther."

"Woowoo!" They all clapped cheering.

"Now its quite late. We've been flying 3 days, stopping only at night to sleep. So finish up your work, have dinner at the hall and get to your homes. Tomorrow, everything is back to normal." Hiccup smiled.

"Yes chief!" Hiccup nodded as he turned to face Sylvi, and the kids.

"Lets go home." Hiccup said to her, she nodded as they moved towards their house tiredly, the two Night Furies following closely. Once inside, the kids got a bath while Hiccup made dinner just for them. They ate as a family, the girls and Thurmond went to bed early as in right after dinner. Hiccup and Sylvi sat on their couch together enjoying a little mead to settle down.

"Feels good to be home again..." Sylvi smiled leaning on him.

"Thank Thor too..." Hiccup closed his eyes relaxing. Toothless and Nightstar were laying beside one another on the house floor by the fire, the kids were peacefully asleep. "So what should we do? Just go to bed?" Hiccup asked her. Sylvi almost grinned putting her cup of mead down, then taking his and putting it down as well. Hiccup blinked a little, "Hey...I wasn't done with that yet...It was relaxing me."

"Don't worry...I'll relax you babe." Sylvi said as she kissed him softly.

"Really? You wanna do this now? We just got home...Aren't you tired?" Hiccup asked arching a brow now understanding what his wife wanted.

"Well, I must have my second wind because I'm not tired now...So...Why don't you tire me out. It will relax us both before we go to bed..." Sylvi said with a hopeful look in her eyes. Now how could Hiccup say no to that, he rolled his eyes smiling. Sylvi got up pulling him to his feet with a giggle, Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come here you." He kissed her deeply, Sylvi moaned into it as Hiccup lifted her up with ease and pressed her back against the wall. And for the next hour and a half, Hiccup made love to her. When they were done, finally up in their room. Sylvi was fast asleep as Hiccup laid there awake smiling at the ceiling. What could be better than this? No other feeling compared to what he felt right now holding his wife in his arms after they'd just finished making love. Everything was normal again. His kids were fast asleep, his tribe was safe, his island was secure. Oh yes, he was definitely happy to be home.


	29. Visiting

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

29; Visiting.

Making love to his wife the night they got back to their island was definitely what made his night perfect. He needed her, and she needed him. Not just sexually either, they kept each other pretty balanced when it came to any aspect of their life. The kids slept all night, except for Thurmond who woke up once to be changed and fed but he was right back to sleep an hour later. Hiccup couldn't of been happier to be home. Things were finally back to normal for him, and he didn't have to worry about Berk anymore. Well, not unless there was a problem Snotlout needed to speak to him about. For now though, with the queen defeated and the dragons free of her control, it looked promising that things would be quiet again. Even the weather was getting warmer again. Normal was exactly what Hiccup wanted.

Of course he knew from experience that it never stayed that way for long, so he might as well enjoy it while he could. As always, he was up first to do his rounds before the sun was. He sleepily made his way downstairs, got his brown armor on then woke Toothless. "Come on bud..." Toothless lazily yawned and got up, Nightstar looked up at him and went to get up as well. "You stay here girl, keep an eye on Syl and the kids for me." Nightstar licked his cheek and laid back down while Hiccup went outside with Toothless then got on his back. "Center tower my friend." Toothless launched towards the sky and landed on the small landing strip of the center tower where Viggo was.

"Good morning chief. I trust you slept well?" Viggo asked.

"I always sleep better at home. What do you have for me?" Hiccup asked with a small smile.

"Nothing at this time. It's been quiet, nothing spotted on patrols, everyone is in their homes, no storms." Viggo replied.

"Excellent." Hiccup smiled as he looked around from the top of the post. He loved seeing his village so peaceful in the wee hours of the morning. Nothing beat this feeling, nothing in the world could top the feeling of knowing his village was happy and safe. "When did your shift start?"

"I took over for Ryker I'd say around 5am. He said the same, quiet for his 4 hours from 1 to 5. And he told me the guard before him, Endre, said it was quiet as well." Viggo replied.

Hiccup nodded, "So you're on guard until 9am?" Viggo gave a curt nod to his chief. "Alright, I'll leave ya to it then." With that he and Toothless took off for ground patrols. Usually there was one guard in charge of smaller groups posted around the island itself. Hiccup caught up with his guard who was on his dragon and flew alongside.

"Mornin sir." The guard greeted.

"Morning, Oivind, how's it looking?" Hiccup asked.

"Just finished checking in with the beach groups. All directions cleared, and nothing in the village Everyone's safe in their homes abiding quiet hours chief," Oivind replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Hiccup smiled with a nod as he broke off with Toothless and the two just soared through the sky together. This was another feeling that couldn't be topped at all. Flying with his dragon, his best friend who made all he had possible. If it weren't for Hiccup shooting Toothless out of the sky, then them learning to fly together and getting off Berk, Hiccup wouldn't have a wife, 3 kids, and wouldn't have met Thurmond: the man who showed Hiccup what it was like to have a father, and in turn, Hiccup gave Thurmond himself as a son to the father. It had made his father's last year so joy-filled. Hiccup had so much and he could only thank Toothless for it all. The friendship of a boy and his dragon made it all possible. Hiccup only smiled wide as the wind whipped through his hair and he enjoyed the darkness which in about 10 minutes would change to sunrise, another sight he loved seeing.

It wasn't hard to make Hiccup happy: he just wanted to see everyone else happy. That was enough for him, for them to be safe and happy, to know he was directly involved in such a reaction. This is what he lived for. "Chief Hiccup!" A guard called to him, he looked back to see Viggo coming towards him on Sparkburn.

"What is it? You see something, Viggo?" Hiccup asked quickly, he'd just left center tower not even 15 minutes ago. It was fine when he left.

"Something washed up on the Western beach..." Viggo replied.

"Something, what kind of something?" Hiccup asked now.

"Something you won't believe sir. And I should be more specific, one of the younger Thunderdums pushed it ashore. Chief...It's a child." Viggo answered softly.

A child? Why would a child wash up on the beach? Not wasting another moment, Hiccup flew to the Western beach and landed in the sand as he saw four guards huddled around something. "Out of the way!" Hiccup said dismounting from Toothless and walking through the guards, who parted to let him through. Sure enough, lying almost unconscious in the sand...well, half in the sand and half in the water, was a child with black hair. No older than nine and male. "Carefully pull him out of the water! Toothless, come here bud..." Hiccup ordered. His dragon came to him as he got a blanket out of the saddlebag and laid it out on the beach where the guards laid the child down.

Hiccup knelt down and placed his fingers to the side of the boy's neck to check for a pulse: there was one but it was faint. To make sure, Hiccup placed his hand near the boy's mouth and nose and Hiccup felt relieved as he felt the boy's breath on his hand. Hiccup wrapped the blanket around him, picked him up carefully and took him to Iris's home, knowing she wouldn't be at her healer hut yet, Hiccup knocked on the door quickly. Two minutes later, Iris answered almost tiredly. "Chief? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, this kid was brought to the Western beach by a Thunderdrum. He's got a weak pulse, and is breathing but ice cold to the touch..." Hiccup explained. Iris opened the door more now, clearly wide awake.

"Bring him inside, quickly. Lay him on the couch just over there..." Iris stated, Hiccup did so as Iris closed the door then rushed over after getting her box with supplies in it. Hiccup stepped back to stay out of her way, and began nervously pacing back and forth, wondering if the child would make it. When Hiccup saw him, he was lying on a piece of driftwood and was certainly unconscious but who knew how long he'd been in the water? Iris finally stood after putting a few extra blankets on the boy, sighing.

"Is he...going to make it?" Hiccup asked worried.

"Yes. He was in the water for quite a while, I'd estimate 1-2 hours. He has minor injuries, nothing that won't heal and scab over in a few days or so. I'm not sure what happened, sir, but I suppose we'll have to wait until he wakes up to ask him..." Iris replied. Before Hiccup could say anything, there was a knock on Iris's door. He arched a brow, confused, and walked over to open it to see Oivind there with an unconscious little girl in his arms.

"We got another one. Scauldron brought her to shore on the South beach. She was awake when the guards reached her, they said all she said was 'Erik'. Then she passed out. I brought her right here." Oivind said in a hushed tone, Hiccup inspected the girl: she couldn't of been older than six and she had dark brown hair that looked black. What was going on, why were all these kids washing up on Fury Isle?! Iris wasted no time.

"She isn't nearly as cold as the boy though. Lay her down here...I'll look over her. Go on home, I'll let you know when there's a change in them..." Iris said softly, Oivind laid the girl down as Hiccup nodded and left. Getting on Toothless, they returned home where Sylvi was awake with the kids now and getting them ready for the day.

"There you are my love. How was patrol?" Sylvi asked smiling as she greeted Hiccup with a kiss to his cheek.

"It went...fine...until two kids were brought to shore by the tidal class dragons." Hiccup sighed, sitting down. Sylvi quickly sat beside him.

"Kids? What happened?" Sylvi asked right away.

"I don't know. Viggo informed me a young Thunderdrum brought a child to the West beach. The kid had to be nine years old and holding a piece of wood. I took him to Iris, she said he had to of been in the water an hour or two. Then Oivind brings me a girl, who can't be older than six who was brought to the South beach by a Scauldron. She was awake when the guards go her and all she said was 'Erik'. Both of them are unconscious with Iris now..." Hiccup explained.

"Seems like they were shipwrecked or...maybe lost?" Sylvi suggested.

"I don't know, babe. All I can do is wait for them to wake up and hopefully tell me what happened." Hiccup sighed. Sylvi put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"And I will be right there beside you." Sylvi said laying her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup kissed her forehead as they sat there while the hours ticked by. Hiccup did get an update after breakfast, but it wasn't one he was expecting. Now around 9:30am, Eret approached him with Skullcrusher following.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"We have visitors sir...Coming from the West..." Eret pointed towards the sky. Hiccup looked to see Cloud Jumper and...Grump? Pulling out his spy glass he saw that it was indeed his mother on Cloud Jumper and Gobber on Grump. Great, just want he didn't need right now! After five minutes, his mother and Gobber landed near him and dismounted their dragons.

"If you're going to tell me to come back and forgive him, you better just mount up and go back now." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

"We just came to see if you were alright, son." Valka stated gently.

"You didn't come four days from Berk to ask if I was alright," Hiccup retorted.

"Lad...we scolded Stoick for what happened. The chief, his fiancee, and her brother too. He knows he messed up, but we didn't come all this way to have you forgive him. I personally don't blame ya one bit," Gobber added.

Hiccup sighed: he didn't need this right now. "Look, I appreciate you coming all this way to check on me but now is not the time."

"Looks calm to me." Valka pointed out.

"Just because it looks calm, doesn't mean it is...To answer your question, no. I'm not alright. First he fails as a father and chief to me, then gets on my case about having a father who succeeded where he failed? Saying Thurmond wasn't my father, that my marriage isn't real?!" Hiccup stated.

"I know lad, I know...yer mother here slapped him after you left." Gobber remarked.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better? I punched him and I don't feel better," Hiccup sighed.

"Hello Mrs. Haddock and Gobber." came Astrid's voice. Hiccup face-palmed. More unnecessary people around him-he knew Fishlegs was there too. It'd been 3 ½ hours and still no update on this kids waking up: Hiccup was worried about them and wanted to know what the hell happened.

"'Ello lassie. Settlin' in okay?" Gobber asked.

"Mmhm. I love my house," Astrid smiled now.

"Alright, you four can go catch up...I've got work to do," Hiccup said, preparing to leave.

"Hiccup, I wasn't done talking to you..." Valka sighed.

"Mother, I am not in the mood. I have got much more pressing matters to deal with than listening to you tell me I should forgive Stoick. I know you're going to try and even though you saw everything and heard everything, you will still defend him like he's some kind of saint," Hiccup stated.

"What did I ever do to get your anger?" Valka asked now.

"You mean besides abandon me for 18 years? Now you're defending the man who treated me like shit, broke his promises, and spoke ill of a man who was there for me. You have zero room to talk to me about forgiveness when the sole reason you stayed away from Berk after you were taken was because you couldn't forgive Stoick for never wanting to even try to find peace! So don't you dare lecture me about forgiving him when you haven't done the same!" Hiccup snapped.

"Hiccup...that's not fair to say," Valka replied softly now.

"Isn't it?! Is it the truth? You stayed away from Berk because you couldn't stand that Stoick would never change. You knew that when you learned the truth about the dragons. You chose to stay away from Berk, him...and ME! YOUR SON! You are literally no better than he is. He ignored me, and you abandoned me. He wouldn't forgive dragons for taking you and you won't forgive him for killing dragons. You could have come back, you could have checked in on me, you could have hidden Cloud Jumper. You could have literally done _anything_ else but abandon me to be hated by Stoick and that entire village to the point that at 14 years old I said 'Fuck it!' and exiled myself. I didn't care if I died out on my own. In fact, I even said I'd rather be dead that live under Stoick's rule any longer that day, seven years ago!" Hiccup yelled at her.

"Hiccup...Please...just listen..." Valka tried.

"No. I'm done listening to him and you! You both screwed up. When we literally ran into one another two years ago and I found out you were my mother...yes, I was happy you were alive after I believed you to be dead all that time. But that doesn't change the fact you still willingly knew you could have come back and chose NOT too. Just like he chose to hate me because I wasn't his kind of Viking. And if I recall the day we ran into one another in the sky: you even said you thought your son would be a great dragon killer like his father. So you referred to me as being like him and not like you...so you stayed away because you thought you wouldn't be able to change my mind about dragons. I wasn't viking enough for him and I'm not dragon lover enough for you. That's why you both stayed away from me. Because both of you thought I wouldn't be like the you! Well, I've had it with not being enough for either of you."

Valka had tears in her eyes now. She couldn't even argue with him because she knew it was true. "Hiccup...I'm...sorry...Please forgive me, I know I made bad choices...I admitted to that...But we found each other again, and you welcomed me..."

"I did welcome you, yes, but now that Stoick is back in your life, I see how similar you two are. The both of you only cared about your own selves instead of me. Stoick loved his village more than me, and you loved those dragons more than me. I wasn't enough for either of you to give a damn about. But..I'm enough to this village, my wife, and kids. He never listened to me, or gave me a chance. Stoick assumed I would be like you. And you never checked on me or gave me a chance. You assumed I was like him. You both are so alike it's not even funny anymore. You defend yourself and him when both of you are just cowards. He ignored me, and you abandoned me. Well now I am choosing to ignore and abandon both of you. I don't need either of you anymore. I made it just fine _ON MY OWN_. So you can get back on your dragon-who you loved more than me-and go back to Berk. I'm done with this," Hiccup stated firmly. "That's not a suggestion either. I will bring the kids to see you when I visit Chief Snotlout for business. I want you gone in the next five minutes, Valka..." Hiccup turned away from her.

"Am...I allowed to stay?" Gobber asked.

"You are always welcome here my friend." Hiccup stated, "Go, _mother._ Go be with your husband. After all, he lost you for 21 years...I think you two deserve one another. So go...and don't ever come back. Just like him, you're no longer welcome on my island." Valka bit her lower lip, mounted Cloud Jumper and took off back West towards Berk.

"Lad...are you…?" Gobber began but Hiccup put his head down now and turned to walk away from them.

"No Gobber...no, I'm not alright. I just want to be alone for a while..." Hiccup said before getting on Toothless and taking off. Gobber, Astrid, and Fishlegs sighed heavily now but moved along the paths, continuing to talk. Around an hour later; closer to 11am, Hiccup returned with Toothless. Sylvi was first to come to his side on Nightstar.

"The entire village heard that argument with your mother..." Sylvi said.

"I know they did. It needed to be said...and right now I'm calm, so I don't want to talk about it," Hiccup sighed.

"Of course love...But I have...kind'a good news for you...Iris sent Alva to me about ten minutes ago...Those kids from this morning, the boy is up," Sylvi said softly.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Who has Thurmond and the twins?" Hiccup asked.

"Dad and Gunnar," Sylvi smiled to him, Hiccup nodded as the two took off with their Night Furies towards Iris's home. "We should leave the dragons out here so we don't scare them," Sylvi suggested.

"Good idea. Toothless, you and Nightstar stay here okay?" Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded happily as he and Nightstar laid down in front of the house keeping guard. Hiccup knocked first as Iris opened the door smiling.

"Hello, Chief," Iris greeted, letting them inside straight away then she shut the door behind her as Hiccup laid eyes on the young male from this morning. He didn't see the girl and looked towards Iris. "I moved her upstairs so she'd be more comfortable." Hiccup nodded now and looked again at the boy, he put on a smile walking towards him.

"W-Who are...you...?" asked the boy, backing up on the couch a bit.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise..." Hiccup said as the boy calmed down a little.

"Where...am I...Who are...y-you...?" he asked.

"You're on Fury Isle, son. We found you in the water and brought you here, I'm the chief of the island...Hiccup Hagebak." Hiccup introduced himself softly. "Can you tell me your name?" It was weird, this was the same conversation he'd had with Thurmond when he woke up after two days of being unconscious.

"It's...Erik. You found me...in the water?" The boy named Erik asked. Hiccup nodded but suddenly Erik started panicked and tried to get up. "Where's Ella! Did...you find Ella too!? We got...separated in the waves and fog..." Erik almost cried.

"Hey, it's okay...calm down! Is Ella a little girl of about six with brown-black hair?" Hiccup asked him. Erik stopped and nodded quickly to him. Hiccup smiled a bit now as he stood up and offered his hand to Erik. "She's right upstairs sleeping...I'll take you to her. You can trust me." Hiccup said. Erik slowly took his hand and walked with Hiccup up the stairs to the room Iris had put the little girl-now known as Ella-in. Hiccup opened the door revealing Ella awake and looking around, scared.

"Ella!" Erik said letting go of Hiccup's hand and rushing to the Ella on the bed.

"Erik...!" Ella cried as the two embraced one another. Sylvi smiled, holding Hiccup's hand as they watched the sight. "I was so scared when...we got taken away from one another...I thought I was...going to drown but a...dragon saved me and brought me to shore..."

"I don't...know how I got to shore..." Erik said now.

"My guards told me that a Thunderdrum pushed you ashore. So you two know one another?" Hiccup asked going to the foot of the bed now. Both kids nodded.

"Ella is...my little sister...We were...escaping our island and...were stuck at sea for...two weeks before a storm separated us..." Erik explained as he held Ella close.

"Can you tell us why you were escaping your island?" Sylvi asked now.

"Who...are you?" Ella asked now afraid.

"This is Sylvi Hagebak, she's my wife. And the woman over there is Iris, the village healer," Hiccup introduced.

"Thank you...for saving my sister and me..." Erik bowed his head.

"You're welcome. Can you tell us why you were escaping your island?" Hiccup asked again.

"Mean men came to the island. Mommy said it was war...Daddy put us on a small boat and pushed us away from the island where the men couldn't see us...They...told us to take care of one another and be safe..." Erik said quietly, looking down. Sylvi gasped softly, pulling Hiccup aside.

"Hiccup, we have to send someone to check their island. There could be survivors..." Sylvi said quickly.

"I know...But we don't know where their island is and I don't think it's safe to take them to find it..." Hiccup sighed as he faced the kids now.

"We can't go home...everyone is dead. The mean men found Dad and Mom after we were sailing away...They died protecting us..." Erik whimpered a bit. Hiccup looked at Sylvi now, their eyes doing all the talking. Hiccup knew what it felt like to be on your own with no one there for you but your friend. Even though Erik and Ella were siblings, it didn't matter. Their parents sent them away to be safe and now they had nothing and nowhere to go.

"Hiccup...are you sure about this?" Sylvi asked finally.

"More than ever, Syl...When I came here with nothing...Thurmond took me in without a second thought. He adopted me, and gave me a new life. There's no...way I can walk away from this after all Thurmond did for me. And now...I want to do the same for others like me. They have nothing and no where to go...We can't just abandon them. I already...know how that feels." Hiccup said. Sylvi smiled softly cupping his cheek.

"I understand love. We'll take them in and give them a new home and life." Sylvi nodded. Hiccup faced the two kids now.

"Would you two like to stay here? On Fury Isle with my wife, kids, and I?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you...gonna be our new parents?..." Ella asked softly now. Sylvi and Hiccup looked at one another again then smiled to the kids.

"If you'd like us to be, than we don't mind at all being your new parents," Sylvi said now.

Ella and Erik looked at one another now and smiled to Hiccup and Sylvi. "We want to stay with you..." Erik said now. Hiccup couldn't help the joy he felt so he moved closer to them and opened his arms as both kids got up and hugged him before Sylvi joined the hug as well.

"Then from now on you two are part of the dragon riders tribe and members of the Hagebak family," Hiccup said happily.

"You hear that sis? .We have a home again..." Erik said. Hiccup smiled widely. He knew that he and Sylvi couldn't replace the parents they lost but they could still be there for them as parents regardless. The four remained in the hug for a good while before breaking apart.

"Well, I think we should get these two to their new house and introduce them to the rest of the family." Sylvi suggested. Hiccup nodded as they prepared to leave together.

"Oh before we leave kids...There's one other thing you should know about Fury Isle..." Hiccup pushed the door open revealing the sight of everyone walking around with dragons. "We have peace with dragons and we ride them," Hiccup said as Toothless and Nightstar got up, looking at the children with their riders now. Ella hid behind Sylvi's leg as Erik backed up against Hiccup. The two dragons sniffed the kids then gave gummy smiles, Ella now slowly approached Toothless and looked at him with her head tilted before giggling.

"He's toothless..." she pointed out.

"That's his name too. Toothless. And that dragon next to him, her name is Nightstar." Sylvi smiled.

"You ride dragons?" Erik asked now.

"They are our friends. Toothless, Nightstar...Meet Erik and Ella, two new members of the tribe and Hagebak family." Hiccup said. Toothless licked Ella's cheek and Nightstar nuzzled against Erik's hand. The two kids smiled happily now as the dragons were affectionate towards them: Hiccup and Sylvi could see that they already loved them, and the kids loved the dragons. It was going to be a perfect match up, and one of the best decisions they ever made to adopt these two kids as their own.


	30. All Out War

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

30; All Out War.

Two months since the day Hiccup sent Valka off Fury Isle telling her never to come back, that like Stoick, she was no longer welcome on his island. It had also been two months since Sylvi and Hiccup essentially adopted Ella and Erik into their family. They were now Hagebak's, not to mention Selena and Solana loved having an older brother and sister. Hiccup made the adoption official a mere 3 weeks after getting Erik and Ella settled into the happy Hagebak home. There had been a lot of moving involved too. Selena, Solana, Ella, and Erik had the entire upstairs now. Hiccup and Sylvi moved downstairs with Thurmond. They decided that Thurmond could live upstairs in his own room when he was 2 years old. The spare room upstairs was now a play room for the kids, downstairs was Hiccup's office, his and Sylvi's bedroom and Thurmond's right beside theirs.

Gobber had gone back to Berk after two weeks, he knew he couldn't leave Berk forever though sometimes he wished he could. Gobber admitted that Snotlout wasn't as bad a chief as he first thought and he only admitted to that because he also admitted Snotlout made a better chief with Hiccup's few week training over Stoick's many years of training to become the chief. Gobber tried to get Hiccup to forgive his parents one time but Hiccup refused saying that there was a lesson to be learned, that it would take a miracle for Hiccup to ever look past what they both did for him to forgive it all. Hiccup knew Gobber made it back safely, he'd sent a terror-mail when he arrived back. Snotlout and Hiccup still kept their communications up, and Hiccup was invited to Snotlout's wedding to Ruffnut but declined it on the ground he had his hands full with two new kids, and the village.

On Hiccup's time track, that wedding would be taking place in 2 weeks time. He hadn't wanted to say no, but he wasn't ready to go back to Berk again. He really just wanted to be home with his wife and kids who kept him on his toes for sure, that and the village kept him especially busy. He didn't have time to just take another 4 day trip to Berk, stay for the wedding and return. On his word, Hiccup did send Eret, Viggo, and Ryker to Ella and Erik's old home island to check for survivors about a day after the two kids arrived on Fury Isle. Sadly the report was to be as expected. Grim. There hadn't been any survivors and Hiccup painfully informed Ella and Erik about that. They were a little upset at first but they had already known there wouldn't be any survivors. But both kids still accepted Sylvi and Hiccup as their parents now, called them mom and dad all the time. Hiccup made sure they had everything they needed from clothes to toys.

After talking with the newest additions to the family to know more about them, Hiccup and Sylvi learned about their birthdays and how old they were actually. Erik was actually 10, and Ella was 7. Both kids were just smaller than normal. Like Hiccup. Both kids were hiccups, like himself. That just made Hiccup more sure of his choice to take them in. He'd been there, being a hiccup and always teased, never having any friends. At least Ella and Erik's parents loved them nevertheless them being smaller children. Erik had black hair with honey brown eyes while Ella had dark brown hair and blue-hazel like eyes, more on the green side though. Their personalities couldn't of been more like Hiccup and Sylvi. Erik was adventurous like Sylvi and protective like Hiccup. Ella was smart like Hiccup and calm like Sylvi. It was as if these two kids were made to be theirs.

All of the kids got along well. Now Hiccup had 5 birthdays to remember. Sylvi's, the twins, Thurmond's, Ella's, and Erik's. It was fine though because all of them were generally around the same time. Sylvi's birthday was 3 months after his own. The twins's birthday was 2 months after his, and 1 month before Sylvi's. Thurmond's birthday was 2 days after Hiccup's. Then Erik's birthday was a month after Hiccup's, around the the time that Thurmond's was only they were about 4 days apart. Finally, Ella's birthday was 3 months after Sylvi's. Fun to remember though. Thankfully, Hiccup had a damn good memory. So in order it went Hiccup, Thurmond, Erik, Selena, Solana, Sylvi and finally Ella. The village often wondered how Hiccup managed now 5 kids, and the village itself. It was incredibly time consuming and stressful.

"Daddy, when can we train dragons?" Asked Ella softly, Hiccup looked to his new daughter, and saw his twins with pleading eyes too now. Hiccup sighed, his wife and he talked about this already and it was a firm no from the lady of the Hagebak house. According to his own rules, Ella and Erik could own Terrible Terrors but the twins were still 9 months away from being able to have Terrors. Hiccup didn't want to be unfair to any child, he didn't want the twins thinking he favored Erik and Ella so he wouldn't allow any of them to have Terrible Terrors until the twins were 6 years old.

"9 more months. So...273 days." Hiccup replied to them while they were sitting at lunch in the great hall. Sylvi was beside Hiccup on his right. Thurmond was in Sylvi's lap, Selena and Solana were beside Hiccup, while Erik and Ella were beside Sylvi.

"But daddy that's so long." The twins huffed pouting.

"I'm sorry girls. Your mother put her foot down on the subject now finish up." Hiccup smiled to them.

"Yes dad." They all replied. He sighed again, he hated telling them no but a scary incident when the girls were 2 ½ made Sylvi shut down the whole idea of the kids having dragons before they were old enough to have the Terrors. Hiccup wanted to chuckle remembering it well.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Hiccup was preparing to leave to make sure the dragons reached their mating spot like he did every year, Gunnar and a few others were going with him. Selena and Solana were playing around near the dragons as Hiccup said goodbye to his wife and that he'd be home soon. Just as they were preparing to leave, Selena and Solana jumped on their grandfather Audun's Monstrous Nightmare, Flameburst and scared him. The dragon quickly took to the sky with the girls on his back. Sylvi screeched in fear for them, Hiccup wasted no time getting on Toothless and heading up towards Flameburst. "Its okay, Flameburst. Calm down now..." Hiccup tried to soothe the dragon, it was working until Selena accidentally kicked the dragon with her heel making Flameburst rear back._

" _My babies!" Sylvi cried out, Hiccup rushed to catch them. He grabbed Solana and Toothless thankfully caught Selena and both were brought back down safely. Sylvi instantly put her arms around them in hysterics about the situation. Hiccup got off Toothless and knelt down near the girls._

" _What were you two thinking!" He said panicked checking over them for injuries, he was grateful that Flameburst didn't flame up with the girls on his back. That could have been really bad. Seeing no injuries on his twin daughters he sighed in relief._

" _We wanted to wyde dwagons like you dada." The girls replied with their heads down._

 _Sylvi looked at Hiccup now, "I don't want them having their own dragons until they are 14, Hiccup...And no Terrors until they are 6. That was...too scary." Sylvi said kissing both girls. Hiccup nodded to her, he understood her worry. It had been scary to see them nearly fall on accident. Training dragons was dangerous if you didn't take it seriously._

" _Alright." Hiccup agreed._

 **[End Flashback]**

Yeah, from that day Sylvi stood by that choice so Hiccup wouldn't fight her on it. It was for their kids own safety. Hiccup finished his food and sat back relaxing, it was days like these he just didn't want to move or work at all. He loved sitting in his spot at head table to admire his family, and his tribe members. Everyone getting along, having a good time. What could be better? He closed his eyes now, a smile on his lips. This was his life. A loud banging brought him from his peaceful state, he sat up quickly. "What in the name of Thor?!" He said quickly getting to his feet.

"Hiccup, what's going on!" Sylvi said worried now. Another loud crash was heard, then finally the warning horn blew. But this one was different. It wasn't a warning, it was _the horn_. The one that got blown when an attack was in progress. He wasn't taking chances, he pulled Inferno off his hip and moved to the middle of the room where the opening to the underground caves were, this area was never covered for situations just like these not that they happened often but as a just in case, they were never blocked or inaccessible.

"Chief, what's going on!"

"What do we do?!" Hiccup placed Inferno in the slot and turned it opening the passage.

"That horn was a war horn! This is not a drill. All elderly, children, and those who cannot fight evacuate into the tunnels now. As quickly as you can please." Hiccup ordered. From there it turned into wives taking children towards the entrance, husbands kissing them and promising to return soon. Hiccup rushed to the doors and peeked out, his men were already on trying to push them back, Hiccup felt someone touch his leg and he looked to see Erik there only he looked terrified.

"Son...What is it?" Hiccup asked kneeling down now.

"Those...are the mean men...They attacked Ella's and mine's old village..." Erik said, Hiccup's eyes widened hearing this now. Looking closer to the sails of the ships, he saw the insignia's for the Outcasts, and also the Berserkers. These two tribes annihilated Ella and Erik's old home. Hiccup wouldn't allow them to lose another one, his eyes narrowed.

"Chief Hiccup, who is attacking us!" Astrid asked quickly.

"Outcasts...And Berserkers...Erik go with your mother." Hiccup told his son who hugged him then rushed off to get into the tunnels with Sylvi and his siblings. "Eret, get down there with them. Gunnar! I'll man the teams and close the passage. You're in charge down there. Keep them safe my friend." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir, you be careful up here." Gunnar said then he made it down the tunnel. I saw Sylvi crying and holding the kids close to her.

"I love you. Stay safe, I'll be back soon." Hiccup told Sylvi.

"You better come back to me..." Sylvi replied.

"I always do Mi'lady. You kids behave and do whatever your mother and uncle Gunnar say. I love you, all of you." Hiccup said preparing to close the passage now.

"Hiccup...Wait, there's something I have to tell you," Sylvi cried.

"There's no time, Syl. I love you too!" Hiccup backed up letting the passage close fully, Hiccup put Inferno on his hip and got on Toothless. "Alright bud...Lets end another war! All of you get to your dragons, defensive formations circle, cross, and box! Ground fighters, don't let them into the village. Keep them on the beach as long as possible!" Hiccup ordered.

"Right sir!" They replied. Toothless charged a blast and shot the doors open after Hiccup opened his tail up.

"This. Ends. Now! Dragon riders...ATTACK!" Hiccup called out loudly. From there, it began. Dragons, humans at war with Berkersers and Outcasts. Below in the underground tunnels, children whimpered in fear as their mothers tried to soothe them.

"Momma...Is daddy going to be okay up there alone?" Selena asked.

"Your father is never alone kids. He'll be back with us soon, your father always keeps his promises." Sylvi told them.

(Nightfall)

They'd been at it for hours, fighting back as many as they could. Even with the dragons it was hard. They'd pulled back for now, anchoring right near the island with heavily guarded men who had dragon root arrows. Bad for dragons because in rendered them weak and forced to land to wait out the effects. Hiccup had men down, dragons down and even a few deaths already and it had only been maybe 6 hours since it began. Those injured had been taking into the tunnels for treatment. Hiccup and his men regrouped while his guards kept a firm watch to check for ambushes or night attacks. "We need help chief, we can't do this alone. You need to call to Berk for help...They can bring more people and more dragons." Audun said.

Hiccup knew he was right. The Outcasts and Berserkers alone had 1,000 men between the two of them, maybe more. Hiccup lost count after the 20th boat showed up. They were surrounded too, pushed back but could still attack at anytime. This war was far from over. Hiccup pulled out a small piece of paper, and wrote a note to Snotlout. He whistled for Sharpshot, his terror mail deliverer. "Take this to Berk, Sharpshot. As fast as you can..." The terror rushed off as fast as he could. "Now we wait...And hold them off as long as we can." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes. Right now, he really needed his father.

(3 Days Later; Berk)

Snotlout was on his rounds, he and Ruffnut were married now. They pushed it up when Hiccup said he couldn't come because he was busy with two new kids that he and Sylvi adopted. Snotlout was happy for him and already knew from Gobber why Valka returned so upset 3 days after leaving Berk to check on Hiccup. Snotlout sighed, he couldn't blame Hiccup for being as upset as he was. However in the peacefulness of the village, Gobber rushed up to him panting. "Chief!" Gobber called, Snotlout turned and faced him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gobber take a few breaths would ya." Snotlout chuckled a bit.

"No...Letter from...Hiccup...just...came for you. Terror mail dragon...landed on my counter in the shop...We need to go...to Fury...Isle right...away." Gobber panted quickly handing Snotlout the letter trying to catch his breath. Snotlout took it and looked over it quickly.

 _ **Chief Snotlout,**_

 _ **Outcasts and Berserkers have waged war with Fury Isle. I can explain more when you get here. I need your help. Don't bother with ships, have your people ride. Show them how to earn the dragon's trust, and teach them to ride standard flight. Bring whoever you can to fight, and all the dragons residing on Berk. Use the trick I taught you and they'll listen. Come as soon as you can.**_

 _ **-Hiccup Hagebak; Chief of Fury Isle and the Dragon Riders tribe.**_

Snotlout's eyes widened now. The outcasts and berserkers were attacking Fury Isle and needed his help. Then he wasn't wasting another moment. Screw the rules, Snotlout put his fingers to his mouth and called for Hookfang, his bonded dragon. "Gobber, tell my wife and brother in law to get their dragons saddled and ready. I tell the village. Go now!" Snotlout ordered as he got on Hookfang's back and used his dragon to get everyone's attention. "Every member of Berk to the hall immediately." Leaving everyone confused, Snotlout took off. The rest of the Hooligan's just shrugged and headed for the all as per instructions.

(In The Great Hall)

"Alright listen up! I just received war that the Outcasts and Berserkers are attacking Fury Isle, they'd waged war on them. Chief Hiccup is requesting our help. So I need every available warrior to come with me please. We aren't taking the ships, as of right now you are all going to learn how to earn a dragons trust and ride it! There is no time to waste, lets move it people!" Snotlout announced once everyone was gathered.

And true to those words, Snotlout showed a mass group of people how to earn a dragons trust and ride them the easiest way. Stoick and Valka only watched, Hiccup's island was under attack by a common enemy of the Archipelago and they couldn't even help because of their mistakes. "We need to help." Valka said.

"We aren't allowed to go, Val..." Stoick huffed.

"You may not care about our son, but I do. And I don't care how mad at me he is...I won't let him down again so I'm going. You can chose to stay here and cower but I refuse too. I'm going with them and I am going to help fight." Valka stated as she got up and began to prepare Cloud Jumper for travel. Stoick sighed, what did he do here?

By the next day, Snotlout had everyone ready to leave for Fury Isle. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber were all going too. "Alright, we aren't stopping unless we have to. That letter came 3 days ago, it will take us at least 2 to get there. Stay together." Snotlout ordered. Other dragons in the village were ready too, the trick Hiccup taught him was to use the call of the Night Fury and swing his sword around until it gave off a whooshing like whistle, it was a signal to the dragons to follow whoever made the sound. "Wings up, Berk! Time to end a war." Snotlout yelled out, the Hooligans replied cheering as well as they all took off towards Fury Isle.

(Fury Isle; 2 ½ Days Later)

A week this had been going on. The death toll for Hiccup's men had reached 45 and he'd had enough. They'd all been switching off in shifts, Hiccup was below with his family. He'd been hit with an arrow in the side, and shoulder. "My brave soldier..." Sylvi whimpered a bit as she moved some of Hiccup's auburn hair from his forehead.

"I have to...end this..." Hiccup forced himself up now.

"Hiccup no, you're wounded as it is!" Sylvi protested quickly.

"This island...is mine...to protect, Syl and I can't do it from here...I'm going back out." Hiccup said firmly to his wife. As much as she wanted to disagree, she couldn't. Hiccup took a vow to protect the village even at the cost of his own life. Hiccup got on Toothless and moved to one of the Changewing exits of the underground caves. He grunted at the pain he felt but breathed through it.

"Hiccup...You better come back...I swear to Thor you better come back." Sylvi cried.

"I will. I promise...Stay safe." Hiccup told her, he snapped his fingers and flew out when the Changewing moved, then it returned to its spot camouflaging the exit.

"He needs our help..." Sylvi said.

"I know you want to help, Sylvi but Hiccup gave his orders..." Gunnar said softly to his sister.

"No, he said anyone unable to fight had to sit down here. I can fight, a lot of us can. I'm going up there..." Sylvi said as she whistled for Nightstar who came over to her and she got on her back heading for the exit of the caves now.

"We're with you chieftess Sylvi." A few other women said agreeing with Sylvi now, they all headed for the exits with their dragons now.

"You see an outcast or berserker ship...Attack it. Sink them!" Sylvi ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Sylvi opened the exit and sped out of the caves cheering. "CHARGE!" The women cried out and as Sylvi told them too. If they saw ships they attacked mercilessly. Hiccup's head shot up hearing his wife's battle cry, his eyes widened seeing her lead a team of about 30 women on their dragons around the island firing at ships and sinking them.

"Is that...my daughter up there?" Audun blinked in surprise, Hiccup although he wanted to be mad couldn't. His wife was known for her feisty demeanor, one of the many things he loved about her.

"Yes it is." Hiccup nodded as he prepared to get on Toothless and join her.

"Chief look! Riders from Berk!" Shouted one of Hiccup's men pointing towards the West. Hiccup grinned now, reinforcements had arrived. He saw Snotlout leading, Ruffnut on his right then Tuffnut beside her and Gobber on Snotlout's left. Hiccup darted up with Toothless to meet them.

"Boy I'm glad you guys are here!" Hiccup said.

"We got your back cuz." Snotlout smiled. "What's the plan?" Snotlout watched as Sylvi dive-bombed with Nightstar firing a blast at a ship, it blew a hole and began to sink.

"Woohoo!" Sylvi cheered out.

"I don't have one. Follow my crazy wife, attack the ships head on and push back the men already on the island. Most of them are camping out in the forests or beaches." Hiccup said.

"Right. You heard him Hooligans. ATTACK!" Snotlout ordered. Suddenly, it was a frenzy of dragon riders attacking ships in groups of 4 sinking them, scaring men out of the forest and in to the water. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the sight. Now with the Hooligans there...They were winning. The outcasts and the berserkers couldn't handle so many dragons at once attacking their ships.

"Alvin! This wasn't supposed to happen! What do we do!" Yelled a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"We have to retreat. Heather is right, we can't handle this! Its too much!" Shouted the male with red hair and green eyes added.

"We stay, we fight!" Stated Alvin, leader of the Outcasts.

"No chance. We're pulling out. I won't risk my men over this..." Said the male with red hair again.

"You're a coward Dagur the Deranged." Alvin huffed.

"And you're a fool, Alvin the Treacherous." Said Heather, now deemed that name by the red haired male known as Dagur. "Pull our men out, Dagur...This isn't worth it. These people have never hurt us, they keep to themselves. Look at them, riding dragons. Wherever this island is, or who runs it...These people have peace with dragons. Peace should never be interrupted or broken..." Heather said.

"I agree sister." Dagur said as he pulled his horn from his side and blew it hard. "BERSERKERS! Retreat to the ships. We're done here!" Dagur called out loudly, soon Hiccup watched the Beserker men pull out and retreat back to beaches or ships. With his eyes off Sylvi for only a split second, Nightstar was shot with a dragon root arrow and taken down.

"HICCUP!" Sylvi screamed as they crashed down hard.

"Syl!" Hiccup rushed to her quickly, Alvin smirked seeing his chance as he moved towards Sylvi sword out to slice her but Hiccup pulled Inferno and blocked him. "Don't even think about it. You're fight is with me, Alvin!" Hiccup brought his fist back and punched Alvin right in the face hard. The large Viking stumbled back then grinned, one of his men shot Hiccup in the leg with an arrow bringing him to his knees but still covering Sylvi. Alvin kicked Inferno from his hands then across the face.

"Hiccup!" Sylvi cried. Alvin brought up his sword to strike Hiccup down. Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Stoick!" Hiccup heard Valka cry out when the strike never came. Hiccup panted hard as his eyes shot open and towering over him was Stoick, a sword through his back and coming through his chest. Stoick coughed up blood cringing. Hiccup's eyes widened understanding what happened, Stoick just...saved his life.


	31. We Keep Fighting

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

31; We Keep Fighting.

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. We'd...been winning the war. When the Hooligans showed up, the Berserkers retreated even though they hadn't left yet. I only took my eyes off Sylvi for a moment and she was shot out of the sky, crashing hard. I rushed to protect her at the same time Alvin went to kill her. I held him off, I got a punch in. Then his men shot met in the leg with an arrow and I fell back, I still kept myself between Alvin and Sylvi though. Alvin kicked Inferno from my hands, the his leg hit the side of my face. I coughed hard as I saw him raise his sword, if he killed me then he'd leave the island alone. I accepted my fate and closed my eyes waiting for the strike but all I heard was my mother's voice cry out, "Stoick!" The blow from Alvin's sword never hit me, panting I opened my eyes and saw Stoick over me, standing weakly with a sword though his back and front. My eyes widened when he coughed up blood. He'd...saved my life...

"And...here I was thinkin I wouldn't get to see ya again before I died..." Stoick tried to laugh but failed as his legs gave out and he fell back a bit, I reached forward and caught him so the sword wouldn't pierce him more. Alvin only snorted with a smirk and walked away.

"Well I'm done here..." He said, I glared but heard Stoick cough again and suddenly didn't care about Alvin. This man just saved my life, a man I thought I hated because he hated me. A man I told I'd never forgive and to stay away from me. A man...I told I wished I hadn't been born too, just took a sword in the back and through his front to save my life.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I yelled at him quickly as Gobber came over and pulled the sword out then covered the wound the best he could as I laid Stoick down on the ground.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry I never protected you before, was never there for you when you needed me, that I wasn't...the father you needed me to be, but...it's never too late to change right? You...told me that." Stoick panted hard.

"Its okay...I forgive you..." I saw his eyes begin to close and his breathing pick up past. I didn't care I'd just said I forgave him. I did. For Thor's sake I really did forgive him. All this time I said he'd never change, he'd never be the father I needed him to be and he...saved my life. I never even knew he was on the island. I'd told him to stay away from me. But he'd come anyway and now he was laying in my arms, bleeding profusely.

"That...makes me happy to hear son...I don't deserve it after..." I cut him off shaking my head, I felt tears forming and I had no idea why either.

"I told you, it's okay. I know...how hard it had to of been to lose mom when I was a baby...I get it...I was different, and difficult because I was like her. You knew that and you...always thought I'd end up dead like her too...Its okay...dad, I understand. I...forgive you. Everyone...deserves a second chance. Including you, so stop talking now...Stay with me. You're not...going to die, you hear me!?" I told him quickly. "IRIS!" I yelled out.

"Ssh now son. I'm old, I've lived my life...These cannot be healed...And there is no saving me...I can...die in peace knowing you're alive and I got to save you once, when I failed to do so many times...Protect your family...and live long, Hiccup..." Stoick told me as he coughed again. I felt a wetness staining my cheeks, I really was crying. Crying that I was about to lose him.

Now crying, I couldn't hold back doing so. I held my father's hand while my arm kept his head up. "Please...don't die...I can't...lose you too...I can't lose another father...Don't go...You'll be okay..." I tried to tell him though I couldn't even assure myself. Sylvi was behind me, she was crying too and my mother had come over. All the dragons were landed and bowing their heads in respect and sadness like the night Rosethorn had passed away. I never wanted to feel this pain again, losing a father.

Stoick put his hand on my face, "Hiccup...That night you found...Nightstar in the ring...She was...wounded before she fell, its...why she did. I had...the men move her to the ring...so she wouldn't get hurt...I was...going to get you after the raid was over so you could...help her. I only...wanted to protect her, to prove I was sorry for everything...and show you that I could...change." Stoick explained. My eyes widened, Stoick was...trying to save Nightstar...and I...Gods what did I do. That's why my father told me to listen and talk to Stoick...Because it wasn't what I thought it was and I let my anger get the better of me.

"I'm...sorry. I should of listened to you...I'm sorry dad. But you'll be okay...I'll...make a dragon rider out of you yet. You can even...come live here with me. We can...be a family again. We just have to get that wound fixed up...I promise you'll be alright. Just hold on." I told him trying to smile.

"A chief...doesn't cry son. I always said...you'd become the strongest of them all...And I was right...You do have the heart of a chief...and the soul of a dragon. That is who you are son...I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner that you would always turn out the be the one to change the world. Don't you be givin that up either...You keep fighting, and you change this world." I cried harder now.

"I will...I promise." I told him with a nod.

"At least I got to see you and your mother...one last time." Stoick panted closing his eyes a bit, cringing at the pain.

"No, no. Come on dad...You gotta stay with me. You can't die...Please...I need you. I need my dad in my life...I can't lose another dad. I can't lose you. You're...Stoick the Vast, you never...give up. Keep fighting, stay with me..." I tried to tell him.

"I'll always be with you Hiccup. Near or far, I am your father and you never walk alone..." I couldn't hold it together, I broke down. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad..." I reply to him. Stoick smiled and his eyes slowly closed. I felt his body go limp in my arms, his head turned to the side as he stopped breathing. My body shook violently as tears fell freely from my eyes and cried over him. Sylvi wrapped her arms around me and cried lightly as well. I could believe it...I lost another father, another father I couldn't save! And this time...It was Alvin's fought. When I got my hands on him...I was going to kill him. I didn't care if it wasn't me. I would tare his throat from his body and watch him die out at my feet for this. I didn't know where Alvin was now, he left and took his armada with him. The Berserkers were gone too.

"Chief..." I heard Audun say quietly, I lifted my head, silent tears still falling slowly from my green eyes. I didn't say anything but my head lifting was the general command I was listening. "We've...prepared the pyre. Whenever...you're ready." I slowly rose to my feet, eyes closed.

"Ready to bury a second father?...No. That is something no one is ever ready to do, and now I have to do it a second time..." I said lowly. "Prepare the funeral...And assemble everyone on the beach." I added, I walked over and picked up Inferno clutching it in my hand tightly. I handed it to Gunnar now, "Open the passage in the hall, assemble on the beach in 10 minutes. I will hear no excuses..." I said walking away. I didn't care where I was walking, I just couldn't be there right now. I couldn't watch my father's body be moved onto the pyre, where it would have to be set ablaze by my arrow and set to sail burning at sea.

(15 Minutes Later)

I reached the beach and as I had ordered, everyone stood assembled there. Around us were arrows, weapons. Everything showing that there had been a long battle fought with many lives lost. Alvin was now responsible for taking Ella and Erik's parents, their island and village away. Now he was responsible for the deaths of 45 of my men, injuring many more men and dragons included. Now this, having to bury a second father. One I never thought I'd even see as a father again, one I thought would never do what he did for me. He saved my life, confessed to me he actually had changed. I was in the wrong that night, I didn't give him a chance to explain. I brushed him off and now...he was gone. I saw the pyre set up, my father's body draped with a cloth and his helmet set atop of his chest beneath the cloth. "When...ever you're ready lad..." Gobber told me.

I saw Sylvi standing with our kids, her father, brother, and mother. My mother standing with the Hooligans. Astrid and Fishlegs stood near my wife. Viggo, Eret, and Ryker in line with them. "Do it..." I said. Gobber handed me a wooden bow and arrow with the tip wrapped in a white cloth. Tuffnut and Snotlout put their hands on the pyre and pushed it towards sea of the beached area then stepped back as Gobber began in a cracked tone.

"May the Valkyries welcome you. And lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father...A friend." I adjusted my arrow on the bow and lit it with a log still glowing from when it had burned.

"There do I see my father, my mother, my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla...Where the brave shall live forever." I said as I brought the arrow back on the bow string raising my arms before a tear fell from my eyes and I let it go. It landed on the table which held my father's body, right between his feet and began the slow burn. Behind my I heard other bows raise and strings be pulled back. I knew these belonged to Gobber, Sylvi, my mother, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid, Audun, and Gunnar. With the sound of string being snapped back to place, I saw 10 more arrows fly over head and land on the pyre, the blaze intensifying. I lowered my head now.

"I'm sorry dad. I know...I'm not the chief you wanted me to be and I'm not...the peace-keeper I thought I was...I don't know who..." I trailed off as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see my mother there.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing...So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it..." Valka started, I looked towards the burning pyre again. "But your father, he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And you have, Hiccup. Neither of your fathers doubted you, and both of them are right. You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon son. Only you can bring our worlds together. That, " She placed her finger under my chin and raised my head to meet her eyes. "Is who you are, son." With that she kissed my cheek and stepped back with the rest of the crowd as I looked towards the pyre which was completely ablaze now.

"I...I was so afraid of becoming my father, both of them. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless...I guess you can only try. And that's all I've done for so long. A chief protects his own, and for as long as it takes...I will keep trying, and keep protecting until this world is finally at peace with one another, and dragons. I won't give up my dream of having peace, and I won't stop being who I am just because some people want to cause pain and suffering wherever they go." I said firmly now facing the two tribes gathered. "So we're going to clean this place up, and we're going to keep doing what we do best. Spreading peace to the world. This is Fury Isle. A bit busted, trampled...But its home. It's our home. Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy, but those who stop them. Even more so." I said encouragingly.

I saw Sylvi look now with her wide eyes and a shocked smile. "We may be small in numbers but we stand for something bigger than the world can pit against us. We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit...We will change this world," I paused now as I saw them all lift their heads, nodding and smiling at what I was saying. "You see we have something that they don't. They have armies, and they have armadas. But we," My smile grew now as Toothless came over and tossed me in the air with his head as I landed on his back. "We have...Our Dragons!" I called out, Toothless roared shooting a blast in the sky as both tribes began to cheer, clapping and hollering.

"Hiccup I'm so proud of you!" Sylvi rushed over to hug me now, I kissed her deeply, then got off Toothless and hugged all of my kids tightly.

"So we're going to put this place back together, and we're going keep fighting until there is nothing left to fight about!" Everyone cheered louder and instantly began to disperse to clean up and rebuild again. I faced my wife now and kissed her again. "So what was it you wanted to tell me before that whole mess started 6 days ago?" I asked her.

"Oh not much, just that you're going to be very busy soon..." I arched my brow at her confused now. "Hiccup...I'm pregnant again." Sylvi told me. My eyes widened, she was...pregnant again. And she still charged into battle! Oh Odin and father's above help me. "I'm about a month an a half along according to Iris...I've been trying to tell you for days but you were really busy with everything, then the war happened." Sylvi rambled on but I only kissed her smiling.

"Syl...Shut up. First off...You knew you were pregnant and charged into battle on Nightstar against Outcasts and Berserkers! What is wrong with you!? You could have been killed, you almost were when you fell! Are you trying to put me in an early grave?" I shouted, she winced a bit. I took a breath and held her close. "Secondly...I'm beyond thrilled you are alright...And lastly...I'm beyond happy that we're having another child. But I swear this is the last one. We're have 5 kids, and this baby will make 6. We're so done having kids..." I chuckled.

She giggled nodding, "I can agree to that." Sylvi and I shared another kiss before I mounted Toothless and began to oversee the repairs. Today was hard, it really was. Being at war for 6 days, winning, losing someone I thought I hated, now a rebuild and my wife being pregnant again. I really just didn't know how I did it sometimes but I managed. I knew I had two fathers watching over me, and I was looking out for a bunch of people down here on ground level. I smiled to myself, how could I not. Even with all that happened lately, my life was still perfect. My father's death would take its toll but right now, I was happy to be alive and it was him who made it possible. Both of them, Thurmond and Stoick saved my life somehow and made it so I could keep going. I looked to the sky now.

"Stoick...I forgive you for everything. I see now that you've always loved and believed in me, you just had a hard time showing it. You two better not fight up there either...Thank you for everything dad, and I mean that to both of you." I chuckled. It was as if they heard me because the clouds cleared and the sun shined through. I rubbed my hands together. It was time to get this village standing tall again so I could run it and continued to bring peace to the world bit by bit.


	32. Never Alone

**On My Own**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions.

 **Rating:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Dreamworks HTTYD or Dreamworks Dragons. I also don't own any of the songs I use :p Now that we've established that...We can enjoy the story!

32; Never Alone.

Total rebuild time took close to a month to complete from actually rebuilding what was destroyed by catapults, fires, or arrows to cleaning up the messes left by the Outcasts and Berserkers. The entire village was more motivated than ever to keep the peace alive, after all that is who they originally were. The Peace Keeper tribe of Fury Isle, before they were renamed to Dreki Riddari tribe by Thurmond when he adopted Hiccup as his son. Everyone rejoiced at the news of Sylvi being pregnant again, and Hiccup assured them that this was the last one because even he knew his limit and 6 was definitely the limit on Hagebak children. He had his twin girls, Ella and Erik-who were adopted-, Thurmond, and soon another new baby. The Hooligans returned to Berk, Gobber went with them feeling Snotlout might need a little extra guidance with Stoick gone. Valka however, stayed on Fury Isle with Hiccup's permission. Right after the rebuild, Hiccup forgave her and welcomed her to Fury Isle whenever.

 **[Flashback]**

 _The village rejoiced with cheering and clapping while standing in the village square after a long month of rebuilding the village from the attack by the Outcasts and Berserkers. It had been a long, hard, and stressful month but it was finally done. Fury Isle stood with glory that Thurmond created and Hiccup continued to strive for. Sylvi was now 2 ½ months pregnant, the village knew of it and joked with Hiccup saying that might not have time for the village anymore but he assured them of two things: that one he would always be there for his village and family no matter what. And two that this was the last kid for sure. The Hooligans actually stuck around and helped rebuild as well, Snotlout sent a terror mail to his father to watch the village until he got back and also had his father inform everyone of Stoick's death. But now with the rebuild complete, the Hooligans were returning to Berk._

 _Snotlout and Hiccup were saying their goodbyes, the former group of friends doing the same and promised to keep in contact. Hiccup congratulated Ruffnut and Snotlout on their marriage, even managed to make a wedding gift for them. A sword with Snotlout's chief seal carved into the handle and the couples initials on the blade calling it the Jorgenson family sword for them to always defend Berk together with. Hiccup even went over something he never did, for their help in the war and showing their flight skills after so little training. He named them all full riders with full flier status. Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, and Fishlegs all received a pin as well, Hiccup named Snotlout a full dragon trainer for Berk. Astrid and Fishlegs were still remaining on Fury Isle. As the Hooligans were about to leave, Hiccup caught sight of his mother preparing to leave on Cloud Jumper._

" _Mom." Hiccup said calmly._

" _I'm sorry...I came, Hiccup. I know you told me and your father not too but...we just didn't want you to fight that war alone. When we arrived, your father saw you about to be killed and he just couldn't stand it so he rushed towards you to stop the attack..." Valka explained sadly._

" _I'm glad you came, both of you. Dad...saved my life. And it showed me how wrong I was, so before I make the same mistake twice...I forgive you as well, mom. And you're welcome here to see me, Sylvi, and the kids any time you like." Hiccup smiled, he saw his mother about to cry as they shared a hug. Pulling from it, both smiled now._

" _Thank you son...But with your...father gone, I don't think I can stay on Berk anymore. Would it...be alright if I remained here with you? I want to be close to family, I'm tired of living alone and missing out on important things in life. Like family. I made that mistake once and I won't make it again..." Valka said softly._

" _If you'd like to stay here, I have no arguments about it mom. Home is where you're happy." Hiccup shrugged with a smile._

" _Then here I'll stay, with my family." Valka nodded firmly. After that was decided on, Valka moved back into her old home and the Hooligans left on their dragons back to Berk._

 **[End Flashback]**

 **{Hiccup's POV}**

It had been 4 months since that day when I forgave mom and she decided she wanted to live on Fury Isle again, it felt good having her there though at times I couldn't hold my strong demeanor and cried over losing not one but two fathers and being powerless to stop it. One father died from an illness that we couldn't cure, and the other gave his life to save my own. I missed them a lot, Thurmond's death didn't bother me as much as Stoick's did though. I thought I hated Stoick, I told him that I did several times from when I exiled myself and again after the Nightstar situation. I even threatened to wage war with Stoick if he showed up to my island but I wasn't capable of such. I was trying to keep peace and not just between humans and dragons, with everyone. War was anything but peaceful. But Stoick came, and he took a sword for me and I learned the truth that both my mother and Thurmond had been trying to tell me.

Stoick never captured Nightstar to hurt her, she fell because she was already wounded and Stoick put her in the ring out of harms way then he planned to get me to help her. He really had been trying to change, and I just took the situation all wrong. I let my anger get the better of me, and I didn't hear him or anyone else out. And all that anger faded away when I saw him protecting me. Something he'd never done before. For years, I thought he didn't give a damn about me and that he'd never protect me if I was in trouble but I was wrong because when I was about to die, my father stood between me and the sword of an enemy to protect me. He gave his life to save mine and that is the ultimate sacrifice, I forgave him that day when he died in my arms. I knew that's what he wanted, to die in peace knowing he had my forgiveness. So I gave it to him and in truth, I really had forgiven him.

"Chief! Berserker ships have been spotted coming in from the North! ½ mile to the shores!" Eret informed landing beside me on his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher. I instantly worried, Berserkers had been ones attacking us right before Berk reinforcements came and Berserkers pulled out. My eyes narrowed, not again. I wasted no time jumping on Toothless and opening his tail up preparing to take to the skies.

"How many ships!" I asked quickly.

"Only 5 sir. Sailing arrow head formation. Orders." Viggo answered coming down on Sparkburn.

"Get my mother, wife, and kids to my house. Order everyone else except 6 defense teams to their homes. I want 3 air teams, and 3 ground teams assembled on the beach facing the direction that the Berserkers are sailing in from! Immediately. No one fires without my command." I ordered.

"Aye chief!" Eret and Viggo nodded taking off to carry out the orders, I flew right to the beach and landed there waiting. I saw the ships sailing in. My air and ground teams assembled not more than 10 minutes later, 3 behind me and 3 above me awaiting orders. Viggo, Ryker, and Eret at the ready alongside myself. "Your wife, mother, and children are safe in your home sir." Viggo informed.

"And everyone else safely in their homes." Eret confirmed.

"Good..." I said watching the ships. After another 15 minutes, I saw the lead Berserker ship pull towards the beach and my men and I were ready for anything. We wouldn't be caught off guard again but to my surprise, the red haired male jumped down with a white flag up. He was...surrendering.

"Don't attack...We come in peace." Said the dark brown haired woman jumping beside the male now, both of them were bowed.

"You had no problems attacking us 5 months ago, excuse my inability to believe a word you say." I scoffed angrily.

"Understandable, but I assure you we aren't here to attack you or your island. We want peace..." The red head said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm chief of the Berserkers, Dagur the Deranged. And this is my little sister, Heather. We want an alliance with your island...We don't want war." Dagur said.

"Please. Hear us out." Heather asked softly now.

"We can't trust them sir, they attacked us." Eret said. I didn't know what to do, if they were going to attack...They would have by now. They did pull out from the battle 5 months ago, they knew they couldn't win. I sighed.

"You have 10 minutes to explain this sudden change." I stated.

"Alvin killed our father who refused to work with him to conquer the Archipelago. He forced us to work with him, we didn't want war. We never knew of your island, not until those two kids got away. Alvin followed them to kill them and that's how he found this place...Then he began planning the attack for two months." Heather said first.

"When we saw you working with dragons, we understood that you mean no harm to anyone. You'd never hurt us and regardless of Alvin's threats to kill us, we ignored him and pulled out. We knew it wasn't right. And now we've come in hopes of forming an alliance. And to further prove we're not here to deceive you...We brought a peace offering." Dagur claimed, I arched a brow.

"What could you possibly offer me as a peace offering?" I huffed. I watched Dagur snap his fingers as two man forced a larger man off the lead ship, his hands were shackled and head covered. The men forced the larger one to his knees and pulled the cover off revealing Alvin the Treacherous.

"Your father's killer." Dagur said now.

"After he killed your father, we went after him. We ambushed him and took him prisoner, now we're here. We don't want to fight, we want peace. Accept this offer and you will forever have the Berserkers as your allies." Heather stated. My eyes widened, they captured Alvin as a peace offering and wanted an alliance? How did I even handle this, it was completely unexpected.

"So you pulled back your men realizing we weren't dangerous, that war was wrong...Went after him, captured him, and brought him to me as a peace offering between our tribes?" I asked looking at them in disbelief now.

"Yes...And, my sister would like to offer herself for peace as well. She wants to learn how to do what you all do." Dagur added.

"You mean she wants to become a dragon rider?" Gunnar asked now.

"Yes I do...My brother does too but he has to remain chief of the Berserker tribe. But I'm willing to leave to learn the ways of peace. Please?" Heather asked offering a bow.

"This is something I will need to think about, in the mean time. Viggo. Ryker...Take this killer to lock up and guard heavily...I want 4 guards on him until trial." I ordered. "You are...permitted to stay until I make my decision come sunrise tomorrow. Gunnar, escort them to the inn please." I said.

"Yes chief." Gunnar said motioning for Heather and Dagur to follow him. Viggo and Ryker hauled Alvin away as I sighed heavily. Audun put his hand on my shoulder and I glanced his way.

"You're not really going to go through with this, are you chief?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Syl...Resume posts, and keep and eye on those two...Just don't make it obvious. You can allow everyone out of their homes too." I stated getting back on Toothless to head home to speak with Sylvi. "And Audun...Summon the council. I'm going to need a second opinion on this one...We'll meet in 30 minutes, great hall."

"Yes sir." Audun nodded, I took off towards the house now and landed not more than 2 minutes later outside it. I dismounted him and walked in seeing her sitting on a chair as the kids were sitting with her and she was singing to them.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine away."_ I couldn't help but smile softly listening to her sing to them, she noticed me now and smiled wider.

"Daddy!" My children exclaimed rushing up to hug me all at once. Sylvi noticed my weak smile and came over to me now.

"Alright, lets give your father time to breathe kids. Head upstairs to the play room okay?" Sylvi said softly, they nodded heading upstairs. I assumed Thurmond was asleep in his room next to mine and Sylvi's. "What's the matter babe?" She asks me.

"You'll never guess who showed up on the beaches today..." I began, she arched a brow. "The chief of the Berserkers, Dagur the Deranged and his sister, Heather. Wanting peace and an alliance." I informed her, she gasped a bit.

"Tell me you locked them up!?" I looked away slightly. "Hiccup...You did order an immediate capture and imprisonment...Didn't you?" I looked at her now and sighed. "Why didn't you lock them up! They waged war on us, with Alvin who can I remind you...Killed your father in front of us!"

"Syl...Calm down. Its not good for the baby and for once I'd like to see you make it to 9 months...You didn't let me explain why I didn't lock them up right away." I said, she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Alvin killed their father, and forced them to work with him. Alvin was trying to conquer the Archipelago, island after island. When Ella and Erik sailed from theirs, Alvin followed and that's how he found our island. Then made a plan to attack us two months later...Heather and Dagur...claim they saw the peace and hated Alvin's senseless attacks so they stopped following his orders the day the Hooligans arrived..."

"That doesn't mean anything, they could still be working for him. Use you brain, Hiccup!" Sylvi said.

"Sylvi...They captured Alvin." I saw her eyes soften and widen, "And brought him here...as a peace offering between our tribes. Alvin is locked up in our prison while Dagur and Heather are being secretly guarded until I make my decision." I plopped down not knowing what to do. She sat beside me.

"Can they be trusted, Hiccup?" She asked.

"I don't...know. They seem sincere, and Heather is offering to learn to be a dragon rider...willing to leave the Berserkers to be a member of this tribe." I add. "I summoned the council to the hall, to discuss this and Alvin's trial."

"I'll have your mom watch the kids, lets take care of Alvin first." Sylvi said. Nodding, we called for my mother to watch the kids while we walked to the hall to meet with the council. It was Audun, Colden, Gunnar, Helka, and recently added. Fishlegs and Astrid. I knew those two had what it took to be members of my council. Once all assembled, they took their seats and I explained everything about what happened. Then for the next hour we were discussing what to do, wasn't easy either but we did agree that Alvin needed to be dealt with and immediately. That settled, we moved outside for trial. Alvin was brought out and held firm with guards and in metal handcuffs.

"Alvin the Treacherous. You have hereby been found guilty of treachery, attempted treachery, pillaging, island destruction, attempted murder, and murder all on several occasions. Have you anything to say for yourself?" Asked Gunnar standing beside me reading from the parchment with the charges for Alvin on it. Sylvi was standing back with my mother. No children under 18 were permitted to be present for trials as it most of the time the punishment for the crimes was death. Heather and Dagur were here too, they were standing off to the side watching closely.

"The only thing I hafta say is I wish I'd gotten to kill more..." Alvin grinned.

"The punishment for your crimes against the whole of the Archipelago is death. Execution beheading." Gunnar closed the parchment and stepped back now as I pulled my sword from my back and approached Alvin. I hated doing this, I really did. I hated killing but I knew this had to be done.

"So sorry about yer old man, 'Iccup...Never expected 'im to save his little runt of a son..." Alvin snickered. My hand tightened on my sword as as I raised it up.

"Go to hell..." I sneered out angrily as I brought the sword down over his neck but stopped. I hesitated and couldn't do it. Here I was saying I didn't want anymore death or killing of dragons or humans. I couldn't do it again. No more killing. No matter what Alvin had done...I wasn't a killer. I knew I'd done it in the past but I couldn't preach peace to the world if I wasn't helping bring it. I pulled the sword back and dropped it at my side closing my eyes.

"Sir..." Gunnar asked. I know I was shocking everyone by not killing Alvin.

"No. No more death, or killing...I can't spread peace to the world if I can't follow suit. Killing Alvin makes me no better than him. I know I've killed before and I'm not proud of it but it ends today. I refuse to kill him, lock him up. Life in prison. Guarded at all times in the Gronckle Iron cell. That is an order..." I said firmly before dropping the sword to the ground and getting on Toothless. I needed to clear my head.

(Nightfall)

I returned just as dinner time was beginning, I stopped by the inn to grab Heather and Dagur. While flying, I had made my decision and stopped to speak with the guards about how the two had been since arriving. So far, they just sat quietly not disturbing anyone. I wouldn't make another mistake again, everyone deserved a second chance. I was going to give them a chance. Walking with them towards the hall now, it was silent between the 3 of us. I supposed I should say saying. "This alliance you want. What do you get out of it?" I asked.

"Peace. That's all, we noticed you had an alliance with Berk who also rides dragons...We tend to team up with strong allies. We're not ones for war, we want peace like everyone else. We thought it wasn't possible with dragons raiding...But it seems they've come to a stop and when we found this place we wondered how humans and dragons got along so well. But in short...We like it and we so no reason to disrupt that so we rather join it." Dagur said.

"And be apart of something great." Heather added. Reaching the hall I stopped and faced them holding my hand out to Dagur, he looked shocked but put his hand in mind and we shook as a smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear. Fury Isle will ally themselves with Berserk Isle from this day forward. And Heather, you still desire to be a dragon rider and live here, that is also fine with me." I stated.

"Thank you...I can't wait to get started." Heather smiled wide.

"We'll go over treaty negotiations later. For now, I think we should just go enjoy a peaceful dinner." I said smiling. And that we did.

(2 Years Later)

Since that day, Fury Isle and Berserk Isle were allies and Heather moved to Fury Isle as a member of the dragon rider tribe. Dagur was could visit whenever he wanted too, as well Heather passed her dragon training after bonding with a Razorwhip who she named Windshear. Now a full rider, Heather could visit Dagur whenever she wanted. I was now 24, Syl as well. Our kids in order of age were. Erik; 13, Ella; 10, The twins; 8, Thurmond; 3, and the last addition was Stoick the Second who was now two years old. Stoick the Second was the baby Sylvi was pregnant with when Heather joined the tribe, she gave birth on time for once and the name wasn't hard to pick. Erik, Ella, Selena, and Solana all had Terrible Terrors now. I'd promised them when the twins were 6 they could have them.

Erik's Terror was dark blue and white who he named Skyfire. Ella's was pink and yellow who she named Pinky. The twins had twin Terrors of course. One was purple the other was light purple. Selena had the light purple, naming him Sharptooth while Solana had the dark purple, naming her Snaptooth. I loved the named they came up with. Among my family being great, a lot of other things changed too. Following the next mating season after the alliance with the Berserker tribe, Toothless and Nightstar mated. They now had 4 babies of their own. Starlight, Drako, Toothy-who was named by Thurmond-, and finally Shimmerscale. I heard that Dagur was married to the daughter of the Bog Burgler chieftess, Camicazi and expecting a child in 3 months.

Snotlout and Ruffnut had a little girl a year ago who they named Ragna and they were also expecting another child in 7 months. Tuffnut was dating a village girl but nothing serious yet. On Fury Isle, Fishlegs and Heather were getting closer but not officially dating. And for Astrid, after she got over her warrior-ness she ended up getting with Eret of all people. That had been interesting to watch happen to. Astrid joined the aerial guard, but her and Eret were always on the same shifts. Eret and Astrid were both stubborn but with some pushes from Sylvi and Heather, they got over themselves and eventually admitted they liked one another. They began dating about 6 months ago. Life was perfect, nothing could make me happier. Word got round to other tribes about the peace we had with dragons and now all of them were slowly coming aboard to accepting it. I was living my dream, and my father's dreams. It was a good feeling.

I now stood with Toothless on one of Fury Isle's high points. I couldn't erase the smile on my face as a light breeze came through, I found myself looking over the village at everything. Hearing footsteps, I looked back to see Sylvi coming up with the kids and Nightstar beside her with the younger Night Furies belong to herself and Toothless. I wrapped my arm around Sylvi and kissed her softly just before my mother came up to join us. The group of us just looked out over Fury Isle, everyone was happy and smiling. What could be better that this peace we had? I loved my life. I was truly blessed to have what I did and it was all because of two men having a major impact on my life. If It hadn't been for Stoick controlling my life, I never would of found the courage I needed to break away and find out who I really was. And if it weren't for Thurmond, I might be dead. He gave me a new home and life. And Stoick too...He saved my life and made it so I could keep this dream alive. The fact of the matter is that I didn't do this on my own. In truth, I had people beside me every step of the way and every single one of them shaped me into the man I am today. Chief Hiccup Haddock-Hagebak the Dragonborn to the Dragon Riders tribe of Fury Isle. All I ever had to do was spread my wings and fly to find out who I really was.

There will always be people who walk beside me, near or far. On Earth or in Valhalla, I'm never on my own because I am never alone.


End file.
